Love or Lust
by momon the fujoshi
Summary: Sasuke kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang terus mengikutinya. Finally Complete! Thank you so much readers and reviewers
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love or Lust.

Author : Momo.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Warning! : Yaoi, BL, Rape, OOC, typos, etc.

# Setelah sekian lama menjadi reader di Ffn, akhirnya momo bisa publish fanfic juga.

Sebagai newbie di dunia perfanfic-kan, momo mohon bimbingannya pada para senpai2 senior maupun junior. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu m(=.=)m

Douzo...

Summary: Sasuke lelah dengan sikap Naruto yang terus mengikutinya. "Bagaimana caranya membuat si dobe itu menyingkir dari kehidupanku?" "Aku punya ide bagus untukmu, Sasuke..."

_##########******Sasu'momo'Naru*******###########_

Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap di dalam gua raksasa bawah tanah itu. Sesekali umpatan-umpatan kasar meluncur pelan dari belahan ke2 bibir tipisnya. Dibelakangnya, seorang pria berkacamata bulat dengan setia masih mengikuti.

"anak rubah itu mengganggumu lagi ya?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya geraman pelan yang mengiyakan pertanyaan pria tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau diskusikan hal ini pada tuan Orochimaru, mungkin dia bisa membantumu" ucap pria itu lagi.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya, dan pria berkacamata bernama Kabutopun ikut berhenti, seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh saran dari 'ular tua' itu" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Hm... tapi sebagai salah satu dari 3 sannin rasanya julukanmu pada tuan Orochimaru itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Bosan dengan sikap Kabuto yang selalu membanggakan Orochimaru.

"Hn" gumamnya pelan.

_#######******Sasu'momo'Naru******########_

_**Konoha...**_

"Lebih baik kau hentikan saja pencarian sia-siamu ini Naruto"

Pria berambut putih panjang itu menatap miris sosok yang kini terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kau tahu kalu ucapanmu itu tak akan mengubah pendirianku sennin mesum... aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura, dan lagi... aku yang akan menolong Sasuke, hanya aku yang bisa menariknya kembali dari jalan kegelapan..."

Pria berusia setengah abad itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendengar penuturan sang murid.

"Kau terlalu terobsesi dengan keinginanmu ini Naruto, bahkan Sakura sudah menyerah. Pikirkan impianmu sendiri, pikirkan bagaimana perasaan semua teman-teman yang menghawatirkanmu!"

Iris biru saphire itu tertutup perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, karen itu adalah jalan ninjaku!"

"Sasuke sudah terlalu jauh menyimpang, dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkanmu. Apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan berpengaruh apapu baginya. Kau bilang kalau kau ingin menjadi seorang Hokage, dan saat itu kau harus berpikir lebih dewasa, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap naif dan egois seperti sekarang"

Jiraiya pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Meninggalkan sang Hokage Wanna be dalam kesunyian malam yang tak berujung.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap bulan purnama lewat jendela kamar sementaranya. Bulan berwarna keperakan yang sungguh indah sekaligus menyedihkan, karena bulan itu kesepian. Sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

'apa benar kau tidak pernah memikirkanku Sasuke?'

_#######*****Sasu'momo'Naru*******#########_

_**Orochimaru's cave**_...

"Aku dengar dari Kabuto kalau kau ingin menyingkirkan bocah rubah itu ya hmm... Sasuke?"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu jangan bertanya lagi padaku"

"Kau tetap tidak sopan seperti biasanya, paling tidak hargailah gurumu ini Sasuke.."

"Aku tidak datang kemari untuk mendengarkan keluhanmu"

Pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut eboni sepanjang punggung itu tertawa pelan. Disisi lain dia sangat senang karena sekarang Sasuke sudah sangat terpengaruh olehnya, ia tidak perlu menghawatirkan jikalau pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, dan ia juga tak perlu menghawatirkan adanya penghalang yang mungkin akan menghalangi tujuannya.

"Bocah seperti Naruto tidak akan menurut hanya dengan ucapan maupun tindakan sembarangan, kuakui dia adalah tipe orang yang memiliki pendirian yang kuat. Karena itu... untuk membuatnya jera kau harus menghancurkan mentalnya, hancurkan harga diri, dan pendirian kuatnya... buat agar dia 'takut' padamu. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan lebih dari selembar kertas yang sangt mudah untuk dihancurkan. Bagaimana Sasuke, apa kau sudah mendapatkan ide?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Detik berikutnya sebuah seringaian tampak jelas menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Aku memang sudah mendapatkan ide yang amat sangat bagus..."

TBC...

Mohon reviewnya...

Momo menerima segala kritik dan saran, maupun flame yang membangun atau tidak.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Love or Lust. Chapter 2.

Author: Momo.

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Warnings: Yaoi, Rape, BL, OOC, Typos, etc.

Pairings : Sasunaru, Kakairu, yang lain menyusul.

#Ini chapter 2nya, Minnatachi (^0^)/

Momo mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada para pembaca dan reviewers.

Sebagai author baru momo sangat beruntung mendapat banyak review dari minnatachi sekalian.

~Balasan review...

Kirio – kun. Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Itu bukan flame kok, Kirio – kun ^^ . Ini emang masih percobaan, momo akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk kedepannya.

BlackRipper. Wah, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Rating m-nya ya~ ditunggu aja.

ChaaChulie247. Sasu emang terkenal super mesum ^^ Momo akan usahain update cepat, soalnya lappienya musti gantian.

Nami asuma. Salam kenal juga nami-chan. Maaf terlalu pendek, ntar momo coba panjangin lagi.

Naruuke lovers. Momo setuju kok ama pendapat kamu. Sebagai pembaca di ffn selama 2th lebih, tentu unek-unek macam itu juga ada. Momo g' suka dengan orang yang publish junkfic seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Momo juga g' suka sama author2 yang sok alay. Momo akan usahakan yang terbaik.

Sasunaru4ever. Hehehe... kita lihat aja nanti nasib naru gimana, oke?

Ndok. Ini sasunaru kok, tenang aja ^^ Momo juga g' terlalu suka dengan narusasu(sory for narusasu lovers).

Saiyuki ayaseharu gk log in. Hontou? Arigatou ne, kayaknya momo masih belum pantas untuk mengajari. Tapi kalau mau tanya momo akan menjawab sebisanya. Sebenarnya momo pengen buat yang rumit lho, tapi lagi males aja. Makasih sarannya, momo akan koreksi lagi.

Namikaze-toki. Maaf, momo g' bisa janji.

Shiki Raven-Sakuraii. Ini bisa dibilang prolog ya? Boleh lah. Untuk request akan momo pikirkan.

Icha22madhen. Makasih koreksinya, momo akan perbaiki.

Haru-QiRin. Momo juga sasunaru lovers kok ^^ tenang aja.

Oioioi?. Terimakasih atas penilaiannya. Ini lanjutannya.

YuriceSF males login. Hm... gimana ya~ dilihat aja deh.

Oh iya, ini settingnya setelah pertemuan pertama kelompok Kakashi dengan Sasuke, tapi momo agak rubah sedikit.

Terima kasih untuk para reviewers, Momo jadi semangat buat lanjutin.

Douzo...

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****######_

Love or Lust chap 2

_**Konoha...**_

Pagi yang cerah meliputi desa yang damai itu. Para penghuninya mengerjakan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka dengan perasaan senang dan aman. Meski tidak bisa juga dikatakan aman, mengingat mereka tinggal di negara yang menganut sistem Shinobi, yang tentunya tidak akan pernah sepi dari musuh. Tapi para penduduk konoha tidak terlalu khawatir, karena di desa mereka ada seorang Hokage yang hebat dan para shinobi-shinobi yang membanggakan yang akan selalu siap melindungi mereka.

Dari jauh tampak seorang remaja lelaki yang sedang berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi dibalut perban. Rambut pirang cerahnya bergerak-gerak lembut ditiup angin. T-shirt hitam yang dikenakannya tampak sedikit kusut.

Remaja bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu akhirnya berhenti di depan kedai ramen Ichiraku. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tan-nya. Ia dengan segera memasuki tempat itu.

"Wah, ada Naruto rupanya. Kau baru pulang dari misi ya?" sambut paman Teuchi, pria tua pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe... begitulah paman, aku pesan satu ramen yang biasanya ya paman!" serunya semangat. Mengaburkan segala kegalauan yang sempat membuat hatinya mendung.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian semangkok besar ramen miso dengan irisan daging diatasnya tersaji di hadapan Naruto, hanya dengan melihat ramen saja sudah cukup membuatnya sedikit melupakan kegalauan hatinya. Sepasang mata sebiru langit itu bersinar gemerlapan layaknya intan.

"Itadakimaaasu!"

Masih teringat jelas di memori Naruto bagaimana mantan teman setimnya itu menyerangnya dengan chidori, sehingga membuatnya mendapatkan luka-luka ringan. Tapi Sakura tetap menyuruhnya untuk menginap di rumah sakit agar ia bisa dirawat dengan lebih intensif. Walau sebenarnya dia baik-baik saja. Terima kasih pada Kyuubi yang di segel di dalam tubuhnya.

'Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini...'

_#######*****Sasu'momo'Naru******########_

_**Orochimaru's cave...**_

"jadi begitu... Sasuke akhirnya meminta saran juga pada anda, tuan Orochimaru" seorang laki-laki berkaca mata bundar menyodorkan segelas ramuan obat pada laki-laki lain yang memiliki kulit sepucat mayat.

"khu,khu, khu...nampaknya aku harus berterimakasih pada bocah rubah itu, dia seperti angin yang dapat membuat api menjadi lebih membara. Sayangnya hal itu malah menjadi bumerang untuk dirinya sendiri" Orochimaru menyesap ramuan obat yang dibuat Kabuto, rasa pahit dari bahan-bahan yang tidak lazim itu seakan sudah tidak dapat dirasakan oleh indra pengecapnya lagi, mengingat ia mengkonsumsi obat itu setiap hari.

"tuan Orochimaru memang hebat, anda pasti sudah merencanakannya dari awal bukan?"

Orochimaru meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kecil di samping kursinya.

"kita hanya perlu menunggu Kabuto. Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air, aku sudah bisa mencium adanya hal menarik.."

Disisi lain, Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri hutan di dekat markas baru Orochimaru. Salahkan para ninja Konoha yang sudah seenaknya menyusup ke markas mereka. Dengan alasan bodoh yang tidak berguna sama sekali. Sasuke beruntung ia sudah pergi dari Konoha, perkiraannya tidaklah salah, ia tidak akan mendapat kekuatan dengan terus menetap di desa itu. Meski sekarang ia harus tinggal di dalam gua yang minim ventilasi bersama siluman ular tua dan pengikutnya yang bodoh.

Tapi, yang paling merepotkan pastinya remaja berambut pirang yang mengaku memiliki ikatan dengannya.

"TOLONG!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan kirinya sudah bersiap pada pangkal katananya. Kedua matanya menatap awas pada sekeliling. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju asal suara.

"di dalam hutan.." gumam Sasuke tenang.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu segera bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Matanya memicing menatap lima orang lelaki bersenjata, yang diyakinininya sebagai perampok, sedang mengepung sebuah kereta kuda beserta penumpangnya yang hanya terdiri dari pasangan paruh baya dan seorang anak lelaki berambut panjang sebahu.

Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana para perampok itu mengambil paksa harta benda mereka, dan perlawanan sia-sia dari pasangan itu hanya berujung pada kematian mereka...

"Kaasan...tousan..." bocah lelaki berusia sekitar 12th menatap tubuh ke2 orang tuanya bersimbah darah, air mata mengalir deras dari ke2 mata kecilnya. Hal yang amat di benci Sasuke, itu membuatnya terkenang dengan adegan masa kecilnya. Air mata tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Tak berniat menolong, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan katana miliknya.

Ia tak peduli meski para perampok itu mulai menggagahi bocah ingusan yang baru saja menjadi seorang yatim piatu.

Desahan nikmat dari para lelaki bar-bar dan jeritan kesakitan dari bocah itu menghiasi kesunyian hutan di hari yang makin gelap itu. Sasuke menatap kosong adegan itu. Tidak ada rasa kasihan yang tersirat dari wajah tampannya.

Ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sekumpulan manusia yang masih terbakar nafsu.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Senang karena ia sudah mendapatkan ide bagus untuk rubah menyebalkan yang akhir-akhir ini sangat suka mengganggu.

_######*****Sasu'momo'Naru*****######_

"Hee? Aku dapat misi sendirian?"

Wanita berambut pirang dikuncir 2 itu menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba menekan amarahnya menghadapi ninja berbaju oranye dan memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Butuh kesabaran ekstra memang, tapi... siapa yang pernah bilang kalau hokage yang terlihat masih muda ini bisa bersabar?

Brakk!

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU NARUTO?"

Teriakan sang Hokage sukses membuat semua penghuni ruangan itu merinding ketakutan, tidak terkecuali babi berwarna pink yang berada di dalam pelukan Shizune.

"ba..baik"

Tsunade memejamkan mata sejenak.

"ini hanya misi tingkat C. Kau harus mengawal para pedagang ini dengan aman hingga tujuan mereka. Akhir-akhir ini banyak perampok yang berkeliaran di hutan-hutan. Tapi menurut informasi para perampok ini bukanlah shinobi, jadi aku rasa ini bukanlah masalah besar bagimu. Bukankah... kau adalah calon Hokage N.A.R.U.T.O"

Background api membara tiba-tiba muncul di balik punggung Naruto, ke2 mata birunya turut berubah. Naruto mengangkat tinjunya ke udara.

"YOSH! Naruto Uzumaki akan menerima tugas ini dengan senang hati!"

'mudah ditipu...' begitulah yang dipikirkan Tsunade ataupun Shizune.

TBC...

#Masih pendek ya... hontou ni gomennasai minnatachi. Lappie di bawa ama ortu mulu, jadi momo cuman punya sedikit waktu buat lanjutin nih fic.

Sekali lagi momo minta maaf sudah banyak mengecewakan.

Still mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Love or Lust.

Author : Momo.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, Rape scene, etc

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (maaf, momo melupakan yang satu ini..)

Sasunaru4ever

Chea 'sansanurui

Kyu's neli-chan

yuriceSF

haru-QiRin

icha22madhen

Shiki Raven-Sakurai

Namikaze-toki

Saiyuki ayaseharu

Thanks for you all...

# For my lovely flamer Metronom...

Ternyata anda tidak hanya muncul di kotak review saya saja ya?

Sudah tahu yaoi tapi masih di baca? Sungguh anda telah menunjukkan kebodohan anda sendiri. Saya bisa memaklumi. Mungkin anda adalah cowok yang punya cewek seorang fujoshi akut, atau anda adalah cewek yang pacar, kakak, atau ayahnya seorang gay. Anda pernah bilang apakah saya punya kelamin ganda? Saya 100% cewek kok, tapi seandainya boleh memilih saya pengen jadi cowok. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Momo senang bisa mengenal orang sebodoh anda

#Akhirnya momo bisa update chapter baru secara normal T-T

Pertama-tama momo mau berterima kasih pada para reviewers. Walau sampai sekarang momo sendiri g begitu faham apa yang kalian semua suka dari fanfic ini.

Melihat jumlah reviewers yang begitu mencengangkan (mengingat momo masih newbie) membuat momo jadi punya semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini.

Tapi kebanyakan minta adegan rape sich... ternyata cerita yang saya buat kali ini mudah di tebak ...

Namanya juga rate M ya...

This is chapter 3, douzo...

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru*****######_

Misi kali ini sukses besar. Walaupun Naruto hanya sendiri. Toh, untuk seorang shinobi yang 'seharusnya' sudah berlevel chuunin, misi seperti ini hanyalah masalah kecil. Mengantarkan rombongan pedagang sampai di tempat tujuan mereka dengan aman dan selamat. Bila menengok ke belakang, misi-misi semacam ini selalu berkembang menjadi kejadian tak terduga. Misalnya seperti misi pertama Naruto dengan kelompok tujuh dulu saat mengantar Tazuna, yang berakhir dengan kematian Zabusa dan Haku, juga bangkitnya sharingan Sasuke dan kekuatan Kyuubi Naruto.

Momen dimana Naruto menyadari betapa berharganya sosok Sasuke untuk dirinya. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah sahabat sekaligus saudara. Karena itulah ia tak akan menyerah untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, dengan begitu ikatan yang sudah susah payah di dapatnya tidak akan hilang.

Dua hari perjalanan dari lokasi misi menuju desa Konoha. Hingga setengah perjalanan tidak ada hal yang buruk yang terjadi. Tapi ada 2 hal yang menyiksa Naruto dalam perjalanannya ini. Pertama, karena ia sendirian, dan yang kedua karena...

"Panaaaaaaassss..."

Ya, panas. Mengingat musim panas sudah dekat.

"cuacanya tidak normal nih, kenapa bisa sepanas ini~~"

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah ini membuka jaket oranyenya, menyampirkannya di pundak. Hanya kaus pendek berwarna hitam yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Bahkan rambut kuning yang biasanya berdiri tegak kini melemas akibat keringat berlebih. Kulit tannya tampak berkilau ketika ditimpa cahaya matahari. Perlahan tapi pasti, langkahnyapun mulai melambat. Panas dan lapar adalah 2 hal yang dapat langsung menjadikan tubuhnya _drop_, tapi bayangan 10 mangkuk ramen ichiraku membuatnya rela kelaparan seperti ini.

Saat-saat perjuangan antara hidup dan mati itu, tiba-tiba kedua bola mata saphire Naruto membulat sempurna. Dihadapannya saat ini terhampar aliran sungai jernih beserta air terjun berukuran medium yang dihiasi dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan hijau yang mengelilinginya.

Tempat itu adalah surga dunia bagi setiap orang yang bernasib seperti Naruto saat ini.

Naruto mengusap-usap matanya, berharap ini bukanlah fatamorgana.

Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati sungai, batu pijakan menuju tempat itu sangat licin dan sudah ditumbuhi lumut.

"hehehe..."

Senyum Naruto makin melebar ketika kedua tangannya merasakan kesejukan dari air sungai itu.

Dalam sekejap, niatnya untuk segera pulang dan menikmati ramen ichiraku menguap. Hal yang harus (?) dilakukannya saat ini adalah menikmati surga dunia ini.

Di tempat lain...

_#####*****Sasu'momo'Naru*****####_

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menatap pria berkacamata itu sejenak.

"bukan urusanmu Kabuto"

Dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan Kabuto yang menghela nafas pasrah. Inilah kenapa ia membenci si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Di hari yang panas seperti ini, ternyata cukup menyiksa juga bagi Sasuke. Meski pakaian yang ia kenakan cukup terbuka tapi tetap belum mampu menghalau hawa panas yang membuat moodnya makin buruk saja. Ditambah, tempat tinggalnya kini yang semakin merasuk ke dalam gua, bukannya sejuk tapi malah tambah panas saja. Hawa panas adalah hal yang paling di bencinya setelah keramaian dan perempuan, walau saat ini tak ada perubahan mimik wajah yang mencolok pada diri Sasuke.

Saat ini ia ingin segera pergi menuju tempat rahasianya. Sasuke punya tempat rahasia? Ya, hidup dengan Orochimaru akan membuat siapa saja memimpikan sebuah tempat pribadi yang dapat menenangkan pikiran. Dan kebetulan Sasuke bisa menemukan tempat itu di sini.

Beberangkah kemudian tampak perubahan kecil di wajah putihnya, otot-otot wajah Sasuke perlahan mulai melemas dan rileks. Hanya ahli saraf wajah saja yang dapat melihat hal itu.

Tapi sayangnya hal itu hanya bertahan pada detik ke5 karena...

"hehehe..."

Kini otot wajah Sasuke kembali menegang, ke2 mata onixnya terbelalak lebar, telinganya yang cukup sensitive menangkap sebuah suara yang sama sekali tidak asing lagi.

NARUTO!

"cih, sial..."

Hawa panas, mood yang buruk, serta orang yang menyebalkan, benar-benar perpaduan yang menakutkan untuk bungsu Uchiha ini. Sharingannya aktif seketika.

Dengan kesal, di langkahkannya kakinya menuju asal suara. Keberadaan Naruto di tempat 'itu' sungguh berada jauh dari perkiraannya. Emosi dan rasio bercampur menjadi satu di kepalanya.

Dengan sebilah katana di tangan, Sasuke menyusuri jalan setapak menuju tempat 'itu'. Hal pertama yang ingin dia lakukan adalah melempar jauh Naruto dengan chidori.

Sesampainya di dekat sungai, Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pohon, tidak lupa untuk menyembunyikan cakranya. Meski Naruto itu bodoh -menurut Sasuke- ia harus tetap waspada.

Tampaknya rasionya menang. Sasuke akan meneliti pergerakan Naruto dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerangnya. Ia ingin tahu apa alasan bocah kyuubi itu di sini.

Seperti yang dilihat Sasuke saat ini adalah... Naruto yang sedang melepas kaus hitamnya, mengikuti jaket oranye yang sudah terlebih dahulu tergeletak di atas batu besar didekatnya.

Entah karena efek panas atau apa, Sasuke merasakan pada perubahan tubuhnya saat melihat tontonan striptease gratis dari mantan teman setimnya itu. Oke, meski tinggal dengan orang yang tampaknya mesum seperti Orochimaru, bukan berarti Sasuke memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Bukannya Sasuke tidak bisa, tapi ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk itu. Ia terlalu sibuk mencapai tujuannya untuk mengejar Itachi. Jangankan melihat tubuh polos wanita, melihat laki-laki telanjangpun ia tidak pernah. Berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan yang biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan berendam bersama di pemandian air panas, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Lalu, kenapa saat ini ia merasa sangat terangsang? Apalagi hal ini disebabkan karena dirinya melihat tubuh polos seorang Naruto?

Oh, tidak... dunia sudah benar-benar kiamat.

Meski otaknya kini sedang bekerja keras, tapi ke2 mata onixnya tak lepas dari sosok Naruto yang sedang berendam di air sungai yang dingin dan sejuk itu. Salahkan air yang terlalu jernih itu hingga Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto. Tubuh ramping yang dibalut dengan kulit berwarna coklat keemasan, otot-otot muda yang tidak terlalu menonjol membuatnya semakin terlihat feminim, dan Sasuke tidak menyadari hal itu hingga saaat ini. Namun yang lebih menarik baginya adalah 2 bongkah pantat yang bundar dan terlihat amat kenyal, juga ke2 puting susu di dada bidang Naruto yang berwarna coklat kemerahan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Niatnya melempar Naruto dengan chidori buyar sudah. Rasionya tak lagi berlaku di situasi seperti ini.

Namun tiba-tiba dia ingat akan rencananya dan saran dari Orochimaru. Bila ditambah dengan situasi saat ini...

Untuk saat ini, Sasuke berterima kasih kepada hawa panas menyebalkan ini...

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#######_

"aaahhh~ segarnya... berendam sendirian di sungai seperti ini ternyata bukan ide yang buruk juga..."

Narutopun keluar dari air. Dengan wajah berseri-seri ia berjalan mengahampiri batu besar dimana bajunya ia letakkan. Namun ia tidak menemukan selembarpun pakaian miliknya.

"LHO! Kemana semua bajuku?" pekiknya panik.

Naruto mulai mengelilingi sekitar hingga kembali menyelam ke dalam air. Berharap dapat menemukan satu-satunya pakaian yang ia bawa saat ini.

"kenapa bisa hilang~? Kalau begini aku tidak bisa kembali ke konoha!"

Dari seberang sungai, sosok lain yang kini sedang membawa pakaian Naruto hanya menyeringai senang.

"siapa bilang kau boleh pulang, Naruto..."

Pemuda yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang itupun menoleh ke belakang. Ke2 mata safirnya terbelalak lebar.

"Sa..Sasu..ke..."

Dan hal terakhir ia lihat adalah sosok Sasuke yang menghampirinya, sebelum kegelapan menguasai Naruto...

TBC...

#chapter depan akan ada L-E-M-O-N!

Untuk Metronom mending g' usah baca ya, kamu kan masih kecil.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Balasan reviews:

-Saiyuki ayaseharu: Momo sering dipanggil 'mon..' juga kok ^^ Sas or Happy end? Diliat aja nanti ya. Eh, Momo juga baru nyadar kalau Sasu mirip jaka tingkir, lho bukan jaka tarub ya? hehehe...

-miss uchiha: Ini lemonnya, silahkan menikmati ^^

-Z: Gomen, baru update..

-Dako Chan: Memang singkat sih, itu ketikan sekali duduk. Akan coba lebih dipanjangin lagi. Ini lemonnya, sudah dipersiapkan baik-baik kok.

-sasunaru4ever: Kenyal? Momo dapet ide itu dari pict nista di internet! Bukan sharingan kok, lagian yang bisa ngeluarin sharingankan mangenkyo.

-Naruuke Lovers: Di tempat momo emang lagi panas, jadi muncul ide ini. Chapter full lemon nih. Maaf belum masukin BDSM. Sasukan masih amatir.

-Akira Ezakiya Phantomthief: Pennamenya panjang nian~ ini dah update.

-Missha: ini sudah cukup panjang g'? momo sering lupa, akan momo perbaiki lagi.

-satsuki hatsune: Ini dah update lhoh, jangan bawa-bawa golok dong~

-2min lovers: Rame apanya? thanks for read..

-LiaUzuPot: Gomen pendek... ini dah asem belum ya?

-Eive Nu: Arigatou...

-Namikaze toki: Momo lagi hobi mangkir tugas kuliaan, maklum masih semester 1. Keren? Hontou?

-ndok: Gomen dah buat penasaran, semoga chap ini sudah cukup panjang.

-Ryu: Arigatou atas dukungannya ^^ Mpreg? Akan momo pikirkan.

-icha22madhen: Thanks atas sarannya, momo memang sering bingung dengan hal seperti itu. Semoga chap ini sudah lebih baik. Sasu masih amatir, jadi belum bisa kasar-kasar.

-kyu's neli-chan: setiap adegan di fic ini asli dari hasil otak momo, beberapa memang terinspirasi dari hal yang diliat momo, tapi momo g' pernah baca doujin itu. Momo cuman pernah baca doujin sasunaru dari Animephile. Kalo boleh kasih momo alamat webnya dong~

-darklucifer88: Thanks... ini hot belum ya?

This is chapter 4, douzo...

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****######_

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran 5x4 meter, terlihat sesosok remaja laki-laki yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Hanya cahaya dua buah lilin yang menerangi ruangan itu. Tubuh polosnya dibalut dengan selembar selimut tipis berwarna coklat, rambut pirang yang membingkai wajahnya sangat kontras dengan kulit tan dan 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Dadanya bergerak teratur mengikuti kebutuhan paru-paru akan udara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, satu-satunya pintu masuk di ruangan itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sosok lain yang hanya mengenakan hakama berwarna ungu gelap serta tali pinggang dengan warna senada. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Langkah kakinya menggema di dalam ruangan tanpa ventilasi itu. Iapun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Bola asap pembius yang diberikan Kabuto ternyata sangat ampuh, hingga membuat pemuda ini tertidur cukup lama. Diarahkannya jemari lentik miliknya menuju wajah pemuda yang masih terlelap. Permukaan kulit yang halus menyambut syaraf-syaraf perasa di jemarinya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka pemuda berisik yang selalu mengganggunya bisa memiliki kulit sehalus gadis perawan seperti ini, padahal dia adalah shinobi yang tentunya akan sering mendapat luka baru setiap pulang dari misi. Ah, ia lupa. Bukannya pemuda ini memiliki Kyuubi? Rubah tua pemiliki cakra besar yang diperebutkan banyak orang, termasuk Akatsuki. Rubah itu pastilah yang telah melindungi dan menyembuhkan setiap luka di tubuh pemuda ini. Diam-diam ia tersenyum, bersyukur pemuda ini memiliki Kyuubi.

Kelopak kecoklatan itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan 2 bola mata sebiru langit yang tak diragukan lagi keindahannya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengerang pelan, belum menyadari adanya sosok lain yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Aku dimana?"

"Di tempat dimana kau tidak dapat melihat matahari" jawab sebuah suara baritone.

Reflek, pemuda berambut kuning itu menegakkan tubuhnya, mengambil tempat sejauh mungkin dari sosok dihadapannya. Meski akhirnya ia malah terperangkap di sudut tempat tidur.

"Ti..tidak mungkin! Kenapa ada Sasuke disini?" pekiknya kaget.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi bingung sang pemuda. Apalagi ketika ia menyadari kalau saat ini ia dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Ke..kemana semua bajuku?"

Sasuke mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto. Pemuda itu mulai memberontak, kedua tangan yang terkunci dan tanpa senjata ninja, iapun mengandalkan tendangan kakinya untuk menyerang Sasuke. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya, meski selama ini dia tidak pernah mengandalkan firasat.

Naruto berhenti memberontak. Ditatapnya sepasang mata onyx itu. Hitam, kelam, lalu... ada yang sedikit berbeda, tapi Naruto tidak tahu apa.

"A..a..apa.. kau akan membunuhku... Sasuke?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Naruto memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, bersiap mendengar kata _'iya'_ dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku tidak akan membunuhmu... tapi aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari pada kematian"

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya membasahi daun telinga Naruto.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu reflek mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tapi bukannya dapat menjauhi sang bungsu Uchiha, tubuhnya malah tertarik ke depan, jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"He..hentikan Sasuke! Kau mau apa?"

Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut pengganggu dari tubuh Naruto, melemparnya entah kemana. Segera ia medorong tubuh itu kembali terlentang di atas tempat tidur.

"Sebaiknya kau simpan tenagamu untuk nanti Naruto" desisnya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Le..lepaskan aku SASUKE?" teriaknya kencang.

PLAK!

Naruto bisa merasakan sebelah pipinya memanas. Sasuke menamparnya.

Naruto menjilat sudut bibirnya yang robek, asin. Entah kenapa matanyapun turut memanas. Kenapa? Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditampar orang, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya bibirnya robek hingga berdarah, dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke melukai tubuh maupun perasaannya. Tapi kenapa dadanya terasa sesak begini?

"Sebenarnya.. ka..kau mau apa Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini lebih lirih. Ia tidak mau mendapat tamparan dari Sasuke lagi.

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Naruto, menghirup wangi alami tubuhnya -yang diluar dugaan- yang dapat membangkitkan libido dirinya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mencekik batang leher Naruto, tidak keras, namun mampu membuatnya tak dapat berkutik. Sedang tangan kanannya bergerak kebawah, mencengkram penis Naruto, meremasnya perlahan.

Naruto membelalakkan mata saphirenya.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, ia duduk di samping Naruto yang mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Tangan kirinya mencekik leher Naruto agak keras.

"Ah'k.."

"Diam!" perintahnya.

Mata saphire itu akhirnya mengalirkan cairan bening. Kedua tangannya terus berusaha melepaskan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang mencekik lehernya.

Tak mempedulikan penderitaan Naruto, Sasuke kembali menkonsentrasikan pergerakan tangannya pada batang penis Naruto. Dinaik-turunkan tangannya pada benda itu. Perlahan namun pasti penis Naruto mulai menegang, bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Naruto juga mulai menurunkan intensitas perlawanannya.

"Sa..akh..uuuh~ hentikan.. ah Sasu..ke"

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada wajah Naruto. Kembali ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Perasaannya saja atau ekspresi wajah Naruto memang semakin menggairahkan? Ekspresi wajah antara penderitaan dan kenikmatan. Benar-benar membuat celananya semakin menyempit. Ditambah suara desahan Naruto yang menjadikan libidonya makin terangsang.

Tangan kanannya bergerak makin cepat. Cairan_ precum_ mulai membasahi tangan Sasuke, membantunya memperlancar _hand_ _job_ pada Naruto.

"Sa..suke.. ah.. aku ma- AAAKKHHH!"

Tubuh Naruto menggelinjang hebat. Cairan putih menyembur deras dari ujung penisnya. Membasahi perutnya dan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia melepaskan kedua tangnnya dari leher dan penis Naruto. Dengan orgasme seperti tadi, ia yakin tubuh Naruto tidak akan dapat berbuat banyak.

Sementara Naruto masih merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan hakamanya.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke -yang kini sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya- dengan tatapan sayu. Ia pernah beberapa kali melakukan onani, tapi ia tidak pernah mencapai orgasme sehebat tadi. Karena itu, wajarlah staminanya langsung terkuras habis, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Tapi Naruto belum bisa memahami apa maksud Sasuke melakukan hal ini padanya.

Sasuke merangkak maju mendekati kepala Naruto. Sebelah tangannya kini memegangi penisnya sendiri yang sudah setengah tegang. Diarahkannya penis itu ke mulut Naruto.

"Buka mulutmu Naruto!" perintahnya. Suaranya beratnya terdengar sedikit parau. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan hasratnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepala.

"Tidak! Kau sudah gila Sasuke!" pekik Naruto tidak terima. Dia itu laki-laki! Dan Sasuke memintanya mengulum penis? Demi seluruh Hokage di Konoha, Naruto masih N-O-R-M-A-L.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya melihat penis Sasuke yang dua kali..ah tidak, mungkin tiga kali lebih besar dari miliknya. Naruto meneguk ludah, meski ruangan ini tidak cukup terang, tapi Naruto bisa melihat detailnya dengan cukup jelas.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Dicengkramnya kedua pipi Naruto hingga mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sekali lagi Naruto berusaha melawan, tapi sayangnya hal itu sia-sia.

Tak ingin menghabiskan tenaganya hanya untuk berdebat dengan Naruto, Sasuke segera memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"...EHMMM! mhahukheeee!"

"Jangan berani-berani menggigitnya Naruto.." ancamnya.

Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri di dalam mulut yang hangat dan basah itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mulutnya yang terbuka menyalurkan desahan-desahan kenikmatan yang perlahan menjalari setiap sendi tubuh dan sarafnya.

"Ooh.. nikmat sekali Naruto, _chikuso!_ Seharusnya aku melakukan ini dari dulu.. ah.."

Rasa asin dapat dirasakannya menyelimuti seluruh indra pengecapnya. Beberapa kali Naruto sempat tersedak dikarenakan benda gemuk dan panjang itu berusaha memasuki tenggorokannya. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sepasang bola saphirenya. Rasa malu dan jijik bercampur menjadi satu memenuhi dadanya. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Rasanya, kematian kini mulai terlihat indah di matanya.

"AAARRGGHHH! Aku mau keluar Naruto.. sssshhhh... OOUUugghh..."

Cairan putih kental segera meluncur dengan cepat melewati tenggorokan Naruto, namun mulut kecil itu tak mampu menelan semuanya, cairan yang tak lagi tertampung mengalir melewati sela-sela bibir merahnya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi merasakan sperma Sasuke.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Sasuke menarik kembali penisnya dari mulut Naruto. Ia duduk di samping tubuh Naruto dengan kaki kanan yang tergeletak diatas perut Naruto. Nafasnya masih memburu. Tubuh putih atletisnya di penuhi peluh. Seringaian terukir di wajah tampannya, melihat sebagian besar wajah Naruto dipenuhi sperma miliknya.

Sasuke mengarahkan jemarinya ke wajah itu, menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari bola mata indah itu.

Tapi bukannya hilang, sepasang saphire itu malah mengalirkan lebih banyak lagi air mata.

"..hiks..hiks..ke..kenapa Sa..hiks...suke? kenapa..hiks..melakukan ini padaku?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, menjilat spermanya sendiri yang belepotan di sekitar bibir itu.

"Pertama... aku ingin membuatmu menyerah untuk mengejarku," Sasuke menciumi leher Naruto, menghisapnya kuat hingga memunculkan bekas kemerahan. "dan kedua... aku ingin menikmati tubuhmu. Aku rasa tubuhmu lebih nikmat daripada para pelacur diluaran sana, dan tampaknya aku benar..."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat Sasuke mulai menyerang puting susunya. Naruto tidak tahu, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat saat Sasuke menghisap bagian itu. Tampaknya itu adalah bagian tersensitive di tubuh Naruto.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke menghisap puting sebelah kanan Naruto lebih kuat, bagaikan bayi yang menuntut ASI dari ibunya, sedang sebelah tangannya memainkan putingnya yang sebelah kiri.

"HE...HENTIKAN SASUKE! Akh.. hah.. aku ti..dak..uu~h"

Perlahan, penis Naruto kembali menegang. Rasa geli di dadanya berhasil membangkitkan libidonya yang sempat meredup tadi. Suara desahan meluncur tak beraturan dari bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke menjilati puting susu yang sudah menegang sempurna itu, ia menyadari kalau tempat itu kini agak membengkak, tapi Sasuke menyukainya. Ia menghisapnya lagi, memuaskan seluruh hasratnya. Tak peduli meski Naruto kini sedang terangsang hebat.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, penisnya kembali membengkak. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada penis Naruto yang sudah menegak sempurna, ia menyeringai senang. Ternyata Naruto juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengan dirinya.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu membuka kedua kaki Naruto lebar-lebar, menampakkan lubang sempit berwarna merah muda yang berkedut-kedut menahan nafsu yang makin memuncak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya, lidahnya meraih lubang sempit itu, menjilat dan menghisap cairan alami yang dikeluarkan rektum Naruto –yang anehnya- mengalir lebih banyak setiap Sasuke menghabiskannya. Ia memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalamnya, _mengorek_ lebih banyak cairan.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, rangsangan di area rektum membuat testisnya seakan siap meledak kapan saja. Meski tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi semakin lama Naruto mulai menikmati semua perlakuan Sasuke ini.

"Uuuh~...'Suke...kumohon hentikan...ah.. hah..ah.. aku tidak tahan lagi~"

Sasuke tak mempedulikan rintihan Naruto. Seluruh tubuh milik pemuda berambut kuning ini benar-benar menjadi candu bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia ingin merasakannya lebih lama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menjilati sudut bibirnya yang masih dibasahi cairan rektum milik Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan yang masih berbaring tak berdaya itu bisa merasakan wajahnya yang kini memerah. Ia tak menyangka seorang _missing_ _nin_ seperti Sasuke bisa sangat menyukai cairan yang keluar dari daerah paling pribadi dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengarahkan ujung penisnya menuju lubang rektum Naruto, memasukkannya perlahan. Dia agak terkejut saat lubang kecil itu ternyata mampu dimasuki penis besarnya, sepertinya cairan tadi memang berguna untuk hal ini.

"AAARRGGHH...SASUKE! KELUARKAN! SAKIIIITT~"

"Cih, kau berisik Naruto!"

Sasuke mendorong keras pinggulnya hingga seluruh kejantanannya memasuki tubuh Naruto.

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama berteriak. Sasuke merasakan penisnya diselimuti dinding daging hidup milik Naruto, menjepitnya dengan keras juga lembut di saat yang sama. Benar-benar kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Ahh... sempit sekali Naruto..sssshhh...oh..apa kau bisa merasakannya Naruto? Apa kau bisa merasakan 'milikku' di dalam tubuhmu?"

Tak ingin menunggu lama, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Pergesekan antara penisnya yang keras dan dinding rektum lembut Naruto menimbulkan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Ia terus 'menggempur' isi rektum Naruto demi merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih. Kedua tangannya bergerak menuju pantat Naruto, meremas-remasnya, merasakan kekenyalannya.

"Oouuh.. Kamiiii~ Sasuke...aahh..uh..uh...'Suke!"

Pupil mata Naruto membalik kebelakang, meninggalkan warna putih yang menggantikan saphire biru di matanya.

Ini terlalu berlebihan bagi Naruto. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Mulutnya terbuka, desahan-desahan penuh kenikmatan meluncur dengan mulus dari sana. Naruto merasa dirinya kini tak jauh beda dengan wanita-wanita murahan yang memuja laki-laki demi mendapatkan kenikmatan seperti ini. Apalagi kenikmatan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang selalu digilai oleh setiap wanita. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke? Para wanita lain mungkin rela menjadi budak nafsunya demi mendapatka setetes benih dari sang bungsu Uchiha. Tapi, kenapa sang bungsu Uchiha malah memilih Naruto yang notabene adalah laki-laki normal? Bahkan sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sasuke sangat membencinya. Padahal, Naruto hanya menginginkan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, kembali menjadi rival, sahabat, sekaligus saudara baginya. Ia ingin menyadarkan Sasuke yang tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam lautan kegelapan. Salahkah itu? Dan apakah hal ini yang menjadi harga atas keinginannya itu?

"Uh~uh~ Sasuke...hah..aaahh..akuu~h tidak..ah..kuat lagii! Oughh..."

"Sebentar lagi Naruto..ah..hah..tubuhmu nikmat sekali Naru~ ah.. aku tidak akan membiarkan..ah..merasakan tubuhmu ini Naruto! Tubuh ini hanya milikku! Ahh..."

Sasuke menjejalkan penisnya semakin dalam, 'menabrak' kelenjar prostat Naruto berkali-kali. Dapat dirasakannya otot-otot rektum Naruto mencengkram lembut 'dirinya' didalam sana. Ia tahu Naruto akan segera mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang kedua kali. Matanya terpejam, menikmati pijatan-pijatan lembut pada penisnya. Ah, rasanya Sasukepun tidak akan bertahan lama.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh kecoklatan itu menggelinjang hebat. Spermanya kembali mengucur deras tak terkontrol dari ujung penisnya. Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas, tak kuasa menerima orgasme yang sedang mendera tubuhnya. Padahal, tak sedikitpun penisnya tersentuh. Sasuke benar-benar tahu bagaimana memuaskan Naruto.

"OOUURRGGGHHHH! AAAHHH~~SASUKEEE!"

Sasukepun segera menyusul Naruto. Ia menenggelamkan penisnya dalam-dalam kedalam tubuh Naruto, menanamkan benih-benih dirinya.

Naruto bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang membanjiri isi perutnya. Tapi sayang, perlahan kesadarannya menjauh. Tubuh remajanya masih terlalu lemah untuk menerima kenikmatan berturut-turut seperti ini. Kelopak matanya menutup perlahan...

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh atletisnya diatas tubuh Naruto. Senyum kepuasan masih terukir di wajah putihnya.

Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Naruto, memeluknya erat.

"Tubuh ini milikku, Naruto...kau adalah milikku... selamanya.."

TBC...

#Masihkah kurang panjang? Ini sudah full Lemon lho!

Untuk yang minta 'toys' momo nggak bisa masukin di lemon yang ini, soalnya ini Canon dan lagi Sasuke kan masih baru, jadi belum terlalu berpengalaman.

Well, momo nggak tahu apa ini sudah cukup hot atau nggak, soalnya menurut momo biasa-biasa aja.

Walau ini cuman lemon, tapi momo masukin beberapa clue.

#Mind to review or flame?


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

~Balasan reviews:

-Nn: Yang penting sudah hot kan? ^^ ntar juga ada lagi kok. Sasuteme emang dah ketagihan tuh. Thnx for review..

- miss uchiha: Masih kurang panjang? Naru hamil? Hm.. liat aja nantinya.

-chea 'sansanurui: Arigatou... masa' naru mesti ditambah penderitaannya? Kan kasian~ Sasunya masih amatir, jadi belum bisa ngerape dengan sadis! G' ada adegan kissing? Ayo tebak~ ada apa nih?

-LiaUzuPot: Salam kenal juga Lia-chan. Ini lemonnya biasa ya? Kayaknya Lia berpengalaman nih! Momo emang bikin lebih panjang, biar lebih puas. Semua request Lia sudah momo pikirkan kok.

-sasunaru4ever: Sasu emang ditakdirin ama Naru-chan ^^ Lemonnya asem atau seger?

-kyu's neli-chan: Chap kemaren emang adegan full lemon. Kalo' pake toys malah jadi aneh, momo g' pernah liat di Konoha ada toko yang khusus jual sex toys tuh. Sasu bukan sadistic seme sih, dia cuman penasaran, maklum dia telat puber. Kalau fic momo juga pernah baca. Sedikit info, momo g' pernah bisa buat cerita ato fic yang sama seperti yang udah ada, jadi semuanya asli, kalaupun ada yang sama itu benar2 tidak di sengaja. Kata-kata vulgar? Momo memang sengaja, karena momo ingin coba lebih 'menghidupkan' fic ini. Ntar sasu juga bakal lembut kok ^^.

-Dako Chan: Hm... apa chap ini sudah memenuhi kriteria Dako? Fic ini masih panjang, n momo g' mau terburu-buru. Sabar ya..

-Missha: setiap perbuatan pasti ada balasannya, jadi sasu teme juga bakal dapet! Orang ketiga sudah momo siapin. Thnx for review ^^

-ndok: *kasihtisu* Ini bukan lemon pertama juga sih, tapi menurut momo ini lemon terbaik dari yang momo pernah buat. Sasuke Cuma mau Naru! Yes, he's a possesive b*st*rd!

-namikaze-toki: Arigatou.. momo sudah sering dimusuhi orang, cuman flame gitu mah dah biasa banget!

-ttixz bebe: Arigatou... momo dan sasu juga suka Naru yang tersiksa. Oronaru? Sepertinya tidak ada, tapi momo punya rencana untuk buat fic khusus Oro.

-Ryu: Masih kurang panjang? Mpreg ya...

-hikaru: Waduh, jangan tahan nafas! Ntar bahaya! Arigatou... ^^ Momo juga suka canon, emang lebih kerasa seperti yang asli.

-chy karin: Arigatou.. semoga puas dengan chap ini..

-SkyKi9: Banyak yang minta Mpreg ya~

-Uchy-san: Ini lanjutannya...^^

-chielasu88: Naru emang imut ^^ yang salah bukan Naru, tapi Masashi Kishimoto! Pertanyaan chie terjawab di chap ini.

-darklucifer88: Arigatou...

#YOSH! Buat lemon itu beneran g' gampang, apalagi yang bisa sangat mengena. Terima kasih untuk readers dan reviewers yang sudah mau membaca fic ini. Untuk semua yang meminta request, momo g' akan jawab. Karena momo punya banyak kejutan dichap2 berikutnya. Mungkin momo akan update sedikit telat, tapi momo akan buat lebih panjang. Dan seperti yang momo pernah bilang, momo menyelipkan banyak clue didalam fic ini. Termasuk adegan kissing yang tidak ada dalam lemon. Semoga chap ini sudah bisa memuaskan dan cukup panjang.

This is chapter 5, douzo.

_**Konoha...**_

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Wanita berambut pirang itu masih saja mengetukkan jari telunjuknya diatas meja. Tangan lainnya yang bebas dengan setia masih menopang dagu. Wajahnya yang masih tampak amat muda melukiskan ekspresi yang bahkan membuat seekor semutpun tak mau mendekat.

"Masih belum ada kabar juga?" tanyanya kesal.

Seorang wanita lain yang sedang memeluk seekor babi berwarna merah muda tersenyum kaku, berusaha menyembunyikan fakta kalau saat ini ia sangat ketakutan. Babi kecil dalam pelukannya juga berada dalam posisi yang tak jauh beda.

"Be..belum nona Tsunade.."

BRAK! CREAKK!

Shizune –plus Tonton- berjengit takut menatap meja kayu berbentuk persegi panjang yang kini sudah tak lagi berbentuk.

Tidak beberapa lama, seorang ANBU dengan topeng berbentuk Elang muncul dari jendela, dan segera menghadap sang Hokage. ANBU itu hanya dapat meneguk ludah melihat meja malang milik sang Hokage.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade berusaha meredakan amarah.

"Menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan, Naruto sudah keluar dari desa itu dua hari yang lalu, tidak ada gangguan yang berarti selama keberangkatan dari Konoha. Laporan selesai!"

Tsunade menggigit ujung kuku ibu jari tangannya.

"Itu artinya, dia seharusnya sudah sampai di konoha kemarin," gumamnya "jarak antara Konoha dan desa itu tidak terlalu jauh...tapi kenapa bisa selama ini..."

Naruto... kau ada dimana sekarang?

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****######_

Sasuke menciumi wajah pemuda di sampingnya, memuaskan bibirnya menjamah setiap inci dari bagian tubuh pemuda ini, namun berapa kalipun ia melakukannya Sasuke tidak pernah bisa puas. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh ramping sang pemuda lebih erat, hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun ruang kosong diantara mereka.

Tok.. tok... "Sasuke, kau ada di dalam?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, menatap nyalang pada pintu tak berdosa itu. Ia tidak suka 'acaranya' bersama sang 'tawanan' diganggu.

Pemuda berkulit putih itupun merebahkan tubuh ramping dalam pelukannya diatas tempat tidur dengan amat hati-hati. Seakan tubuh itu terbuat dari kristal mahal.

"Aku akan segera kembali.." bisiknya, meski ia tahu pemuda yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu tak akan mendengarnya.

Sasuke meraih yukata berwarna biru tua yang tergeletak diatas lantai, iapun berjalan menuju pintu setelah sebelumnya melihat keadaan sang 'tawanan'.

Sasuke membuka daun pintu didepannya dengan perlahan. Dahinya berkerut melihat sosok _medic nin_ dihadapannya.

"Kau terlalu menikmati buruanmu hingga lupa waktu Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak bergeming, wajahnya tetap pada ekspresi semula.

"Apa maumu?"

Kabuto mendengus pelan. Kalau saja remaja dihadapannya ini bukan murid kesayangan tuan Orochimaru, Kabuto pastinya tak akan segan menghajarnya.

"Tuan Orochimaru memanggilmu di ruangannya"

"Aku mengerti"

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya, dan tidak lupa menguncinya rapat.

_####****Sasu'momo'Naru*****#####_

_**Konoha...**_

Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sakura dan Iruka saling melayangkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada sang Godaime Hokage. Bahkan Saipun sampai melupakan ekspresi datarnya.

"Apa maksud anda dengan 'Naruto hilang' Hokage?" Kakashi membuka suara.

Tsunade menatap para shinobi itu satu persatu, tampaknya ia sedang memperhitungkan apa reaksi mereka saat ia mengabarkan berita buruk ini.

"Begini. Aku mengirim Naruto untuk misi solo. Bila dilihat dari jarak yang ditempuh, ia seharusnya sudah sampai di Konoha kemarin, tapi hingga saat ini bocah itu belum juga tampak. Aku sudah mengirim ANBU untuk menelusuri jejak Naruto, tapi mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa"

Mimik terkejut terlukis jelas di wajah keempat shinobi itu.

"Akatsukikah?" tanya Yamato.

Tsunade menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah mengabari Jiraiya tentang hal ini, dan menurut informasi darinya Akatsuki kini sedang mengincar Nibi dan Yonbi"

"Kita harus segera melakukan pencarian, Hokage!" sahut Iruka.

"Iruka sensei benar, kita harus segera mencari Naruto!" balas Sakura.

Tsunade menegakkan punggungnya.

"Kalian kira untuk apa aku memanggil kalian kesini?" Tsunade mengulas senyum, "Tim Kakashi, aku tugaskan kalian dalam misi pencarian Naruto Uzumaki! Kalian akan berangkat besok pagi. Kalian mengerti?"

"SIAP!" seru tim Kakashi bersamaan.

"Dan segera bawakan bocah bengal itu ke hadapanku segera..." tambahnya.

Keempat shinobi itu mengangguk mantap, setelah akhirnya meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

"Ho..hokage sama, bagaimana denganku? Aku ingin mencari Naruto juga!" protes Iruka tak terima.

Tsunade tersenyum mendengarnya, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan _Chuunin_ itu terhadap Naruto, Iruka sangatlah menyayangi Naruto seperti dirinya.

"Aku mengerti itu Iruka, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mentelantarkan murid-murid di akademi"

"Ta..tapi.."

Tsunade berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Iruka. Ia menepuk pelan pundak laki-laki berkulit coklat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut kedatangannya nanti" Tsunade mengusulkan.

Iruka menatap sang Godaime sejenak. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Baiklah.."

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****######_

"Apa maumu Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru tertawa pelan mendengar nada suara Sasuke, selama dia berada ditempatnya, tak pernah sekalipun ia menunjukkan nada suara sekesal itu.

"Kau sudah merindukan tubuh bocah rubah itu Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia sudah bosan mengatakan pada orang-orang disekitarnya untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya.

"Lalu... sampai kapan kau akan menyimpannya disini, Sasuke?" kali ini Orochimaru serius bertanya.

Sasuke masih tetap bungkam.

"Kau tahu kita tidak bisa membawanya terus bersama kita, anjing-anjing Konoha akan jadi lebih gencar memburu tempat persembunyian kita. Baik bagiku maupun dirimu, hal itu tidak baik bagi kita. Tujuanmu untuk membunuh Itachi juga akan lebih sulit"

"Jadi kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk itu? Sekali lagi kukatakan, kau tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupan pribadiku Orochimaru"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum membuka kenop pintu.

"Dia milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya, dan aku tidak akan membuangnya"

"Khukhukhu... berhati-hatilah Sasuke..."

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia mengerang pelan saat berusaha merenggangkan tubuhnya yang masih sakit. Rasanya seperti baru tertimpa bola besi raksasa, terutama di bagian rektum.

Kedua saphirenya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang hanya diterangi dengan dua buah lilin. Ia bersyukur tak menemukan sosok bermata onyx yang menyekapnya.

Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Basah. Biasanya, Sasuke akan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merenungi nasib sial yang seakan terus mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir laki-laki yang pernah menyatakan akan membunuhnya itu malah memperkosanya habis-habisan. Naruto mulai mempertanyakan, inikah orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara? Orang yang mati-matian dibelanya? Orang yang paling ia harapkan dapat menerima dirinya? Orang yang memiliki ikatan dengan dirinya?

Diremasnya selimut tipis yang hanya menutup sebagian tubuhnya. Cairan bening kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia ingin pulang, ia ingin melihat keadaan sensei kesayangannya, ia ingin mendengar teriakan nenek Tsunadenya, ia rindu pukulan dari Sakura, ia ingin merasakan nikmatnya ramen Ichiraku, ia rindu Konoha...

Tapi tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun, entah apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Aliran chakranya kacau, dan lagi Naruto juga tidak dapat menemui Kyuubi.

"Sudah bangun?"

Naruto berjengit kaget.

Suara baritone itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto menggeser tubuhnya merapat pada dinding. Tanpa chakra, ia hanyalah seekor tikus kecil dihadapan orang ini. Apalagi seharian ini Sasuke sudah 4 kali 'menggunakan' tubuhnya. Naruto belum siap kembali melakukannya, meskipun Kyuubi sudah menyembuhkan semua lukanya, tapi itu bukan berarti Naruto tidak merasakan sakit.

Takut, benci, dan jijik bercampur menjadi satu, tercetak jelas diwajah tannya. Sasuke menyeringai puas, meski begitu sudut kecil didalam hatinya menentang keras. Dengan begini Naruto tidak akan mengejarnya lagi, dan Sasuke bisa mewujudkan tujuannya untuk membunuh Itachi dengan mudah. Tapi... kalau Naruto tidak mengejarnya, ia tidak akan dapat bertemu Naruto lagi?

Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi. Pemuda itu sudah menjadi candu baginya, ia tidak akan dapat bertahan seharipun tanpa menikmati tubuh itu. Persetan dengan Orochimaru! Persetan dengan Konoha! Sasuke akan tetap membawa Naruto bersamanya.

Sasuke duduk disamping pemuda yang meringkuk ketakutan itu. Jemarinya membelai helaian pirang milik Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Ku..kumohon...biarkan aku pergi Sasuke.." pinta Naruto, "aku berjanji..tidak akan mengejarmu lagi..hiks.."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia membawa wajah yang dibanjiri air mata itu mendekat, melumat bibir mungil yang masih terlihat bengkak itu. Naruto hanya pasrah, namun ia juga tak merespon. Melawanpun hanya akan menyisakan luka baru ditubuhnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" ujarnya pelan disela-sela kegiatannya mencumbui leher jenjang Naruto.

"Ti..ti..tidak! aku mau kembali ke Konoha! AKU TIDAK INGIN BERSAMAMU!" seru Naruto histeris. Didorongnya pundak lebar Sasuke dengan kedua lengan lemahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi seringaian khas Uchiha yang didapatnya.

Naruto terus berontak. Berusaha menjauhkan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

Sasuke melepas yukata yang melapisi tubuh atletisnya. Masing-masing lututnya menahan bagian dalam paha Naruto agar tetap terbuka.

"T..TIDAK! JANGAN LAGI SASUKE! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU SUDAH LE- AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya keras, mendorong seluruh penisnya memasuki lubang rektum milik Naruto.

"Ssshhhh... berkali-kali melakukannya...ahh..tapi milikmu tetap sempit Naru"

Sasuke menusukkan miliknya tanpa ampun, berusaha meraih kenikmatan yang dicarinya. Testis milik Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menampar permukaan pantat Naruto.

"Ah..Sasu-..oughhh~ uh..sa..sakiiit...ah..ah..Sasuke.."

Desahan-desahan dari dua remaja laki-laki yang diburu nafsu serta suara kecipak didalam rektum Naruto yang becek memenuhi ruangan bercahaya minim itu, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar atau melihat kegiatan mereka tak ayal pastilah akan turut terangsang.

Suka atau tidak, seks adalah kebutuhan biologis setiap manusia. Meski dalam keadaan terdesak sekalipun, tak akan ada yang dapat menolak kenikmatan duniawi itu. Hal inilah yang menjadikan batas antara cinta dan nafsu terlihat buram. Tak peduli adanya cinta atau tidak, asalkan kebutuhan dan kenikmatan itu terpenuhi, apapun tak jadi masalah. Walaupun kesadaran akan penyesalan itu akan datang.

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

_**Konoha...**_

Cahaya mentari bersinar perlahan dari ufuk timur, menebarkannya menyelimuti cakrawala. Langit yang cerah tak berawan seakan turut mewakili semangat keempat shinobi Konoha yang sudah bersiap didepan pintu gerbang utama. Sang Hokage bersama seorang chuunin berkulit coklat mengantar mereka dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Misi kalian saat ini adalah mencari Naruto Uzumaki dan membawanya pulang.." diam sejenak, "dalam keadaan seperti apapun.."

Para shinobi Konoha itu saling menundukkan kepala, meski tidak ingin, mereka harus memperkirakan keadaan terburuk.

"...aku ingin segera melihat shinobi berisik itu dihadapanku. Sayang para shinobi pelacak lainnya dalam misi lain... tapi Kakashi memiliki Pakkun, aku rasa itu sudah cukup"

"Tenang saja Hokage_ sama_, kami pasti akan membawa kembali Naruto secepatnya!" seru Sakura.

"Itu benar Hokage _sama_.." sambung Sai seraya tersenyum.

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas panjang, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lega setelah mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Kakashi _san_.." ujar Iruka, ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, "aku mohon bantuanmu untuk membawa Naruto kembali"

Sebelah mata Kakashi membentuk huruf U terbalik.

"Tentu Iruka_ sensei_"

"Baiklah, kami berangkat dulu, Hokage_ sama_, Iruka _sensei_.." Yamato mewakili keempatnya berpamitan.

Tsunade mengangguk.

TBC...

Maaf updatenya lama...

Still mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

~Balasan review:

-namikaze-toki: Orang ketiganya dah mulai muncul nih. Makasih udah review n udah add momo di fb. Tapi nama fbnya nami siapa ya?

-ndok: Emang kurang panjang sih... g' tau tuh kok momo g bisa ketik banyak-banyak. Sasu masih muda jadi lagi semangat-semangatnya ^^ untuk chapter kali ini dan chapter depan mungkin g' akan ada lemon.

-Kizuna: Akan momo usahain, kedepannya Naru g' akan nangis-nangis lagi ^^

-ChaaChulie247: Thnx for review ^^ requestnya sudah momo pikirin, ditunggu aja!

-kyu's neli-chan: Sasuke kerjaannya latian mulu sih, jadi g' ada 'pelepasan'! wah, momo masih belajar dalam mendeskripsikan perasaan. Tapi momo bersyukur neli dah bilang bagus.

-Arisu Amano: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu L-san ^^ Disini momo memang sengaja membuat reader bingung atas sikap sasu, itu keahlian momo ^^

-ryu fs: Tapi sasu masih menganggap naru 'pemuas' aja lho! Maaf updatenya lama.

-ryu: Naru masih belum bisa hidup tenang...

-Ryu: Syukurlah aman..

-hatakehanahungry: untuk chapter ini g ada lemon with toys... mungkin kapan2 momo akan buat itu di fic lain

-chielasu88: kalau fic momo ini enak dibaca g'? ficnya masih panjang, n sasunaru mesti berpikir lebih lama. Scene kissing seperti itu pasti ada, ditunggu aja.

Akane Yumi: maaf di chap ini tidak ada lemon

-Nara Hikari: thnx for review...^^

#Sebelumnya momo mau curhat...ehm...setiap momo buka fanfic dengan pair sasunaru kenapa yang ada malah FEM!naru? momo g menyalahkan kesukaan seseorang tapi kenapa musti jadiin naru cewek sih? Di NARUTO kan banyak chara cewek?

Bila ada reader yang suka FEM!naru momo mohon maaf, n untuk yang author fujoshi momo minta tolong buatlah karya2 kalian lagi!

Well, segini aja...

This is chapter 6, douzo...

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto pelan. Tapi tubuh berkulit tan itu tetap diam tak bergeming. Kedua saphirenya yang terbuka menatap kosong tak berkedip. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit Sasuke merangsang bagian-bagian tubuh Naruto yang biasanya sensitive itu, namun kali ini tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Kejantanannyapun tak kunjung menegang.

PLAKK!

Sasuke menampar wajah itu, kesal. Tak ada gunanya kalau Naruto tak bereaksi begini. Ia ingin mendengar jerit kesakitan dan kepuasan dari pemuda ini, ia ingin melihatnya berontak seperti biasanya.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU NARUTO? AYO SADAR!"

Dua, tiga...lima kali tamparan kembali dilayangkan pada wajah Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit, wajah pucat itu mulai menampakkan warna kebiruan, lebam. Cairan merah pekat menghiasi kepalan tangan Sasuke. Dan sepasang mata saphire itu tetap tak menunjukkan reaksi.

"AYO SADAR NARUTO!"

"Hentikan Sasuke!"

BRUUAKK!

Tubuh atletis Sasuke tersungkur diatas lantai. Bola mata onyxnya menatap nyalang pada sosok berambut perak yang sudah mendorongnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KABUTO?"

"Kau mau membunuh Naruto, HAH?"

Sasuke terdiam. Menatap sosok berambut pirang yang tergelatak lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya kini sudah menutup, terlihat amat tenang meski wajahnya dipenuhi luka.

Sudut hati terdalamnya berdenyut sakit. Tapi sayang amarah dan egonya yang terlalu besar membuat Sasuke bertindak sebaliknya.

Kabuto mengarahkan tangannya yang dialiri chakra berwarna hijau muda pada wajah Naruto yang terluka. Ini bukan keinginannya, tapi Orochimarulah yang memerintahkannya. Naruto tidak akan berguna bila dia mati, begitulah yang dikatakan Orochimaru. Kabuto mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok lain dikamar itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang melihat bola mata onyx yang kini berubah merah, sharingan.

"Untuk apa ka-"

BRAKK!

Tubuh kabuto terpelanting kebelakang, menabrak pintu kayu yang langsung terlepas dari engselnya.

Tak mempedulikan Kabuto, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Ia terperangah melihat luka-luka yang belum sempat disembuhkan Kabuto menutup dengan sendirinya, inilah salah satu keistimewaan dari Jinchuriki Kyuubi.

"Heh, sejak kapan kau memiliki sifat posesif itu Sasuke?" tanya Kabuto sarkastis. _Medic nin_ itu masih berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya yang baru saja diserang Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab, nampaknya diapun juga memikirkan perkataan Kabuto.

Yah, sejak kapan kedua tangan ini memeluk tubuh orang yang seharusnya ingin ia bunuh?

"Tapi..." Kabuto melanjutkan, "sepertinya dia sudah tidak berguna lagi ya? Mungkin dia shock karena kau terus-terusan memperkosanya, sekarang bocah rubah itu tak lebih dari mainan rus—"

"Diam!"

Aura gelap nan pekat menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, merancuni atmosfer diruangan itu.

Sudah saatnya untuk pergi, pikir Kabuto.

"Sudah saatnya kau membuangnya Sasuke" ucap kabuto sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Dipeluknya erat tubuh berkulit tan milik Naruto. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dihelaian pirang milik Naruto.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah sangat membenciku?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Jauh didalam dada ini...entah kenapa terasa amat sakit... apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu sekarang Naruto?"

Kebingungan. Hal itulah yang kini memenuhi pikiran dan perasaan Sasuke. Hal yang selalu dirasakannya bila bersama Naruto. Berkali-kali ia mencari jawaban atas semua kebingungannya, namun semuanya selalu berakhir nihil. Ah tidak, Sasuke memang tidak pernah mencari jawaban itu, dia terlalu sibuk dengan balas dendamnya kepada Itachi. Bukankah cukup dengan membunuh Naruto maka ia akan dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan Mangenkyo? Meski tanpa sadar itu artinya ia telah mengakui keberadaan Naruto disisinya, sebagai orang terdekatnya, sebagai rival sekaligus sahabat. Tapi kenapa ia malah tidak menghiraukan petunjuk dari Itachi? _'...karena aku tidak ingin menuruti keinginan orang itu..' _itulah alasan yang dikatakan Sasuke. Benarkah? Itukah alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin –atau tidak bisa- membunuh Naruto? Konyol, hal yang baru Sasuke sadari. Tapi dengan meniadakan alasan konyol itu, lagi-lagi Sasuke menemukan jalan buntu.

"Bangunlah Naruto... bangun dan katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan?"

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Matahari telah menghilang jauh diufuk barat, meninggalkan langit gelap dengan beberapa bintang yang menghiasinya, tidak seperti sang bulan yang masih malu-malu mengintip dari balik awan. Binatang-binatang malam mulai berkeliaran untuk mencari makan, meninggalkan bayi-bayi mungil mereka didalam sarang.

Didalam hutan, terlihat percikan api yang dihasilkan oleh api unggun. Empat orang dengan wajah lesu duduk mengitarinya. Sisa-sisa makan malam dibiarkan tergelatak begitu saja, tak ada niatan dari salah satu empat orang itu untuk membersihkannya. Mereka terlalu lelah, meski hanya untuk membereskan hal sepele seperti itu.

"Ini sudah hari kedua kita melakukan pencarian..." ujar seorang pria beraambut perak dan mengenakan masker penutup wajah.

"...tapi tidak ada hasil sama sekali" sambung seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda. Wajah cantiknya tampak seperti menahan tangis. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, berusaha menahan emosi yang tak bisa ia salurkan.

Sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya menginterupsi lamunan gadis itu. Sakura namanya. Ia menoleh kearah sang pelaku.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Naruto itu kuat, dia pasti baik-baik saja" Sai, sang pelaku, berkata sambil memasang senyuman andalannya.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Naruto memang kuat, bila dibandingkan yang lain Naruto memiliki kekuatan berbeda yang tidak dimiliki shinobi-shinobi lainnya. Hidup dengan 'mengkonsumsi' berbagai hinaan dari penduduk Konoha membuat sosok Naruto mampu membangun mental setebal baja. Bagi Sakura, Naruto bukan lagi hanya sekedar teman setimnya, tapi juga sahabat dan saudara.

"Senior Kakashi, aku merasa ada yang kurang" sahut Yamato.

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu Yamato?"

"Kita belum mencoba mencari di markas Orochimaru"

Ketiga shinobi Konoha yang lain segera memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Yamato. Terkejut dengan usulan Yamato yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka.

Kakashi, selaku ketua, berpikir sejenak.

"Orochimaru tidak menginginkan Naruto. Apalagi Sasuke... jadi tidak mungkin Naruto ada disana"

"Tapi Naruto ingin membawa Sasuke pulangkan? Mungkin saja dia pergi mencari tempat persembunyian Orochimaru dan berusaha membawa Sasuke pulang!"

"Haah.." Kakashi menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Naruto itu memang ceroboh dan tidak pernah berpikir sebelum bertindak, tapi sebaliknya dia itu sangat patuh dan tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya" Yamato terdiam, berpikir, "Naruto sudah menyadari berapa kadar kekuatannya saat ini. Aku sudah menjanjikan latihan untuk menciptakan jurus baru baginya, dan kalian semua juga tahu betapa antusiasnya dia. Intinya, Naruto tidak akan mendatangi Sasuke. Kecuali..."

"Kecuali apa sensei?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi menatap satu persatu anggota timnya.

"Kecuali kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik menyukai Naruto" jawab Kakashi setengah bercanda, menghiraukan wajah ketiga shinobi yang mendadak pucat.

"Aduh.. aku hanya bercanda kok" Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"CANDAANMU TIDAK LUCU SENIOR/KAKASHI SENSEI!"

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Sesosok pria dengan baju serba hitam melompat diantara dahan-dahan pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi diatas tanah. Tubuh atletisnya yang ramping tampak sangat lincah, membuatnya dapat bergerak cepat dan ringan.

Sosok misterius itu memasuki sebuah lubang seukuran manusia diantara tumpukan batu dibalik gunung karang. Dengan amat hati-hati pria itu menyusuri lorong sempit dan gelap itu. Dalam beberapa menit iapun sampai disebuah koridor panjang yang hanya diterangi dengan lilin-lilin putih.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa koridor itu cukup aman, pria itu segera berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor yang cukup panjang. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan sebuah pintu kayu. Ia membuka perlahan pintu itu.

Sang pria misterius segera memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu dihadapannya. Cepat namun juga hati-hati, itulah kunci dari misi yang didapatnya.

Perlahan iapun mendekati sosok lain yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur yang terbuat dari batu besar berstuktur halus.

"Malang sekali nasibmu, rubah kecil..." pria itu membelai rambut kuningnya, menatap miris saat menyadari sosok itu sama sekali tak merespon meski kedua mata saphirnya terbuka, "tenanglah, aku akan membawamu pergi dari tempat ini"

Sang pria misterius membawa sosok itu dalam pelukannya setelah sebelumnya membalut tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

Tak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu, pria itu segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meski sambil membawa seseorang dengan kedua tangannya, ia berusaha agar dapat keluar secepatnya. Namun sayangnya...

"SIAPA DISANA?" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut perak.

Pria misterius itu lalu mengeluarkan dua buah benda berbentuk bulat, ia melempar kedua benda itu kearah laki-laki berambut perak.

BOOMM!

"Sial! Hei jangan lari!"

TBC...

#Hontou gomennasai! Momo update lama, dikit juga lagi! Tugas kuliah lagi-lagi menumpuk. Chapter depan juga bakal telat lagi, soalnya ada ujian. Thnx for read to my readers or reviewers.

Still mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

~Balasan review:

-sasunaru4ever: di chap ini belum ada jawabannya, mungkin 2 chap lagi ^^

-icha22madhen: kalo g' ada yg bawa kabur, ntar naru disiksa mulu dong

-ChaaChuulie247: silahkan berpenasaran ria (?) thanx pujian n dukungannya ^^

-namikaze malfoy: thnx udah baca n review. Maklum momo lagi stress. Momo tipe orang yang bakal terobsesi dengan apa yang dah momo suka, jadinya ya gitu deh! Maaf kalau tersinggung. Namikaze juga fujoshikah?

-ryu cassie: Arigato dukungannya ^^ momo akan berusaha dengan baik dikampus dan Ffn! Dichap ini momo sedikit menggambarkan perasaan sasu.

-I don't care about Taz: thnx for read and review ^^ Yeah, momo ngerti alsan2 itu. Cuman kadang sebel aja. Pas pengen baca Ffn sasunaru/yaoi eh malah nemu yang FEM! Doang. Jadinya momo mesti kabur ke Englishnya.

-nanao yumi: salam kenal juga nanao ^^ Wah, thnx lho dah suka ma ni fic. Keep read n review kay?

-chielasu88: jawaban buat chie mungkin ada didua chap depan.

-zee rasetsu: thnx for read n review ^^ momo udah jadi fujoshi akut, susah melengnya.

-Namikaze Trisha: gomen g' bisa update panjang2 ^^

-hatakehanahungry: Arigatou ^^

-LiaUzuPot: Eh? Hontou? Kelewatan dong! Gomen, gomen, momo terlalu buru2 kayaknya. Orang ketiga masih rahasia nih!

-Ryu: Arigato.. gomen pendek mulu.

-namikaze-toki: H-I-M-I-T-S-U ^^

-Clein cassie: Mpreg dah momo pikirin, akan ada banyak kejutan di fic ini. Keep waiting!

-Hana no Chrysant: G' papa kok, thnx for read and review ^^

-Orenji Lushin: Salam kenal juga. Kabuto itu saksi mata dari penculikan (?) Naru. Keep read and review oke?

~~~~~~Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu for my readers and reviewers. Btw, where's my lovely flamer? Please~ don't give up to flame my fic!

Chapter 7, douzo...

Hari sudah mulai gelap, langit biru mulai menebar cahaya berwarna jingga. Hanya satu kata yang menggambarkan hari itu, indah. Tapi sayangnya tidak seperti itulah yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut hitam pendek ini. Warna biru yang mengingatkannya akan sang sahabat tak terlihat lagi. Hal itulah yang kini dipikirkan oleh Sai, satu dari banyak orang yang telah terselamatkan oleh kekuatan misterius seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kali ini akulah yang akan menyelamatkanmu, Naruto kun.." lirihnya.

Sudah dua jam lebih Sai mencari pemuda berambut kuning yang sudah diklaimnya sebagai sahabat itu. Kakashi memutuskan agar timnya berpencar, karena mencari bersama-sama hanya akan membuang waktu. Sai yang kelelahan saat ini sedang beristirahat dibawah pohon rindang yang akarnya merambat hingga diatas tanah. Hampir saja kelopak matanya tertutup kalau saja ia tidak merasakan aliran chakra orang yang amat dikenalnya.

"Ini.. Naruto!"

Sai bangkit dari tempatnya bernaung tadi, kaki-kaki rampingnya berlari cepat mencari sumber chakra itu. Sai menyiapkan kuas dan kertas lukisnya, ia akan mengirim pesan untuk Kakashi dan yang lain. Tiga ekor tikus muncul dari permukaan kertas lukisnya, berlarian menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh tuannya.

Senyum kebahagiaan tergambar jelas diwajah pucatnya. Tak terbayangkan bagaimana lega dan bahagianya ia akan segera melihat kembali sosok sahabatnya.

"Naru- to?"

Senyum bahagia itu lenyap seketika. Bayangan senyuman bodoh dari sang sahabat sirna sudah. Bukan itu yang ingin dilihat Sai saat ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini...

"Naruto..." Sai melangkah pelan menghampiri sosok manusia yang terbaring lemah diatas rerumputan, tubuh polosnya hanya dilindungi selembar selimut lusuh. Rambut pirangnya tampak kusam, wajahnya sepucat tembok dengan pipi yang tirus. Benar-benar bukan seperti sosok Naruto yang dikenal Sai.

Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata mengalir diwajah pucat Sai. Ia memeluk tubuh kurus sahabatnya. Tangannya bergetar merasakan tubuh dingin itu menjalar melalui permukaan kulitnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto... siapa yang berani melakukan ini kepadamu?"

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

_**Orochimaru's cave... **_

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'NARUTO DIBAWA PERGI' KABUTO?"

Dua ekor ular besar dengan segera mengeratkan lilitannya pada tubuh Uchiha bungsu. Mencegah pemuda itu membunuh sang _medic nin_. Oh tidak, Orochimaru tentu tidak akan membiarkan murid kesayangannya membunuh _medic nin_ yang merupakan aset berharga.

"Hentikan Sasuke?"

Orochimaru membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya. Seketika, dua ekor ular yang membelit Sasuke mengeluarkan sinar kehijauan. Sasuke menjerit keras merasakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Dia memang memiliki elemen api, namun bukan berarti Sasuke tidak akan merasa kesakitan bila mendapat serangan langsung seperti ini.

Sementara Sasuke berusaha menahan sakit, Orochimaru memberi isyarat pada Kabuto yang sudah babak belur untuk segera pergi menjauh.

Beberapa saat kemudian Orochimaru menarik ular-ularnya kembali. Tubuh Sasuke yang lemas tergeletak diatas lantai yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Orochimaru menghela nafas panjang, keningnya sedikit berkerut, bulir-bulir keringat membasahi keningnya. Menahan seorang Uchiha yang hampir berserk bukan perkara mudah, apalagi dengan kondisi tubuh Orochimaru saat ini.

"Hal inilah yang sejak awal kukhawatirkan... apalagi kau tipe orang yang mudah terobsesi dengan hal yang menjdai tujuanmu"

Sasuke melirik sosok Orochimaru dengan sudut matanya.

"Dinginkan dulu kepalamu, baru nanti kita akan melanjutkan latihan"

Orochimaru keluar dari ruangan yang masih amat berantakan itu, meninggalkan Uchiha bungsu yang terbaring lemah diatas lantai.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas panjang. Kesal. Kejadian ini jauh dari perkiraanya. Disisi lain Orochimaru bersyukur pada laki-laki misterius yang menculik Naruto, tapi sayangnya Sasuke sudah mulai terobsesi dengan bocah rubah itu. Apalagi menurut keterangan Kabuto kemungkinan laki-laki itu bukanlah dari Konoha, mengingat dia hanya sendiri, sedangkan ninja Konoha hampir selalu memakai sistem satu tim dalam menjalankan misi.

Tapi saat ini Orochimaru lebih menghawatirkan Sasuke daripada Naruto. Bila Sasuke terus seperti ini kemungkinan besar rencana yang sudah dirancangnya sejak 3th lalu akan sia-sia.

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Siapa orang yang bisa melakukan hal ini pada Naruto!" desis Yamato kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang tidak akan merasa miris bila melihat sosok Naruto saat ini.

"Dimana kau menemukannya Sai?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku menemukannya ditengah hutan. Saat aku ingin beristirahat tiba-tiba aku merasakan chakra Naruto, dan seperti inilah keadaannya saat aku menemukannya" jelas Sai.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia tidak mampu memandang sosok yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya, pandangannya lalu beralih pada Sakura yang sedang berusaha menahan tangis seraya membersihkan debu serta kotoran dari tubuh Naruto yang hanya ditutupi dengan beberapa selimut tebal.

Sebagai seorang ninja dan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, pastilah tidak mudah mengalahkan seorang Naruto, itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi. Tapi kenapa Naruto bisa seperti ini? Dia tak ubahnya seperti remaja biasa yang tak pernah berlatih _Ninjutsu_.

"Sakura, Sai, kalian berdua tunggulah diluar tenda, aku ingin memeriksa tubuh Naruto sebentar"

Ketiga ninja _Chuunin_ itu saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari tenda yang sengaja didirikan untuk Naruto.

Setelah memastikan ketiga anggota timnya berada cukup jauh dari lokasi tenda, Kakashi membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan hati-hati. Dengan bantuan sharingan Kakashi memeriksa setiap inchi tubuh berkulit tan itu.

Dan kedua mata berbeda warna itu terbalalak lebar.

"I..ini.."

Cairan putih yang dikenalnya sebagai sperma, ditemukan Kakashi disekitar paha bagian dalam dan sekitar anus Naruto.

"Mungkinkah? Tapi siapa?"

Sementara itu diluar tenda, Yamato, Sakura, dan Sai duduk terdiam mengelilingi api unggun. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pemikiran mereka. Sosok yang selama ini mereka anggap sebagai sahabat sedang terbaring tak berdaya ditenda.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani melakukan ini pada Naruto.." desis Sakura. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal.

Sai hanya tersenyum melihatnya, tepatnya, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa melihat Sakura yang siap meledak kapanpun itu. Tubuhnya tak akan bisa melupakan bagaimana kedua tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu 'memanjanya'.

"Naruto ninja yang kuat" Yamato membuka suara, "Kyuubi juga masih tersegel dalam tubuhnya, berarti Akatsuki bukan tersangaka dalam masalah ini"

"Tapi bukan berarti Akatsuki tidak bisa melakukan hal ini! Akatsuki berisi ninja-ninja hebat dan gila!" sanggah Sakura.

Yamato melirik kearah Sai, yang sayangnya hanya mendapat senyuman tidak jelas dari sang ANBU Ne.

Yamato menghela nafas panjang, pasrah. Ia kagum pada sang senior yang mampu membimbing murid-murid menakutkan seperti Sakura.

"Yang jelas kita akan menunggu keputusan dari Hokage"

"Yamato benar, kita akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali" sahut Kakashi yang baru keluar dari tenda.

Jounin berambut perak itu duduk didekat Yamato. Wajah seriusnya tak ayal membuat tiga shinobi lainnya diliputi dengan rasa penasaran.

"...bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Sai mencoba bertanya.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya saat kita sampai di Konoha"

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Malam semakin larut. Angin semilir yang terasa lebih dingin seakan mampu membekukan setiap benda cair diatas muka bumi ini. Bahkan mungkin juga dapat membekukan air mata yang bahkan belum sempat menetes.

Dingin.

Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda bermata onyx ini. Tidak seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya, kali ini dia hanya berbaring sendiri diatas tempat tidur yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang nyaman. Ditambah hilangnya sumber kehangatan andalannya. Berapapun lembar selimut yang dililitkan ditubuhnya sama sekali tak mampu mengalahkan hawa dingin yang menerjang.

Ditangannya terdapat sebuah hitai-ate dengan lambang Konoha yang tercoreng. Ya, itu adalah miliknya. Ikat kepala yang dulu telah menjadi lambang diakuinya dirinya didesa kelahirannya itu. Sebuah desa yang menjadi tanah kelahirannya, juga tempat yang menyimpan segala kenangan terindah hingga kenangan terburuk. Dan ditempat itu pula cahayanya berada.

Sasuke menggenggam hitai-ate itu erat. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Tak pernah sampai dipikirannya kalau benda yang dianggapnya sampah, ternyata selalu dibawa oleh orang yang dianggapnya rival selama ini. Sasuke juga bisa melihat beberapa bagian yang sembab karena air mata. Naruto menangisinya. Naruto menangisi kepergiannya sambil memeluk satu-satunya benda yang tersisa darinya. Naruto yang selalu menanti kepergiannya. Dan Sasuke dengan kejamnya melakukan hal tak senonoh itu padanya. Pantaskah ia sekarang mengharapkan kehadiran sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu untuk tetap berada disisinya?

"Dimatamu... aku ini apa, Naruto?"

.. _mungkin...ketika aku mengenalmu, aku merasa inilah rasanya punya saudara..._

"Bolehkah aku berharap lebih? Masihkah kau bisa menerimaku, Naruto?"

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

_**Konoha...**_

Pagi yang tenang. Setidaknya itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Tsunade. Dengan ditemani sebotol sake hangat sambil memandang desa Konoha dari jendela kantor adalah kebahagiaan kecil yang mungkin sangat sulit didapatkan jika kau sudah menjabat menjadi Hokage. Namun hal itu sebenarnya tidaklah sulit jikalau semua ninja bawahanmu tidak berulah.

Tsunade tersenyum kecil. Otaknya memutar memori dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Bocah pirang yang dulu dianggapnya bodoh dan menyebalkan. Tsunade tak menyangka bocah itu bisa mengubahnya seperti ini. Baginya, Naruto adalah adik sekaligus cucu kesayangannya.

Kesepian.

Itulah yang dirasakan Tsunade saat bocah berisik itu tidak ada didekatnya...

BRAKK!

"NONA TSUNADE!"

Tsunade menatap horor asisten pribadinya itu. Seenaknya mengganggu pagi indahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau membawa berita bagus, Shizune!" serunya.

Shizune sedikit membungkuk sambil memegangi dadanya. Mengatur nafas.

"..hah..hah... tim Kakashi sudah tiba, mereka membawa Naruto"

Wajah murung Tsunade seketika berubah cerah.

"Dimana mereka sekarang? Aku tidak sabar menghajar bocah nakal itu!"

Shizune menatap sang Hokage dengan pandangan sendu.

"Naruto sekarang..."

_####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Khukhukhu... bisa kulihat kalau kau sudah lebih tenang sekarang, Sasuke?"

Tak ada ekspresi apapun diwajah remaja laki-laki itu. Sepasang onyx yang selalu terlihat kosong, tak ada bedanya seperti mata orang buta. Wajah tampan yang terasa kaku.

"Hn"

Orochimaru menyeringai senang.

"Bagus, sesuai janjiku aku akan mengajarkan jutsu baru padamu"

"Aku mengerti.."

TBC...

Mulai chap ini dimulai sesi dramanya. Jadi untuk lemon akan ditunda dulu, tapi momo akan janji buat lemon super hot dengan banyak adegan kissing!

Well, hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah ketika momo membaca review/flame anda sekalian ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

~Balasan review:

-Sasunaru 4ever: Dichap ini sudah momo kasih jawaban siapa yang bawa Naru. Thnx for review ^^

-nanao yumi: Ini dah 'agak' panjang lho~ jawaban nanao ada di bawah ^^

-ryu cassie: Naru belum ketemu sasu nih, masih lama mungkin.

-icha22madhen: dia bukan orang numpang lewat kok, malah orang yang super duper penting!

-Kishu Mars: Salam kenal juga Kishu ^^ thnx for like my story. Sasuke emang lagi ikutan tren saat ini G.A.L.A.U

-namikaze malfoy: thanx for read and review ^^

-Clein cassie: Ada dua kejutan, silahkan dinikmati~

-... : momo manggilnya apa nih? Thnx for read and review. Lain kali ditulis namanya, oke? Kan momo bingung mau manggil apa ^^

-Nn: Momo jamin Sasu g akan lemonan sama orang lain selain Naru!

-kyu's neli-chan: Hontou? Tapi buat drama itu susah sih..

-shia naru: Sasuteme pasti akan menderita dulu. Jawabannya ada dibawah ^^

-ChaaChulie247: Baik sasu atau naru butuh untuk saling berpikir dulu, jadi mereka harus dipisah sejenak.

-chea 'sansanurui: *Kasihtisu* Naru bakal menderita sedikit lagi ^^

-LiaUzuPot : Momo g' mentarget kapan musti update, mungkin kebetulan aja kali. Waduh, Naru kena gangguan jiwa? Parah amat ya! Nama fb momo ada di bio sih. Tapi q kasih disini deh, Momo chan fujoshi.

-chielasu88: Ninja Konoha belum tahu, mungkin chap depan.

-Queen the reaper: boleh, boleh. Panggil apa aja boleh kok. Jawabannya ada di bawah ^^

-Ryu: Sasu punya julukan baru nih! Silahkan baca chap ini dulu.

-Mao fujoshi: Makasih jempolnya ^^ ada masalah internal sedikit, hehehe... dikasih oli aja biar g' karatan.

-Yashina Uzumaki: Salam kenal juga. Aduh, sadis amat~ kalau 'itu'nya sasu itu same' hancur 'ntar g bisa lanjut ceritanya. *bawajimatantihantu*

#Hehehe updatenya lama ya? *dibantaireader* ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini momo males banget! Pas buka lappie, pasang modem, eh bukannya lanjutin fic malah maen Burger Restaurant di plus cari-cari donlotannya Coat West *bagi yang tidak tahu disarankan jangan mencari tahu!* trus tiba-tiba aja mood untuk buat novel misteri muncul lagi! Jadi karena itulah momo updatenya lama... hahahaha!

Eh, momo sekarang mau buat blog, jadi karya2 momo sebelum ini bisa tersalurkan. Btw, emang bener ya kalau buat blog bisa ngasilin uang? Kalo iya uangnya dapet dari mana coba? Kalo ada reader/reviewer yang tahu tolong kasih tau momo ya, maklum masih newbie juga.

Chapter 8, douzo...

_**Konoha's Hospital...**_

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, tiga orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan berdiri mengelilingi sebuah ranjang pasien. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dua duduk dipinggir ranjang seraya menggenggam sebelah tangan pemuda yang tertidur diatas ranjang. Keempat orang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam menatap adegan itu. Ingin bertindakpun mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku berjanji akan membalas perlakuan mereka pada Naruto" ucap Jiraiya itu segera mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Tsunade.

"Mereka? Memangnya siapa yang kau maksud dengan MEREKA, JIRAIYA?" bentak Tsunade.

Salah satu dari tiga sannin legendaris itu hanya bisa menunduk. Sadar akan kebodohannya dengan melontarkan ucapan yang jelas-jelas sedang mereka permasalahkan saat ini.

Tsunade menatap 'cucu' kesayangannya itu, tanpa disadari air matanya menetes membasahi selimut putih yang menutup sebagian tubuh Naruto.

"Shizune" Kakashi mencoba mengubah suasana _angst _diruangan itu, lama-lama dia juga bagaimana bisa ikut menangis, "pemeriksaan sperma yang ditemukan ditubuh Naruto bagaimana?"

"Ah, itu masih belum diketahui, nanti sore tim dilabolatorium akan menyerahkan hasilnya"

Kakashi mengangguk faham.

"Luka-luka ringan ditubuh Naruto sudah mulai pulih berkat Kyuubi. Tapi dari pemeriksaan yang kulakukan, jelas Naruto sudah diperkosa...berkali-kali" Tsunade sedikit berbisik saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, membayangkan saja ia tidak tega apalagi melihatnya langsung? Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto adalah laki-laki tulen yang ia yakini masih sangat menyukai gadis-gadis cantik seperti Jiraiya, pastinya ia sangat shock karena tidak bisa mempertahankan harga dirinya. Meskipun pada saat ini percintaan sejenis bukan hal yang tabu.

"Nona Tsunade..." Shizune menepuk pelan bahu Tsunade, ia tersenyum saat wajah sang Hokage yang berlinangan air mata, "sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu, anda sudah menjaga Naruto semalaman"

"Tidak bisa! Aku_"

"Shizune benar" Jiraiya akhirnya kembali membuka suara, "aku yang akan menjaga Naruto"

Tsunade berpikir sejenak. Bukan karena ia tidak mempercayai Jiraiya, tapi melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini membuat Tsunade sedikit paranoid. Namun akhirnya iapun mengangguk.

"Oh iya, apa Iruka sensei sudah diberitahu hal ini?" tanya Shizune tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya belum.." jawab Yamato.

"Ah, untuk itu serahkan saja padaku" sahut Kakashi santai. Ia tak menyadari tatapan curiga dari keempat shinobi lainnya.

"Yak, aku pergi ke Akademi dulu" ucap Kakashi sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Wah, tumben senior Kakashi tidak malas seperti biasanya.."

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Puluhan shinobi tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah lapang. Rintihan kesakitan saling bersahutan, membuat hari yang cerah terasa kelam. Bahkan burung-burung kecilpun enggan untuk terbang diatasnya.

"Ini sudah semua?"

"Semuanya tidak dibunuh, kau masih terlalu naif" sahut seorang pria setengah baya berkulit pucat.

"Ada orang lain yang ingin kubunuh"

"Kalau tidak kejam, kau tidak akan bisa menang dari Itachi"

Seorang pemuda dengan hakama berwarna ungu gelap bangkit dari posisi duduknya ditengah puluhan tubuh shinobi itu.

"Mau tidak mau, aku akan jadi kejam dihadapannya" ucapnya dingin.

Pemuda itu mencabut katananya yang menancap diatas tanah. Ia menyarungkannya kembali dibalik punggung. Dengan amat santai pemuda -yang tidak lain adalah salah satu dari keturunan klan Uchiha yang masih hidup- itu berjalan menyusuru jalan setapak yang tidak dihalangi dengan tubuh para shinobi yang baru saja ia kalahkan.

Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk menjadikan tubuh sempurna itu sebagai miliknya.

'_sedikit lagi... tinggal sedikit lagi akan jadi milikku...'_

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Kakashi mengetuk pintu bercat putih tulang itu. Dadanya berdetak kencang, meski hal itu tidak ditampakkan disebagian wajahnya yang tidak tertutup masker.

Tidak menunggu lama daun pitu itupun terbuka. Terlihat sebelah mata Kakashi terbelalak menatap sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok yang selalu tampak rapi dan sopan mengajar di Akademi, sekarang terlihat begitu...menggoda? rambut tergerai dan tubuh berkulit coklat yang hanya dibalut dengan sebuah _bathrobe_ berwarna putih nampaknya cukup membuat mantan anggta ANBU ini meneguk ludah.

Iruka mengernyitkan dahi melihat Jounin dihadapannya terdiam menatapnya. Dia lalu teringat akan perkataan ucapan Naruto kalau guru pembimbingnya ini tidak kalah mesum seperti Jiraiya. Iruka tiba-tiba menyadari kalau dia hanya mengenakan bathrobe.

"A..ada apa Kakashi san kemari?" tanyanya malu-malu. Iruka menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Khawatir akan jadi korban sekuhara (A/N: Sekuhara, singkatan dari _sexual harassment_ atau pelecehan sexual) Kakashi.

"Oh.. yah.. ee.. aku cuman mau bilang kalau kami sudah menemukan Naruto"

Reflek Iruka mencengkram kedua bahu Kakashi.

"BENARKAH?" hampir saja tubuh Kakashi terjatuh kebelakang, untungnya dia memiliki reflek yang bagus. "Dimana Naruto sekarang? Tolong antarkan aku padanya Kakashi san!"

Sebelah mata Kakashi membentuk huruf 'u' terbalik, menandakan ia sedang tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Tak menyangka Iruka ternyata dapat bersikap seperti ini.

Kakashi melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang Iruka. Mimik wajahnya berubah serius. Iruka terpaku melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang jarang ia lihat itu.

"Kami menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan yang tidak baik..."

Dahi Iruka berkerut bingung, "apa maksudmu Kakashi san? Naruto terluka?"

Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

"Kemungkinan...lebih buruk"

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Tes

Tes

Tes

Bunyi tetesan air menggema dalam koridor sunyi yang hanya diterangi dengan lampu-lampu temaram. Pipa-pipa berukuran besar yang sudah berkarat menjulur dilangit-langit koridor.

Cpyak

Cpyak

Sepasang kaki jenjang berjalan diatas lantai yang tergenang air. Sang pemilik nampaknya tidak peduli kalaupun celana oranye miliknya kotor dan basah oleh air. Sosok itu terus berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga akhirnya ia berhenti disebuah ruangan besar yang cukup luas. Sosok yang diketahui ternyata seorang remaja laki-laki itu lalu berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan, mengahadap kearah jeruji besi raksasa berwarna keemasan.

Sepasang mata merah berukuran besar memicing dari balik jeruji, bersamaan dengan itu gelembung-gelembung aneh berwarna oranye merayap keluar dari sela-sela jeruji dan menyelimuti kaki remaja laki-laki itu.

"Naruto...!" suara yang lebih mirip geraman itu mengaum keras hingga menciptakan riak kecil pada kubangan air diatas lantai.

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itupun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sepasang mata milik monster terkuat dalam sejarah itu tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun raut ketakutan.

"Hai Kyuubi, lama tidak bertemu" ucapnya datar.

Sosok dibalik jeruji itu perlahan menampakkan wujudnya. Sembilan ekornya meliuk kesana kemari, meramaikan ruangan gelap sempit sang Kyuubi. Salahkan penyegelnya yang mengurung Kyuubi ditempat sempit begini, sepertinya mereka melupakan betapa besarnya tubuh dari siluman rubah ini.

"Wajah yaang menyedihkan, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya..."

Kyuubi menjulurkan satu ekornya keluar kandang. Ia menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ujung ekornya yang lancip.

"Bocah Uchiha itu benar-benar hebat, dia menahan chakraku agar kita tidak bisa bertemu, dia juga sudah berhasil mengalahkanmu sampai seperti ini..." Naruto menundukkan kepala mendengarnya, "tapi bukan hal ini yang ingin kubahas sekarang"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau akan menyukai ini atau tidak, tapi bocah Uchiha itu sudah melakukan hal yang tidak akan pernah kau pikirkan"

Wajah Naruto mendadak berubah tidak suka. Ia tidak ingin mendengar nama itu. Nama orang yang sangat ia benci.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mengenal orang yang bermarga Uchiha!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmm... sayangnya kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya.."

Naruto menatap tajam rubah tua dihadapannya. "Apa maksudmu?" bentaknya kasar.

Gelembumg-gelembung oranye membungkus sebagian tubuh Naruto. Tubuhnya terangkat perlahan dan melayang mendekat kearah jeruji besi tempat kyuubi tersegel. Hidung Kyuubi menyentuh dada Naruto.

"...karena saat ini kau sedang mengandung anaknya"

Dan kedua mata saphire itu terbelalak lebar.

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Shinobi berkulit coklat itu terpaku menatap sosok yang sudah dianggap 'anak'nya sendiri terbujur lemah diatas ranjang. Wajahnya pucat dengan rambut pirang yang nampak kusam.

Iruka tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir. Ia berlari kearah ranjang dimana Naruto berbaring.

Iruka memeluk tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu erat-erat. Seakan ia akan terluka bila sedikit saja Iruka lengah melepasnya.

Jiraiya yang sejak tadi menunggui Naruto memberi isyarat pada Kakashi untuk keluar sejenak. Kakashi mengangguk. Sang copy nin itu mengelus punggung Iruka lembut.

"Si..siapa? siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Iruka disela-sela tangisnya.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "kami belum mengetahuinya...maaf"

Iruka menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ini... bukan salah Kakashi san, seharusnya aku juga menemaninya saat itu tapi_"

Iruka terdiam saat tubuh sang jounin muda itu memeluknya.

"..Ka..kashi san?"

Kakashi memejamkan matanya, menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Iruka.

Semburat warna merah menghiasi wajah coklatnya. "Ka..Kakashi san.."

" Kita akan menjaganya dengan lebih baik mulai saat ini.."

Iruka terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu turut menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Kakashi bisa merasakan Iruka mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Iya..."

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Nona Tsunade!"

Shizune berlari kecil menghampiri sang hokage yang sedang sibuk membaca dokumen.

Tsunade melirik sang asisten dari sudut matanya. Wanita berdada besar itu sekarang tidak dalam mood yang baik.

"Katakan dengan cepat!" perintahnya malas.

Shizune mengangguk cepat. "Tim dari labolatorium sudah memberikan hasil dari sperma yang ditemukan ditubuh Naruto"

Tsunade melempar kertas dokumen yang dipegangnya. "APA? Cepat katakan!"

"Ba..baik, menurut penelitian sperma itu milik keturunan yang memiliki garis keturunan khusus" Tsunade menggigit ujung kukunya, tidak sabar menanti jawaban dari sang asisten, "itu... milik dari klan Uchiha.."

"APA?"

Dan selanjutnya, semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi.

BRRAAKKKK!

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Ruangan tempat Naruto beristirahat juga turut sepi. Hanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda saja yang masih setia menanti Naruto yang belum sadar juga dari kemarin. Sakura, nama gadis itu. Ia meminta persetujuan dari Hokage untuk menjaga naruto malam ini. Tsunadepun tahu kalau muridnya itu masihlah menyimpan rasa bersalah akibat keadaan yang menimpa Naruto saat ini. Menurut Sakura, ia harusnya ikut menemani Naruto dalam misi dan bukannya mengurusi hal-hal dirumah sakit yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu membutuhkan tenaganya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, toh tidak ada yang akan pernah tahu kalu akan begini jadinya.

Sakura berbaring diranjang tamu yang sudah disiapkan. Ia tidak berniat untuk tidur, hanya ingin berbaring sambil menatap sosok Naruto dari samping. Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia berjanji akan membalas perbuatan orang yang berani menyakiti sahabatnya hingga seperti ini.

Hampir saja kelopak mata Sakura menutup, hingga saat jendela yang seharusnya sudah tertutup rapat tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. _Kunoichi_ muda itu melompat dari atas ranjang. Sebilah kunai sudah siap ditangan. Ia berdiri menghalangi ranjang Naruto. Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pangkal kunainya saat sesosok berpakaian serba hitam berdiri didepan jendela yang terbuka. Angin berhembus cukup kencang hingga membuat tirai jendela serta rambut panjang sang pria misterius itu berkibar-kibar.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan?" bentak Sakura, dia memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

Sosok itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, menampilkan sepasang mata semerah darah yang indah sekaligus menakutkan. Tangan kanannya membuka penutup wajah yang menyamarkan hidung dan mulutnya.

"Selamat malam nona Sakura Haruno..."

.

.

.

.

"U..Uchiha Itachi..."

TBC...

Ho..ho..ho... ini dah agak panjang lho...

Kejutannya gimana? Untuk yang minta Mpreg, nih momo kasih!

Dan untuk yang nebak Itachi, selamat yah~ Hadiah bisa diambil dirumah momo.

Mind to review or flame?


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

~Balasan review:

-nanao yumi: yang nolong Naruto dari tempat Sasuke itu Itachi. Kyuu baik? Benarkah? Gomen momo g' bisa update kilat, kayaknya para dosen lagi dendam nih, ngasih tugas g' tanggung2. Makasih dah mau nungguin fic momo ^^

-kyu's neli chan: syukur deh suka ma Mpregnya ^^

-Namikaze Trisha: gomen sasunya g' muncul kemarin. Itachi g' akan bawa Naru kemana-mana.

-Kishu Mars: *plok plok for Itachi* iya, ada tambahan pair Kakairu juga, tapi cuman dikit mungkin.

-Clein cassie: momo juga suka Mpreg lho! Sebenernya dah niat dari awal sich... hehehe...

-chielasu88: jawaban ada dibawah. Thnx for read my fic ^^

-Missha: g' papa kok, momo aja g' pernah review klo baca fic orang *bukaaib* Klo g' ama teme mesti ama siapa dong? Selamat atas tebakan anda ^^ Itachi bakal jadi chara penting di fic ni selain sasunaru.

-Satsuki Hatsune: Waktu baca reviewnya momo sempet kaget lho! Kirain ada flamer nyasar. Momo kayaknya emang g bisa buat update banyak2 *kecuali lemon, hohoho* asal ada yang baca aja momo seneng kok ^^

-katskrom: Sebelumnya momo mau terima kasih utk infonya, ngebantu banget ^^ . let's see... Itachi g' akan ngambil kyuubi. Thnx for read and review ^^

-LiaUzuPot: chap ni dah panjang belum ya?

-Black Sappire597: Karena momo suka Mpreg n banyak yg request jadi dibuat Mpreg deh ^^

-lovely bizzare: Arigatou ^^ momo akan usahakan segala cara biar babynya selamat!

-Al-Mcs: Arigatou ^^ jangan lupa popcornnya

-shin naru: otak momo mutusnya disitu sih, hehehe... Ketemuannya masih lama! Jadi mari kita nikmati Sasu yg lagi bergalau ria!

-...: *g' ada nama lagi* thnx for review ^^

-onik suka spirel: Ternyata efek kemunculan Itachi cukup besar. Thnx for review ^^

-SkyKin9: Love you too ^^

-Queen The Reaper: momo kasih satu clue, ada itanaru.

-Ryu: Arigatou ^^

-namikaze malfoy: Hontou ka? Momo akan correct lagi.

-ChaaChulie247: momo ndiri masih bingung tentang Mpregnya bisa dibantu?

-Orange Tomato: salam kenal juga ^^ Apdet kilat? G' janji ya

-Vipris: Iya, itu 100% anaknya sasuke, soalnya momo liat ndiri pas mereka buat #plak jawabannya chap depan kali ya.

-chea 'sansanurui: Sasu jadi gila? Momo g' tahu juga tuh.

-icha22madhen: syukurlah, sebenarnya dah direncanain sih... hehehe... yang nyelametin Naru Itachi, untuk motifnya belum momo pikirin #plak

-hatakehanahungry: kakairu mungkin g' terlalu banyak, momo pengen fokus ama sasunaru dulu.

-Kazehara: momo g' suka female. Makanya momo mau mikir dulu. Ada saran?

-Helloimys: Thnx for read and review ^^

-Missyoohee: Arigato missha ^^ ini lanjutannya

-No name: jawabannya... silahkan terus baca! #plak!

-Uchikaze No Sasunaru: waduh, anaknya masih diperut!

#Halooooowww minnaaaa~~~~ *dibunuhwargasekampung* Gomen momo telat, diperempatan (?) jalan tiba2 momo kehilangan feelingnya! Alhasil momo cuman bisa bengong sambil dengerin suara Gaku. Btw, momo lagi cari inspirasi gimana caranya Naru bisa hamil? Momo dah baca2 dific lain tapi banyak yg kurang sreg, n momo pengen buat yg original. Apa naru dibuat Hermaphrodit aja? Kalau ada reader yang punya saran bisa dishare ke momo, ntar momo proses lagi. Sekarang momo lagi sibuk ngurusin blog, thnx buat yg dah kasih info ke momo ^^ Kalo sempet visit blog momo ya? Followernya baru 1 alamatnya .com (tapi untuk pecinta Korea disarankan untuk tidak masuk! Klo g' mau berakhir musuin momo) disitu ada satu cerita ori buatan momo yang belum selesei (hehehe). Oke, segini aja curcolnya ^^

Chapter 9, douzo...

_**Konoha, Hokage's office...**_

Pagi ini kantor Hokage terlihat 'penuh'. Anggota Rookie beserta mantan guru pembimbing mereka berkumpul diruangan itu, atas perintah Hokage tentunya.

"Sebagian besar dari kalian pasti tahu untuk apa aku memanggil kalian kesini"

Tsunade bisa melihat raut kebencian dan kemarahan dimasing-masing wajah para ninja muda itu.

"Jadi benar Naruto diserang saat menjalankan misi solo?" seru Kiba, diikuti dengan anggukan dari Tsunade.

"Tapi Naruto adalah ninja yang kuat! Tidak mungkin dia bisa terluka parah sampai membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri! Aku mengenal Naruto dengan baik!" sambung Lee seraya mengarahkan tinjunya keatas.

"Kau benar! Kau memang sehabat yang baik Lee!" kali ini Guy yang angkat bicara.

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy sensei!"

Neji dan Tenten mengalihkan wajah, berpura-pura tidak mengenal dua orang yang notabene adalah anggota timnya.

"Benar-benar bisa mencairkan suasana..." batin Neji.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak ingin menambah 'kekacauan'.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini, Hokage _sama_?" tanya Shikamaru.

Wanita berusia 50 tahunan itu memejamkan mata sejenak, ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini pada mereka.

" Sampai saat ini dia belum sadar. Kalau ini hanya penyerangan biasa, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi sayangnya hal ini jauh dari kata biasa.."

"Maksudnya?"

"...Naruto telah diperkosa..."

"APAAAAAA?"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DIKANTORKU!"

Suara retaknya meja kayu milik Tsunade sukses membuat para manusia ditempat itu membatu seketika.

"Ta..tapi, bagaimana mungkin?" (Shikamaru)

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini pada Naruto?" (Kiba)

"Sulit dipercaya..." (Shino)

"Naruto kan Laki-laki?" (Ino)

"Na..Naruto..kun.." (Hinata)

Tsunade menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Ia lelah... Shizune yang melihat keadaan sang Hokage, segera mengambil alih.

" Tim Kakashi yang saat itu ditugaskan untuk melakukan pencarian menemukan tubuh Naruto ditengah-tengah hutan dalam keadaan tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun" Shizune menjelaskan, "dan satu-satunya petunjuk adalah DNA berupa sperma yang masih berada dalam tubuh Naruto. Kami sudah memeriksanya, dan DNA itu hanya dimiliki laki-laki keturunan klan yang memiliki Kekkai genkai..." Shizune menatap satu persatu wajah shinobi dihadapannya, Tsunade memberi isyarat agar Shizune melanjutkan penjelasannya, "DNA itu milik klan Uchiha..."

Dan semua pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Sakura yang berdiri dipojok ruangan hanya menunduk. Memorinya kembali berputar pada kejadian semalam...

_**Flashback...**_

"Uchiha.. Itachi..."

"Syukurlah kau sudah mengenalku Sakura Haruno, aku jadi tidak perlu memperpanjang waktu untuk memperkenalkan diri" ucap sosok itu tenang seraya bersandar didinding.

Sakura menggeram marah, ia ingat dengan perkataan Shizune beberapa waktu lalu yang tidak sengaja didengarnya dikantor Hokage.

"Berani sekali kau datang kesini setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto!" serunya dengan suara pelan, Sakura tidak ingin membangunkan semua pasien dirumah sakit ini, khususnya Naruto.

"Dari apa yang barusan kau katakan sepertinya kau mengira akulah yang sudah memperkosa Naruto"

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau orang suci! Siapa lagi kalau bukan KAU!"

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Jadi kau menghilangkan nama Sasuke dari kasus ini?"

"Sasuke bersama Orochimaru! Lagipula, tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal ini pada Naruto!"

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang kunoichi berambut merah muda. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat siapa sebenarnya orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Uchiha Itachi, seorang missing nin yang pernah membuat Kakashi terbaring ditempat tidur selama seminggu lebih, laki-laki yang pernah menjabat menjadi ketua ANBU diusia yang masih belia, laki-laki yang membunuh seluruh anggota klan Uchiha seorang diri, dan salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Mendadak tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Takut. Satu kalimat singkat yang menggambarkan situasi Sakura saat ini.

"Aku akan memberitahumu satu berita penting, Haruno" ucap Itachi setengah berbisik, "akulah yang menemukan Naruto. Dan kau tahu dimana aku menemukan sahabatmu ini? Aku menemukannya dikamar Sasuke ditempat persembunyian Orochimaru..."

"Dan sebaiknya... kau bersikap baik padaku, karena takdir Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu ada ditanganku"

_**...flashback end...**_

Ia langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah Itachi mengucapkan hal itu. Sakura menemukan dirinya terbaring diatas ranjang disamping tempat Naruto. Tapi Sakura yakin kalau kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi. Dan bila hal yang dikatakan Itachi itu benar...

"...ra..kura... Sakura?"

"Eh.. oh, Sai ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau melamun dari tadi, apa ada masalah?" tanya Sai khawatir, meski wajah datarnya tak sedikitpun berubah.

"Oh, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya gugup. Gadis itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Jelas sekali kalau ia ingin menghindari pertanyaan lanjut dari Sai.

"Dibuku yang aku baca _'terkadang seseorang butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir...'_ sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggunya..."

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Iruka meletakkan seikat bunga lily didalam vas bening berukuran medium. Matahari sore menyinari kedalam ruangan yang tampak lengang itu. Chuunin berkulit coklat (A/N: disini momo buat Iruka tetep chuunin) itu lalu duduk disebuah kursi kayu didekat ranjang Naruto. Digenggamnya sebelah tangan Naruto.

"Hari sudah sore Naruto, apa kau tidak mau bangun?" Ini adalah pertanyaan yang selalu diucapkannya setiap ia mengunjungi Naruto. Ini sudah hari keempat sejak remaja laki-laki kesayangannya terbaring lemas diatas ranjang. Segala cara sudah dicoba, tapi Naruto tak sedikitpun menunjukkan pergerakan yang berarti. Iruka membelai helai pirang Naruto, berharap sentuhannya dapat menstimulus syaraf-syaraf dari pemuda itu.

Hingga sebuah erangan pelan membuat tubuh Iruka membatu.

"NARUTO!"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Derap langkah memenuhi koridor rumah sakit yang untungnya tidak terlalu ramai, karena waktu memang sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 7 malam. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas raut kebahagiaan diwajah wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat muda itu, hal yang sama juga ditunjukkan seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Tsunade membuka pintu bercat putih dihadapannya tak sabar. Ia menerobos masuk dan mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Senyum lebar serta suara teriakan nyaring dari sosok itu...

"Naruto!"

Sirna sudah kebahagiaan diwajah cantik wanita berambut pirang itu. Manakala ia harus melihat sosok remaja laki-laki kesayangannya tengah meringkuk dalam dekapan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat, Iruka. Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada jounin berambut kelabu yang berdiri disamping Iruka. Pria itu menutup kelopak matanya seraya menggeleng pelan. Sepasang mata coklat madunya kembali memandang dua sosok yang sedang berpelukan diatas ranjang pasien. Bibir merahnya membentuk segaris senyuman tipis. Tsunade berjalan mendekati ranjang. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Naruto yang bergetar dalam pelukan Iruka. Dan saat itu juga Tsunade berharap agar kami sama menulikan pendengarannya agar ia tak perlu mendengar suara tangisan Naruto yang menjadi sembilu yang menyayat ulu hatinya.

"Naruto..." Tsunade berujar lembut.

Remaja berambut pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua saphire indahnya tampak samar terhalang air mata yang masih mengalir. Rasa ketakutan tampak jelas tercermin di permukaan matanya.

"..baa..chan?" lirih Naruto.

Tsunade mengangguk, ia membuka tangannya lebar, bersiap menerima pelukan dari sang 'cucu' tercinta. Tapi sayangnya Naruto kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didalam pelukan Iruka.

Shizune menatap miris saat sang Hokage menurunkan tangannya. Ia bisa melihat kekecewaan yang terukir diwajah Tsunade. Tapi sang Hokage lalu tersenyum.

"Naruto, apa kau lapar? Aku akan meminta Teuchi membuatkan ramen untukmu"

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Hokage sama" tegur Kakashi, "sebaiknya kita biarkan Naruto bersama Iruka dulu" usulnya.

Tsunade berpikir sejenak, meski sebenarnya dia sedikit keberatan, tapi Tsunade tak mengingkari usulan dari Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Iruka, aku mohon bantuanmu" pinta Tsunade.

Iruka mengangguk dengan senang hati.

Selain Iruka, semua pengunjung meninggalkan ruangan.

Iruka mengelus punggung Naruto lembut. Ia menghentikannya saat dirasanya pelukan Naruto sedikit mengendur. Tak terdengar tangisan lagi dari sang remaja pirang, meski dia masih sesenggukan karena berusa menahan tangis. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang sensei lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa Iruka merasa kalau Naruto dihadapannya ini sama seperti Naruto kecil yang akan memasuki Akademi. Polos namun penuh kebencian, hal itulah yang dilihat Iruka dalam mata biru Naruto saat ini.

"Apa Iruka sensei masih menyayangiku?" tanya Naruto pelan, setengah berbisik. Seakan dunia akan hancur bila ia mengucapkannya terlalu keras.

Dahi Iruka berkerut, bingung. "Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu Naruto? Kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangimu!" jawab Iruka tegas.

"Meskipun aku adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?"

Kali ini Iruka tersenyum. "Pertanyaan bodoh. Apa itu Jinchuuriki? Aku hanya mengenal Naruto Uzumaki, anak kesayanganku"

Lagi, cairan bening itu kembali membasahi pipi berwarna kecoklatan milik Naruto. Ia hanya membutuhkan itu. Alasan yang membuatnya dapat tetap bertahan.

Iruka menghapus air mata diwajah Naruto. "Seorang laki-laki yang akan menjadi Hokage tidak boleh menangis Naruto, apa nanti kata para bawahanmu?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kehadiran sang sensei amat sangat dibutuhkannya. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak menginginkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Naruto.." tegur Iruka lembut seraya merapikan rambut pirang Naruto yang sedikit berantakan, "kau tahu kalau kau bisa mempercayaikukan?" Naruto memandang sang sensei, lalu mengangguk, "Hokage, serta semua teman-temanmu sangat menghawatirkanmu Naruto... dan mereka tidak akan membiarkan sahabat mereka disakiti orang lain"

Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi Iruka mengangkat wajah itu dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Chuunin muda itu bisa kembali menatap wajah Naruto.

"Katakan padaku Naruto... katakan siapa yang melakukan ini semua padamu?"

Sorot mata kedua mata Naruto mendadak kosong. Seakan tak pernah ada kehidupan dari pemiliknya.

"Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sesaat, Iruka merasakan kalau bumi yang dipijaknya berhenti berputar.

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Seminggu sudah sejak Naruto tidak lagi 'mengisi' ranjang bekunya. Malam-malam sunyi ini Sasuke lewati hanya dengan termenung. Seluruh sel otaknya yang biasa terisi dengan kenangan akan pembantaian keluarganya kini telah terganti dengan sosok lain berambut pirang dengan sepasang saphire indah yang menjadi sepasang matanya. Sosok yang dulu paling ingin dihindarinya, sosok yang eksistensinya hampir menyamai keberadaan sang kakak. Meski dengan konotasi yang berbeda. Dan saat ini Sasuke semakin membenci Naruto. Karena pemuda berambut pirang itu telah menguasai 90% pikiran Sasuke. Bagaimana tubuh berkulit tan itu memuaskan hasratnya. Mengajak Sasuke menginjak dunia yang belum pernah dikenalnya. Mengosongkan pikirannya dari segala hal yang selama ini membebani pundaknya. Dan perlahan menghangatkan hatinya yang beku...

"Kau melamun lagi Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal melirik orang yang sudah berani menginterupsinya.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu Kabuto"

Kabuto, medic nin pribadi Orochimaru itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat Uchiha bungsu yang menatapnya tajam. Hal yang sudah menjadi santapannya sehari-hari.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengingatkanmu saja. Waktu untuk menyerahkan tubuhmu pada tuan Orochimaru tinggal sebentar lagi, aku ingin kau bersiap. Karena tuan Orochimaru tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi"

Dengan itu Kabutopun pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan sang bungsu Uchiha dalam kebimbangan.

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Sekumpulan awantebal tampak menhiasi pagi ini, menghalangi masuknya cahaya matahari yang hendak menyinari bumi. Angin pagi bergerak pelan menerbangkan dedaunan yang tak lagi hidup bersama pohonnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah menatap satu persatu para orang dewasa yang berdiri didepan ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato serta Shizune hanya terdiam melihat keadaan pemuda dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan miris. Sepasang mata birunya tak lagi secerah dulu, malah terlihat agak lebih gelap, entah apakah ini efek dari gambaran perasaannya saat ini ataukah karena hal yang lain.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Menginginkan agar Uchiha Sasuke, missing nin, dihukum mati"

"Sometimes it's better to be wrong about your motives than to listen to the truth". La Rochefoucauld.

TBC...

#Btw, momo berencana mau buat fic Oneshot PWP (porn without plot) nih. Ada saran pairing yg keren g'? asalkan bukan sasu jadi uke ato naru jadi seme. Klo ada yang mau request juga boleh. Lagi pervy mode on nih ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

~Balasan review:

-nanao yumi: sedikit spoiler, Itachi baik kok di ni fic. Jawaban Nanao ada di chap ni.

-renchan: Gomeee~~~n, momo g; bisa update panjang2

-SingingBell males log in: Sungguh itu semua diluar kehendak momo, otak momo berhentinya disitu sich. Hohoho... kesukaan kita sama ya ^^ Btw, Shounen Maid Kuro-kun itu manga ato anime? Momo sich suka Love Prism. Punya'nya Yamane Ayano.

-Erochimaru: Arigato atas sarannya. Emang apanya yang buat tersinggung? ^^ Momo baru baca, Hermaphrodit itu ada 3 jenis, untuk yang dua jenis memang seperti apa yang Erochi utarakan. Tapi yang satu jenis ini yg sedikit lebih membingungkan. Tapi momo g' akan pake ide itu mentah2.

-Clein cassie: tenang aja cassie, momo g' akan menelantarkan nih fic. Cuman ni fic emang rada buat momo mesti meres otak lebih keras. Momo cuman pengen relaksasi dikit, sebagai pengganti liburan ^^

-Kishu Mars: seperti kata imoutonya momo: 'kalo g' gitu ya g' jadi ceritanya' (ini komentar ngeselin yg g' pantas ditiru!). jawaban tentang Itachi ada di fic ini. Utk alasan kehamilan Naru mungkin di chap depan.

-Missyoohee: Itu pendek ya? (maklum, g' pernah baca fic ndiri). Momo juga suka fic Itanaru, rasanya kayak balas dendam ama si Teme gitu lah. Requestnya momo simpen dulu ^^

-Black Sapphire597: hehehe... gomen g' ada lemon. Klo ada di chap sebelumnya pasti momo kasih tau, sabar ya... Shikakiba? I'l think about that. Btw, 'chingu' tuh artinya apa? Bhs korea ya? Momo g terlalu suka korea soalnya... gomen... =_=a

-namikaze malfoy: I love him too ^^/. Emang Itachi di fic ini kayak apa? (lho!). wah, pair yg sedikit menyulitkan, I'll try.

-Namikaze Trisha: Bukan update kilat, tp semoga bisa diterima ^^

-Satsuki Naruhi: mo gmn lagi, salah sasunya sich, jahat banget dia... jawabannya dichap depan ya

-shia naru: yg minta sasu mati itu emang naru. Yg kemarin emang niat cuman sekilas aja, soalnya kasian si sasu g' muncul2!

-Nine: surely... ^^

Yosh! Arigato for reader and reviewers. Thnx juga yg udah ngefave ni fic

Chapter 10, douzo...

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu Naruto?" tanya Kakashi serius.

Naruto memandang mantan guru pembimbingnya itu penuh tanya. Apa menurut Kakashi hal yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya itu tidak cukup kejam?

"...dia temanmukan?" tanya Kakashi lirih, "satu-satunya orang yang kau inginkan untuk mengakui dirimu?"

"Kakashi?" bentak Tsunade tak terima. Bagaimanapun Sasuke telah menyakiti Naruto. Apalagi sebagai seorang _missing nin_, sudah sepantasnya dia mendapat hukuman mati.

Tak menghiraukan komentar Tsunade, Kakashi tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk bersandar pada _headbed_ diatas ranjang.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"...berarti... aku sudah salah dalam memilih teman. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar nama itu lagi"

Kalimat terakhir itu telah membungkam seluruh pertanyaan yang akan para orang dewasa itu keluarkan. Sejak detik itu pula, Tsunade memerintahkan agar tidak ada yang boleh menyebut nama dari 'Uchiha Sasuke' lagi. Khususnya didepan Naruto. Hal ini juga untuk pemulihan pasca trauma setelah apa yang dialami Naruto. Selain Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi, dan Iruka, yang mengetahui kejadian ini adalah para anggota Rookie dan ANBU. Untuk para tetua maupun Danzo tidak masuk hitungan, karena Tsunade yakin mereka akan mengetahui hal ini dengan sendirinya.

Terkejut dan marah, adalah 2 hal yang dirasakan para anggota Rookie. Khususnya Sakura.

"Ja..jadi.. yang melakukan hal itu pada Naruto.."

"Sakura!" Ino mendekap tubuh Sakura yang limbung kebelakang.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada gadis Hyuuga, tubuh Hinata terperosok kebawah. Kedua tangannya menutup wajah, berusaha menahan isak tangis yang makin menjadi-jadi. Dari keempat Kunoichi, hanya Ino dan Tenten yang masih nampak cukup tegar.

Kakashi, orang yang ditugaskan untuk memberitahu berita ini pada anggota Rookie hanya terdiam. Ia sendiri tak menyangka guyonannya berubah menjadi kenyataan sekejam ini. Sebagai orang yang pernah menjadi pembimbing tim 7, rasa bersalah yang bercongkol didalam hati Kakashi semakin dalam.

Kakashi mengambil nafas panjang. "Karena itulah, Hokage memutuskan hal ini. Aku sendiri ingin agar kalian bisa bekerja sama. Ini demi kebaikan Naruto juga"

"Aku malah senang perintah untuk membunuh Uchiha menyebalkan itu akhirnya terwujud" ujar Kiba, "selama ini dia sudah banyak menyusahkan kita semua! Khususnya Sakura dan Naruto"

Meski terdengar sedikit kejam, mau tidak mau seluruh Rookie maupun Kakashi menyetujui pernyataan Kiba itu.

"Lalu, kapan kami dikirim untuk melaksanakan misi itu?" tanya Shikamaru berusaha tenang.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Kalian ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto. Untuk misi ini biar aku yang melakukannya" ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Tunggu dulu!" sahut Sakura, gadis itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Kakashi, "aku juga anggota tim 7! Aku juga berhak ikut campur dalam masalah ini! Aku juga akan ikut membantu_"

"Tidak" sela Kakashi cepat, "Ini tugas dari seorang guru. Kalau kau ingin membantuku... maka, aku ingin kau menjaga Naruto" Kakashi berkata lembut, namun tetap tegas.

Kepala Sakura sedikit menunduk. "kalau itu sudah pasti aku lakukan..." gumamnya pelan, namun masih cukup keras untuk didengar Kakashi dan anggota Rookie lainnya.

"Apa kau akan pergi sendiri Kakashi san?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh, tidak, tidak... tuan Jiraiya juga ikut bersamaku. Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang akan sangat menyenangkan..." pandangan Kakashi menerawang jauh.

'Aku mulai meragukan niat orang ini' kira-kira begitulah yang dipikirkan anggota Rookie saat melihat Jounin ini asyik melamun.

"Ka..Kakashi sensei, kapan Naruto pulang dari rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata, memberanikan diri mengusik lamunan Kakashi.

"Naruto ya... dia sudah pulang hari ini kok" jawabnya santai.

.

.

.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!" seru anggota Rookie bersamaan (minus Hinata).

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "kalian tidak tanya" ucapnya santai.

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

_**1 minggu kemudian...**_

Detik-detik berjalan dengan damai. Seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. 'Seakan', tentu siapa pun mengetahui kalau kalimat ini menunjukkan hal yang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto lakukan saat ini.

"Menangkap kucing lagi?" suara teriakan yang sudah amat familiar itu kembali terdengar dikantor Hokage. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang sibuk melakukan aksi protesnya didepan meja Hokage. Sedang wanita cantik yang tidak lain adalah Hokage itu sendiri tampak tenang menghadapi sang 'cucu'.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Kakashi sedang ada misi penting dengan Jiraiya. Sakura juga sibuk dirumah sakit. Sedangkan anggota yang lain juga sudah memiliki tim sendiri. Dan tinggal kau sendiri" jelas Tsunade.

Naruto melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada sambil duduk bersila diatas lantai, bibir mungilnya tampak mengerucut. Tsunade tersenyum melihatnya, walau sudah beranjak dewasa tapi bocah dihadapannya ini memang masih bisa dibilang 'manis'.

"Kau mau protespun percuma. Tapi... kalau kau mau mengerjakan misi ini... aku akan memberimu hadiah" tawar Tsunade.

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto sudah berdiri tegap dihadapan Tsunade. Sang Hokage menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, dengan senang hati akan melaksanakan semua misi yang diberikan!" serunya semangat.

Tsunade tertawa kecut, lagi-lagi ia harus menyisihkan uang jatah sakenya untuk ditukar dengan kupon makan ramen Ichiraku.

Meski sudah berkali-kali diberi misi untuk menangkap 'Tora', kucing coklat milik nyonya bangsawan gendut. Tapi tetap saja Naruto selalu kewalahan untuk menghadapi kucing satu ini.

"Ayolah Tora~ sekali ini saja, tolong mengertilah aku!" pinta Naruto sambil bersimpuh dihadapan si Tora. Namun kucing berbulu coklat itu malah mengalihkan wajahnya dengan angkuh. Seandainya sosok Tora dihilangkan maka akan terlihat kalau Naruto seperti sedang memohon-mohon pada pacarnya. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang yang lewat dihadapan mereka.

"Nyonya itu memang gendut dan menyebalkan..." Tora menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, seakan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Naruto, "kalau jadi kau, akupun pasti akan lari darinya! Tapi dia itu sangat kaya, mau tidak mau aku harus berpikir dua kali untuk pergi darinya..." kali ini Tora mengangguk lemah disertai dengan meongan kecil.

Diam sejenak, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu saling memikirkan nasib masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Tora mengeong keras. Entah apa yang telah dia lakukan, yang jelas Naruto bisa memahami arti sikap Tora yang akhirnya mau dibawa kembali pada sang pemilik.

"TERIMA KASIH! KAU KUCING YANG HEBAT TORAAA~~~" Naruto memeluk kucing itu erat-erat. Tora bisa merasakan kalau pelukan orang ini dan tuannya tidak jauh beda.

"Hoo Naruto, kau dapat misi menangkap Tora lagi ya!" sahut sebuah suara.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata Guy sensei, Lee, Tenten, dan Neji.

Naruto menghadap keempatnya sambil menggendong Tora.

"Hehehe... iya, mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi nek Tsunade akan memberiku kupon makan diIchiraku lagi kalau aku mau"

"Itu bagus Naruto! Kau benar-benar mengerti bagaimana menjalani masa muda muda yang baik!" seru Guy –kelewat- semangat.

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita juga mengajak Naruto?" usul Tenten.

"He, memang kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami mau pergi ke YakinikuQ untuk merayakan keberhasilan misi kali ini" jelas Neji.

"Itu ide yang bagus! Bagaimana Naruto?"

"Boleh, tapi aku mau menyerahkan Tora dulu. Aku akan menyusul"

Sepeninggal Naruto, keempat Shinobi itu terdiam. Mungkin dalam hati mereka mengagumi ketegaran yang dimiliki Naruto, meski tak dapat dipungkiri sebagian besar bukanlah sikap yang sebenarnya. Tapi itulah Naruto, ia selalu ingin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bahagia meskipun dia harus menyembunyikan kepedihannya sendiri.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pergi ke YakinikuQ duluan!" seru Lee.

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Ternyata dia membuat markas sedekat ini..." ujar Jiraiya pelan, "Orochimaru memang hebat, dia selalu bisa memikirkan hal yang tak akan dipikirkan orang lain. Dia tahu kalu Konoha akan mengira kalau dia pasti membuat markas ditempat yang jauh dari Konoha, karena itu dia membuat markas didekat Konoha dan melindunginya dengan Genjutsu"

"Lalu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Kakashi.

Jiraiya menghela nafas panjang.

"Yang akan kita hadapi nanti bukan hanya Orochimaru, jangan lupakan keberadaan Sasuke. Kabuto juga tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja"

"Jadi?"

Jiraiya berpikir sejenak. "Kita membutuhkan bantuan yang tepat. Meskipun ini juga permintaan dari Naruto tapi kita tidak boleh bergerak terburu-buru"

"Aku mengerti" Kakashi mengangguk setuju, "kita kembali ke Konoha?"

"Yah, kita akan merundingkan hal ini dengan Tsunade"

Ditengah perjalanan menuju Konoha, tiba-tiba Kakashi merasakan chakra seseorang yang cukup familiar.

"Tunggu dulu!" serunya pelan. Jiraiya turut berhenti dicabang pohon tidak jauh ditempat Kakashi berdiri.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebilah kunai dari kantung dipinggangnya.

"Aku mengenal perasaan chakra ini! Ini seperti..."

Jiraiya memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari tahu chakra siapa yang dimaksud Kakashi. Beberapa detik kemudian pria berambut putih itu membuka matanya.

"Uchiha Itachi!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"ITADAKIMAAASUU!"

Irisan tipis daging diatas panggangan langsung disantap habis oleh para shinobi itu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik seluruh daging yang sudah dipesan hampir habis.

"Memakan daging setelah misi memang nikmaaaat!" seru Lee semangat.

"Yeah, walau bukan ramen, tapi ini enak!" sambung Naruto.

"Dikepalamu cuman ada ramen ya Naruto" gurau Tenten.

"Tapi ramen itu memang enak! Apalagi ramen diIchiraku!"

"ya..ya.. terserah kau saja"

Acara makan-makan itu berlanjut dengan menyenangkan. Naruto menceritakan bagaimana perbedaan saat melakukan misi dengan Kakashi atau Yamato, Lee dan Tenten yang berdebat tentang berbagai hal yang –sebenarnya- tidak terlalu penting, Guy sensei yang tidak berhenti 'mengajarkan' ajaran sekte 'Masa Muda'nya dan sayangnya hanya Naruto dan Lee yang mau mendengarkan, sedangkan Lee dan Tenten memilih untuk menikmati makanan mereka tanpa menghiraukan 'ocehan' Guy. Tidak sedikitpun dari mereka menyinggung perihal masalah yang tengah dihadapi Naruto saat ini.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"Naruto, kau sakit?" tanya Tenten, menyadari kalau wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu sangat pucat.

"Eh? Ti..tidak kok, apa maksud_" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat tiba-tiba perutnya mendadak mual. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, sedang tangan yang lain memegangi bagian perut yang bermasalah.

"Naruto, keadaanmu tidak terlihat baik" Guy mulai khawatir.

Naruto berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya, pasalnya kini kepalanya juga ikut-ikutan bermasalah. Sebelum terlambat, Naruto berlari kelua tempat makan itu.

Khawatir, Neji meminta izin pada teman-teman dan gurunya itu untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Ditempat yang cukup jauh dari keramaian, tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto segera memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ia bersyukur makanan yang telah ia muntahkan itu gratis, hingga ia tak perlu berpikir kalau ia telah menghabiskan uangnya untuk hal yang sia-sia.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji –yang tadi mengikuti Naruto- berdiri disamping pemuda itu seraya memijat tengkuknya perlahan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Neji, mungkin hanya masuk angin biasa" ucap Naruto berusaha mengurangi kekhawatiran sahabatnya.

Neji memandang Naruto tidak percaya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan miliknya pada Naruto yang langsung diterima sang Uzumaki.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu Naruto, dari kecil kau tidak pernah sakit, apalagi cuma sekedar masuk angin seperti ini! Ada yang salah denganmu"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat perhatian denganku Neji. Mungkin aku hanya kecapean, mengejar Tora itu tidak mudah lho"

Neji menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang" pinta Neji.

"Baiklah, baiklah.."

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Naruto, Neji tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto. Pemuda itu mengambil sedikit jarak dari Naruto. Diam-diam Neji mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

Sepasang mata berwana perak keunguan itu bergerak perlahan menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Naruto, dimulai dari ujung kepala hingga akhirnya terhenti di area perut Naruto. Neji bisa melihat kalau aliran chakra Naruto memang sedikit kacau, tapi bukan karena chakra milik Kyuubi yang biasanya. Ada chakra asing yang bersarang didalam tubuh Naruto. Terlihat kecil memang, tapi Neji bisa merasakan chakra itu membesar sedikit demi sedikit.

Neji segera menonaktifkan Byakugannya sebelum ketahuan Naruto.

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya Naruto, menyadari kalau temannya itu tertinggal cukup jauh dibelakang.

"Ti..tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Uchiha Itachi, aku tidak menyangka kau akan muncul ditempat seperti ini" ucap Kakashi sarkatis.

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Kakashi. Sepasang mata hitamnya terarah pada Jiraiya. Itachi nampak sedang berpikir.

Jiraiya menatap sosok dihadapannya lekat. Ada yang sedikit berbeda dari sosok yang pernah dilawannya dulu.

"Dimana jubah Akatsuki yang selalu kau kenakan?" tanya Jiraiya serius. Kakashi sedikit terkejut, tampaknya ia baru menyadari perbedaan dari penampilan Itachi kali ini.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah keluar dari Akatsuki, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku tidak mengenakan jubah itu lagi"

Kedua shinobi Konoha itu tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutan mereka. Jiraiya dan Kakashi saling melempar tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu!" seru Kakashi sedikit kesal. Disaat masalah Naruto belum selesai, ia malah harus dihadapkan dengan fakta lain yang tidak kalah mengejutkan.

"Sama jelas dengan apa yang barusan kukatakan. Aku sudah keluar dari Akatsuki, aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan mereka" jelas Itachi tenang.

"Akatsuki bukan kelompok biasa. Apa hal yang mendasari tujuanmu kali ini hingga kau rela keluar dari sana?" tanya Jiraiya berusaha tetap tenang.

Itachi menutup kedua kelopak matanya, ekspresi wajah yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu kini melembut. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah disaksikan oleh Jiraiya maupun Kakashi.

"Aku telah menemukan matahari yang akan menyinari orang yang paling aku sayangi didunia ini... kehangatan dan cahaya yang tidak akan pernah dapat kuberikan padanya. Demi kebahagiaannya aku rela melakukan apapun, meski nyawa taruhannya...

TBC...

#Hai, hai...

Puaskah dengan kelanjutan fic ini? Karena momo nganggep kalo ni fic makin lama makin aneh! Tapi belum sampe' melenceng dari perkiraan momo sich.. alias masih aman!

Untuk project PWP momo... entah kenapa setelah melihat request para reviewers, momo jadi makin bingung! Masalahlahnya, kebanyakan pair yang direquest adalah pair yang sudah umum, dan momo juga kurang dapet tantangannya. Tapi request dari _minna-tachi_ tetep momo simpen, ntar kalo ni fic dah kelar baru deh momo ngerjain fic request-an dari semua ^^

Sebenernya momo pengen buat fic dengan pair yg rada _nyeleneh_, mungkin bisa dibilang Crack juga ya. Seperti... OrochimaruxNaruto, AkatsukixDeidara, FugaxSasuxIta, KakashixNeji, atau All semexNaru. Suka g' suka momo dah punya gambaran tentang fic utk para pair diatas (Hohoho...).

Gomen, momo banyak curcol. Oh iya, dikarenakan selasa depan momo mau UAS jadi ni fic bakal rada telat banget updatenya, tapi tenang aja, momo g' punya pikiran utk menelantarkan fic ini. Momo cuman mau buat pelan2, soalnya chap depan akan banyak hal yg lebih rumit.

Thnx for read and review ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

CryBulgem

ChaaChulie247

Clein cassie

Namikaze Trisha

nanao yumi

Missyoohee

Black Sappire597

Queen The Reaper

Erochimaru

namikaze malfoy

Reita

Imperiale Nazwa-chan

Satsuki Naruhi

hatakehanahungry

Sasunarulovelove

Nara Hikari

Sasunarulovelove

shia naru

SingingBell

FlamingBaby

Uchiha Kagamie

CrazyFujo

clein cassie

Kishu mars

Kishu Mars

chea 'sansanurui

Nine

yashina uzumaki

Uciha Hikari

icha22madhen

shinobi girl yaoi

Gomen, momo g' bisa balas satu2 review2 dari minna-tachi. Karena kebanyakan main di lappie n hape, tangan momo jadi sering sakit.

Neji cuman nganggep Naru sahabat, g' lebih.

Untuk Itachi... masih rahasia.

Chapter 11, douzo...

"Uuuh~ ini sudah ketiga kalinya... aku capek~~~"

(Sudah aku bilang ini efek kehamilanmu bocah!)

"Dari kemarin-kemarin kau terus mengatakan hal itu, aku bosan tahu"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu kembali berbaring diranjang _single bed_ miliknya. Wajahnya tampak pucat, tubuhnya juga terlihat semakin kurus meski tidak terlalu mencolok. Pagi ini Naruto sudah tiga kali memuntahkan isi perutnya, hal ini benar-benar menguras energi. Dan lagi akhir-akhir ini Kyuubi jadi sering berbicara dikepalanya. Yah, Naruto bisa berkomunikasi dengan rubah tua itu tanpa harus memasuki ruang segel Kyuubi. Praktis memang, tapi karena Kyuubi terlalu banyak bicara, akhirnya malah menyebalkan.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebelah tangannya membelai perutnya yang masih datar.

"Hey Kyuu, apa benar aku hamil?" lirihnya.

(Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, bocah)

"Tapikan aku laki-laki Kyuu?"

(Hmm... kalau itu tanyakan saja pada si Hokage berdada besar! Aku malas menjelaskannya padamu)

"Tapi... orang-orang pasti akan lebih membenciku ya?" Naruto tersenyum miris.

(Hm? Kenapa begitu?)

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang, menghembuskan perlahan lewat hidungnya. "Dari kecil aku sudah dibenci karena dianggap monster.." Kyuubi tak berkomentar, "juga karena aku selalu membuat ulah. Dan sekarang aku tiba-tiba hamil begini, mereka pasti menganggapku aneh. Apalagi ini adalah benih dari seorang missing nin. Apa kau kira mereka tidak akan lebih membenciku?"

(Seperti bukan dirimu saja)

"Hihihi... iya ya. Tapi Kyuu, apa yang harus kulakukan pada anak ini ya?"

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Hari mulai beranjak malam. Bulan purnama bersinar dengan indahnya. Tak sedikitpun ada kumpulan awan yang menghalangi sinarnya.

Disamping itu, didalam lebatnya hutan. Sebuah api unggun menyala terang diantara gelapnya malam didalam hutan. Tiga orang laki-laki berbeda usia duduk mengelilingi api unggun, mencoba mengurangi rasa dinginnya malam yang makin menusuk kulit.

Seorang dari mereka yang berambut hitam terlihat duduk sedikit menjauhi dari dua lelaki lainnya, dan sejak tadi dia terus mengarahkan pandangannya kearah hutan.

"Tuan Jiraiya" bisik Kakashi, "apa benar kita bisa mempercayai orang ini?"

Pria setengah baya berambut putih panjang itu berpikir sejenak, sekilas ia coba memperhatikan pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu.

"Tidak juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia bilang dia akan melawan kita kalau sampai kita mendekati adiknya. Lagipula... aku ingin mendengar informasi yang akan diberikannya nanti sesampainya kita di Konoha"

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk setuju. Jounin berambut kelabu ini memang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman berada didekat Itachi. Pertama, karena Itachi –mantan- anggota Akatsuki, kedua, Kakashi tidak sekali dua kali pernah menghadapi orang ini, dan dia pernah harus mendekam dalam 'penjara' rumah sakit berminggu-minggu. Dan lagi... kenyataan kalau orang ini pernah menjabat menjadi ketua ANBU diusia 13th, kalau dibandingkan dirinya... Kakashi bukan apa-apa didepan orang ini.

'entah kenapa aku merasa kesal sekali...'

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu terus berlari, sepasang mata perak keunguannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang begitu mendalam, bulir-bulir keringat tampak membasahi keningnya. Tidak peduli teguran orang-orang yang secara sengaja sudah dia tabrak. Tidak ada waktu untuk minta maaf, pikirnya.

Neji memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat tiga makhluk bergender wanita yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Sakura!" tegurnya.

Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal dan detakan jantung yang beum sepenuhnya teratur, Neji berdiri didepan Tsunade, Sakura, dan Shizune –plus Tonton tidak dihitung.

"Hm? Ada apa Neji?" tanya Sakura.

Setelah dirasanya sudah mampu berbicara, pemuda Hyuuga itu menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya satu persatu.

"Aku dengar dari nona Hinata kalau Naruto masuk rumah sakit lagi, benarkah?"

"Yah, begitulah" jawab Sakura, "dia tiba-tiba pingsan saat berada dikantor Hokage"

"Kami membawanya ke rumah sakit karena Naruto kekurangan banyak cairan, wajahnya sangat pucat ketika kami melihatnya pagi tadi" sambung Shizune.

"Memangnya ada apa Neji?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

Neji menelan ludah. "Apa anda sudah memeriksanya? Dia sakit apa?"

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi. "Bukan masalah besar, dia hanya kelelahan, dan sepertinya dia baru mengkonsumsi makanan kadaluarsa hingga bisa kehilangan cairan sebanyak itu_"

"Tidak!" potong neji, "ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Dua hari lalu dia juga muntah-muntah saat makan Yakiniku bersama kelompok Guy! Lalu aku_" pemuda Hyuuga itu mengingat chakra aneh diperut Naruto.

"Lalu apa Neji?" bentak Tsunade tak sabar.

Neji sedikit gemetar melihat wajah sang Hokage yang mulai berubah. "A..aku melihat ada chakra asing diperut Naruto, jadi_"

Tsunade tiba-tiba bergegas memasuki ruang dimana Naruto dirawat tidak peduli meski Neji belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, meninggalkan asisten, murid, serta Jounin muda yang masih terpaku karena sang Hokage tiba-tiba 'menghilang' dari hadapan mereka.

"SHIZUNE, SAKURA CEPAT KESINI!" perintah Tsunade.

Kedua kunoichi yang dimaksud segera menyusul sang Hokage.

Neji menghembuskan nafas lega, sekarang Naruto sedang diperiksa oleh medic nin terhebat di Konoha. Pemuda itu duduk di bangku panjang didepan kamar Naruto, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dibelakangnya.

Sejak kekalahannya diujian Chuunin dulu, Neji tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Baginya, Naruto adalah sosok yang sudah membawanya pada kenyataan yang benar, dan hal itu tidak akan dapat dibalas meski dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk emas. Meski kadang ia kesal dengan sifat ceroboh dan 'lembut' Naruto, tapi disitulah daya tariknya. Neji akan melindungi sahabatnya ini, setidaknya hal inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sekarang...

BRAKKK!

Neji berjengit mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa, dihadapannya kini tampak sang Hokage yang sepertinya sedang amat kesal. Neji segera menghampiri Tsunade.

"Ba.. bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya pemuda itu agak ketakutan.

Tsunade menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya, kebiasaannya bila sedang bingung dan kesal.

"Segera panggil Iruka dan Yamato keruanganku! Aku tidak tahu ini berita buruk atau baik..."

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Pemuda bermata hitam itu menyeringai puas melihat laki-laki dihadapannya tertidur diatas lantai batu.

Crakk!

Ia menginjak sebuah kaca mata bulat yang tergeletak disamping 'korbannya'.

Dengan langkah mantap, pemuda itu berjalan melewati lorong menuju ruangan targetnya berada.

Sasuke berhenti didepan pintu kayu yang masih tertutup rapat. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara batuk dari seseorang yang sudah amat dikenalnya. Kedua mata onyxnya perlahan berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga magatama hitam disekelilingnya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan itu mengarahkan lengan kanannya kearah pintu, perlahan, lengan putihnya dialiri cahaya listrik yang makin lama makin banyak dan perlahan membentuk menjadi tombak yang terus memanjang hingga menembus pintu kayu dihadapan Sasuke.

"Aarghh!"

Sasuke membuat beberapa 'garis' di pintu dengan sebilah katana ditangan kirinya. Dalam sekejap, pintu kayu tak berdaya itu hancur terpotong-potong dan berjatuhan diatas lantai.

Kini ia bisa melihat sosok lelaki yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang dengan kedua lengan yang tertusuk tombak chakranya menempel di dinding di belakang ranjang.

"Sa..Sasuke! apa maksud semua ini!"

"Kau lemah Orochimaru. Sudah tak ada lagi yang dapat kau ajarkan padaku" ucapnya tenang.

"Sasukeee... BERANINYA KAUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tap, tap, tap..

"Si..sial, bisa-bisanya aku terkena obat tidur buatanku sendiri... apa yang diinginkan anak itu.."

Sambil tetap berpegangan pada dinding lorong yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin, Kabuto berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar tuannya.

Hampir tiga jam lebih Kabuto tertidur setelah menyantap makan siangnya. Dan hal yang tidak ia sadari adalah kalau makanannya telah dimasuki obat tidur buatannya sendiri, yang memang tidak memiliki bau ataupun rasa sehingga membuat Kabuto tidak menyadarinya. Dan siapa lagi yang memasukkan benda seperti itu kalau bukan Sasuke? Orochimaru jelas sangat mustahil melakukan hal seperti itu, setahu Kabuto selama Orochimaru tidak memiliki sense humor. Apalagi hanya ada mereka bertiga dimarkas rahasia ini.

BLAARRR! BRUKKK!

"A..apa itu?"

Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya Kabuto memacu kaki-kakinya yang masih lemah untuk terus berlari menuju asal suara. Dia punya firasat buruk. Apalagi... suara itu sepertinya berasal dari kamar Orochimaru!

Langkah sang medic nin terhenti saat melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar pribadi Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke.

'Ritualnya... sudah selesaikah?' pikir Kabuto. Ia meneliti perubahan dari setiap inchi tubuh Sasuke meski dengan pandangan buram, salahkan orang yang sudah menghancurkan kaca mata miliknya.

"Kau seperti baru melihat hantu, Kabuto?" suara baritone itu berhasil mengusik lamunan Kabuto.

Laki-laki yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja bersama Orochimaru itu menelan ludah. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini memiliki aura yang berbeda.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya...?"

Sasuke menyeringai, Sharingannya diaktifkan.

"!"

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Ada apa Hokage memanggil kami?" tanya Yamato mengawali pembicaraan.

Iruka yang juga dipanggil kekantor Hokage memberikan tatapan bertanya yang sama pada wanita setengah baya itu.

"Ini masalah Naruto_"

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" sela Iruka panik.

"Dengarkan ucapanku dulu Iruka!" seru Tsunade pelan. Ia tidak pernah tega membentak laki-laki yang telah menjadi figur 'ayah' –sekaligus 'ibu'- bagi Naruto ini.

"Begini kalian tahu kalau tadi pagi Naruto pingsankan?, tadi Neji memintaku untuk memeriksa tubuh Naruto secara keseluruhan, dia merasa kalau keadaan Naruto terlihat aneh..."

Pandangan Iruka beralih pada pemuda Hyuuga yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Memang benar, Naruto juga tidak pernah menghabiskan ramen yang kutraktir. Pikir Iruka.

"... setelah aku memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, aku menemukan banyak hal yang menarik. Aku sendiri tidak bisa memastikan apa ini hal baik atau sebaliknya"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yamato penasaran.

"Gen milik Naruto berbeda dari kebanyakan laki-laki. Ini tidak ada keterkaitan dengan Kyuubi. Aku sudah memeriksa berbagai buku kedokteran mengenai kasus pemilik gen serupa seperti Naruto. Singkatnya, tubuh Naruto bisa melakukan reproduksi seperti halnya perempuan"

"HA? Itu tidak mungkinkan? Naruto laki-laki!" seru Iruka tidak percaya.

"Iruka sensei benar" sahut Neji, "lalu, apa chakra kecil diperut Naruto itu..."

"Itu fetus milik Naruto yang sudah berusia 4 minggu. Kalian pernah dengar kasus Hermaproditkan? Ada tiga jenis Hermaprodit di dunia medis, tapi hampir ketiganya bisa dijelaskan. Sedangkan untuk kasus Naruto. Dia bukan seorang Hemaprodit, kemungkinan saat masih berupa janin, kandungan ibu Naruto mengalami gangguan. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal baru, hanya saja kebanyakan penderitanya adalah lelaki normal dan tidak melakukan hubungan sesama jenis sebagai... ehm... 'penerima'. Karena itulah kasus seperti ini sangat jarang ditemui, tapi Naruto... yang jelas pastinya kita tahu benar siapa ayah dari janin itu"

Semua penghuni diruangan Hokage kini sama-sama terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Ditengah kebingungan semua orang, tiba-tiba...

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. "Masuk!" perintahnya.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada dua sosok lelaki berambut putih dan kelabu yang baru memasuki ruang Hokage. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya dan Kakashi.

"Hm.. banyak yang berkumpul disini, berarti ada masalah ya?" tegur Jiraiya.

"Sebaiknya tidak" sambung Kakashi, " karena kami juga punya masalah yang cukup serius"

Tsunade beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, ia berbalik menghadap jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan seluruh desa Konoha.

"Cepat laporkan penyelidikan kalian! Aku tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik.."

"Baik, baik... tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang" Jiraiya membuka pintu masuk ruang Hokage yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Tsunade turut mengikuti pandangan semua orang. Ia mengernyitkan dahi melihat 'sosok' yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan wajah yang tertutup tudung. Sosok misterius itu kini berdiri tepat didepan meja Tsunade. Seakan menjawab rasa penasaran orang-orang disekitarnya, ia mengangkat tangannya hendak membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu...

.

.

.

.

"KAU!"

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Wah, wah, wah... senangnya akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga dari tempat ini, terima kasih Sasuke"

"Hn"

Sasuke melempar satu setel pakaian pada pemuda yang kini sedang bertoppless ria dihadapannya. Sama sekali tidak berminat dengan tubuh telanjang manusia setengah ikan itu.

"Kalau kau disini... berarti Orochimaru sudah mati ya?" tanya Suigetsu seraya mengenakan pakaian yang diberi Sasuke.

"Hn. Setelah mengumpulkan dua orang itu, kita akan menjalankan rencana yang sudah aku jelaskan padamu"

Beberapa hari sebelum ia menjalankan rencana awalnya –membunuh Orochimaru- Sasuke lebih dulu mendatangi Suigetsu, ia berjanji akan membebaskan Suigetsu asalkan manusia setengah ikan itu mau membantunya untuk menjadi 'tameng' bagi para pengganggu dalam pertarungannya dengan Uchiha Itachi nanti, setelah itu Sasuke akan menjemput Naruto di Konoha. Memang terdengar mudah, tapi bila membayangkan masa depannya bersama Naruto nanti sudah cukup membuat semangatnya terbakar.

Suigetsu tertawa kecil. "Lalu menjemput rubah kecilmu itukan?"

Kedua tangannya terkepal rapat. Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya. Bayangan pemuda berambut blonde kembali memenuhi kepalanya, sepasang bola mata saphire sejernih lautan seakan mampu menenggelamkan jiwanya yang hampir tenggelam dalam jurang kegelapan, bibir mungil bagaikan buah chery yang selalu menampilkan senyum cerah... meski sosok itu kini hanya dapat dilihatnya dalam angan tapi sudah cukup membuat Sasuke puas.

'Sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya...'

.

.

.

.

"Hey Sasuke, kenapa harus dua orang itu sich?" tanya Suigetsu saat mereka baru keluar dari markas Orochimaru tempat Suigetsu tinggal sebelum ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya balik, tak berniat menghadap Suigetsu yang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Yaah... aku kurang suka saja, apalagi perempuan menyebalkan itu! Dia benar-benar cerewet dan berisik!"

"Tidak perlu mempedulikan hal-hal kecil, kita harus fokus pada rencana awal" ucapnya datar.

'Memang percuma bicara dengan orang ini...' batin Suigetsu.

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

BRAKK!

Sepasang mata coklat madu itu menatap nyalang kearah dua orang shinobi yang baru tiba diruangannya. Jiraiya dan Kakashi bergidik ngeri melihat asap hitam pekat yang menguar dari tubuh sang hokage.

Tsunade lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada sosok yang masih berdiri tenang dihadapannya.

"Uchiha Itachi... ANBU!"

Dua orang lelaki bertopeng tiba-tiba muncul diruangan itu. Mereka langsung mencekal tubuh Itachi sesuai perintah Tsunade. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri tetap terlihat tenang.

"Tsunade, dengarkan anak ini dulu. Jangan gegabah!" tegur Jiraiya.

Tsunade menggeram kesal, tapi akhirnya dia menuruti perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah. Uchiha Itachi, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau yang seorang _missing nin_ nekat masuk ke desa? Apa ini salah satu trik dari Akatsuki?" Tsunade menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Nada suaranya masih tinggi, matanyapun terus menatap awas pada sang Uchiha.

"Aku sudah keluar dari Akatsuki" Itachi mengawali penjelasannya dengan tenang. Wajah-wajah terkejut disekelilingnya bagaikan lelucon segar yang membuatnya ingin tertawa keras, tapi saat ini bukan waktunya untuk tertawa.

"Aku mendapat pertolongan dari seorang teman untuk keluar dari Akatsuki. Mereka tidak akan mengejarku dalam waktu dekat,karena Akatsuki harus mengumpulkan semua Bijuu..."

"Kau seorang missing nin kelas S. Apa lau kira Konoha tidak akan memberikan hukuman berat padamu?" sahut Yamato.

"Aku tidak akan ke Konoha kalau aku tidak punya tujuan besar. Kau tahu, hidup didalam dunia Shinobi tidaklah mudah, terkadang kita dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan yang sulit, sulit karena keduanya memiliki resiko yang sangat besar. Tapi apapun yang terjadi kita harus memilih salah satu dari keduanya. Karena itulah aku mau melaksanakan misi untuk membantai seluruh klanku sen_"

"APA?"

Itachi menatap satu persatu para shinobi Konoha diruangan itu. Ia tersenyum pahit saat mengingat hari itu, hari dimana ia mengubah takdir banyak orang.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itupun lalu menyerahkan gulungan surat yang tadi disimpannya didalam jubah kepada sang Hokage.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tsunade seraya menerima gulungan surat itu, agak ragu.

"Itu adalah gulungan surat dari Hokage ketiga yang diberikan padaku sebelum aku pergi dari Konoha. Dia mengatakan kalau aku harus memberikan gulungan surat itu pada Hokage jika aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kembali ke Konoha?" Neji angkat suara.

Itachi membalikkan badannya kearah Neji, lalu kembali menghadap pada Tsunade yang melemparkan tatapan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Saat ini kalian pasti tahu bagaimana keadaan Narutokan?"

"Ke..kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang Naruto?" tanya Iruka histeris, ia takut kalau Naruto akan menjadi sasaran Akatsuki selanjutnya setelah Kazekage.

"Karena aku yang mengeluarkan Naruto dari tempat Sasuke, Iruka sensei" jawab Itachi seraya tersenyum manis.

Iruka hanya tertegun melihat senyuman seorang Itachi, pemuda itu terlihat seperti bukan seorang _missing nin_ yang sudah membantai klannya sendiri. Iruka menundukkan kepala, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Berterima kasihkah?

"Jadi kau tahu kalau Naruto hamil?" kali ini Tsunade yang bertanya.

Itachi mengannguk. "Sharingan memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sama dengan Byakugan. Sharingan juga bisa mendeteksi aliran chakra. Ketika aku menemukan Naruto, aku bisa melihat chakra Sasuke bercampur dengan chakra milik Naruto, kedua chakra itu menyatu dan terpecah, lalu pecahannya berubah menjadi chakra tunggal. Dari situlah aku tahu kalau Naruto mengandung anak Sasuke"

Tsunade menghela nafas berat. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Ini benar-benar bukan masalah sepele... Untuk masalah Naruto, kita belum bisa memutuskan apa-apa sebelum bocah itu sadar. Dan untuk kau Uchiha Itachi!" Tsunade menatap tajam pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya, "kau akan dikurung didalam penjara dengan pengawasan ketat oleh ANBU selama 24 jam. Dan jangan coba-coba kabur ataupun menyakiti warga maupun Shinobi Konoha! Khususnya Naruto..."

Itachi mengannguk setuju. Dua orang ANBU segera menggiringnya menuju penjara.

.

.

.

"Kalian semua boleh pergi. Aku lelah, jangan menggangguku kecuali ada hal yang penting..."

"Baik!"

TBC...

#Akhirnya bisa update...

Penjelasan kehamilan Naru sudah dijelaskan disini. Maksa g' sich? Tapi ini sudah sekuat tenaga lho! Momo pengen buat alasan yang rada beda dari fic Mpreg Sasunaru yang lain. Dan setelah meditasi dikawah Ijen, beginilah hasilnya!

Chap depan, Naru bakal sadar. Trus penjelasan gimana nasib Itachong ntar. See you next chap ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

~Balasan review:

- Sasunarulovelove: Neji suka Naru hanya sebatas persahabatan ^^ untuk cepet updatenya bener2 g' janji.

- SingingBell: chap kemaren emang khusus untuk penjelasan doang, momo sendiri sebenarnya bingung gimana mengatur adegan kemaren. Gomen kalo masih membingungkan.

- Queen The Reaper: Untuk Itachi masih 50-50. Gomen updatenya lambat.

- namikaze malfoy: Arigatou ^^

- L: Asal g' dipanggil 'Mouu' (suara sapi ^^). Pastinya ntar dia shock banget klo ketemu sasu. Momo pengen buat naru nangis lebay gt, tp g' bisa! Ditunggu aja.

- Yashina Uzumaki: Adegan Naru pingsan emang g' ada, soalnya momo males! *dibantai massa* Keren? Arigatou ^^ Syukur dah dirimu bisa mengerti penjelasan yg momo buat.

- Satsuki Naruhi: Yap, Itachi sudah pasti diterima. Gomen updatenya lambat terus ^^'

- momo juga namanya: Hai momo ^^ thnx dah mau baca n review. Momo janji g' akan diputus di tengah2, cuman telat update aja (ngeles).

- Nara Hikari: Iya ya, kok kayaknya masalahnya makin banyak? Beneran g' nyangka! Padahal momo yg buat.

- shia naru: Untuk pair Itanaru sudah dipastikan ada, mungkin salah satu option dari shia akan jadi lanjutan ni fic. Momo pasti buat ni sampai end, tp klo buat update cepatnya momo g' berani janji. Arigatou dah mau nunggu kelanjutan ni fic ^^

- kYub No Yokou-chan: Chap kemaren dah termasuk panjang lho! Gomen momo g' bisa janji soal update cepet.

- Clein cassie: Iya nih, mungkin si teme tahu kalo dia bakalan nganggur setelah bunuh Itachong ^^

- ryu cassie: Gomeeee~~~n momo g' bisa update cepet kayak dulu. Sasunaru masih lama ketemunya, mohon ditunggu.

- Uciha Hikari: Arigatou dah mo baca n review ^^

- crybulgem: Syukur deh kalo masih bisa diterima logika. Momo pengen yg rada beda sich, jadi buatnya rada ribet gitu.

- blue night-chan: Nasib Naruto... ada di chap2 selanjutnya *dilempar kelaut*

- ChaaChulie247: Itachikan masih berstatus nukenin, jd hrs masuk penjara dulu. Sasu masih keliling dulu sebelum bisa dapatin naru ^^

- shin ryu harashi: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu Author chan ^^ . Kalo mo buat fic pelan2 aja, g' usah terburu-buru kayak momo gini. Biar nantinya Shin dan reader bisa sama2 menikmati. Ganbarimashu! Untuk masalah siapa yg bakalan jadian ma naru masih rahasia perusahaan dong. Kalo dikasih tahu skrg g' asyik dong.

- Rofuneko: Gomen telat... tp ni bkn karena malas, melainkan ada bbrp problem di rumah ^^ . suke dah jatuh cinta, tp dianya masih belum nyadar. Ditunggu aja lanjutannya ^^

- Missyoohee: Arigatou ^^ kadang momo suka kurang pede ama tulisan momo sendiri. Banyak author2 hebat di Ffn yg bisa menciptakan karya2 yg bagus. Tapi momo bersyukur banyak orang yg mau membaca fic ini ^^

- Doru Enamimaki: Hontou? Tapi momo baru nyadar kalo banyak fic yg judulnya Love or Lust ato Love and Lust. Seperti biasa, momo g' pernah mikir tentang judul.

- evi chaan: Arigatou ^^ silahkan dinikmati chap 12nya...

- hatakehanahungry: Iruka g' terpesona ma Itachi kok. Kakashi g' punya saingan (mungkin...).

-XXX: requesan masih berlaku kok. Cuman kapan diwujudkannya yg bakal lama. Untuk pertama memang agak aneh kalo baca fic Mpreg. Tapi disitulah daya imajinasi seorang author tertantang, seorang penulis akan dianggap hebat kalo dia bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu yg mustahil menjadi nyata. Momo suka ama pair yg ke2, tp utk yg pertama momo kurang dapet feelnya, gomen.

- Imperiale Nazwa-chan: Sebenarnya momo terinspirasi dari dari seekor hewan yg berkembang biak dengan membelah diri. Gampangnya, ini cuman permainan chakra, jadi chakra sasu yg masuk kedalam tubuh naru melalui sperma bercampur dg chakra naru. Dan campuran kedua chakra yg bebeda itu berubah menjadi chakra baru, yaitu chakra janin di tubuh naru. Klo kurang faham silahkan tanya lagi ^^

- Ashya-chan: Gomen telat, ini chap 12 nya.

- Kishu Mars: Ditunggu lanjutannya ya ^,~

- icha22madhen: Nasib sasu masih lama. Dichap ni Itachi blm muncul.

Chapter 12, douzo...

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kedua bola saphire itu menyusuri ruangan disekitarnya. Putih, lalu juga tercium bau obat yang cukup menyengat. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang kini 'dihiasi' dengan selang infus.

'rumah sakit...' pikir Naruto.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah meja kecil disamping ranjang, sebuah vas mini dengan dua tangkai bunga lily putih berdiri anggun diatasnya. Naruto tahu benar siapa yang meletakkannya, Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Naruto-kun" ujar seorang perawat yang baru memasuki ruangan Naruto. Wanita itu tersenyum kearah Naruto sambil mengganti kantung infus yang sudah hampir habis.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Naruto, suaranya terdengar agak serak.

Perawat itu membantu Naruto untuk duduk dengan meletakkan bantal secara vertikal di_bedpost _sebagai sandaran, ia lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung diteguk hingga habis oleh Naruto.

"Kau pingsan sudah lima hari, semua orang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

Naruto menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' setelah dahaganya terpenuhi.

"Aku akan mengabarkan hal ini pada Hokage dan yang lainnya!" seru perawat itu sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"NARUTOOO!"

Teriakan yang diikuti suara derap kaki menggema diseluruh sudut rumah sakit Konoha.

Tiga sosok 'berwarna' kuning, coklat, dan merah muda segera menerjang pemuda yang sudah bersiap menerima serangan itu. Ketiga sosok yang berhasil diidentifikasi sebagai Tsunade, Iruka, dan Sakura mengeluarkan seluruh chakra mereka dan mengeluarkan jutsu yang disebut dengan: P.E.L.U.K.A.N.

20 detik setelah serangan...

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Iruka untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Iya, Iruka sensei~ aku sudah menjawabnyakan~" seru Naruto bosan.

Iruka membelai rambut pirang Naruto, bibirnya tak henti mengukir senyum manis yang mampu menenangkan hati siapa saja.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit heran saat melihat ketiga orang disekitarnya memasang wajah tegang.

"A..ada apa?"

"Naruto, kau tahu kalau kami semua peduli padamukan?" tanya Iruka lembut, Naruto memandang wajah Iruka lekat-lekat. Ada yang aneh dibalik pertanyaan Iruka ini.

Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tsunade duduk diatas ranjang didekat kaki Naruto.

"Naruto, kami..." Tsunade menatap wajah Iruka dan Sakura yang memberikan anggukan pelan kepadanya, "kami tahu kalau kau hamil..." ucapnya pelan.

Nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar penuturan singkat dari sang Hokage, kedua mata saphirenya melebar, cairan bening mengalir begitu saja. Mimik wajah pemuda itu berubah drastis.

"ITU BUKAN MAUKU!" teriak Naruto histeris, ia meronta dari pelukan Iruka yang berusaha menenangkannya, "SEMUA INI KARENA DIA! Bukan keinginanku menjadi orang aneh seperti ini..."

Semua memori tentang Sasuke yang memperkosanya beberapa waktu lalu berputar cepat tak terkontrol layaknya video tua yang mulai rusak. Dan perlahan bayangan akan penolakan dari orang-orang terdekatnya mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

Iruka mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh pemuda yang masih begetar hebat itu, tak terasa iapun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ini semua terlalu berat untuk Naruto, oh Kami.. dia bahkan baru berusia 16th?

"A..aku tahu kalau aku..hiks.. memang aneh, aku juga..monster yang dibenci banyak orang..hiks.. tapi kumohon.. kumohon jangan usir aku dari Konoha, Tsunade-baa..hiks.. aku berjanji akan jadi anak baik..hiks" Naruto terus meracau tidak jelas.

"Naruto bodoh!" pekik Sakura mendahului Tsunade yang baru akan membuka mulut, Naruto menghentikan tangisannya dan memandang Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu, "jangan seenaknya bicara tidak jelas begitu! Memang siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau monster, hah? Kau ini Shinobi Konoha! Tidak ada yang akan mengusirmu, baka!"

"Sakura benar Naruto" ucap Tsunade, "kau adalah Shinobi Konoha yang akan menggantikanku nanti. Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang berani berpikir seperti itu! Aku juga akan melakukannya padamu kalau kau seperti itu, kau mengerti?"

Iruka melepaskan pelukannya setelah dirasa Naruto sudah mulai tenang.

"Te..terima kasih... semuanya.."

Naruto mengusap pipinya yang masih dibasahi air mata, meskipun kedua matanya terus mengeluarkan cairan itu.

Paling tidak saat ini pemuda itu sudah agak tenang, kesungguhan yang terpancar dari wajah orang-orang terdekatnya ini cukup membuat beban yang dipikulnya sedikit berkurang. Naruto sudah bisa bernafas lega dan ia tidak perlu dihantui dengan mimpi buruk hasil imajinasinya selama ini. Tapi...

"Naruto,aku tahu kau tidak ingin membahas hal ini, tapi mau tidak mau kita harus membahas hal ini" Tsunade kembali membuka suara, Naruto mengangguk ragu, ia meremas-remas ujung selimutnya "kau pastinya tahu kalau kehamilanmu ini tidak wajarkan?" tanya Tsunade sehalus mungkin, ia tidak ingin bocah kesayangannya kembali murung.

Lagi, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin tahu... apakah kau akan mempertahankan bayi dalam kandunganmu ini atau tidak"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa...

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri Naruto..." ujar Sakura, "tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru, apalagi kau juga baru sadar"

Naruto menatap gadis itu sekilas, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Tsunade, Iruka, dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Disisi lain mereka juga tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku... tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini..." Naruto berkata lirih, tetes-tetes cairan bening berjatuhan membasahi permukaan selimut yang sudah tak berbentuk, "aku.. ingin kembali seperti dulu... berlatih keras dan tetap menjadi orang 'bodoh' yang selalu bertindak ceroboh tanpa berpikir..." Iruka meraih kedua tangan Naruto, meletakkan diatas pangkuannya dan meremasnya lembut. Chuunin berambut coklat itu mencoba menyalurkan kekuatannya pada Naruto.

_Tidak ada hal yang abadi di dunia ini..._

_Seperti kelopak sakura yang berguguran dari pohonnya_

_Seperti matahari yang tergantikan oleh bulan_

_Seperti butiran kristal es yang mencair_

_Begitu pula hati manusia..._

_Terkadang dapat menjadi sekeras baja_

_Namun, bukan mustahil ia dapat menjadi serapuh istana pasir yang bisa hancur dengan mudahnya_

"...aku... akan menggugurkan janin ini..."

_Tapi, karena hal inilah manusia menjadi makhluq tuhan yang paling menarik_

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Kau ini _Kappa_ ya? Kita baru berjalan sepuluh menit!" seorang gadis berambut merah berteriak kesal, sedang sang objek yang sedang meneguk air dari botol minumnya tetap acuh tak peduli.

"Kau ini berisik sekali Karin! Lagipula tidak ada yang memaksamu ikutkan?" protes sang objek yang tidak lain adalah Suigetsu.

Gadis berambut merah bernama Karin itu nampak salah tingkah, ia berpura-pura membetulkan letak kaca mata yang bertengger dipangkal hidungnya.

"A..akukan sudah bilang kalau tujuanku searah dengan kalian, bukan berarti aku ikut dengan kalian!" jelasnya dengan suara terbata-bata.

Suigetsu menyeringai jahil saat melihat tatapan aneh Karin pada Sasuke yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat keduanya. Pemuda bergigi runcing itu berjalan menghampiri Karin.

"Psst.. memangnya kau tidak tahu apa tujuan Sasuke?" bisik Suigetsu.

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Khekhekhe... Sasuke itu sudah punya pacar lho! Dan dia merekrut kita untuk merebut pacarnya itu!"

"EEEEHHH? Sasuke sudah punya pacar?"

Suigetsu tertawa puas melihat reaksi Karin. Rasanya ia harus meminta Sasuke untuk berterima kasih padanya karena sudah berhasil 'sedikit' menyingkirkan pengganggu berambut merah ini darinya.

"Hahaha... karena itu sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu untuk menggodanya, apalagi pacarnya itu... laki-laki" Suigetsu sedikit berbisik saat menyebut kata 'laki-laki'.

Dan sekali lagi Suigetsu tertawa keras melihat reaksi gadis berambut merah ini, rasanya perjalanan bersama Sasuke tidak akan terlalu membosankan seperti bayangannya sebelum ini.

.

.

.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menghampiri kedua anggota timnya yang entah sedang melakukan apa.

"Kita harus segera pergi sebelum gelap" perintahnya.

Suigetsu berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang masih terpaku ditempat. Perutnya mulai terasa keram karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Karin menatap sosok Sasuke lekat-lekat, meneliti sedikit saja keanehan yang mungkin akan ditemukannya pada Sasuke. Menyadari perilaku Karin, lama-lama pemuda itu mulai merasa risih, Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya jadi seperti ikan dipasar yang diteliti pembelinya.

"Karin, hentikan tatapan menjijikkan itu!" seru Sasuke kesal meski tetap berwajah datar.

"Tapi.. ano.. Sasuke... boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Karin gugup.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh, tapi kalau ia menolak bisa dipastikan gadis ini akan terus menempel padanya.

"Hn, terserah kau"

Karin menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin Sasuke melihat ekspresi galaunya.

"I..Itu.. kata Suigetsu, kau sudah punya pa..pacar ya?" jantung gadis itu berdebar makin kencang.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

Pacar?

Sekelebat bayangan pemuda berambut pirang menginterupsi kesadarannya. Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, kalau saja saat ini dia tidak berada dihadapan orang lain. Tapi disisi lain Sasuke mulai memikirkan pertanyaan gadis berkacamata itu.

Karin mengangkat wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat perubahan diwajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar. Takut dan bingung, dua hal itulah yang berhasil ditangkap Karin. Sebagai orang yang sudah lama mengagumi Sasuke, sudah sewajarnya Karin sangat mengenal kebiasaan pemuda itu.

"Sa..Sasu_"

"Itu bukan urusanmu" potong Sasuke cepat, "kita pergi sekarang!" perintahnya.

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Bulan purnama bersinar terang ditengah gelapnya langit malam, namun tidak ada satupun titik bintang yang terlihat.

Aneh

Kenapa? Apa karena para bintang membenci sang bulan? Memangnya apa salah bulan?

.

.

.

Naruto memandang hamparan langit hitam lewat jendela kamar tempat ia dirawat saat ini. Terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan langit malam dengan bulan purnamanya. Warna hitam yang indah, warna yang selalu cocok disandingkan dengan warna apapun. Hitam memang bukan warna kesukaan Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa 'pernah' sangat menyukai warna ini. Dimana?

_Tenang saja Naruto, aku tidak akan membunuhmu... tapi aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari pada kematian_

_Diam!_

_Ooh.. nikmat sekali Naruto..._

_...aku ingin membuatmu menyerah untuk mengejarku,_

_Aku ingin menikmati tubuhmu..._

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Sebelah tangannya meremas ujung bantal. Seakan itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang dapat menahannya kembali memasuki kenangan kelam itu.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa melupakannya? Warna hitam yang pernah disukainya itu telah menyakiti jiwanya, dan kini telah menjadi warna yang amat dibencinya. Ya, karena warna hitam itu sama dengan warna mata'nya'. Kelam, menakutkan, sekaligus menakjubkan. Membuat siapapun dapat tersedot kedalamnya. Seperti Black Hole.

'kenapa aku masih belum bisa melupakannya? Padahal sudah hampir satu bulan...'

Naruto meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas perut datarnya. Ia bisa merasakannya. Ada kehidupan lain didalam perutnya –selain Kyuubi tentu. Kehidupan yang mungkin akan terus membawa mimpi buruk kedalam kehidupannya. Naruto tak punya pilihan lain lagi.

'maaf... maafkan aku, maaf...'

.

.

.

.

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berusia 16th itu membuka matanya. Terkejut.

'Suara siapa itu?'

Sepasang saphirenya menyapu seluruh area disekitarnya. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Tempatnya sekarang berada bukanlah kamar rumah sakit Konoha, melainkan disebuah ruangan yang sudah tak asing lagi. Tempat dimana Kyuubi disegel.

Meski berada didepan 'penjara' Kyuubi, Naruto tak melihat dimana rubah tua itu dibalik terali besi emasnya.

Aneh...

"Kyuu! Apa kau disana? Hey, Kyuu!"

Naruto mulai menyusuri tempat itu. Hanya langkah kaki bergemanya yang terdengar. Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha mencari keberadaan sang rubah didalam kegelapan. Tapi, bahkan batang hidungnya sekalipun tak dapat ditemukannya.

"Haah, kema_"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto"

Suara itu lagi..

Naruto membalikkan badan. Seorang laki-laki yang pernah ia lihat fotonya diruang Hokage kini berdiri dihadapannya. Bagaiman mungkin?

"Ho..kage keempat?" Naruto memastikan.

Pria yang juga berambut pirang dan memiliki sepasang mata berwarna biru itu mengangguk pelan, sepasang bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Kenapa bisa tahu namaku? Dan Kyuubi..."

"Untuk sementara Kyuubi telah kupindahkan ke tempat lain, aku hanya ingin pertemuan berharga ini terganggu" jelasnya.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, logika Naruto belum bisa menerima hal ini.

"Ta..tapi, bukankah Hokage keempat sudah..." Naruto tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ini adalah chakra yang sempat kutinggalkan dialam bawah sadarmu sebelum aku meninggal, Naruto. Dan aku tidak sendirian..."

Sosok lain muncul dari dalam kegelapan. Sosok yang ternyata seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang itu berdiri disamping Hokage, ia tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto yang masih terpaku.

"Kau sudah besar ya, Naruto.."

Itu adalah suara yang didengarnya tadi! Tidak salah lagi.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa kalian tahu namaku?"

Kedua orang dewasa itu saling bertatapan dan melempar senyum, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto.

"Karena aku yang memberi nama itu" ucap Hokage.

"...dan aku yang telah melahirkanmu Naruto" sahut wanita berambut merah. "Kau anak kami..." kedua orang itu berkata bersamaan.

Naruto tetap berdiri disana. Tubuhnya seakan membeku setelah mendengar pernyataan dari kedua han... eh.. orang dihadapannya. Mereka mengucapkan kenyataan itu dengan amat santai. Tanpa Naruto sadari, cairan bening mengalir dari kedua mata saphirenya.

Naruto tertawa canggung, ia masih tidak percaya. Naruto juga tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

"Kushina..." Minato, Hokage keempat, menegur istrinya, memberi syarat agar ia menghampiri Naruto terlebih dahulu. Wanita berambut merah itu mengangguk dengan antusias. Tanpa persetujuan dua kali, ia berlari kecil menghampiri putra semata wayangnya.

GREP!

"Naru-chanku sudah besaaar!"

Suara tawa ceria Kushina perlahan berubah menjadi isakan pelan. Hal yang dibenci Kushina sebagai seorang wanita adalah sisi sensitif yang membuatnya jadi mudah menangis.

"Ibu... ini benar ibu..."

Naruto bisa merasakan anggukan dari wanita dalam pelukannya ini. Pemuda berambut pirang itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam helaian rambut berwarna merah. Samar-samar tubuh Naruto mulai mengingat sensasi ini.

TBC...

#FINALLY!

-Gomen, momo sedikit punya masalah sama idm! Jadi setiap buka lappie bukannya ngelanjutin fic tapi malah sibuk ngurusin idm.

-Juga, minna-tachi pasti tahu kabar tentang SOPA dan PIPA. Karena hal ini momo jd susah klo mo cari donlotan yaoi yg tidak bisa dijangkau kantong klo harus beli yg ori (karena hal ini momo berniat jadi terorist anti amerika!).

-Btw, ada yg punya donlotannya Takumi-kun 2 g? Momo dah berhasil donlot yg ke3 doang.

-Sekedar pemberitahuan, fic ini momo buat benar2 merujuk pada manga aslinya jadi mungkin akan ada beberapa adegan yg di skip. Momo yakin minna dah baca mang NARUTOkan? Jadi pasti fahamlah.


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

~Balasan review:

-Clein cassie: Yup, Karin patah hati ^^ diawal muncul dia emang ngeselin banget sih. Dichap ini kayaknya dah bisa ketebak deh bakal digugurin ato nggak.

-Queen The Reaper: Thnx atas pengertiannya ^^ Let's pray for Karin..

-icha22madhen: Pas dimanga emang nyedihin banget, tapi kayaknya yg buatan ku sama sekali berbeda... Gomen..

-nanao yumi: Knp Kyuu bisa dipindahin? Bisa dong, namanya juga fanfiction. Momo juga pengen naru punya momongan

-kyub No yokou-chan: Itachi muncul sedikit di chap ni. Ketemuannya sasunaru masih lamaaa~~

-shia naru: Itanaru emang ada, tp dikitlah... dichap ni si Ita muncul tapi ketemu naru baru dichap depan. Hm... momo pengen anaknya cowok sich...

-amimi: Sebenarnya naru g' kejam lho. Naru dapet tuh anakkan krn diperkosa sasu, sebagai korban pemerkosaan pastinya hal itu mjd trauma tersendiri apalagi klo dia sampe punya anak dari hasil pemerkosaan itu. HONTOU? Punya Takumi kun series? Boleh dibagi ke momo g'~? Di PM ato add fb momo lah. Momo Chan Fujoshi. Momo blm liat yg keempat jd blm bisa nilai, nama si uke siapa sih?

-Naru Freak: Hontouni Gomennasai~~~ waktu pertama kali nulis, momo butuh waktu satu thn buat nyelesein satu novel lho? Dan lagi momo tangan momo mulai bermasalah, jd hrs diistirahatkan kalo dah mulai sakit (kebanyakan main game n baca ffn di hp). Jadi... beginilah jadinya. Klo satu chap hrs panjang bisa sebulan sekali updatenya. Arigatou buat reviewnya ^^

-Yashina Uzumaki: request anda sudah jadi prioritas dlm fic ini. Huwakakakakaka... #tawa nista

-Yuu: SOPA n PIPA. Ini undang2 br yg dibuat oleh amerika untuk melindungi hak cipta diinternet. Gerakan pertama mrk adalah dengan menutup situs Megaupload serta menangkap pemiliknya yg telah merugikan banyak perusahaan, spt Hollywood (tolong koreksi klo ada yg salah). Jd kita g' bakal bisa donlot gratis lagi, HARUS bayar! Gosipnya Youtube jg mau ditutup.

-Sasunarulovelove: Silahkan dibaca chapter ni, dah ada clue-nya kok ^^

-Rofuneko: Gomen baru update... *ikut ktwa nista* itu sudah pasti..

-UchiKaze No SasuNaru: Hm... dichap ini dah ada cluenya kok ^^

-Nara Hikari: (^^)b

-ryu cassie: Hehehe... gomen, gomen... nih dah update.

-astia aoi: ^^ Yup

-satsuki naruhi: Silahkan dibaca dichap ini ^^ Takumi kun 2? Wah, boleh tuh..

-SingingBell: Penggemar hardcore ya? Sama!

-Animea Lover Ya-ha: Arigatou sdh bersedia read n review... Momo ngerencanainnya sih happy end. Mungkin bisa sampe' 20-an chap deh ni fic.

-sasu'ai'naru: Hmm... dichap ni dah ada cluenya ^^ Naru luluh ma sasunya di akhir2 chap lah..

-Kishu Mars: Peace.. ^^v

-in-chan the kyuubi: Hontou? Momo g terlalu ngikutin perkembangannya, tp yg jelas... NYEBELIN!

-Missyuuhi gak login: Momo emang sengaja nge-blur peran si Tachi, tp abis ni dia bakal banyak muncul kok^^

-Imperiale Nazwa-chan: momo emang sudah berencana untuk men-skip bag2 yg dah ada dimanga ato anime ^^ Sasunaru masih lama ketemunya..

-EllaWiffe: Momo jg suka yaoi Mpreg ^^ di fic bhs. Ing banyak yg bgs lho!

-keyrakyuuNee: Aduh.. dipuji begitu momo jadi terharu bgt. Momo emang suka buat yg simple2 sih. Yg penting reader bisa faham ama mksd cerita buatan momo ^^

-prinses fojusi: Gomen... momo g' bisa janji update cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 13, douzo...

"Maaf.."

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Masalah tak henti-hentinya datang silih berganti, satu masalah belum terselesaikan tapi masalah lain sudah datang bermunculan. Rasanya dia lebih baik dihadapkan untuk bertarung dengan seluruh anggota Akatsuki sendirian dari pada semua masalah ini.

Pagi-pagi sekali, saat sang Hokage baru duduk diatas kursi kebanggaannya, tiba- tiba seorang Kunoichi berambut merah muda memasuki ruangannya dan menceritakan kenyataan yang membuatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kalau ingin digambarkan dalam satu kata dari Shikamaru, merepotkan.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahukan hal ini lebih awal Sakura... apalagi ini menyangkut Itachi" ujarnya.

"A..aku tidak berpikir kalau ternyata Itachi berpihak pada kita, karena itu... aku berencana untuk 'menyingkirkannya' sendiri.." Sakura sedikit memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimat. Kepala berhias helaian merah muda itu tertunduk.

Tsunade tersenyum maklum. Ia sadar tak ada gunanya menyalahkan Sakura sekarang, toh ia juga berniat baik. Dan lagi dibanding Tsunade, Sakura pastinya adalah orang yang paling tertekan dengan masalah Naruto.

"Sudahlah Sakura..." tegur Tsunade, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang guru, "kita memang belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Itachi, tapi paling tidak dia sudah memberikan banyak informasi yang kita butuhkan, kita juga tidak bisa mengabaikan jasanya karena telah menyelamatkan Naruto. untuk saat ini, kau sebaiknya memfokuskan dirimu pada Naruto... karena kau juga salah satu teman terdekatnya, ia akan sangat membutuhkanmu.."

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Baik _sensei" _

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Jadi... begitu ya kejadiannya..."

Kushina menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto erat, menenangkan emosi putra semata wayangnya.

Ketiganya kini berada disebuah ruangan serba putih, tidak lagi berada didepan 'penjara' Kyuubi. Minato dan Kushina baru saja menceritakan asal muasal dipilihnya Naruto sebagai wadah Kyuubi, juga siapa dalang yang mengendalikan Kyuubi 16th yang lalu.

"Naruto... sebenarnya ini bukan rencana kami untuk muncul bersamaan dihadapanmu seperti sekarang" ujar Minato, pria itu terlihat agak ragu. Beberapa kali ia melirik kearah sang istri, meminta koreksi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" protes Naruto. Padahal ia sangat senang bisa bertemu kedua orang tuanya bersamaan seperti sekarang.

"Naru..." Kushina melanjutkan tugas sang suami, "dengan menyimpan sebagian chakra kami kedalam tubuhmu, kamipun bisa melihat segala hal yang kau alami selama ini..."

Rasanya Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan sang ibu.

"...juga tenta_"

"Aku tak ingin membicarannya!" potong Naruto cepat.

Minato menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak suka melihat wajah murung putranya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, bukan masalah kalau kau membenci Sasuke, tapi bayimu! Dia tidak bersalah sama sekali.."

"Tapi ini juga bayinya!" Minato bisa menangkap rasa jijik dan takut dalam nada suara Naruto. "Setelah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha agar orang-orang dapat menerimaku, agar aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman yang tidak melihat statusku sebagai Jinchurikii... tiba-tiba saja 'orang itu' datang dan menghancurkan hidupku! TERIMA KASIH! Dia sudah menyadarkanku tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya, aku hanya orang pengecut yang aneh_"

**Plak!**

Naruto memegang sebelah pipinya yang terasa panas setelah mendapat tamparan dari Kushina. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri melihat wajah sang ibu sekarang.

"Maaf karena ibu harus meninggalkanmu saat kau masih kecil, tapi ibu yakin Hokage ketiga, Iruka, Jiraiya dan gurumu yang lain tidak pernah mengajari kata 'Menyerah' padamu. Naruto yang ibu lihat selama ini bukanlah Naruto yang mudah menyerah pada takdir!"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah sang ibu.

Minato hanya tersenyum saat melihat sang istri kembali meneteskan air mata. Bukan momen yang menyenangkan memang, tapi ini adalah momen yang hanya bisa dilakukan ibu dan anak.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu apa yang ibu rasakan ketika ibu tahu kalau ibu mengandungmu?" suara Kushina melembut, sama seperti pandangannya pada putra semata wayangnya saat ini. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"...ibu sangat bahagia saat tahu kalau ibu akan memilikimu. Setiap malam ibu tak pernah berhenti mendoakan segala kebaikan untuk dirimu, ibu selalu membayangkan bagaimana ibu akan menimangmu nantinya... Tidak hanya karena kau adalah buah cinta kami, tetapi kau telah menjadi bagian dari hidup ibu, Naruto..." Kushina menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "bukan dari siapa anak itu ada, tapi bagaimana kita membesarkannya dengan memberikan kasih sayang serta cinta... itulah arti seorang anak, Naruto"

"Kau mengerti maksud ibumukan, Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang saphire itu terbuka perlahan, meski terlihat masih sembab dan sedikit memerah tapi tak sedikitpun mengurangi keindahannya. Bibir mungilnya membantuk segaris senyuman.

"Aku mengerti ayah... ibu..."

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Suigetsu memergoki 'atasannya' melamun sambil menatap langit, tidak jarang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab. Dia bukan Karin yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke dan akan terpesona begitu melihat senyuman sang Uchiha, apalagi Suigetsu yakin dirinya 100% _straight_ alias normal. Dia pasti akan _'horny'_ kalau melihat seorang perempuan telanjang.

Hanya saja, Suigetsu tak habis pikir kalau seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke yang berhasil membunuh Orochimaru –juga secara otomatis telah menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang (tawanan Orochimaru)- ternyata seorang gay yang terobsesi pada sahabat laki-lakinya sendiri. Suigetsu bukanlah seorang Homophobic, dulu ia sendiri pernah menduga kalau kakak kandungnya(A/N: disini, Suigetsu adalah saudara kandung), aka Zabuza, adalah seorang gay. Tentunya Suigetsu enggan memprotes sang kakak karena laki-laki yang selama itu bersama Zabuza adalah Haku, pemuda yang tidak jelas gendernya. Toh Haku memang cantik. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kalau Naruto secantik Haku sih bukan masalah, wajar kalau Sasuke terobsesi dengannya. Mengingat Suigetsu belum pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Ah, kenapa tidak ditanyakan pada orangnya saja? Pikir Suigetsu.

"Oiii... Sasuke~"

Pemuda berambut midnight blue itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah suara yang berhasil menginterupsi lamunannya. Suigetsu beruntung karena saat ini ia sedang tidak berselera untuk membunuh orang. Suigetsu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuke. Karin dan Juugo (A/N: setting diambil saat Juugo sudah bergabung dengan tim Hebi, spt yang momo bilang dichap sblmnya, akan banyak adegan yg diskip) sudah terlelap didekat perapian.

"Hey Sasuke, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ujar Suigetsu semangat.

Sasuke melirik Suigetsu lewat sudut matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"

"Hm... bagaimana rupa si Naruto ini?"

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam seraya memikirkan jawaban apa yang cocok untuk Suigetsu.

"Dia itu... bodoh, berisik, dobe, dan sangat ceroboh!" jawabnya cepat.

Suigetsu tertawa hambar. Apa benar dia terobsesi dengan Naruto? pertanyaan itu mulai memenuhi kepala Suigetsu.

"Tapi..." Sasuke melanjutkan, "hanya dia yang dapat mengerti diriku, hanya dia yang bisa menjadi tempatku pulang, hanya dia yang dapat memuaskanku..."

'Dia ini.. sedang jatuh cintakan? Kalau saja alasan terakhir tidak termasuk..' batin Suigetsu.

"Yang jelas, aku akan mengambilnya kembali" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berdiri seraya memandang Suigetsu yang masih duduk diatas rumput, "dan tugas kalian bertiga hanyalah menyingkirkan pengganggu hingga aku bisa membunuh Itachi dan membawa Naruto kembali padaku" ucapnya serius.

"Yah, yah.. aku mengerti. Aku akan mencoba bertahan berjalan bersama monster merah disana" Suigetsu menunjuk kearah Karin yang masih terlelap.

"Hn, bagus"

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Sore ini langit terlihat agak mendung, kumpulan awan kelabu berarak pelan diatas langit Konoha. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Wah... mendungnya pekat sekali, padahal sore ini Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit ya.." Shizune meletakkan secangkir teh hijau hangat diatas meja kerja sang Hokage.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang seraya memutar kursinya menghadap jendela kaca besar.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak merasa merasa senang" ujarnya pelan.

Shizune tersenyum kecut.

"Tentang aborsi Naruto ya?" tanyanya.

"Hmm... rencananya aku akan melakukannya besok" Tsunade menjawab tak berminat.

"Tapi... bukankah ada baiknya kalau janin Naruto digugurkan? Bagaimanapun dia adalah laki-laki. Meski dengan bantuan Kyuubi sekalipun, kita tidak tahu apakah tubuhnya bisa bertahan atau tidak. Bahkan seorang wanita saja bisa sangat beresiko dalam kehamilan normal"

Tsunade menutup kedua kelopak matanya sejenak.

"Yah, aku mengerti dengan ucapanmu. Tapi tetap saja... janin itu tidak bersalah, Kami sama meletakkan janin itu ditubuh Naruto pasti karena ada alasannya. Dia tidak akan menciptakan sesuatu untuk hal yang sia-sia... Tapi, semuanya tergantung keputusan Naruto sendiri" tuturnya.

Shizune mengangguk setuju.

"Aku mengerti nona Tsunade"

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan langkah mantap, senyum kebahagiaan terukir indah diwajah manisnya. Sosoknya bagaikan mentari yang bersinar ditengah sore yang terasa kelam karena mendung pekat yang memenuhi langit Konoha. Beberapa warga nampak tertegun melihat sosok Naruto saat ini. Benar-benar terasa berbeda. _'Inikah anak yang dulu kami panggil monster?'_. Tidak lama kemudian kaki jenjangnya berhenti. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, sepasang saphirenya memandang gunung batu dengan ukiran wajah para Hokage, tapi hanya satu ukiran wajah yang membuatnya harus menahan air mata haru.

'_Ayah.. Ibu.. aku akan terus berusaha! Jangan berhenti mendo'akanku ya?_' serunya dalam hati.

Naruto mengelus perut datarnya, ia tersenyum lembut saat membayangkan ibunya sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini.

"Hoo Naruto" tegur Kakashi, "kau sudah kelihatan lebih sehat rupanya" Jounin berambut perak itu mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hehehe... akukan memang tahan banting!" serunya semangat.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Bagus, bagus. Kau mau langsung kembali ke apartemen?"

"Yeah... begitulah, tapi sepertinya aku akan makan di Ichiraku dulu. Berhari-hari makan masakan rumah sakit membuat perutku mual!"

"Aku sangat mengerti penderitaanmu... Oh iya, rasanya tadi aku melihat Iruka di Ichiraku, mungkin kau bisa menemaninya"

"Benarkah! Wah.. aku bisa minta traktir Iruka sensei" Naruto sudah bisa membayangkan semangkuk ramen jumbo terhidang dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kesana, air liurmu hampir menetes.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Iruka hanya memandangi semangkuk ramen yang sudah tidak mengepulkan asap panas lagi. Pasalnya, ia masih memikirkan perkataan Naruto kemarin. Iruka hanya tidak ingin Naruto menyesal nantinya, bagaimanapun janin itu adalah darah daging Naruto sendiri, tidak peduli siapa ayah sang bayi.

"Iruka sensei..."

Iruka menoleh kesamping. Ia tertegun melihat 'anak' kesayangannya duduk disampinya seraya memasang wajah penuh dengan raut kekhawatiran.

"NARUTO! kenapa kau ada disini? Seharusnya kau dirumah sakitkan?" Iruka mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyeret Naruto kembali ke rumah sakit.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat reaksi over dari senseinya.

"Ne~~ sensei lupa kalau sore ini aku keluar dari rumah sakit ya?"

Iruka terdiam, kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Ooh... yah, aku sudah ingat sekarang" ucapnya pelan.

"Hehehe... sebagai hadiah keluarnya aku dari rumah sakit, bagaimana kalau Iruka sensei mentraktirku beberapa mangkuk ramen?" Naruto mengusulkan. Sepasang saphirenya berkelap-kelip indah.

Iruka meneliti pemuda dihadapannya. Dan tak sedikitpun ia menemukan kebohongan dari Naruto. Ini adalah Naruto yang ceria seperti biasanya. Seakan semua kejadian buruk sebelum ini tidak pernah terjadi. Apa yang membuat Naruto tiba-tiba berubah?

"Lagi-lagi Iruka sensei melamun..."

"Ah, maaf, maaf, kau pesanlah ramennya. Aku traktir"

"YEEAAHH~~"

'Apapun itu, asal kau bahagia, Naruto...'

_#####****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

"Aku datang kemari atas perintah Hokage"

Seorang ANBU dengan topeng elang mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia mempersilahkan gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk berjalan melewatinya.

Sambil membawa bungkusan berbentuk persegi panjang, Sakura menuruni tangga licin menuju penjara bawah tanah dengan hati-hati.

Lorong panjang yang lembab serta suara tetes-tetes air menemani perjalanan Kunoichi muda ini. Sesekali ia memperhatikan sel-sel penjara yang telah diisi oleh para penjahat kelas atas. Meski sudah menjadi salah satu kunoichi hebat Konoha, tapi perasaan ngeri masih membebani setiap langkahnya. Sakura menelan ludah paksa. Kalau hanya dengan orang-orang ini saja ia sudah takut, bagaimana dengan orang yang akan ditemuinya sebentar lagi?

Sakura mengambil nafas panjang. Ia beruntung pencahayaan di lorong ini tidak terlalu terang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura akhirnya tiba disebuah sel 'khusus' diujung lorong. Seorang ANBU berdiri disamping pintu besi dengan jendela berterali kecil dibagian atasnya. Sang ANBU mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu sel yang disegel dengan jurus khusus.

Perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Sakura melangkah pelan memasuki sel tahanan dimana salah satu keturunan klan Uchiha dikurung.

Ruang berdinding batu berukuran 3x4 meter hanya berisi lemari kecil berisi futon dan selembar selimut lusuh. Dua buah lilin yang hampir habis menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya diruangan ini. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau milik Sakura menangkap sosok laki-laki yang duduk meringkuk dipojok ruangan. Sakura menatap miris laki-laki yang 'seharusnya' menjadi buronan paling berbahaya itu, namun kali ini dia hanyalah laki-laki menyedihkan yang sedang menanti hukuman.

"A..aku membawakan makanan dan obat untukmu.." Sakura duduk bersimpuh dihadapan sosok itu, ia menyodorkan kotak bekal dua tingkat padanya. Bisa terlihat sekali kalau gadis ini menjaga jarak dari laki-laki berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot.." suara yang terdengar agak serak meluncur pelan dari bibir sosok itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan 'normal' darinya, ia mulai merasakan ketegangan yang sempat membekukan nafasnya tadi mulai berkurang.

"Sama sekali tidak repot, ini juga perintah dari Hokage sama. Beliau tidak ingin sampai kau jatuh sakit"

Itachi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang sedang membukakan kotak bento untuknya, tak pelak iapun menelan ludah saat melihat hidangan lezat yang ditata rapi dan indah didalam kotak bento.

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan rindu yang terbesit dikepalanya. Ah iya, ini adalah bento yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah ia membantai keluarganya, sebelumnya, sang ibulah yang selalu membuatkan bento untuknya dan Sasuke.

"Anoo... aku ingin meminta maaf" suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Itachi, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis bermata emerald itu "aku sudah menilaimu buruk sebelumnya, padahal kau sudah berbaik hati menolong Naruto"

"Hn, bukan masalah. Aku hanya tidak ingin Sasuke menambah dosanya lebih jauh. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sepertiku..."

Sakura menundukkan kepala, ia sudah membuat suasana tidak nyaman kembali memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?" tanya Itachi, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, tidak terlalu baik. Apalagi... saat kami tahu kalau ia sedang mengandung"

Sebelah alis Itachi terangkat. "Dia tahu kalau dirinya hamil?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit terkejut.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Dia tidak memberitahu kami karena dia takut kalau kami akan menganggapnya aneh dan menghindarinya... padahal seharusnya ia tahu kalau kami tidak akan melakukan hal itu padanya!" sebelah tangannya mencengkram ujung rok yang ia kenakan.

Itachi memaklumi sikap Naruto. Ia tahu benar bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke terhadap sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Tapi...

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?"

Sakura menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Naruto... akan menggugurkan bayinya..."

"APA?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara Itachi yang mendadak meninggi beberapa oktaf itu. Sakura melihat ANBU yang berjaga didepan pintu melirik kedalam ruangan. Sakura memberi isyarat kalau keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Haruno, bawa aku pada Naruto sekarang! Dia tidak boleh menggugurkan bayinya!"

TBC...

#Sebenarnya mau lebih panjang, tapi keadaan tangan tidak mendukung, jadinya... Cliffhanger gini...

Waiting your review or flame...


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

#Akhirnya bisa update juga! (/^,^)/

Momo sedang bermasalah dengan Mode Sm*rtfr*nd! Padahal udah beli paket internet, eh malah g' kena! Udah gitu sisa pulsa yang ada juga diembat! Adakah minna-tachi yang juga memiliki problem spt momo? Bisakah membagi sedikit solusi untuk momo?

#Gomennasai momo g'balas review dari minna-tachi sekalian. Diburu waktu juga. Untuk yang minta chapnya diperpanjang, dengan segala hormat momo minta maaf, untuk hal itu minna harus tanya sendiri ama otak saya yg pas-pasan ini *tabok* Btw, ada hint pairing baru dichap ni, dan itu bukan ItaSaku. Gomen, tapi momo g' berniat ber-straight ria. Oh iya, momo udah publish fic one shot baru! Judulnya: "Love You, Brother". Dan yg terpenting PWP! Pairnya SasuIta. Yup, Itachi jadi uke. Tp ini khusus ADULT lho!

Yosh, segitu aja curcolnya ~(-_-)~

Chapter 14, douzo...

Didampingi oleh empat orang ANBU serta kunoichi berambut merah muda, Itachi berjalan menuju ruang Hokage.

Dibalik wajah datarnya, pemuda itu menyimpan kekalutan yang dalam. Sikap Naruto ini diluar perkiraannya. Kalau ia benar-benar menggugurkan bayinya, maka sia-sialah perjuangannya selama ini, dan pengorbanan orang 'itu' hanyalah menjadi debu yang tertiup angin.

'_Pergilah, aku menunggumu disini...'_

Sakura melirik kedua tangan Itachi yang terikat borgol saling mencengkram erat. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan orang ini? Mengapa ia sangat mempedulikan Naruto dan bayinya?

"Kita sampai"

Suara seorang ANBU menyadarkan Sakura dari alam pikirannya.

"Sampai disini biar aku yang memegang kendali" ucap gadis itu tenang.

"Tapi_" salah satu dari ANBU nampak sedikit keberatan.

Sakura memberi isyarat kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan terpaksa para ANBU itu menyetujui keinginan Sakura. Toh, mereka masih bisa mengawasi keadaan didalam meski dari balik dinding.

Sang Kunoichi mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage tiga kali.

"Masuk!"

Setelah mendengar suara balasan dari Hokage, Sakurapun membuka pintu dihadapannya, ia mempersilahkan Itachi untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20 menit yang lalu...

"Kebetulan kau sudah datang Naruto, aku ingin membicarakan proses Aborsi yang_"

"Tidak perlu!" potong pemuda berambut pirang itu cepat.

Kedua wanita yang berada didalam ruangan itu sontak melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanya, seakan perkataan Naruto tadi adalah suatu hal yang mustahil.

Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi keduanya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada perutnya yang masih datar, ia membelainya perlahan.

"Ayah dan Ibu akan sangat kecewa kalau aku membunuh janin yang tidak berdosa ini.." Naruto berkata pelan.

Tubuh Tsunade yang sempat terpaku mulai bereaksi perlahan, air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya, kedua sudut bibir merahnya terangkat kesamping, membentuk sebuah senyum kebahagiaan... Wanita setengah baya itu bangkit dari kursi dan berlari menerjang tubuh pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Memeluknya erat...

"Syukurlah.. syukurlah... Naruto.." ucapnya disela-sela isakannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan dari sang 'nenek'.

"Aku senang mendengar keputusanmu ini Naruto" ujar Shizune yang menghampiri keduanya, Tonton juga terlihat senang.

Tiba-tiba Tsunade menyadari sesuatu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa maksudmu dengan 'Ayah dan Ibu akan sangat kecewa'?" Tsunade mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto, menatapnya tajam, meminta penjelasan.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ketika aku pingsan kemarin aku bertemu dengan mereka ditempat Kyuubi. Memang pertemuan yang singkat, tapi mereka memberitahuku banyak hal!" ujarnya senang.

Tsunade mengangguk setuju, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Naruto.

"Minato dan Kushina ya? Aku juga merindukan mereka..."

"EEEH? Jadi Hokage keempat itu ayah Naruto ya?" pekik Shizune tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk seraya memasang tawa khasnya.

"Hehehe... begitulah.."

Tsunade tersenyum miris.

"Maaf Naruto, selama ini kami menyembunyikannya darimu..."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Ayah dan Ibu bilang itu semua demi kebaikanku. Kalau sampai musuh ayah dan Konoha tahu kalau aku anak mereka bisa-bisa nyawaku selalu dalam bahaya!"

"Pantas saja Naruto memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Hokage keempat ya?" sahut Shizune.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya seraya melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. "Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin punya rambut seperti Ibu! Lurus dan berwarna merah!"

Suara tawa menggema didalam ruangan itu, hingga sebuah suara ketukan menghentikan semuanya.

"Masuk!"

Pintu berbahan kayu itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sosok laki-laki yang sudah cukup familiar. Khususnya bagi Naruto.

"I..Itachi?"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Pria berbadan besar itu mendekati sosok laki-laki yang sedang membersihkan katananya. Ia hanya berdiri disana, wajahnya menyiratkan keraguan.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku Juugo?" suara baritone yang terdengar dingin cukup sukses membuat Juugo sedikit merinding.

"Ini tentang Akatsuki..." ucapnya pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. "Ada apa?"

"Menurut kabar yang beredar, seorang anggota Akatsuki berkhianat dan pergi dari organisasi itu, mereka juga berhasil membunuh tiga anggota Akatsuki yang lain" jelasnya

Sasuke meletakkan katananya diatas lantai kayu. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Siapa... siapa mereka?" pemuda itu masih memusatkan pandangannya pada sebilah katana yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Tak berniat menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ketiga anggota Akatsuki yang dibunuh bernama Deidara, Hidan dan Kakuzu, sedangkan anggota yang berkhianat adalah... Itachi Uchiha dari Konoha..."

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya, rahangnya mengeras. Sharingannya tiba-tiba aktif.

"SIAL!"

Sebuah tiang pilar kayu tak berdosa sukses menjadi sasaran kemarahan Sasuke. Juugo bisa melihat noda merah ditempat Sasuke menghantamkan kepalan tangannya barusan.

"Kita sudah mencari sejau ini dan dia pergi begitu saja?"

Juugo tidak pernah melihat sosok Sasuke yang sangat frustasi seperti ini... Selama ini Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin dan tenang.

Apakah kematian saudaranya adalah satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa mendapatkan kedamaian jiwanya lagi?

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Kenapa kau bisa disini Itachi? Kenapa tidak segera memberitahuku? Aku kira kita tidak akan pernah bertemu! Eh, kenapa pakaianmu lusuh begini? Kau juga terlihat sedikit kurus! Kau harus banyak makan ramen sepertiku! Lihat, aku terlihat sangat sehatkan?"

Dunia milik kita berdua... Ungkapan yang sangat cocok bagi dua orang dihadapan para wanita diruangan ini.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata emeraldnya. Ia memandang sang Hokage yang memasang ekspresi yang tak jauh beda dengannya.

"Bisa beritahu aku, sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan kedua orang ini?" tanya sang kunoichi berambut merah muda.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.." Tsunade menjawab pelan.

"Maaf..." adalah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan sang Uchiha sulung sejak ia sampai didalam ruangan itu, seraya membelai puncak kepala Naruto dan memasang senyum lembut yang terukir diwajah tampannya, "aku memang sengaja meninggalkanmu sendirian dihutan agar temanmu bisa membawamu pulang ke Konoha, kau baik-baik sajakan?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir.."

"Syukurlah..."

"EHEM!" suara deheman ketiga wanita yang mulai kesal karena merasa dilupakan sukses membuat Itachi dan Naruto menghentikan reuni kecil mereka.

"Naruto, bisa jelaskan pada kami tentang... hubungan kalian ini?" tanya Tsunade tak sabar.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik sosok Itachi yang tersenyum menatapnya, sesaat wajah yang memiliki tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya itu terlihat murung, namun dengan cepat Naruto mengubahnya seperti semula, meski seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menyadari perubahan pada dirinya tadi.

"Saat Itachi menyelamatkanku keluar dari tempat Orochimaru... aku sempat tersadar, aku tahu kalau yang menyelamatkanku saat itu adalah Itachi. Mungkin Itachi memang missing nin yang telah membantai seluruh klannya sendiri, tapi... kalau dia tidak ada disana saat itu... aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya..."

Itachi meraih sebelah tangan Naruto yang gemetar, ia belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang ia alami dengan adiknya yang bodoh.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami juga berterima kasih pada Itachi karena telah menyelamatkan nyawamu. Tapi meskipun begitu... dia tetap seorang missing nin, kau pasti mengerti maksudkukan Naruto?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto, Tsunade lalu kembali ke tempat duduk kerjanya.

"Baiklah" ia melanjutkan, "Sakura, kenapa kau membawa Itachi kemari? Bukankah aku hanya memintamu untuk membawakan makanan dan obat untuknya?" Tsunade meletakkan dagunya diatas jari-jemarinya yang saling bertaut.

"I..itu_"

"Aku yang memintanya Hokage sama!" sahut Itachi cepat.

Tsunade mengerutkan dahi, bingung.

Itachi memutar tubuhnya, menghadap pada sosok berambut pirang yang juga memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya kepadanya.

"Naruto... benarkah kau akan menggugurkan janinmu?" tanyanya serius.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa ta_"

"Jawab aku!"

Naruto yang sempat terkejut mendapat bentakan dari Itachi langsung memasang senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menetapkan janin ini!" ucapnya bangga.

Sejenak, Itachi merasa waktu disekitarnya terhenti hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Benarkah itu Naruto?" seru Sakura tak percaya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe... begitulah"

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menitikkan air mata. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Naruto yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah sahabatnya yang dulu.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura, Itachi juga tak kalah leganya. Urat-urat syarafnya yang sempat menegang perlahan kembali rileks.

"Baiklah, setidaknya ada satu masalah yang sudah terselesaikan. Lalu untuk Itachi..." Tsunade menatap sosok itu dalam-dalam, seakan ingin membaca pikiran Itachi.

"Tunggu dulu Tsunade!"

Pintu ruang Hokage terbuka lebar. Tiga sosok manusia lanjut usia memasuki ruangan itu. Dilihat dari raut wajah mereka saja sudah bisa ditebak kalau ketiganya tidak dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik.

Tsunade memutar bola matanya, ia tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi tetap saja hal ini benar-benar terasa menyebalkan.

Pandangan Danzo segera beralih pada sosok yang mengenakan pakaian tahanan yang sudah lusuh.

"Jadi benar ada missing nin yang kembali ke Konoha?" ucapnya.

Berbeda dengan Danzo yang masih tampak tenang, dua tetua Konoha yang lain malah terlihat ketakutan. Keduanya menundukkan kepala, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari setiap pori-pori ditubuh mereka. Sesekali pandangan mereka tertuju pada daun pintu yang sudah kembali tertutup, mereka benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini.

"Cepat katakan apa keperluan kalian kesini? Ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan!" Tsunade sedikit membentak. Sudah rahasia umum kalau ia sangat membenci para tetua Konoha bangkotan yang sudah bau tanah ini, khususnya kakek bermata satu yang selalu membawa tongkat dihadapannya sekarang.

"Aku rasa kau harus segera menyiapkan eksekusi mati untuk missing nin ini" ucapnya singkat, "juga untuk janin didalam tubuh bocah Kyuu_"

"JANGAN BERCANDA KAKEK TUA!" teriakan Naruto menggema kesetiap sudut ruangan, membuat siapapun didalam ruangan itu bergidik ngeri. Mata saphirenya berubah merah, kuku serta taringnya memanjang.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara kakek tua! Memangnya kau ini apa? Hah? Kau tidak bisa memutuskan hidup-mati seseorang semaumu!" pemuda yang mulai _berserk_ itu berdiri didepan Itachi, menghalangi pandangan para tetua dari 'malaikat pelindungnya'.

Ia sudah bersiap memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Naruto bisa merasakan dua lengan kokoh melingkar di perutnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk melihat wajah Itachi yang mengukir senyum.

"Tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja..." ucapnya lembut.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto dapat menurunkan emosinya yang sempat memuncak. Mata saphirenya kembali normal.

Seluruh pasang mata diruangan itu tak dapat menahan rasa ketakjuban saat melihat adegan dihadapan mereka. Entah bagaimana caranya Itachi bisa menenangkan sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi hanya dalam waktu yang amat singkat dan membuat kehebatan seorang Yamato yang mewarisi sel dari Hokage pertama menjadi suatu hal yang tidak berguna.

"Sakura, Shizune, kalian cepat bawa Naruto pergi dari ruangan ini!" perintah sang Hokage.

Kedua kunoichi yang diperintahkan Tsunade mengangguk patuh, mereka segera membimbing Naruto yang tampak lemas keluar ruangan.

Tsunade mengambil nafas panjang. Iris coklat mudanya memandang sengit kearah ketiga manusia lanjut usia dihadapannya saat ini.

"Seperti kata Naruto tadi, kalian –kau tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya. Untuk janin diperut Naruto, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menetapkannya_"

"A..apa?" salah satu dari ketiganya yang bergender wanita nampak tidak setuju.

"_ sedangkan untuk masalah Itachi... harusnya kalian tahu kalau secara teknis dia bukanlah penghianat Konoha" Tsunade memberikan seringaian kecil diakhir ucapannya, dia benar-benar menikmati perubahan raut wajah diketiga 'orang tua' itu. "Kalau kalian tetap bersikeras, aku tidak akan ragu memberitahu kepada penguasa daerah kalau kalianlah yang memerintahkan Itachi untuk membantai klannya sendiri!" ia mengancam.

Sebelah mata Danzo yang tidak tertutup perban menyorot kearah Itachi yang kembali pada ekspresi dinginnya.

"Kau...! Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau laki-laki lemah!" bentaknya.

Itachi tak memberi respon apapun. Ia hanya diam ditempat.

Danzo memutar tubuhnya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti dengan kedua tetua yang sejak tadi tak mampu berkomentar apapun.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kosekwensinya nanti" Danzo memperingatkan sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sang Hokage menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku disandaran kursi, ia tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih Hokage..." Itachi membungkukkan badan.

"Sudah seharusnya. Lagipula dengan kembalinya dirimu, musuh Konoha jadi berkurang satu"

Itachi tersenyum kecil.

Tsunade menegakkan tubuhnya. "Meski kau sudah terbebas dari hukuman mati, aku tidak bisa menghapus imagemu sebelumnya dimata masyarakat"

"Aku mengerti"

Tsunade terdiam, berpikir sejenak.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu Itachi. Kenapa kau sangat peduli pada Naruto dan bayinya?"

Senyum tipis kembali terukir diwajah Itachi.

"Ini semua untuk satu-satunya saudaraku yang sedang tersesat diluar sana. Sebenarnya bukan ini rencanaku, tapi saat aku melihat Naruto... dan bagaimana sikap Sasuke saat bersamanya... aku berpikir kalau aku bisa merencanakan masa depan yang jauh lebih baik untuk adikku. Semua yang terjadi pada Sasuke saat ini adalah salahku, karena itu aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Dan Naruto beserta anak Sasuke yang dikandungnya... adalah saut-satunya kartu truf yang kumiliki saat ini" jelas Itachi.

"Jadi, ini semua kau lakukan untuk Sasuke?"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingin menjelaskan padanya perihal misi rahasia itu?"

Itachi terdiam.

"Tidak... aku tidak akan memberitahunya apapun"

Alis Tsunade saling betaut bingung.

"Kau kira bisa membawanya kembali secara baik-baik tanpa memberitahukan padanya kebenaran ini?" Tsunade sedikit membentak, ia kesal melihat sikap Itachi yang terkesan tidak pernah mementingkan dirinya.

Namun pemuda yang sudah keluar dari Akatsuki itu hanya memberikan seulas senyum pada sang Hokage.

"Untuk itu... aku sudah memikirkannya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Masalah Sasuke biar aku yang mengurus"

Merasa kalau keputusan Itachi tidak bisa diubah, Tsunade hanya bisa menyetujuinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu satu misi penting."

"Misi?"

"Ya. Untuk sekarang kandungan Naruto memang masih kecil, tapi untuk beberapa bulan kedepan kondisinya tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan wanita hamil pada umumnya. Jadi, satu-satunya cara yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah... aku ingin dia tinggal diUchiha distrik untuk sementara. Dan misimu adalah menjaga Naruto hingga bayinya lahir"

Itachi nampak sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan Hokage untuk menyembunyikan Naruto diUchiha distrik.

"Tentunya..." Tsunade melanjutkan, "akan ada ANBU yang bergantian memantau kalian. Selain untuk mengawasimu mereka juga sekaligus kutugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto dari suruhan Danzo, aku masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai tua bangka itu! Bagaimana Itachi?"

"Kenapa harus diUchiha distrik?" Itachi masih tak mengerti, "tempat itu kan_"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau juga harus mengerti kalau Naruto bukanlah tipe shinobi yang bisa diam lama, meskipun dia tahu kalau dia sedang hamil. Uchiha distrik adalah tempat yang luas, dan lagi lokasinya ada ditempat yang cukup terpencil dari pusat desa Konoha. Selama ini tempat itu memang sengaja dikosongkan. Tapi, kalau kau punya usul yang lebih baik aku akan mempertimbangkannya sekali lagi"

Setelah beberapa saat, Itachipun mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Oh ya Itachi, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan padamu"

"Apa itu?"

Tsunade mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memberitahukan sesuatu pada Itachi.

"Selama berada bersama Naruto, jangan pernah menyebut nama Sasuke..."

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Oh, kerajinan yang cantik sekali! Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?" seorang wanita setengah baya mengambil patung tanah liat berbentuk burung.

"Iya, ini karyaku sendiri" jawab sang penjual ramah, kepalanya yang ditutup tudung berwarna kelabu membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas.

"Kau berbakat sekali anak muda"

"Terima kasih un"

"Aku akan membeli tiga untuk cucu-cucuku dirumah"

"Baik, segera kubungkuskan!"

Setelah membayar seluruh barang yang dibelinya, wanita itupun pamit undur diri.

"Yap, hari inipun banyak yang terjual un! Aku benar-benar beruntung"

Angin sore berhembus cukup kencang. Menerbangkan butiran debu dan dedaunan kering jauh entah kemana. Namun tidak hanya itu, desiran angin ternyata juga berhasil menyingkap tudung kelabu yang dikenakan pemuda ramah penjual kerajinan dari tanah liat.

Helaian rambut pirang keemasan yang dibiarkan tergerai menjuntai indah membingkai wajah putihnya, sebagian helaian itu menutupi sebelah wajahnya yang terkesan cantik. Bila tidak mendengar suaranya yang sedikit serak maka orang-orang akan salah mengira pemuda itu adalah seorang gadis remaja.

Ditatapnya langit cerah yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan kedua iris matanya. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah penuh harapan itu.

"Ne, Itachi... aku akan menunggumu disini un..."

TBC...

Still mind to review or flame?


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Thanks to:

99

EllaWiffe

Kouyuki

Clein cassie

Mayumi Fujika

Queen The Reaper

nanao yumi

SingingBell

ChaaChulie247

ryu cassie

Kitsune no Sasunaru

esta luna

Sasunarulovelove

Imperiale Nazwa-chan

astia aoi

Zaky UzuMo

UchiKaze No SasuNaru

Yashina Uzumaki

Kaito Mine

312n

Nara Hikari

Kishu Mars

in-chan the kyuubi

blue night-chan

.bisa-insap2

satsuki hatsune

CCloveRuki

31 Sherry's

han gege

miss kwachi

Hime chan

And my all readers...

-A: Kapan Sasu ketemu Naru?

Q: Masih lama banget! Rencananya momo mau buat Sasu ketemu ma Naru pas baby mereka dah lahir, tp ini masih rencana.

-A: Apa hubungan Ita dan Dei?

Q: Jawabannya ada dichap ini, untuk awal akan momo buat sedikit abstrak.

#Mengingat momo terserang flu karena kecapean setelah semalam suntuk internetan (g' mungkin momo ngomong ke ortu klo momo lg donlot sensitive pornograph-kan?) dan momo mulai kembali buat novel misteri (niatnya mau diterbitin) jadi mungkin rada2 telatlah updatenya, dan lagi ada sedikit hal yg meleset dari perkiraan momo dalam kelanjutan fic ini, krn itu momo musti semedi beberapa saat dikawah gunung Bromo! Oh iya, untuk yg request fic. Momo mungkin hanya akan nerima pairing yg 'tidak biasa'. Klo pairing2 umum spt sasunaru, shikakiba, dll, momo kira itu sudah banyak yah dan menurut momo g' terlalu menantang, bkn berarti momo g' suka pairing2 itu. Oke dah, curcolnya segini dulu ^^

Chapter 15, douzo...

Sepasang saphire biru itu menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh sudut rumah bergaya tradisional yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan nanti. Material kayu yang mendominasi bangunan itu serta taman yang ditata rapi membuat siapapun tak akan pernah menyangka kalau tempat ini adalah salah satu saksi bisu sejarah kelam sebuah klan besar yang pernah menjadi klan yang amat ditakuti didunia shinobi dapat hancur begitu saja dalam satu malam.

"Ne... ini rumah Itachi ya?" tanya sang pemilik sepasang bola saphire itu.

"Iya, kau akan tinggal disini sampai bayimu lahir, tidak apa-apakan?"

Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang dengan sepasang saphire yang menjadi indra penglihatannya itu mengangguk.

"Asalkan bersama Itachi, aku tidak apa-apa kok" ucapnya senang.

Itachi tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu"

Satu minggu setelah Naruto membatalkan aborsinya, Hokage kelima memintanya untuk tinggal didistrik Uchiha, tepatnya dikediaman milik Itachi. Sesuai dengan rencana pula, beberapa orang ANBU akan ditempatkan dilokasi-lokasi strategis untuk mengawasi keduanya. Sebelum itu para anggota Rookie telah ditugaskan untuk membersihkan rumah yang cukup luas itu setelah sebelumnya Hokage menjelaskan duduk perkaranya. Meski beberapa kali sempat hampir terjadi perbedaan pendapat antara Hokage dan anggota Rookie, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak setuju kalau Naruto harus menghabiskan masa kehamilannya tinggal didaerah –yang menurut kebanyakan orang- 'terkutuk'. Namun dengan berbagai pertimbangan dan saling adu argumen, akhirnya mereka menyetujui usulan Hokage dan 'merelakan' Naruto untuk tinggal bersama mantan missing nin, Itachi Uchiha. Dengan syarat, para anggota Rookie juga diizinkan untuk membantu keperluan Naruto selama ia hamil.

"Ah, Naruto" tegur Iruka yang ikut membawa barang-barang Naruto dari apartemen, "sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang, kau pasti lelah seharian ini!" pinta –perintahnya.

Wajah berkulit tan itu segera memasang ekspresi cemberut, tak suka.

"Ini baru jam sebelas siang Iruka senseeeei~ aku belum ngantuk~" rengeknya tak terima.

"Itachi kun, tolong kau antar Naruto ke kamarnya, biar aku yang membereskan sisanya" ia mengintruksikannya pada Itachi, tak mengindahkan rengekan murid kesayangannya.

"Baik, ayo Naruto.."

Itachi membimbing pemuda yang lebih pendek 8 senti darinya itu (A/N: disini Naruto dibuat lebih pendek dari aslinya) menuju kekamarnya yang terletak dibagian paling belakang kediaman Uchiha.

Sesekali terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari bibir mungil Naruto. Ia masih mengeluhkan perintah dari Iruka yang terkesan menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

Sesampainya disana, Itachi segera menggelar futon untuk Naruto, setelah sebelumnya pemuda itu melapisinya dengan alas futon berwarna putih.

"Naruto, futonnya sudah si_"

Jantung Itachi serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendapati sosok Naruto sedang memandang sebuah bingkai foto berisi potret keluarganya. Ayah, ibu, dan adik kecil kesayangannya... Awalnya Itachi memang berniat memajang benda yang kini berpindah ke tangan Naruto, tapi setelah mendengar perintah Hokage tampaknya Itachi harus merelakan keinginannya, tapi ia benar-benar lupa memindahkannya.

Itachi menghampiri Naruto yang masih memandangi potret keluarganya dengan pandangan yang tak terlukiskan itu.

"Ini... foto keluargamu ya Itachi?" pertanyaan yang harusnya 'sangat biasa' itu meluncur dengan amat mulus dari dua belah bibir Naruto. Bagi Itachi, pertanyaan itu seperti sebuah bom waktu yang baru diaktifkan.

"I..iya... seperti yang kau lihat.." jawab Itachi ragu-ragu.

Pemilik kulit karamel itu mengulum senyum. Mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Namun detik berikutnya, dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Hmm... ini siapa, Itachi?" tanyanya seraya memperlihatkan foto itu pada Itachi, jari telunjuknya diletakkan diatas potret seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil dari sosok Itachi namun memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Itachi.

Itachi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sepasang mata obsidian itu memandang sosok berambut pirang dihadapannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Itu... adik laki-lakiku..."

"Hoo... namanya siapa Itachi?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini ia menoleh kearah Itachi. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata besar dengan saphire biru yang menghiasinya disertai tatapan polos yang dipenuhi dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

Sekali lagi ia memutar memorinya saat sang Hokage memberi peringatan keras agar ia tidak menyebutkan nama Sasuke dihadapan Naruto. Tapi, 'Naruto' yang ada dihadapannya ini terlihat seakan tak pernah mengenal Sasuke. Padahal, meski sosok sang adik yang ada dipotret keluarga itu masih berusia sekitar 3th-an, tapi ia masih sangat bisa dikenali sebagai 'Sasuke'. Lalu, kenapa Naruto bersikap seolah tak pernah mengenal Sasuke? Bukankah Naruto mengenal adiknya cukup lama? Apa dia berpura-pura lupa pada Sasuke atau...

"Ne~ kau melamun Itachi?" Naruto menggosok-gosok matanya dengan punggung tangan, sepertinya ia mulai mengantuk, "tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawab. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya~"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Itachi, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas futon. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, terdengar dengkuran halus darinya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Itachi menghampiri sosok yang sudah tertidur pulas itu. Ia duduk bersimpuh disamping Naruto. Seulas senyum terpatri diwajah yang terlihat ingin menangis. Dibelainya helaian rambut pirang milik Naruto. Itachi merendahkan tubuhnya, memberi kecupan lembut didahi Naruto.

"Maaf, maafkan aku... maafkan aku, Naruto..."

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Jadi... apa rencana kita?" Suigetsu, anggota Hebi yang paling tidak kenal takut akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah selama beberapa menit yang lalu tim Hebi mengadakan rapat darurat.

Baik Karin maupun Juugo hanya bisa menelan ludah, mereka menatap sang ketua Hebi dengan amat hati-hati, mewaspadai adanya tanda-tanda bila Sasuke mulai naik darah.

Rapat ditengah-tengah ruangan yang lebih mirip 'kapal-pecah' memang kurang nyaman, tapi akan lebih tidak nyaman lagi bila kau melakukan rapat sambil ditemani Sasuke Uchiha yang siap 'berserk' kapan saja.

"Kita sudah dekat dengan salah satu markas Akatsuki, benarkan Karin?" ia melirik gadis berambut merah dari sudut matanya.

"I..iya! Jaraknya hanya be.. beberapa mil dari sini"

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

"Kita tetap menuju kesana, cari petunjuk apapun mengenai Itachi. Setelah itu baru kita akan mengejarnya"

"Baik!" Suigetsu dan Karin menjawab bersamaan.

Tidak seperti dua tim Hebi lainnya, Juugo terlihat murung.

Menyadari sikap salah satu anggota setimnya yang biasanya amat sangat penurut itu, Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada Juugo.

"Ada apa Juugo?"

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar itu nampak sedikit terkejut saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa..."

Meski tak begitu percaya dengan jawaban Juugo, Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan. Yang penting tidak ada yang membangkang padanya.

"Segera siapkan semua perlengkapan kalian! Kita akan berangkat sebelum gelap"

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, ketiga anggota Hebi segera beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing untuk melaksanakan perintah dari ketua tim mereka.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, cukup larut bagi sseorang Iruka Umino yang biasanya sudah mengunci pintu apartemennya hampir setiap jam 9 malam. Jalanan desa Konoha yang menuju apartemennyapun sudah lumayan sepi. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat beberapa warga yang masih diluar rumah menyapanya. Sebagai seorang shinobi yang telah mendedikasikan diri menjadi pengajar di Akademi membuat shinobi berkulit sawo matang ini dikenal hampir disegala penjuru desa Konoha. Dan bagi Iruka sendiri hal itu adalah kebanggaan tersendiri.

Melihat gedung apartemennya sudah didepan mata, Iruka mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar apartemennya yang nyaman. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan tubuhnya yang hampir 'remuk' berbaring diatas ranjang, rasanya sudah seperti surga. Apalagi setelah aktifitasnya seharian ini yang cukup menguras tenaga.

Cklik!

Iruka membuka pintu apartemen dan segera menutup serta menguncinya kembali. Setelah melepaskan sepatu diGenkan, iapun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap_

Langkah sang shinobi berkulit sawo matang itu terhenti. Ia bisa merasakan kalau dirinya tidak sendiri dirumah.

Perlahan namun pasti, Iruka memutar kedua kakinya 180 derajat ke kanan. Dalam hati ia mulai menghitung.

'Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empa_'

Dan...

"Yo! Tadi aku masuk lewat jendela..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tawa renyah terdengar dari sosok pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Kakashi san... apa kau pernah mengenal kata sopan?" suara yang sengaja direndahkan itu sama sekali tidak terdengar 'baik'.

Lagi-lagi terdengar tawa renyah yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Iruka.

"Begini, tadi sewaktu aku pulang ke apartemenku. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat monster berwarna merah muda dan kuning sedang mengacak-acak isi apartemenku, sebagai shinobi berpengalaman aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari TKP, lalu... aku pikir kau yang terkenal baik ini mau menampungku sejenak. Tapi saat melihat kalau apartemenmu kosong dan ada jendela yang terbuka jadi... aku masuk saja duluan" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

Iruka mendengus kesal. Biasanya dia tidak akan bisa menolak bila Naruto atau murid-muridnya di Akademi memberi tatapan layaknya anak anjing yang terbuang, tapi bila seorang Kakashi Hatake yang seorang Jounin dan mantan ANBU yang melakukannya... entah kenapa terlihat amat memuakkan!

'Pantas saja Naruto sering mengeluh tentang guru pembimbingnya...'

"Ya sudah... terserah kau saja. Tapi tolong hentikan tatapan mengerikan itu!" seru Iruka seraya beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk tadi.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lega. Adalah pilihan paling tepat untuk berlindung diapartemen Iruka dari monster merah muda dan kuning a.k.a Sakura dan Ino.

Sebenarnya Kakashi juga turut diperintahkan untuk membantu kelompok Rookie untuk ikut bersih-bersih dikediaman Uchiha, tapi karena tidak ingin melakukan hal merepotkan ia lalu kabur dan pergi ke tempat lain sambil membaca novel karangan Jiraiya yang baru terbit. Tapi nampaknya dua gadis yang sudah terkenal 'keganasannya' tidak mengizinkan Kakashi untuk menikmati hidup tenangnya barang sejenak.

"Haah... padahal aku sudah berniat menghindari'nya' sementara, tapi aku malah meminta untuk tinggal ditempatnya..."

Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa panjang diruang tamu. Terdengar suara pancuran air shower dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya Iruka sedang mandi saat ini.

Gulp.

Gambaran-gambaran aneh mulai memenuhi kepala Kakashi. Kalau lama-lama seperti ini, bisa-bisa 'si junior' dibawah sana akan terbangun.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

**Flashback...**

"Kau mau kemana un?"

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu menghentikan gerakannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok lain berambut pirang cerah.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergilah, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menghalangiku!" ucapnya ketus.

Namun laki-laki cantik berambut pirang panjang itu malah melangkah mendekatinya, hingga jarak keduanya tidak lebih dari satu meter.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu, tapi aku ingin kau mengajakku bersamamu..." ucapnya pelan.

Itachi membuka kain yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Menatap tajam kearah laki-laki yang sedang berdiri cukup dekat dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu!"

Deidara tersenyum, sepasang mata biru yang biasanya selalu menampilkan kilat kebencian terhadap Itachi itu kini seperti telah kehilangan sinarnya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin pergi ke tempat adikmu, aku tahu kalau selama ini ada banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan dari Akatsuki, dan aku tahu kalau kau sangat berbeda..."

Dahi Itachi berkerut bingung.

"Sasori danna sudah tidak ada sekarang..." Deidara melanjutkan, "apa kau tahu? Aku ini tidak bisa hidup tanpa seorang 'danna' disisiku. Aku bersedia bergabung dengan Akatsuki karena ada 'danna', dan semenjak kepergian Sasori danna... aku merasa tak dapat berdiri lagi.."

"Kau manusia bebas, meski tanpa Sasori kau bisa tetap hidup" Itachi berkata.

Deidara menggeleng pelan.

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah 'danna'ku, Itachi.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau indah, kau memiliki seni terindah yang pernah aku temui... bahkan seni yang tidak dimiliki Sasori danna..."

Terkejut. Itulah ekspresi yang ditunjukkan diwajah tampan sang Uchiha. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau sosok yang terlihat selalu membencinya dapat berkata seperti ini. Jauh didalam hatinya, Itachi sedikit meras iba pada Deidara. Mengingat selama ini dia selalu bersama Sasori, meski keduanya sering berdebat tentang seni tapi hal itulah yang membuat seorang Deidara terlihat begitu hidup. Dan sepeninggal Sasori, tidak ada satupun anggota yang dapat mengisi 'hidup' Deidara.

"Kau yakin? Menghianati Akatsuki bukan berarti hidupmu akan lebih baik" Itachi memperingatkan.

Deidara mengangguk mantap.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu..."

Itachi mendapati mata biru itu tak tersirat keraguan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menuruti rencana yang sudah kubuat"

"Aku mengerti.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Itachi kembali menutup wajahnya dengan masker berupa kain hitam, "Kisame, kau sudah mendengar semuanyakan?"

Deidara tampak terkejut saat Itaci menyebut nama salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu. Ia memberi Itachi tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Sedetik kemudian sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar dengan perawakan mirip ikan Hiu keluar dari balik semak-semak.

"Yaah, resikonya jadi semakin besar kalau begini. Kita harus merubah rencananya" ucap lelaki bernama Kisame itu.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu menghadap kearah Deidara yang sepertinya masih diliputi kebingungan.

"Kisame tidak akan ikut bersama kita, dia hanya akan membantuku keluar dari sini.."

"Tapi setelah itu aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi dengan kalian" sambung Kisame.

Meski sedikit ragu, mau tidak mau Deidara harus menyetujui rencana ini.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Deidara.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Deidara, apa kau bisa membuat kloningan dirimu dari tanah liat?"

"Tentu saja un! Aku harus membuat berapa memangnya?"

"kita hanya butuh satu, tapi harus bisa bertahan cukup lama" Kisame menjelaskan.

"Hum... paling lama bisa sehari penuh. Setelah itu akan meledak dengan sendirinya, bisa dibilang kloning buatanku seperti bom waktu"

Kisame dan Itachi saling berpandangan.

"Kita bisa menggunakannya Itachi" ujar Kisame.

Itachi mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan. Kisame, Deidara... aku mohon bantuan kalian"

TBC...

#For my reviewers on "Love You, Brother". Thnk you so much!

TripleLin11

Nanaki Kaizaki

ivana-chan

reader

mayonaka hime

LasNoches92girl

Maehime

Oshin onsen

Rin chan yaoi sora

Devil-sama

Yui the devil fujoshi

Bikyu

Aimikka Uchia

-For Oshin: alamat email u g masuk nih. Punya fb ato twitter g? Lihat profil q deh.

-For Rin chan: PeinIta? I'll make it someday. Tp momo g janji buat fic request u, soalnya sibuk sih. Gomen ya..

-Maehime: Sekuel? Klo otak pervy q bekerja ya Hehehe


	16. Chapter 16

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), pendek, update lama, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

**~Yeiy! Balas review!:**

-99: You're my love...? itu manga ato anime? Kyuunaru? Jarang ketemu emang, soalnya si kyuu sering dijadiin kakanya naru sih ya.

-kouyuki: Jawaban dari pertanyaan Kouyuki ada di chap ini ^^ . btw, danna itu berarti –kurang lebih- tuan ato master. Klo u baca chap NARUTO yg adegan Dei direkut jd anggota Akatsuki, si Dei sempat kagum ama penampakan Amaterasu n Susano'onya si Ita yg versi dewa. Dan menurut Dei itu adl seni yg indah.

-Arisu L Amano: pengennya jg gt, tp klo ke pokok2 gt takutnya malah alurnya jd terlalu cepat.

-SingingBell: Itadei mungkin cuma flashback, klo Itanaru sih yg paling mungkin

-myury-chan: Jawabannya ada dichap ini ^^

-Kitsune no Sasunaru: silahkan baca dichap ini ^^ . momo sih berasanya si Dei emang ada rasa ama Ita.

-Yashina Uzumaki: G sempat PM nih. Gomen. Danna artinya kira2 'tuan' ato 'master'. Itu masih rencana...

-ageha kazehara: Gomen, kemampuan momo emang sebatas ini2 aja. Kayaknya g bakal ada kesalah pahaman deh.

-Sasunarulovelove: Momo usahakan...

-ChaaChulie247: momo usahain chap depan Itadeinya muncul banyak ^^

-ichiko yuuki: Wah... so many questions. Dei2 nunggu Ita didesa yg rada jauh dari Konoha. Juugokan dasarnya org baik, jd dlm hati dia rada berontak ama jalan pikiran sasu. Lemon kakairu? Rencananya sih dichap ini, tp momolg g dapet feelnya! Sakuino ngacakin apatonya Kakashi soalnya mrk kesal krn Kakashi g ikut bersi'in kediaman Uchiha yg gedenya minta ampun! Asal momo bisa jawab akan selalu momo jawab. Thnx for read ^^

-Clein cassie: read this chap, sweety...

-31 Sherry's: sama spt kata ayang Orochimaru, saat dua org menghabiskan waktu bersama cukup lama maka akan timbul rasa sayang diantara keduanya...

-satsuki naruhi: Oronaru? Hohoho... sudah kepikiran s*x on the class nih #plak! Novelnya blm buat! Soalnya otak momo masih berfujoshi ria..

-ryu cassie: Saya jg g sabar pengen namatin nih fic #ditabok

-Kishu Mars: sedang demam Deidei nih~ klo diliat baik2, si dei emang cukup respect ama ita lho!.

-Kaito Mine: Niatnya mo buat lemon kakairu, tp batal...

-astia aoi: here the new chap ^^

-Nara Hikari: Yah, itu masih rencana kok.. ada alasan lain knp dei g gabung ma ita.

-Vipris: Kisame g mati kok. Jawabannya di chap ini..

-Imperiale Nazwa-chan: Seru? Arigatou...

-Yui the devil fujoshi: Berharapnya sih cowok...

-Kurome-Amechan: Thnx for read these weird fic ^^. SP itu anime kok. Aku download lewat idm, klo g salah di VideoSurf.

-via-sasunaru: Pertempuran Akatsuki vs Hebi? Momo blm tahu. Si naru blm ada suka ama sasu.

-kirachan: yup, naru suka ma ita. Sasu? Dibuang ke selat Madura! #plak!

-ivana-chan: jawabannya silahkan dibaca dichap ini...

-keyra-Kyuunee: Here the new chap ^^

#Gomen, setelah sembuh dari flu momo terserang sakit gigi. Tanpa banyak bacot...

Chapter 16, douzo...

"Nnghh... sudah pagi ya..." laki-laki berambut coklat sebahu itu menggeliat pelan diatas ranjang sederhananya. Meski sedikit malas, ia 'memaksa' tubuhnya untuk segera bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Lalu ia mengingat sesuatu...

"Ah, iya, Kakashi san kan menginap ditempatku!"

Iruka bergegas keluar dari kamar, tak peduli meski rambutnya yang masih tergerai bebas berantakan.

Sang Chuunin hanya tersenyum saat mendapati Kakashi Hatake yang masih terlelap diatas sofa panjang miliknya diruang tamu, setelah mandi semalam Iruka menemukan Kakashi tertidur diatas sofa, karena tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, Irukapun membiarkan putra Shiroi Kiba itu beristirahat disana. Iruka menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya dia mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk menjamu tamunya karena semalam ia agak kesal sehingga melupakan tata krama yang seharusnya dilakukan sebagai tuan rumah. Yah, salahkan saja si mantan ANBU yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke apartemennya tanpa ijin.

Iruka melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Iapun memasak air untuk membuat teh. Sambil menunggu air mendidih, Iruka menyiapkan sarapan sederhana dengan bahan-bahan seadanya.

Sementara itu, nampaknya sang mantan ANBU mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kedua alisnya terangkat keatas saat menyadari kalau sebagian tubuhnya tertutup selembar selimut berwarna putih. Kakashi tersenyum, kebaikan hati seorang Iruka Umino memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Samar-samar, indra penciuman Kakashi menangkap wangi telur dadar yang baru matang. Wangi yang benar-benar menggoda perut kosongnya. Kakashi bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, ia duduk bersandar, sepasang matanya yang berbeda warna menyusuri asal keberadaan wangi tadi.

"Selamat pagi Kakashi san.." sapa Iruka ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu. Laki-laki itu kini tampaknya sedang sibuk merebus sesuatu.

"Ah.. selamat pagi juga.." balas Kakashi canggung. Wajahnya menghangat saat menerima senyuman dari sensei Akademi itu.

Iruka meletakkan satu persatu hidangan yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk sarapan kali ini. Sederhana memang, hanya sup miso, natto, telur dadar gulung, dan beberapa potong kamaboko.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau sangat pintar memasak sensei" ujar Kakashi kagum.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, dulu aku sering membantu ibu didapur. Dan lagi... aku harus merawat Naruto saat dia masih kecil dulu, entah apa jadinya anak itu kalau harus terus-terusan makan ramen"

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Meski Iruka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak dan berlembar-lembar kertas, tapi ia memiliki pengalaman yang berbeda dari Kakashi. Mungkin karena itulah dia sangat mengagumi Iruka, hingga tanpa sadar Kakashi sudah terjebak dengan jerat pesona sang sensei.

".. shi, Kakashi san!"

Iruka melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya didepan wajah Kakashi.

"Ah, maaf..."

"Hm.. melamun dipagi hari itu tidak baik Kakashi san. Lebih baik kita sarapan dulu"

Sang Chuunin memberi isyarat pada Kakashi untuk duduk dikursi yang sudah dipersiapkan. Laki-laki berambut silver itu tersenyum melihat hidangan sarapan lengkap yang sudah tersaji dengan rapi diatas meja. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya Kakashi mendapat sarapan lengkap seperti ini. Ketika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup mungkin? Tapi kapan... ah, Kakashi sudah lama tidak mengingat hal-hal sederhana seperti itu. Bagi seorang mantan ANBU sepertinya, kenangan seperti itu hanya membuatnya lemah.

Lagi-lagi, pria dihadapan Iruka itu melamun. Membuat sang sensei semakin khawatir.

Perlahan, Iruka menggerakkan kedua tangannya menggenggam sebelah tangan Kakashi yang tergeletak diatas meja makan. Kakashi agak terkejut saat mendapati kehangatan menyelimuti tangannya. Sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup apapun menangkap pandangan khawatir dari Iruka. Dan sekali lagi ia tersenyum.

"Apa kau sakit Kakashi san?" tanya Iruka.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tidak.. aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu lain, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ayo kita makan"

Iruka tahu kalau ada yang disembunyikan Kakashi, tapi mengingat dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, Iruka memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Itadakimasu.."

"Itadakimasu"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Penghianatan Itachi ini diluar rencana kita semua..." seorang laki-laki dengan wajah penuh tindikan memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah... memang tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau ia akan berbalik menghianati kita, karena itu aku jadi kehilangan partner" sahut laki-laki lain yang memiliki perawakan mirip ikan Hiu, Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Jadi apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" tanya satu-satunya makhluk begender wanita dikelompok itu pada Pein.

Sejenak, keheningan tersebar menyelimuti ruangan besar yang hanya diisi dua orang laki-laki dan seorang wanita yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja batu besar berbentuk oval yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sesosok laki-laki bertopeng muncul dari salah satu lorong gelap. Sepasang kakinya melangkah mantap menuju ketiga sosok yang kini sama-sama sedang memandangnya.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus Itachi, saat ini kita hanya perlu fokus pada Jinchuuriki"

Suara berat nan rendah bergema memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Kisame terkekeh pelan.

"Mendengar cara bicaramu, sepertinya kita akan mulai serius ya, Tobi... ah bukan, maksudku... Madara..."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa 'Tobi' sebenarnya, Kisame?" Konan memastikan.

"Yeah... begitulah..."

Laki-laki bertopeng itu duduk dipaling ujung, bersebrangan dengan tempat duduk Pein yang berada disisi ujung yang lain.

"Apa rencanamu Madara?" Pein bertanya.

Tobi... atau sekarang disebut 'Madara', mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup topeng menatap intens satu persatu anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa.

Belum sempat Madara memulai pembicaraan, tiba-tiba sebuah venus flytrap seukuran manusia muncul perlahan dari dalam tanah, tidak jauh dari lokasi Akatsuki berkumpul saat ini.

"Hoo... ada rapat penting sepertinya ya..."

"Kau dari mana saja Zetsu?" tanya Madara, sedikit kesal karena ucapannya terganggu tadi.

Merasakan emosi tak stabil dari lawan bicaranya, Zetsu segera memasang pertahanannya. Berjaga-jaga kalau orang yang sedang bertanya padanya akan menyerangnya.

"Maaf, maaf... aku memang telat, tapi aku punya kabar bagus. Khususnya untuk Madara.." jelasnya.

"Cepat katakan Zetsu! Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu!"

"Wah, ucapanmu mengingatkanku pada Sasori_ yah, baiklah... kabar bagusnya adalah... kita akan segera kedatangan tamu penting"

"Siapa dia Zetsu?" tanya Pein tak sabar.

"Salah satu keturunan Uchiha, sekaligus kunci kesuksesan kita... Sasuke Uchiha..."

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Sudah hari ketiga sejak Naruto dan Itachi tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Iruka, anggota Rookie, maupun Tsunade datang silih berganti mengunjungi Naruto, tidak lupa sambil membawa buah tangan. Hal ini membuat keadaan Naruto kian membaik setiap harinya. Dia juga sudah mulai mengalami mood swing dan morning sickness. Tapi Itachi dengan telaten mampu mengatasi itu semua. Tidak sedikit dari para shinobi Konoha yang melihatnya merasa takjub. Padahal Naruto dan Itachi bisa dibilang baru bertemu, tapi Itachi seakan-akan sudah mengenal Naruto luar-dalam sejak lama. Yah, asal Naruto bahagia, tidak akan masalah.

Setidaknya hal itulah yang dilihat orang-orang diluar sana. Naruto yang tersenyum, tertawa... semuanya pasti mengira kalau pemuda itu bahagia, tapi hanya Itachi juga yang mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Ya, selama tiga hari ini Itachi selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu masih sering terbangun tiap malam dengan berderai air mata, tidak jarang ia juga menjeritkan nama adik semata wayangnya, memintanya berhenti... entah untuk apa. Ia ingin tahu apakah Naruto benar-benar telah lupa akan adiknya ataukah itu semua hanya sandiwara?

Seperti biasa, Itachi selalu menemukan sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk termenung didekat taman belakang. Sejak pindah ke rumah ini, Naruto selalu pergi ke tempat ini untuk sekedar menatap langit berbintang. Biasanya Itachi tidak akan mengusik pemuda itu, tapi kali ini dia harus segera memastikan sesuatu.

Itachi melangkah perlahan menghampiri Naruto. pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum saat melihat Itachi datang. Dia memberi isyarat pada Itachi untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Apa malam ini langitnya juga bagus?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk, sepasang saphirenya tak beranjak dari langit kelam diatas sana.

Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Lalu menyodorkannya kepada Naruto.

"Hmm? Apa itu Itachi?" Naruto mengambil 'sesuatu' itu dari tangan Itachi.

Kedua mata saphirenya terbelalak lebar. 'Sesuatu' yang dipegangnya kini ternyata adalah selembar foto keluarga. Bukan, ini bukan foto keluarga yang dilihat Naruto saat pertama kali ia datang ke rumah ini. Memang ada keluarga Uchiha didalamnya, tapi selain itu ada sosok-sosok yang amat dirindukannya...

"Ayah... Ibu.." bibir mungil itu bergumam pelan.

Itachi tersenyum maklum. Sebelah tangannya membelai-belai rambut pirang Naruto. Ia menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. naruto bisa merasakan degup jantung Itachi lewat punggungnya.

"Aku menemukan foto itu sore tadi. Karena difoto itu juga ada Hokage keempat dan istrinya... aku rasa kau juga berhak memilikinya" Itachi menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih..."

Jari telunjuk Naruto meraba sosok orang tuanya difoto tersebut. Disini Naruto bisa melihat perut sang ibu yang cukup besar.

"Itu saat bibi Kushina mengandungmu, saat baru memasuki bulan kesembilan..."

Lalu, jari lentik Naruto bergeser ke samping. Dan berhenti digambar Itachi yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil.

Itachi bisa merasakan tubuh didalam pelukannya sedikit bergetar. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang Naruto.

"Hokage kelima memintaku untuk tidak menyebut'nya' didepanmu... tapi disisi lain... aku tidak ingin kau melupakannya.."

Itachi mengeratkan kuncian tangannya dipinggang Naruto saat dirasanya pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai berontak. Suara isakan perlahan tertangkap indra pendengar Itachi.

"Naruto... apa kau tahu kenapa aku membantai klanku? Kenapa aku masuk ke organisasi Akatsuki? Semua itu aku lakukan hanya untuk adikku..."

Naruto menancapkan kuku-kukunya dipermukaan punggung tangan Itachi yang menahan gerakannya. Suara isakan perlahan berubah menjadi tangisan yang menyeyat hati. Tapi Itachi tetap tak bergeming, ia tak peduli meski darah mulai mengalir dari luka-lukanya yang cukup dalam.

"Hidupku... tidak akan lama lagi Naruto..."

Gerakan Naruto terhenti seketika. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang. Melemparkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada sosok yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"A..apa... maksudnya 'tachi?"

Itachi membelai sisi wajah Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar... maka orang itu akan dihadapkan dengan resiko yang besar pula. Dan hal itulah yang juga terjadi pada anggota klan Uchiha yang mendapatkan mata ini..."

Warna merah mendominasi sepasang mata hitam Itachi, Sharingan, kemudian kembali berubah bentuk menjadi mata terkutuk yang ditakuti banyak Shinobi didunia, Mangenkyo Sharingan.

Sejenak, Naruto agak takut saat mendapati sepasang mata Mangenkyo begitu dekat dengannya, tapi detik berikutnya... ketakutan itu perlahan lenyap dan segera tergantikan dengan rasa kagum.

"Kenapa... harus begitu... padahal, Itachi sudah baik padaku... pada semuanya.."

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini, asalkan tujuanku tercapai, nyawa sebanyak apapun akan kurelakan... Tapi, demi tercapainya tujuan itu... aku membutuhkan bantuanmu Naruto..."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunduk. Dia bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan Itachi selanjutnya.

"Aku selalu berusaha melupakannya..." suara Naruto terdengar lirih, tapi Itachi bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas, "... aku kira, dengan 'berpura-pura telah melupakannya' akan membuatku benar-benar dapat melupakannya... tapi nyatanya... ingatan itu seperti virus yang menjalar dikepalaku! Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan setiap kata dan hal yang dilakukannya padaku... Dan setiap aku memejamkan mataku, adegan itu terus kembali terulang, dan a..aku selalu gagal untuk menghentikannya! Aku... aku ini masih sangat lemah!" cairan bening mengalir deras dari sepasang saphire indah itu.

Itachi tidak tahan melihat sosok pemuda yang kini kembali terlihat rapuh. Diraihnya tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Itachi memeluknya sangat erat, seakan ingin mencoba mengurangi beban sang pemuda.

Itachi hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak satupun ada kata-kata yang akan terucap dari bibirnya. Ia hanya membiarkan pemuda dalam pelukannya ini mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menggendong tubuh Naruto menuju kamarnya. Setelah hampir setengah jam menangis, akhirnya Naruto mulai terlihat tenang. Saat Itachi mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kamar, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Seakan energinya terserap habis lewat tangisannya tadi.

Sesampainya dikamar, Itachi meletakkan tubuh itu perlahan diatas futon. Lalu menarik selimut tebal nan lembut menutupi sebagian besar tubuh Naruto.

Saat ia hendak keluar kamar, Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"A.. anoo... bisakah Itachi tidur disini?" pinta Naruto malu-malu.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar permintaan Naruto. sejenak, ia mengingat saat Sasuke kecil yang meminta tidur dikamarnya.

"Tentu Naruto.."

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya, memberi tempat untuk Itachi berbaring disampingnya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Naruto memeluk tubuh laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya seraya meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada Itachi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Naruto, tapi ia merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Selamat tidur Naruto..."

Perlahan, sepasang saphire itu tertutup kelopak mata kecoklatan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah malam-malam menyakitkan itu, Naruto tidur dengan amat nyenyak.

TBC...

Meski mengecewakan, tapi review anda tetap momo nanti...


	17. Chapter 17

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), pendek, update lama, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 17, douzo...

"Baiklah, karena bel sudah berbunyi, pelajaran ini kita lanjutkan besok"

"Baik, Iruka sensei~!" seru para murid Akademi serentak.

Satu persatu murid-murid di Akademi itu berlarian keluar. Wajah-wajah yang sempat murung dan kusut selama jam pelajaran terakhir tadi kini kembali terlihat cerah. Segala macam rencana menyenangkan sudah terbayang dan tersusun rapi dikepala mereka. Namun seingin apapun mereka meninggalkan kelas, mereka tak lupa memberi salam terakhir untuk guru kesayangan mereka, Iruka, yang berdiri didekat pintu kelas untuk sekedar memberi salam perpisahan.

Laki-laki berkulit coklat itu menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat kelasnya sudah kosong. Rasa lelah mulai mendominasi wajahnya yang terkesan manis itu, eekspresi yang tidak boleh ditunjukkannya didepan para murid. Tapi meski melelahkan, bagi Iruka, menjadi seorang guru Akademi tetap terasa menyenangkan dan membanggakan.

Iruka kembali ke meja guru yang berada tepat didepan papan tulis. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan diatas meja. Tidak hanya para murid, Irukapun ingin segera pulang dan menikmati rutinitasnya yang lain. Apalagi kalau bukan mengunjungi murid kesayangannya, Naruto.

Ah, seandainya ia tidak ingat kalau muridnya itu kini sedang mengandung, pastinya Iruka tak akan ragu membawakan semangkuk ramen sebagai oleh-oleh. Tapi dengan janin tak berdosa yang sedang tumbuh didalam perut Naruto, membuat Iruka harus mencari alternative lain sebagai oleh-oleh, meskipun nantinya Naruto akan protes. Mengingat dia sudah tak mengkonsumsi Ramen sejak kehamilannya diketahui banyak orang –Tsunade, anggota Rookie- dll. Hal ini turut membuat Teuchi dan Ayame berniat menutup kedai Ramen mereka semenjak Naruto tak lagi terlihat, ditambah orang-orang terdekatnya –termasuk Iruka- memang masih merahasiakan keadaan Naruto.

"Hoo.. sudah lama tidak melihat ruangan ini.." sebuah suara yang cukup familiar ditelinga Iruka menggelitik gendang telinganya. Iruka mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah pintu kelas.

"Kakashi san..." gumamnya pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang sensei.

"Humm... kau terlihat terburu-buru Iruka sensei?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengunjungi Naruto" jawabnya singkat, tak berniat melihat lawan bicaranya.

Merasakan keheningan dari lawan bicaranya, Iruka kembali menoleh kearah Kakashi.

"Kau ada perlu sesuatu denganku, Kakashi san?"

"Ah.. ya~ tidak terlalu penting, um... apa aku boleh ikut denganmu mengunjungi Naruto?"

"Tentu!"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Dari jauh, tampak tiga orang sedang berlarian sambil melompati dahan-dahan pohon raksasa yang menjulang tinggi ditengah hutan. Seorang perempuan dari kelompok itu berada didepan mereka berlaku sebagai penunjuk jalan.

"Sedikit lagi! Didepan!" seru perempuan itu.

Dengan sigap, ketiga laki-laki dibelakangnya mengikuti satu-satunya makhluk bergender wanita dikelompok itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian keempat manusia itupun menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya Karin?" sang pemimpin dari kelompok itu maju kedepan. Sepasang bola matanya yang sekelam langit malam menatap intens daerah disekitar tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Gadis bernama Karin itu mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku bisa merasakan banyak chakra aneh berukuran besar didalam gua itu"

Sasuke mengedarkan bola mata onyxnya menyusuri bukit batu yang cukup besar itu. Tepat didepan mereka, terdapat lubang besar yang sepertinya berfungsi sebagai pintu masuk kedalam gua dibukit itu. Pohon-pohon kering berjajar disekitar bukit itu, menjadi penjaga yang melindungi bukit batu tersebut, membuatnya seakan menjadi benteng kuat yang dapat melindungi penghuninya dari musuh apapun.

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bukit batu itu. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang dapat tertangkap dari wajah tampannya. Ketiga pengikutnya mengikuti langkahnya tanpa sedikitpun berani protes, mereka sendiri terlalu sibuk 'memasang' alarm waspada di kepala mereka.

"Ada yang datang..." bisik Karin, namun Sasuke dan kedua anggota Hebi lainnya masih mampu mengankap jelas suara Karin.

Suigetsu menggenggam pegangan pedangnya yang tersemat dibalik punggungnya, Juugo mendekat kearah Karin, ia bertugas melindungi gadis berambut merah itu. Sedangkan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dia masih terlihat tampak tenang.

Sesosok wanita berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah muncul dari pintu gua. Sepasang matanya menatap dingin kearah Sasuke dan ketiga kelompoknya. Dengan tenang, wanita berambut sebahu dengan hiasan bunga kertas diatas kepalanya itu berjalan menghampiri tim Hebi.

Sasuke memberi isyarat pada anggotanya untuk tetap diam.

Wanita itu membungkukkan badan.

"Pemimpin kami sudah menunggu kalian..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pemimpinmu, aku hanya ingin mencari tahu dimana Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke berkata, nada suaranya sedikit meninggi ketika menyebut nama sang kakak.

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, maka kau sebaiknya menemui pemimpin kami.."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, wanita itu beranjak pergi menuju pintu gua tadi.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Juugo.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Kita masuk!"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Jadi begitu... dia juga sempat melakukan hal itu ya..."

Tsunade meletakkan dagunya diatas kesepuluh jarinya yang saling bertaut. Kelopak matanya tertutup perlahan.

"Aku bisa mengerti sikapnya itu, tapi... aku tak ingin membiarkannya lari dari kenyataan. Kita juga tak bisa mengambil resiko dengan memberikan dusta pada anak yang dikandung Naruto nantinya" Itachi menjelaskan.

"Tapi Naruto sudah terlalu banyak menderita... apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengurangi bebannya?" tanya Shizune.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan Hokage.

Baik Tsunade, Itachi, ataupun Shizune sendiri sama sekali tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat. Pada dasarnya, masalah ini hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh Naruto sendiri. Dan sebagai 'orang luar', mereka tidak berhak menentukan nasib Naruto.

"Hoo... ada apa ini? Kenapa wajah kalian murung begitu?" sahut sebuah suara dari arah jendela.

Tsunade, Shizune, dan Itachi langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah sosok laki-laki berambut putih panjang yang sedang duduk bersandar dikusen jendela kantor Hokage.

"Jiraiya... kau lama sekali..." desis Tsunade.

Sannin berambut putih itu turun dari kusen jendela dan berjalan menghapiri Itachi dan Shizune yang berdiri didepan meja Tsunade.

"Maaf, maaf... tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Lalu... dimana yang lainnya?" jiraiya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan.

"Sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang"

Benar saja, seusai Tsunade berkata seperti itu, pintu ruang Hokage terbuka lebar. Yamato, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Sai memasuki ruangan itu.

"Maaf, kami terlambat.." ujar Sakura.

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi. Dia meneliti keempat shinobi yang baru memasuki ruangannya.

"Dimana Kakashi?" tanyanya.

Keempat shinobi itu saling berpandangan.

"Ah, tadi pagi senior Kakashi mendatangi apartemenku. Dia bilang hari ini dia akan memancing lumba-lumba, jadi kalau ada hal penting untuknya, aku diminta untuk menyampaikan padanya nanti" jelas Sai.

Sebelah alis mata Tsunade berkedut kesal.

"Aku dengar, ada orang yang menghancurkan apartemen Kakashi ya?" tanya Shizune.

Seluruh pasang mata diruangan itu segera tertuju pada Sakura. Medic nin berambut merah muda itu bergidik ngeri, hanya tawa hambar yang terdengar dari bibir Sakura.

"Aha..haha... kami hanya bercanda..."

"Lupakan saja masalah tidak penting itu. Ada berita penting yang baru aku dapatkan dari Jiraiya"

Raut wajah sang Hokage benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Seluruh shinobi diruangan itu masing-masing memasang ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada kabar burung yang beredar luas" tidak ada raut main-main diwajah Sannin berambut putih panjang itu, "Orochimaru sudah mati.."

"A..apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa..."

"Siapa pembunuhnya?"

Berbagai ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas diwajah para shinobi itu. Rasa tidak percaya menyelimuti setiap sel otak mereka. Bagaimana bisa seorang Orochimaru yang dikenal sebagai salah satu shinobi paling mengerikan itu bisa tewas terbunuh? Pastinya sang pembunuh bukanlah orang biasa.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade saling berpandangan.

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat..." Jiraiya melanjutkan, "pembunuhnya adalah... wadah baru Orochimaru sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha.."

Kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat ekspresi diwajah Itachi sedikit berubah. Tidak hanya terkejut tapi juga senang sekaligus... takut...

"Di.. dimana Sasuke sekarang?" suaranya yang sedikit bergetar menarik perhatian para Shinobi diruangan itu.

Jiraiya memandang pemuda dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Itachi.

"Menurut salah satu tahanan Orochimaru yang kabur, Sasuke mengajak adik Zabuza dan membentuk kelompok baru bernama 'Hebi'. Selain adik Zabuza, juga ada seorang perempuan mantan pengawas penjara, dan seorang mantan tahanan Orochimar bernama Juugo. Mereka bergerak menuju markas Akatsuki..."

"Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Itachi sudah keluar dari Akatsuki?" Shikamaru mulai angkat bicara.

"Seharusnya sudah..." ucap Tsunade, "tapi karena ia tidak tahu dimana Itachi sekarang, mungkin ia bermaksud mencari info tentang Itachi lewat Akatsuki"

"Ba..bagaimana dengan Naruto?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

Tsunade menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala kursi.

"Kita tetap pada strategi awal. Sembunyikan Naruto didistrik Uchiha bersama Itachi sampai bayinya lahir"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, meski ia masih merasakan kekalutan yang dalam. Mengingat ini adalah masalah yang menyangkut sahabatnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat wajahnya saat meraskan tepukan ringan dipundaknya. Ia menoleh kesamping.

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Naruto" ujar Itachi seraya tersenyum.

"Aku setuju dengan Itachi san, akupun akan melindungi Naruto. meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawa" sahut Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

Sepasang mata emerald itu tak lagi mampu menampung genangan cairan bening dipelupuk matanya.

"Terima kasih..."

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Malam sudah semakin larut. Perlahan namun pasti, desa Konoha mulai terasa sunyi. Satu-persatu cahaya lampu yang menerangi rumah pendudukpun padam. Meski begitu, masih terlihat beberapa Shinobi yang berpatroli mengelilingi jalanan sepi Konoha.

Iruka memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan angin malam yang mulai terasa lebih dingin. Ia dan Kakashi baru saja pulang dari distrik Uchiha. Karena Itachi dipanggil oleh Hokage seharian tadi, Iruka menawarkan diri untuk menemani Naruto. pasalnya, shinobi muda itu tidak mau ditinggal sendiri.

"Kau kedinginan ya?" tanya Kakashi yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Iruka mengangguk. "Lumayan..." jawabnya singkat.

Tanpa diduga seorang Iruka Umino, sebuah seringai jahil terukir dibalik masker hitam Kakashi.

Dengan gerakan super cepat. Kakashi membawa tubuh Iruka dengan kedua tangannya (A/N: ada kata lain selain 'Bridal style' nggak?). Suara pekikan kecil terdengar dari dua belah bibir Iruka.

"KA..KAKASHI SAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Secara reflek, Iruka mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Kakashi. Ia takut kejahilan Kakashi berlanjut hingga menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke tanah.

"Kita akan mengambil jalur yang lebih cepat ke apartemenmu. Aku takut Iruka sensei akan lebih kedinginan nantinya..." sebelah mata Kakashi yang tak tertutup apapun membentuk huruf 'U' terbalik.

"Ta.. tap_"

Tanpa mengulur-ulur waktu dengan mendengar protes dari Iruka, Shinobi berambut perak itu segera beranjak dari tanah.

Meski membawa tubuh Iruka didalam gendongannya, tapi Kakashi masih amat terlihat begitu lincah saat kaki-kaki jenjangnya melompati dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Sebisa mungkin Kakashi tidak membuat bunyi bising yang mengganggu saat telapak kakinya menjadikan atap rumah penduduk sebagai tempat untuknya mengumpulkan chakra agar dapat melompat lebih jauh.

Iruka menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Kakashi. Rasa takutnya memudar. Kedua lengan Kakashi yang membawa tubuhnya membuatnya merasa aman. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara degup jantung Kakashi yang beradu dengan degup jantungnya sendiri. Hampir saja kedua kelopak mata Iruka terpejam, hingga...

"Iruka sensei, kita sudah sampai..." suara berat itu berbisik lembut ditelinga Iruka.

Iruka mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mereka berdua sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Iruka.

"Ah.. maaf"

Kakashi menurunkan tubuh sang sensei dengan hati-hati, setelah memastikan kedua kaki Iruka telah menginjak lantai dengan benar iapun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Iruka.

Sang copy-nin itu terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dari sosok dihadapannya. Baru ketika laki-laki berkulit coklat itu mempersilahkannya masuk, Kakashi tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sering melamun" Iruka berjalan menuju dapur, ia menyiapkan dua cangkir teh untuk Kakashi dan dirinya sendiri, "kalau kau ada masalah, aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya. Meski tidak terlalu berguna... tapi paling tidak bisa meringankan sedikit bebanmu" ujarnya seraya tersenyum kearah Kakashi yang masih mematung didekat pintu masuk.

Namun senyum itu perlahan memudar seiring tak adanya respon dari sang Jounin. Iruka kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kakashi melangkah pelan menuju dapur dimana Iruka sedang sibuk dengan tehnya. Sangat pelan hingga Iruka tidak menyadari kalau sang Jounin sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Iruka..."

Suara berat itu berbisik lembut 'membelai' gendang telinga Iruka. Tubuh ramping guru Akademi itu menggeliat kebelakang, jatuh dalam pelukan Kakashi.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi san..." Iruka berusaha melepaskan kedua lengan Kakashi yang terasa makin kuat melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kakashi menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Iruka. Indra penciumannya dapat menangkap jelas aroma lily yang menguar dari tubuh lak-laki berkulit coklat itu lewat masker wajahnya. Aroma yang semakin membangkitkan libido seorang Kakashi Hatake...

"Iruka... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..."

Kakashi memutar tubuh Iruka hingga menghadap kepadanya.

Iruka terpaku menatap sepasang mata berbeda warna itu. Entah sejak kapan hitai-ate milik Kakashi terlepas dari tempatnya. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Sharingan Kakashi yang sangat terkenal itu, mata pemberian sahabatnya yang telah lama meninggal. Ah, kenapa dadanya terasa perih?

Kakashi menangkap perubahan wajah itu sekilas. Tapi ia tak mempedulikannya. Tidak sekarang.

Jari-jemari Kakashi merangkak keatas. Perlahan namun pasti, Kakashi melepas ikatan yang membelit helaian berwarna coklat itu.

Merasakan ikatan rambutnya terlepas, Iruka tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tapi dia tetap tak bergeming, seakan menanti gerakan selanjutnya dari Kakashi.

"Kau tahu Iruka? Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu..." Kakashi menangkup wajah Iruka dalam kedua telapak tangannya, "aku selalu berusaha menghiraukanmu... tapi sosokmu yang selalu hadir didalam tidurku tak pernah berhenti menggodaku..." sang Jounin membelai pipi kanan Iruka dengan ujung hidungnya.

Nafasnya tercekat. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia merasakan sentuhan ini. Disisi lain Iruka merasa kalau ini bukanlah tindakan yang baik, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya... Iruka tak ingin mengingkari betapa dia sangat menginginkan sentuhan dari Kakashi ini.

Kakashi kembali menatap sepasang mata berwarna coklat kehitaman itu. Hembusan nafas hangat Iruka terasa nyaman diwajahnya.

"Ka..kakashi... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi... tubuhku terasa aneh..." Iruka meremas pundak Kakashi pelan.

"Sshh... tidak apa-apa... biarkan saja, aku akan membuatnya terasa lebih baik"

Kakashi membuka maskernya perlahan. Ia bisa melihat mimik terkejut diwajah Iruka. Ia sendiri tak menyangka akan memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Iruka. Seseorang yang baru disadarinya sangat berarti dalam hidup Kakashi.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Dipimpin oleh wanita misterius berambut biru, tim Hebi memasuki sebuah ruangan luas didalam gua. Tepat ditengah-tengahnya, terdapat sebuah meja batu berbentuk oval yang dikelilingi oleh 10 buah kursi batu. Sudah ada tiga orang yang mengisi tempat duduk. Seorang laki-laki dengan topeng oranye bermata satu, seorang laki-laki berwajah pucat dengan wajah penuh tindikan, juga laki-laki mirip ikan Hiu yang pernah ditemuinya dulu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menyipit. Ia memandang satu persatu ketiga laki-laki itu.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke" laki-laki dengan topeng oranye beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Sasuke. "Kami sudah menunggumu cukup la_"

"Tidak perlu basa-basi" potong Sasuke, "katakan dimana Itachi!"

"Wah, wah... kau benar-benar adik Itachi, langsung mengenai sasaran" sahut laki-laki mirip Hiu, Kisame.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Dia tidak suka melihat laki-laki yang diragukan jenisnya itu menampakkan seringaian penuh kemenangan diwajahnya.

"Tenanglah dulu..." laki-laki bertopeng itu mencoba mencairkan suasana, "bagaimana kalau kita minum segelas teh dulu, lalu kita akan bicarakan masalah ini dengan santai..."

Tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari, Sasuke sudah mencengkram kerah jubah milik laki-laki bertopeng. Sharingannya aktif. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk main-main lagi.

"Cepat katakan padaku dimana Itachi! Atau aku tak akan segan-segan mengoyak lehermu!" bentaknya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Suigetsu melihat sosok Sasuke yang seperti ini. Awalnya dia tak pernah mempedulikannya, toh, selama hal itu tidak merugikan dirinya Suigetsu tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi semakin sering dia melihat sosok itu tak lagi bersikap 'sok tenang', ia merasa kalau Sasuke makin terlihat lemah. Mau tak mau, ia mulai merasa khawatir. Suigetsu jadi ingat akan pembicaraan Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang tak sengaja didengarnya saat masih menjadi tahanan Orochimaru. Dari pembicaraan kedua orang itu, Suigetsu mengetahui kekhawatiran Orochimaru akan masa depan Sasuke, dimana pemuda itu mulai terobsesi dengan shinobi asal Konoha bernama Naruto. kini ia baru mengerti akan pembicaraan mereka.

"Suigetsu, bukankah kita harus melerai mereka?" suaraberat Juugo menginterupsi lamunan Suigatsu.

"Kau ingin pergi ke surga sekarang, hah? Kau tidak lihat dia seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja! Aku belum ingin menghadap Kami-sama saat ini"

Juugo hanya mengangguk, ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan senang kalau ada yang mengganggu 'aktivitas'nya sekarang.

"Tenanglah Sasuke... bukan hanya kau yang mencari Itachi saat ini" ucap laki-laki bertopeng itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian, sepasang mata onyx kembali terlihat ketika kedua kelopak matanya terbuka.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Dia segera mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang, menghindari sosok Sasuke yang bisa kembali _berserk_ kapan saja.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Kakashi merebahkan tubuh Iruka diatas ranjang single bed milik guru Akademi itu. Untungnya dia masih memiliki cukup kesadaran untuk tidak 'melakukan'nya didapur.

Lantai kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan itu dipenuhi oleh pakaian kedua insan yang kini tengah bersiap menuju tempat dimana orang sering menyebutnya surga dunia. Udara dingin berhembus pelan melewati jendela yang sepertinya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka bagaikan ribuan jarum kecil yang menembus kulit Iruka yang tidak tertutup apapun. Tubuh pemuda berkulit coklat itu menggigil kedinginan. Ia sedikit heran kenapa laki-laki diatasnya terlihat tenang-tenang saja? Padahal kondisi keduanya sama.

Samar-samar Iruka dapat melihat wajah Kakashi yang biasanya selalu tertutup masker. Ia jadi berpikir, kenapa laki-laki ini selalu menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya begitu? Padahal dibalik masker yang dikenakannya, ada sebuah wajah tampan yang pastinya dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut. Yah, Kakashi pasti bisa mendapatkan banyak wanita sesuai keinginannya dengan wajah itu. Tapi kenapa mantan ANBU ini masih sendiri? Dia malah menghabiskan malam ini bersama orang seperti Iruka.

"Kau kedinginan?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan panjang Iruka.

Tak ada jawaban dari Iruka, kecuali tatapan intens yang ditujukannya pada Kakashi.

"Tenanglah, aku akan segera menghangatkan tubuhmu..."

Suara berat itu menggelitik telinganya. Iruka bisa merasakan jari-jemari Kakashi mulai menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Iruka sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat jemari itu menyentuh area dadanya.

"Akh... Ka..kashi.."

Bagi Kakashi, ini adalah malam terindah yang pernah ia lalui. Ia bisa melihat sosok Iruka yang seperti ini bukan dalam mimpi. Tubuh ramping berbalut kulit berwarna coklat itu terlihat bersinar dimatanya, ditambah dengan rambut yang tergerai bebas diatas bantal berwarna putih. Ada rasa kebanggaan tersendiri yang muncul didalam diri Kakashi, karena ia yakin betul kalau dialah satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat sosok menggairahkan dari Iruka.

Dengan lembut, Kakashi mengecup kening Iruka, lalu turun ke hidung, bibir, dan berakhir dileher jenjang milik sang sensei. Kecupan-kecupan ringan itu mulai mengganas. Mengindahkan fakta bahwa Iruka adalah seorang virgin, Kakashi tak ragu menghisap kulit leher Iruka, sesekali ia memberi gigitan kecil demi memperjelas tanda yang dibuatnya.

Iruka tak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar silih berganti melalui bibirnya, rasa geli dilehernya mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Iruka, menciptakan sentakan kenikmatan disetiap pusat sarafnya. Kedua tangannya meremas lembut helaian rambut keperakan milik Kakashi, orang yang dikaguminya selama ini.

"Ah.. ah.. Kakashi~ he.. hentikan.. ahh.."

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya, ia tidak suka mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir Iruka. Mantan guru Naruto itu bergidik ngeri saat menangkap kilat kemarahan dikedua mata Kakashi. Tidak, dia tidak bermaksud membuat Kakashi marah.

Kakashi membalik tubuh Iruka dengan paksa, hingga kini dadanya menempel dengan punggung Iruka. Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut coklat yang menutupi tengkuk Iruka. Bibirnya kembali beradu dengan salah satu bagian sensitive ditubuh Iruka itu.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya Iruka..." bisiknya pelan, "aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya Iruka... ikuti saja gerakanku..." tambahnya.

"Ta..tapi.. ah.. kenapa aku, Kakashi san?" Iruka memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia bisa merasakan Kakashi menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Sang Jounin merebahkan kepalanya tepat disamping wajah Iruka, mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Karena kau spesial..."

Belum sempat Iruka mencerna arti kalimat itu, Kakashi sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Iruka memejamkan matanya saat Kakashi mulai menghisap bibirnya kuat. Benda elastis berwarna merah jambu berusaha menelusup melalui sela-sela bibirnya. Meski masih ragu-ragu, Iruka mencoba membuka bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit. Segera Kakashipun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Iruka. Ia menginvasi setiap detil didalam gua basah nan hangat itu.

"Nnnggghh... mmmhhmm... akh~"

Kakashi menghisap lidah Iruka kuat-kuat. Tak peduli dengan saliva mereka yang mulai mengalir keluar. Sesekali Kakashi memberi jarak dari bibir Iruka dan membiarkan lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Iruka diluar area mulut mereka.

"Sslluurpp... Iruka.. mmhhmmhhh.."

Tangan kanan Kakashi bergerak perlahan menyusuri punggung Iruka. Ia menyelipkan jari tengahnya disela-sela dua bukit pantat Iruka.

Dahi sang guru Akademi itu berkerut. Tubuhnya berjengit merasakan jari tengah Kakashi yang memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang rektumnya. Iruka mengerang tak nyaman.

Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menyeringai puas melihat keadaan Iruka saat ini. Wajah memerah, bibir yang sedikit terbuka dengan bekas aliran saliva disudut bibirnya, juga nafas tak beraturan yang semakin membuat kejantanan Kakashi serasa membengkak.

Jounin berambut keperakan itu kembali memfokuskan pekerjaannya direktum Iruka. Sedikit kesulitan memang, mengingat ia tak menggunakan pelumas.

"..Ka..kashi, sa –sakit... uhh"

Kakashi mendesis kesal. Ia ingin segera memasuki tubuh Iruka. Tapi ia tahu 'barang'nya yang tidak kecil itu tak akan muat direktum sang guru Akademi itu sekarang.

Sang Jounin menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia memandang tubuh indah Iruka yang trbaring lemas, Kakashi bisa melihat jelas punggung dan dua bongkah pantat bulat nan kenyal itu.

"Indah sekali Iruka..." bisik Kakashi seraya melebarkan kedua kaki Iruka, menampilkan lubang kecil yang dihiasi kerutan berkedut-kedut seakan mengundang Kakashi untuk segera menikmatinya.

Kakashi menekuk kedua kaki Iruka kedepan, sehingga pantatnya terangkat ke udara.

Iruka menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal. Ia tak percaya harus berpose dengan begini memalukannya didepan Kakashi. Mungkin sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tak kuasa menolak keinginan sang Jounin.

Shinobi berlevel Chuunin itu meremas alas ranjang yang sudah tak berbentuk. Ia bisa merasakan cairan kental membasahi mulut rektumnya, diikuti sebuah jari Kakashi yang kembali mencoba masuk. Kali ini Iruka tidak terlalu merasakan sakit. Ia bahkan mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan jari Kakashi didalam tubuhnya. Yah, Iruka ingin lebih...

"Uuunnggghhhh... Kakashi~ jangan menggodaku.."

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Iruka yang biasanya selalu bersikap sopan bisa mengeluarkan nada manja seperti yang barusan ia dengar.

Seringaian lebar terbentuk sempurna diwajah sang Jounin. Ia melepaskan jari telunjuknya dari lubang rektum itu. Sekali lagi ia mengusapkan salivanya pada permukaan rektum Iruka.

Kakashi memposisikan beda panjang nan gemuk didepan lubang rektum Iruka yang sudah menantinya. Ia mengocoknya sebentar seraya mengusapkan ujungnya disela-sela pantat Iruka.

Tubuh berkulit coklat itu menggeliat tak sabar. Ia ingin agar Kakashi kembali memasukkan jarinya kedalam tubuhnya yang sudah terbakar nafsu. Sayangnya dia belum menyadari kalau yang akan memasuki tubuhnya bukanlah jari Kakashi.

Pelan namun pasti, ujung penis Kakashi mulai menerobos memasuki lubang rektum kecil milik Iruka. Ia menyesal tidak menyalankan lampu, padahal Kakashi ingin melihat bagaimana lubang rektum itu terbuka untuknya.

Kedua mata Iruka terbelalak lebar. Tubuhnya serasa terkoyak merasakan benda yang ia yakin bukanlah jari Kakashi itu memasuki tubuhnya. Ia ingin berteriak keras, berharap Kakashi segera menghentikan penderitaannya. Namun hal itu sia-sia saja, karena meski mulutnya terbuka lebar Iruka tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia mendapati ekspresi penuh kepuasan diwajah tampan Kakashi. Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu Kakashi tidak akan mendengarkannya saat ini.

"Ooh.. Iruka sensei... tubuhmu begitu sempit..."

Kakashi terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur kedalam tubuh Iruka. Rasa hangat yang menjepit kejantanannya membuat sang Jounin semakin ketagihan. Hal yang tidak pernah didapatkannya dari pelacur wanita murahan yang pernah ditidurinya selama ini.

Didalam kamar berukuran 4x3 meter itu suara desahan dan derit ranjang saling beradu menghiasi malam yang kian sunyi. Membebaskan seluruh emosi dan gairah yang sudah terpendam lama. Seakan kata-kata saja tak akan cukup untuk mengungkapkan segala isi hati.

Untuk malam ini saja, biarlah nafsu yang mengambil alih.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Sudah hampir lima kali Naruto terus mengubah posisi tidurnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi tak sedikitpun kantuk datang menghampirinya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia memutuskan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dan Itachi. Ya, sejak malam itu Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur sekamar dengan sang Uchiha. Lagipula, ia juga tak lagi bermimpi buruk bila tidur didekat Itachi.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Itachi yang sudah tertidur pulas. Hampir sehari Itachi tidak ada dirumah, pagi tadi dua orang ANBU memanggilnya untuk menghadap ke Hokage, dan kembali saat matahari baru tenggelam.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Itachi.

"Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik... wajahmu tidak terlalu mirip dengannya..." ucapnya pelan.

Naruto menyingkirkan helaian rambut berwarna hitam dari wajah Itachi. Sepasang saphire itu tak beranjak dari sosok yang terlelap disampingnya. Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat menyadari kalau sosok itu terlihat lebih kurus daripada saat mereka bertemu dulu, wajahnyapun sedikit lebih pucat. Ah iya, Itachi pernah berkata kalau hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Benarkah itu? Kalau Itachi tak ada, siapa yang akan melindunginya dari 'orang itu'?.

Naruto meremas selimut tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, lagi-lagi tubuhnya gemetar setiap mengingat 'orang itu'. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Itachi. Dipeluknya sebelah lengan Itachi yang tergeletak disampingnya erat-erat.

Naruto takut. Ia tak ingin Itachi meninggalkannya...

TBC...

#Gomen, momo g bales review. Sebagai permohonan maaf krn super duper tuueeelllaaaat, momo buat chap yg cukup panjang beserta lemon yg g hot bgt! Chap ni g momo edit (biasanya jg g pernah ngedit!) jadi momo mohon maaf klo banyak kesalahan disana-sini.

Oh iya, bagi reader yg merasa ada yg janggal didalam fic ini, jgn ragu buat ngasih tahu momo. Soalnya pas momo baca ndiri, rasanya aneh..

#Gimme you review pleaseee~~~


	18. Chapter 18

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), pendek, update lama, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

THANKS TO:

Ageha blacksnow: usia kandungan Naru ada di chap ini, trus buat Dei mungkin chap depan bakal muncul. Dan kapan Sasu ketemu Naru... no coment. Mereka pasti ketemu, tinggal menghitung waktu aja, klo g' 2 ato 3 chap lagi mungkin.

ChaaChulie247: Kakairu? I love them too~ Sasunaru? Dah dijawab diatas tuh.

Sasunarulovelove: Naru emang hampir g' dikeluarin dichap kemarin demi kepentingan cerita. Mungkin bagi Naru, Itachi lebih ke 'pelindung ya.

Lilili: I hope Itachi never die too...

Ryukey: Chap kemarin emang dibuat momo pas lagi bad mood, jadi kena imbasnya. Requestnya diterima!

Guru Besar Innocent: Rapenya dah diawal2 cerita kan? Klo sasunaru... sabar ya... *ditabok* Itanaru cipokan? *lirik Sasu*

CrazyFujo: Sebenarnya yang menderita itu bukan Naru, tapi lebih ke Itachi... tapi tenang aja, siksaan buat naru belum berhenti lho~ *evil grin*

shia naru: Siapa sih yang g' suka sasu menderita... awalnya momo emang ada rencana buat naru fall in love ama si ita, tp ditengah-tengah udah rada melenceng nih.

Kishu Mars: Momo jg senang bisa terus update... enjoy this chap.

Haru-QiRin: Gomen, gomen... gara2 update telat jadi lupa. Btw, dei persiapan jualan kembang api buat tahun baru 2013.

Yashina Uzumaki: Seperti kata pepatah. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya... tapi krn dari awal dah mantep Sasunaru jadi kayaknya g' bakal belok jauh.

Kouyuki: dicahap kemarin momo emang lagi bad mood, jadi mungkin rada kacau, lemonnya dah 'maksa' bgt itu tp emang jdnya kurang hot ya. Tp ini tetep sasunaru kok.

Tomatto Hime: Momo g begitu ahli dalam buat adegan humor lho, jadi bayangan hime rasanya sulit dikabulkan momo. Masalah si sasu ada di chap ini.

key-kouru: Hohoho... senangnya ada yg bilang keren. Arigatou... tenang aja, ini sasunaru kok. Urusan lemon ntar juga ada lagi

zoekyu: Hajimemashite zoe... untuk Suigetsu emang sengaja momo buat gt kok, klo g salah udah momo kasih (A/N) kan? Btw, chap kemaren tuh dah panjang bgt lho! Biasanya momo nargetin cmn 1,5 k tp utk yg kmrn ama skrg jd sekitar 3k.

winterheenim: fic kakairu emang jarang ya.

Azzahra Shapprine's : Pertanyaan sulit. Momo g' nargetin harus brp sih.

Nara Hikari: untuk kakairu skrg masih blm. Arigatou pujiannya, bikin tambah semangat nih!

Kitsune no Sasunaru: enjoy this chap! And thnx for your review

99: demi kepentingan alur cerita yang sudah direncanakan, sasunaru masih blm dimunculkan. Gomen

miuko chi hara: hot tp smut? Lemon itu enak dibaca ama mbayangin doang, tp nulisnya susah, walaupun dah banyak bahan *plak*

Maurineko Aiko: Hontou ka? Arigatou... *give Aiko ten pouchs of fresh blood*

Sannin Konoha: Arigatou... ^^

GerhardGeMi: thnx for u'r advice. Momo yg nulis aja kadang bosen, tp inilah resiko baca/nulis fic multichap, adakalanya bosen juga. Semenjak jd author momo jd agak terkenal nih, banyak yg ngajak kenalan. Hm.. utk agama momo g' bisa jawab, tp momo netral pada semua agama, umurnya br 20th, gender... namanya jg fujoshi jadi pastinya cewek, momo blm kerja masih konsen ama kuliahan. Cukupkah?

Rizuki Tasuku: Waduh, jgn sampai ketauan bang Kishi2 tuh, ntar momo bisa dituntut krn mencemarkan otak anak orang! *tabokz* asalkan g disebar2 ke tetangga masih aman lah

chy karin: Arigatou... thnx jg dah mau baca n review.

Naiko Akaichi 48: Yosh! Lanjutkan! *tiru ang*l*na pas kampanye*

#Hola! Leganya bisa update. Momo minta maaf krn chap kemarin rada membosankan (bagi sebagian reader n reviewer) apalagi lemonnya jg krg hot. Akhir2 ini momo lagi kesengsem ama Mirage of blaze, biar ngeselin tp tetep keren! Momo suka ukenya yg agak manly (bosen ama yg cute2).

Well, gt aja. Momo jg mau UAS nih, mohon do'anya minna-tachi~~~

Chapter 18, douzo...

Sudah hampir setengah jam sejak Sasuke dan tim Hebi lainnya memutuskan untuk menetap sementara diruangan didalam gua itu. Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti ataupun basa-basi yang digunakan untuk mengisi jeda waktu. Madara telah mengkonfirmasikan pada Sasuke kalau ia telah mengutus seorang anggota Akatasuki untuk mencari keberadaan Itachi. Ia yakin mata-matanya akan segera mendapatkan informasi itu secepatnya. Disamping itu, sebagian tim Hebi sudah hampir mati kebosanan, tak jarang Suigetsu beradu tatapan dengan manusia setengah hiu yang duduk bersebrangan darinya dan selalu berakhir dengan Karin yang menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat. Berbeda dengan keduanya, Juugo adalah yang paling dapat diam dan duduk manis tanpa meributkan sesuatu apapun.

Detik-detik berlalu dengan lambat.

Sebuah suara retakan ditanah mengakhiri kesunyian panjang itu. Seluruh pasang mata diruangan itu tertuju pada sosok aneh yang muncul perlahan dari dalam retakan tanah.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Zetsu..."

Madara bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia segera menghampiri sosok aneh yang juga mengenakan jubah yang sama dengannya.

"Dia Zetsu, anggota Akatsuki spesialis mata-mata. Dia bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi yang kita inginkan dan bisa dengan mudah menyusup ke dalam area musuh. Yah, walau agak lambat..." Madara memperkenalkan Zetsu, menjawab keingin tahuan tim Hebi.

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu... jadi jangan pernah gunakan kata 'lambat' itu padaku..." Zetsu membela diri. Namun sepertinya Madara tak berniat mendengar protes dari Zetsu itu.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Itachi?"

Zetsu memandang tak suka pada sosok yang tak asing ini. Caranya bertanya bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari pada anggota Akatsuki yang paling kejam sekalipun. Sosok itu seakan-akan sedang merendahkannya.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" balasnya tak terima.

Ada raut tak sabar yang tampak diwajah sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Katakan saja sebelum kesabaranku habis..." suara itu berdesis tak suka. Sepasang mata Sharingannya berkilat tajam.

Zetsu bisa merasakan bulu romanya berdiri. Ia tak menyangka ada orang yang bisa membangkitkan ketakutannya seperti ini selain Madara. Namun sebisa mungkin Zetsu tidak ingin memperlihatkannya.

Zetsu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Madara, meminta persetujuan sang ketua Akatsuki. Setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Madara, iapun kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"Itachi Uchiha saat ini berada di Konoha. Sepertinya dia memiliki 'kunci' rahasia agar Konoha dapat menerimanya kembali tanpa mendapat hukuman sebagai seorang missing nin. Tapi sepertinya hal ini hanya berlaku untuk kalangan dalam saja, karena warga sipil Konoha tidak mengetahui keberadaan Itachi sama sekali..." jelasnya.

Tubuh Madara sedikit tersentak saat mendengar penuturan dari Zetsu. Sementara Sasuke...

"Di..a... apa yang dilakukannya di Konoha..." kedua tangan pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu terkepal erat. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada sosok obsesi terbarunya. Naruto Uzumaki.

Setelah jeda yang tidak terlalu lama, Madara mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sasuke. Ia mengambil nafas panjang.

"Kau yang sekarang tidaklah cukup kuat mengalahkan Itachi..." ucap pria bertopeng itu tenang.

"!"

Perkataannya itu sukses membuat seluruh makhluk yang menghuni ruangan itu saling bertanya-tanya. Untuk ukuran orang yang dapat mengalahkan Orochimaru, rasanya Sasuke sudah cukup kuatkan? Meskipun Orochimaru dan Itachi itu berbeda, tapi rasanya Sasuke akan mampu mengalahkan Itachi seorang diri.

"... aku tidak tahu apakah yang ditawarkan Itachi pada Konoha, tapi yang jelas saat ini dia sudah berada dalam naungan mereka. Itu artinya akan ada banyak penghalang yang akan melindungi Itachi" Madara melangkah mendekati Uchiha muda, "mungkin kau bisa membunuh satu Itachi sendirian. Tapi dengan adanya Konoha... itu artinya akan ada lebih dari satu 'Itachi' yang harus kau kalahkan.."

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Ia tidak suka kalau lawan bicaranya mengatakan hal yang memang benar. Selain itu, meski sudah ada Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo. Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya masih tidak terlalu yakin. Dan sebagai mantan shinobi Konoha, Sasuke tahu benar bagaimana kadar kekuatan masing-masing shinobi Konoha.

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

Madara tertawa pelan dari balik topengnya.

"Aku bisa melatihmu menjadi lebih kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari pada Itachi"

"Cih, memangnya kau siapa? Bahkan sannin seperti Orochimaru saja bisa kukalahkan dengan mudah!" serunya bangga.

"Khukhukhu... sombong sekali kau Sasuke..." sahut Kisame yang sejak tadi setia menjadi penonton, "percayalah, kau tidak senang setelah mendengar jawabannya" ia menyeringai senang, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi tajam.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku adalah mentor Itachi, sekaligus orang yang membantu kakakmu membantai klan Uchiha... Madara Uchiha..."

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Cahaya mentari menyeruak masuk melewati sebuah jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Angin pagi berhembus lembut menerbangan dedaunan kering yang berguguran dari ranting-ranting pohon.

Merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh tubuh polosnya, perlahan laki-laki berkulit coklat itupun membuka matanya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga seluruh kesadarannya terkumpul. Iruka segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sekilas ia memperhatikan laki-laki berambut kelabu yang masih terlelap diatas ranjang yang sama dengannya. Iruka mengambil nafas panjang. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan kehilangan 'keperawanannya' dengan seorang Kakashi Hatake. Ada sedikit perasaan bangga dan senang saat memikirkannya, namun disisi lain... entah kenapa Iruka ingin menangis.

Tak ingin berlarut dalam pikiran panjangnya, Iruka beranjak perlahan dari tempat tidur. Ia berusaha tidak membuat gerakan atau suara sekecil apapun agar laki-laki disampingnya ini tidak terbangun. Shinobi berlevel Chuunin itu segera mengigit bibir bawahnya saat rasa perih mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya. Setitik darah terlihat dari sela-sela bibirnya yang tergigit terlalu dalam. Tapi Iruka tidak peduli. Ia terus berusaha agar dapat keluar dari tempat ini.

Setelah lebih dari lima menit 'berjuang' akhirnya Iruka berhasil keluar dari kamarnya. Ia segera pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Iruka harus cepat-cepat karena hari ini ia harus mengajar di Akademi.

Selang setengah jam, Kakashi terbangun dari tidurnya. Dahinya berkernyit heran saat menyadari kalau teman tidurnya telah pergi. Jounin berambut kelabu itu terdiam sejenak, kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana dirinya dan Iruka... Glek! Kakashi menelan ludah paksa. Ia tak menyangka dirinya begitu berani semalam. Seulas senyum penuh kepuasan terukir diwajah tampannya yang tidak tertutup masker sama sekali.

Sayangnya, Kakashi telah melupakan hal yang amat sangat penting...

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

(**Skip Time...** I knew u want this...)

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat. Pohon-pohon sakura yang nampak 'mati' terlihat kembali hidup dengan adanya kuncup-kuncup merah muda yang mulai bermunculan. Suara tawa anak-anak melebur menjadi satu bersama hembusan angin musim semi.

Tangan berwarna coklat madu itu terukur perlahan, membiarkan seekor burung kecil hinggap diantara jari-jemarinya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain diletakkan diatas perut besarnya yang tertutup yukata berwarna biru terang yang terbuat dari bahan sutra.

"Naruto..."

Burung kecil diatas tangannya terbang ke udara saat jemari lentik yang menjadi pijakannya bergerak. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara yang baru memanggil namanya.

"Disini kau rupanya" seorang laki-laki lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kelam berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang tadi, ia tersenyum mendapati sang pemuda pirang yang tiba-tiba terlihat murung, "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa... tidak apa-apa aku menemui mereka?" kedua tangannya membelai lembut permukaan perutnya yang tak lagi rata itu.

"Mereka temanmu... percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Perlahan senyumanpun terukir diwajah manisnya.

Keduanya meninggalkan taman belakang dikediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir seluruh anggota Rookie datang memenuhi ruang tamu dikediaman Uchiha. Untungnya, ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang itu cukup luas 'dihuni' para shinobi muda Konoha yang rata-rata sudah berlevel Chuunin (kecuali Neji).

"Kenapa dia tidak keluar-keluar sih? Kita sudah mencuri-curi waktu untuk menyempatkan datang kesini tapi dia malah menghilang!" protes Kiba kesal.

"Su..sudahlah Kiba... Ki..kita harus me..mengerti pera..perasaan Naruto..." Hinata mencoba menenangkan.

Kiba hanya mendecih mendengar penuturan gadis Hyuuga itu. Bukannya dia tidak mengerti perasaan orang yang entah kapan sudah menempati 'kotak' sahabat dalam hidupnya, hanya saja kadang Kiba tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal karena sang sahabat kini telah berubah... Bukan, Kiba tidak mempermasalahkan perubahan itu, ia tahu setiap orang pasti akan mengalami perubahan, tapi perubahan yang dialami sang sahabatnya malah membuatnya terlihat semakin lemah. Karena Naruto yang dikenalnya bukanlah orang yang lemah.

Shikamaru menepuk pelan bahu kanan Kiba. Pemuda dari klan Inuzuka itu menoleh kearah Shikamaru.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan... itu akan membuat semuanya jadi ikut repot"

Kiba menyipitkan matanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau memberi nasehat, sebaiknya tidak perlu. Kata-katamu itulah yang membuatku repot tahu!" bentak Kiba tak terima.

Suara gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan bertema tradisional itu. Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang anak manusia memasuki ruangan itu, satu diantaranya mengenakan selembar yukata berwarna biru muda berbahan sutra, ia tampak malu-malu sambil sesekali mengintip dari punggung seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang berjalan didepannya.

"Ah! Naruto!" pekikan seorang kunoichi berambut pirang panjang sukses membuat suara gelak tawa diruangan itu terhenti. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang mengintip dari balik punggung Itachi.

Memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, Naruto mulai melangkah pelan keluar dari 'tempat persembunyiannya'. Sampai...

"OH KAMIII! Naruto! kau benar-benar BESAAAR!" teriak sesosok makhluk hijau dengan penuh semangat.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Itachi menyadari tubuh sosok disampingnya sedikit bergetar. Sepasang saphire beningnya yang berkaca-kaca mulai mengalirkan air mata.

"Na.. Naruto..." Itachi menegurnya pelan. Ragu.

Suara isakan pelan mulai terdengar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Hiks... benarkan 'tachi? Lee saja bilang kalau aku gemuk... hiks.."

"Eh? Ti..tidak.. itu sama sekali tidak benar Naru" Itachi gelagapan.

Detik berikutnya, Shinobi bernama lengkap Rock Lee dipastikan akan menghuni salah satu kamar di rumah sakit Konoha.

Lima belas menit setelah 'penyingkiran' Rock Lee, seluruh Kunoichi diruangan itu segera menghampiri Naruto yang masih menangis. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten duduk mengelilingi Naruto. Mereka berusaha menenangkan Naruto, karena para laki-laki sudah dipastikan tidak mampu menangani hal seperti ini.

"Jangan hiraukan perkataan Lee Naruto... dia itu memang tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya kalau bicara" Tenten menjelaskan.

"Tenten benar Naruto..." sambung Ino, "kau sendiri juga tahu bagaimana sifat Lee"

Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, ia menatap satu persatu Kunoichi yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Lee saja, semangatlah!" seru Sakura.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Be.. benarkah... jadi aku tidak gemuk?" Naruto memastikan. Suaranya yang pelan masih terdengar parau.

"I..itu betul Naruto... tubuhmu masih terlihat bagus dan wajahmu juga ma.. manis seperti biasanya.." Hinata turut berkomentar.

"Terima kasih Hinata..." ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum. Yang tanpa disangkanya mampu membuat mata para Kunoichi itu berbinar-binar. Mereka tak menyangka kalau Naruto dapat bersikap semanis ini.

"Oh ya Naruto, sekarang usia kandunganmu sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Ino. Mewakili rasa penasaran dari Kunoichi lainnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

"Hmm... sekitar 7 bulan. 'Tachi yang menghitungnya untukku!" ujarnya ceria.

"Wah! Berarti tidak lama lagi aku akan jadi bibi ya~" sahut Sakura senang.

"Ma.. maaf Sakura, ta.. tapi aku juga ingin ja.. jadi bibi" Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Hah, terserah kalian saja. Tapi aku yang akan menjadi guru pembimbingnya nanti!" seru Tenten bangga.

Dan perdebatan para gadis itu terus berlanjut. Mereka tak menyadari senyuman kebahagiaan yang terlukis diwajah Naruto.

Disisi lain, para laki-laki yang berkumpul diruangan lain –yang hanya dihalangi oleh shoji- tampak serius.

"Bagaimana berita tentang Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pelan, namun cukup dapat didengar oleh Shinobi muda didekatnya.

Neji, orang yang duduk tepat disamping Itachil, menggeleng pelan.

"Berita terakhir yang kami dapat, Sasuke dan tim yang dibentuknya berkeliling kedesa-desa kecil untuk mencari markas Akatsuki. Tapi hingga saat ini, baik Akatsuki dan tim Hebi dari Sasuke tidak terdengar lagi, mereka bahkan seperti menghilang ditelan bumi.."

"Akatsuki sudah memiliki 7 ekor Bijuu" sambung Itachi, " yang tersisa tinggal Hachibi dan Kyuubi, cepat atau lambat mereka akan segera menyerang Konoha" jelasnya.

Shikamaru menyesap tehnya. Ia bisa menangkap kegalauan yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajah dan cara bicara Itachi. Sejak ia kembali ke Konoha, entah kenapa orang ini terlihat lebih lemah, tapi mungkin karena hal itulah orang-orang mulai berani mendekatinya, karena dengan seperti itu Itachi jadi terlihat lebih manusiawi.

"Tenang saja Itachi san" Shikamaru angkat bicara, "Jinchuuriki Hachibi adalah adik dari Raikage, sedangkan Kyuubi ada dalam pengawasan kita semua. Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan"

Itachi meremas kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut. Kecemasan diwajahnya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan bilang kalau masih ada masalah lain?" tanya Kiba sebal. Ia benci melihat raut wajah seperti itu.

Itachi menatap pemuda Inuzuka itu sejenak.

"Mungkin masalah eksternal sudah bisa kita atasi, setidaknya itulah yang kita rencanakan" Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak berencana menanggung semuanya sendirian lagikan, Itachi san?" pertanyaan Neji itu membuat tubuh sang mantan ketua ANBU itu tersentak.

Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukan maksudku untuk menanggung segalanya sendiri, tapi hal ini memang harus dilakukan olehku sendiri..."

Shikamaru tak berkomentar apapun, tapi ia tahu benar kalau orang yang berasal dari klan Uchiha ini masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun Shikamaru yakin kalau itu bukanlah hal yang berbahaya.

"Itachi san..." Shikamaru berkata, "kau harus tahu kalau yang ingin menolong Naruto bukan hanya kau, kami sebagai teman-temannya akan selalu siap membantu"

Itachi tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti..."

"ITACHIIII~~~!"

Sosok pemuda berambut pirang tampak berlari menghampiri Itachi. Para Shinobi yang berada diruangan itu (para Kunoichi ada diruangan yang berbeda) sukses membelalakkan kedua mata saat melihat sahabat mereka yang sedang hamil besar sedang berlari kearah mereka.

"Naruto! sudah kubilang jangan berlarikan?" Itachi berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri pemuda itu. "Kau lupa kalau sedang hamil ya? Bagaimana kalau terjatuh?"

Naruto bisa melihat wajah Itachi yang dipenuhi dengan raut kekhawatiran, nafasnya juga memburu, nampaknya ia benar-benar membuat orang ini hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Hehehe... maaf ya, habis aku ingin Itachi membelikan aku es krim ditoko sana!" pintanya seraya menunjuk kearah luar. Kedua saphirenya yang bulat berbinar-binar penuh harap.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini ya.."

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Biar aku saja yang beli!" sahut Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya, Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto dan Itachi.

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya Itachi yang beli!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, kedua pipinya yang chubby menggembung sempurna.

Dahi pemuda dari klan Nara itu berkedut kesal. 'Sejak kapan Naruto jadi manja begini?'

"Tapi_"

Itachi membisikkan sesuatu pada Shikamaru.

"_Tenang saja, aku akan menggunakan henge"_

Shikamaru memandang tak yakin pada sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi Itachi hanya tersenyum. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir juga Shikamaru tidak tahu bagaimana selera Naruto kecuali ramenkan?

"Ya sudah. Biar kami semua yang akan menjaga Naruto"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Berbulan-bulan sudah Kakashi tak pernah bertemu dengan Iruka. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya Iruka yang menghindarinya. Sejak malam itu Iruka seakan-akan menjadi sosok yang tak pernah mengenalnya. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu selalu menghindar darinya, ia bahkan rela tidak mengunjungi Naruto selama berhari-hari karena Kakashi sengaja menunggunya disana. Hal ini tentunya membuat pikiran buruk yang tak diharapkan Kakashi perlahan menjadi kenyataan.

Apakah Iruka menyesali kejadian malam itu? Apa Iruka membenci Kakashi? Ataukah Iruka adalah seorang Homophobia?

Pertama kalinya Kakashi menyukai seseorang, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan persoalan super rumit seperti ini! Apa memang Iruka bukan jodohnya? Tidak! Kakashi tak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Bagaimanapun ia ingin Irukalah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tapi, bagaiman caranya agar hal itu terwujud kalau bertemu saja Iruka sudah tidak mau?

Kalau dengan cara halus tidak bisa, dengan cara 'sedikit' kasar juga tidak apakan? Toh ini demi kebaikan juga.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Satu persatu Shinobi Konoha itu beranjak meninggalkan rumahnya. Kediaman Uchiha yang tadinya begitu ramai mulai kembali seperti sedia kala. Yah, tidak bisa disebut sepi juga karena salah satu dari penghuni kediaman itu adalah seorang ninja yang terkenal dengan 'keberisikannya'.

"Neee~~ akukan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau makan itu 'Tachi~~~!" rengek Naruto seraya menunjuk semangkuk nasi yang tertutup dengan bulir-bulir Natto yang lengket.

Itachi menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya hingga level terakhir. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat untuk siapa dia melakukan semua ini pastinya Itachi sudah lama memutuskan untuk lari lagi dari Konoha.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu meringkuk disudut ruang makan berinterior tradisional khas Jepang. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan bibir mungil yang sedikit dimajukan.

Itachi merangkak menghampiri Naruto. Ia duduk disamping Naruto. Cukup dekat hingga ia bisa menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Hokage sendiri yang mengatakan padamu kalau kau harus makan yang banyak mengandung proteinkan?" (A/N: Kedelai memang mengandung banyak protein, tapi kalau dah jadi Natto momo beneran g' tahu! 100% ngarang!)

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, namun ia mengangguk juga akhirnya.

"Nah, karena itu kau juga harus makan Nattonya... aku juga sudah memberinya banyak bumbu lain, jadi rasanya tidak akan terlalu kuat" jelasnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus Natto..." Naruto masih tak terima. Kedua tangannya terus memainkan ujung yukatanya yang sudah kusut.

Itachi berpikir sejenak. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia harus menggunakan jurus terakhirnya.

"Yah... tidak apa-apa kalu kau tidak mau makan masakan yang sudah susah-susah kubuat, rasanya... aku ingin tidur sendirian saja malam ini..."

Tubuh Naruto tersentak setelah mendengar penuturan Itachi. Kedua tangannya reflek memeluk tubuh laki-laki disampingnya itu erat-erat.

"Itachi jangan marah~~~ aku akan makan kok! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... aku tidak mau tidur tanpa Itachi!"

Setidaknya ancamannya berhasil –untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Setelah perjuangan makan malam yang begitu amat menyiksa. Itachipun segera membimbing Naruto menuju kamar mereka berdua. Ya, keduanya kini tidur dikamar yang sama. Bila sedikit saja Naruto berpisah darinya, pemuda itu akan terus menangis dan merengek sepanjang malam.

Malam memang belum terlalu larut. Tapi bagi Naruto yang sedang hamil, ini sudah waktunya untuk beristirahat.

Saat keduanya sedang berjalan dikoridor, tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Itachi yang saat itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto juga turut berhenti. Belum sempat ia menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu, Itachi melihat aliran Chakra berwarna merah perlahan-lahan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Kedua mata sehitam langit malam itu terbelalak lebar.

"Sakiiiit... panas sekali... pe.. perutku sakit sekali 'Tachi..." rintih Naruto seraya memegangi perut besarnya dengan kedua tangan.

'_Ini... sudah waktunyakah...?_'

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membantu Naruto lepas dari rasa sakit. Tapi rasa terbakar yang menyerang permukaan kulitnya saat bersentuhan dengan Chakra merah yang 'melindungi' Naruto membuat Itachi terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAKHHH! SAKIT ITACHIII!" Naruto memekik keras.

Chakra merah itu semakin membungkus tubuh Naruto. Pelan namun pasti aliran Chakra itu mulai membentuk sebuah ekor dan sepasang telinga rubah. Sementara itu, Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya terjatuh diatas lantai kayu. Untungnya, dia berhasil menahan bobot tubuhnya hingga tidak terjatuh cukup keras. Kedua tangannya juga senantiasa melindungi perut besarnya.

'_Kyuubi...' _batin Itachi.

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang diantara jeritan menyakitkan dari pemuda dihadapannya.

"SAKIT 'TACHIII! AKU TIDAK TAHAAAAANN!"

Kedua kelopak matanya kembali terbuka. Sepasang mata hitamnya berubah merah, Sharingan. Itachi berkosentrasi penuh demi bisa memasuki alam bawah sadar Naruto. Ya, dia harus bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm... sial sekali aku ini. Dan sepertinya anak ini juga terkena imbasnya... kami tidak pernah bisa lepas dari orang-orang Uchiha"

Suara berat nan rendah itu menggema memenuhi ruangan luas dengan lantai yang dibanjiri dengan air yang entah dari mana asalnya. Sepasang mata kemerahan yang besar dan tajam tampak bersinar dari balik jeruji besi raksasa yang berkilau bagaikan emas.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan itu, menatap langsung kearah sang monster dibalik jeruji. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai dapat melihat keseluruhan wujud dari sosok itu. Makhluq yang dibenci sekaligus diinginkan oleh banyak orang. Kyuubi no kitsune.

"Diantara para Shinobi, sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa mencium rencana besarku, hm?" ia berkata lagi.

Itachi tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Kedua mata Sharingannya menatap waspada pada kesembilan ekor Kyuubi yang bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Sudah sejak lama klan Uchiha berhubungan dengan Kyuubi. Klan Uchiha tidak pernah membongkar rahasia mereka selain pada anggota klan sendiri. Tentunya sudah pasti aku mengetahui semua tentang kau. Termasuk rencana busukmu saat ini..." ucap Itachi tenang.

"Hoo... kalian memang hebat, rasanya aku tidak akan keberatan untuk menjadi 'peliharaan' Uchiha lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam tentunya" Kyuubi berkata.

Kepalan tangan Itachi tercengkram kuat.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bebas. Apalagi sampai melukai Naruto dan bayinya!"

Kyuubi terkekeh. Seakan-akan ucapan Itachi barusan adalah lelucon yang patut ditertawakan.

"Terserah apapun usahamu. Tapi ingatlah, kalian yang manusia memiliki batasan yang sangat jelas. Kau ataupun Uchiha yang lainnya tidak akan pernah mampu untuk mengalahkan aku ini.. Dan untuk kau sendiri tidak akan mampu bertahan lama menahan Chakraku..."

Perlahan, sosok Kyuubi menghilang dalam gelapnya ruangan yang sudah menjadi 'penjara abadinya'.

Itachi terdiam ditempatnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Namun, segaris senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya yang tertutup helaian berwarna hitam.

"Tidak apa-apa... sedikit saja aku pasti bisa bertahan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menahan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh dengan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat disertai nafas yang memburu. Keringat dingin membasahi kening dan tengkuknya. Lalu, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Naruto..."

Sambil menahan rasa lelah akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan Chakra, Itachi memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak menghampiri sosok pemuda yang terbaring lemah tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Itachi mengukur suhu tubuh Naruto dan memeriksa detak jantung lewat nadinya. Setelah memastikan kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja iapun segera membopong tubuh itu dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

Dengan amat perlahan Itachi meletakkan Naruto diatas futon, tidak lupa ia menutup sebagian tubuh itu dengan selimut tebal.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Itachi tidak langsung pergi tidur. Meski tubuhnya masih terasa lemas akibat kejadian tadi, tapi ia harus melakukan hal lain yang jauh lebih penting. Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung ia mengambil selembar kertas dan tinta.

Sebatang lilin yang tinggal separuh menjadi satu-satunya cahaya yang membantu indra penglihatan Itachi. Kata demi kata mulai mengisi lembaran kertas kosong itu. Senyuman dan tatapan sedih silih berganti terlihat diwajah putihnya. Sesekali gerakannya terhenti saat ia belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk rangkaian tulisan yang dibuatnya.

30 menitpun berlalu. Itachi sudah menyelesaikan suratnya. Ia menggulung kertas itu lalu memasukkannnya kedalam sebuah tongkat yang memiliki rongga didalamnya.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, seekor gagak hitam terbang memasuki kamar tempat Itachi berdiam. Sang Uchiha lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menjadikannya tempat berpijak bagi gagak hitam tadi. Itachi menyelipkan suratnya disela-sela kaki sang gagak.

"Pergilah ke tempat Deidara..."

Seakan mengerti ucapan tuannya, gagak hitam itupun terbang meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Melawan arah angin demi mencapai tempat tujuannya.

TBC...

#Akhirnya nge-gantung ya. Sebenernya mau lanjut, tapi berhubung kepala dah g' kuat jadi sampai disini dulu ya~~

I still wanna some review from you all


	19. Chapter 19

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), pendek, update lama, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Hontou ni gomennasaaaiiii~~~

Sebenarnya ujian dah lama selesai, tapi momo malah mangkir dari kerjaan nerusin nih fic.

Sedang tergila-gila sama pair KanameXZero, jadinya har-hari diisi dengan baca fic VK. Trus momo juga lagi mainin Harvest moon. Belum puas klo g' menang! *tewas*

Momo juga minta maaf karena g' bisa bls review satu2.

Btw, tolong jangan protes krn nih chap pendek ya? Walau menurut momo g' pendek sih...

Chapter 19, douzo...

Hari masih terlalu pagi. Mataharipun enggan menampakkan dirinya dan memilih bersembunyi dibalik gumpalan awan. Kabut tebal nan dingin menyelimuti sebagian besar daratan disebagian belahan bumi, seakan menjadi ajakan bagi para jiwa-jiwa yang tertidur untuk tetap terlelap didalam hangatnya selimut tebal mereka.

Namun tidak untuk pemuda yang satu ini.

Hampir 3 jam lebih kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah menelusuri jalan setapak yang sama sekali tidak dapat dibilang mulus itu. Namun senyuman tipis yang terukir diwajahnya seakan menjadi tanda kalau dia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah. Tudung hitam yang tidak dapat menutupi seluruh helai pirangnya bergerak-gerak pelan mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Sepasang aquamarine yang menjadi indra pengelihatannya terpaku menatap sebuah gerbang raksasa bertuliskan 'Konoha Gakure' diatasnya.

"Akhirnya aku sampai, Itachi-danna!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial sekali kita hari ini, pagi-pagi sudah ditugaskan menjaga gerbang!"

"Hei, hei, Jangan mengeluh begitu! Lagipula ini lebih baik dari pada harus menggantikan Hokage mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen menyebalkan itu!"

"Yah, kau benar juga.."

Kotetsu dan Izumo menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Keduanyapun memilih untuk menyantap sekotak bento ditemani dengan secangkir teh hijau yang masih panas, cukup untuk sekedar menghangatkan pagi yang dingin di Konoha.

Namun, acara makan pagi itu tertunda ketika sosok berjubah hitam datang menghampiri kedua penjaga gerbang itu. Kotetsulah yang pertama kali menghampiri sosok itu. Sesaat wajahnya bersemu merah saat melihat rupa dari sosok misterius dihadapannya, meskipun sebagian wajahnya tertutup helaian rambut berwarna pirang.

"Ah, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu nona?" Kotetsu bertanya sopan.

Sosok itu terkikik geli, membuat laki-laki dihadapannya bingung.

"Maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu, tapi aku ini laki-laki" ujar sosok itu seraya membuka tudung jubahnya, memperlihatkan helaian pirang yang cukup panjang.

"Oh, ma..maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" Kotetsu membungkuk beberapa kali.

Tidak beberapa lama Izumo turut menghampiri sosok cantik yang ternyata laki-laki itu, kalau tidak mendengar suaranya pasti ia akan disangka perempuan.

"Ada keperluan apa anda datang pagi-pagi kesini?" tanya Izumo sopan.

"Oh, begini... aku datang atas permintaan seorang teman dari Konoha, tapi dia bilang aku harus menemui Hokage sebelum bisa bertemu dengannya" jelasnya singkat.

"Hm.. kalau boleh tahu, siapakah nama teman anda itu?" Izumo bertanya lagi.

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Itachi Uchiha!"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Hei Kakashi, tumben sekali kau ada di Akademi? Tidak ada misi?" tanya Genma.

Jounin berambut perak itu tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Genma. Sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan yang disediakan untuk para guru Akademi itu.

Genma mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kau melihat Iruka?"

Lagi-lagi tanda tanya besar menyelimuti kepala Genma, tidak biasanya Kakashi mencari Iruka. Dan lagi, bukankah biasanya Kakashi memanggil guru Akademi itu 'Iruka-sensei'?.

"Oh, kalau Iruka dia sudah pulang dari tadi" jawab Genma.

Genma bisa melihat Jounin dihadapannya itu mendesah kecewa.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu"

Kakashipun meninggalkan ruang guru Akademi. Ia tak menyadari Genma yang menghela nafas lega dibelakangnya.

"Ne, Iruka, dia sudah pergi!" seru Genma setengah berbisik.

Tidak lama, sesosok laki-laki berkulit coklat keluar dari dalam lemari. Ia hanya tersenyum saat mendapati Genma yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Kakashi?" tanya Genma, "kalian yang biasanya tidak terlalu dekat tiba-tiba saja bisa sangat akrab, lalu berubah seperti anjing dan kucing begini"

Iruka hanya diam. Tepatnya dia tidak tahu harus menjawab rasa penasaran Genma dengan cara seperti apa.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Sungguh" ucap Iruka, nada suaranya terdengar lebih seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa berkomentar macam-macam, yang tahu dan mampu menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah kau sendiri ataupun Kakashi. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, kalau kau terus bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Kakashi, cepat atau lambat dia pasti dapat menangkapmu. Sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikan masalah kalian sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih rumit"

Genma memberi tepukan pelan dipunggung Iruka sebelum akhirnyapergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Laki-laki itu kini hanya terdiam sendiri, merenungi banyak hal yang telah dilewatinya. Dimulai dari kejadian yang menimpa anak murid kesayangannya, hingga persoalan rumit antara dirinya dan Kakashi.

Sejak malam itu, Iruka terus berpikir apakah dirinya ini dimata Kakashi. Temankah? Sahabat? Partner? atau hanya orang luar yang tidak penting? Tak jarang Iruka berpikir kalau eksistensi dirinya tak pernah terlihat dimata Kakashi, hal ini sangat terasa saat Kakashi mengajukan tim 7 untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin dan mengindahkan pendapatnya sebagai orang yang juga pernah mengajar Naruto dkk. Itulah yang dipikirkan Iruka selama ini, sebelum malam mengejutkan itu datang. Malam dimana ia dengan amat sadar memberikan seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya pada Kakashi. Kebimbangan silih berganti mendiami seorang Iruka, dia mulai menjauhi Kakashi. Bukannya Iruka ingin lari dari kenyataan, ia hanya tidak ingin merasakan 'sakit' lagi, seperti halnya saat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya ataupun saat orang yang sudah lama dianggapnya sahabat menghianatinya. Tidak, Iruka tidak pernah berpikir kalau Kakashi adalah orang sebrengsek Mizuki, Kakashi yang Iruka tahu adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna, terlalu sempurna hingga ia yakin dirinya tak akan mampu bersanding disisi Kakashi.

Iruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat diatas paha.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi hanya terdiam melihat sosok Iruka yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sebagai laki-laki yang terbilang jenius, Kakashi mulai dapat menangkap sedikit banyak apa yang sedang dipikirkan mantan guru dari Naruto, dkk.

Sang mantan ANBU itu memang sengaja berpura-pura meninggalkan ruang guru Akademi. Dia sudah amat terlatih membaca raut wajah seseorang. Jadi saat Genma mengatakan kalau Iruka tidak ada disini, sebenarnya Kakashi sudah menyadari kalau Genma berbohong. Kakashipun menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghadap Iruka. Namun... air mata yang mengalir disudut mata Iruka membuat niatnya goyah.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Sepasang saphire itu memicing tajam menatap sosok lain yang hampir 'serupa' dengannya. Ia menyusuri sosok itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Rambut pirang panjang, sepasang mata biru, jubah hitam, dan...

"Heeeeiiii! Apa-apaan tanganmu itu!"

Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah lengan Itachi yang dipeluk oleh orang aneh yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kediaman Uchiha yang kini menjadi rumah sementaranya.

"Tidak sopan! Kau tidak pernah sekolah ya?" sosok itu menampis telunjuk Naruto yang terarah padanya.

Kesal. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah wajah Itachi yang tertunduk. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang Hokage dan asisten pribadinya, Shizune.

"Sepertinya tinggal kalian berdua yang harus menjelaskan kenapa teroris waria itu ada disini..." ucap Naruto dengan suara rendah. Ia tak peduli dengan teriakan protes dari tamu tak diundangnya.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Kondisi ini lebih mirip seperti dua orang wanita yang sedang memperebutkan seorang laki-laki.

"Dengar Naruto, dia ini adalah Deidara, missing nin dari Iwagakure. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan secara detail kalau dia adalah anggota Akatsuki, lebih tepatnya 'mantan anggota Akatsuki'. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang membantu Itachi untuk keluar dari organisasi itu. Dan karena Itachi menginginkan Deidara berstatus 'mati', ia ingin agar kita bisa menjadi suaka bagi Deidara. Untuk sementara ia akan tinggal disini, setelah masalah Akatsuki selesai dia akan menjadi warga Konoha. Kau mengerti?"

Melihat kedua pipi Naruto yang menggembung dan bibir yang sedikit maju sudah cukup membuat Tsunade yakin kalau pemuda yang sudah dianggap 'adik' itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan penjelasannya barusan.

'_Haah... sudahlah, biarkan Itachi saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini..' _

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang mengiktimu kemarikan?" tanya Itachi pada Deidara.

Keduanya kini sedang duduk diruang tamu setelah Hokage dan Shizune yang tadi mengantar Deidara meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Ah tidak, ada seorang lagi yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan.

Helaian berwarna kuning itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan kepala Deidara yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang mengikutiku. Dan lagi... aku baik-baik saja kok! Apalagi setelah bertemu Itachi-danna!" serunya senang.

Naruto, yang meringkuk disudut ruangan, mencibir pembicaraan antara kedua orang itu, tepatnya hanya ucapan Deidara saja.

Itachi yang menyadari keadaan Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Itachi yang biasanya selalu memperhatikan Naruto kini harus membaginya setelah kedatangan Deidara. Itachi tidak tahu bagaimana harus membagi perhatian kepada keduanya, pasalnya kedua pemuda berambut pirang ini sama-sama masih labil aka membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Tapi sebagai manusia yang memiliki kemampuan terbatas, Itachi hanya mampu berharap Naruto bisa mengerti keadaannya.

"Ne.. Itachi-danna, kenapa anak rubah itu tinggal serumah denganmu?"

Itachi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi pertanyaan ketus Deidara. Semoga saja Naruto dalam mode mood yang baik...

"Hei, aku ini punya nama! U-Z-U-M-A-K-I-N-A-R-U-T-O, ingat itu baik-baik! Lagipula seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau bisa datang kesini! Mengganggu saja!"

... rasanya tidak.

"Dei, Konoha menghapus hukumanku dengan syarat aku akan merawat Naruto hingga bayi yang dikandungnya lahir. Setelah itu statusku sebagai warga Konoha akan dikembalikan" Itachi menjelaskan.

Deidara mengerutkan kening.

Tunggu sebentar. 'Bayi'?

Sepasang aquamarine milik Deidara langsung tertuju pada 'gundukan' perut besar Naruto. Tampak pemuda yang mengenakan yukata berwarna 'cream' itu berusaha menutupi perut besarnya.

"Itachi-danna, kau tidak menghamilinyakan?"

"Bukan aku tap_"

"Tunggu sebentar! Bukannya dia ini laki-laki?"

"Masalah itu_"

"Ah! Ternyata selain terlahir menjadi Jinchuuriki ternyata kau memang orang ANEH!"

Seketika ruangan itu terasa membeku. Hingga...

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Deidara. Tak pelak kulit pipinya memerah. Deidara memegangi pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Sepasang aquamarinenya menatap sosok yang berdiri disampingnya tak percaya.

"I..Itachi-danna..."

Belum sempat Deidara melanjutkan ucapannya, ia melihat sosok Itachi berlari keluar ruangan. Sepertinya Itachi hendak mengejar Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang dari tempat itu.

Deidara masih terpaku ditempatnya. Hanya segaris cairan bening yang mengalir melewati pipinya.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Seorang gadis berambut merah berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi dengan beberapa pendaran cahaya lilin. Dia beruntung karena ditempat sebelumnya dia sudah terbiasa bekerja dalam cahaya minim seperti ini, jadi ditempatnya yang sekarang dia tidak akan merasa canggung lagi.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, gadis yang biasa dipanggil 'Karin' itu lalu mengetuk sebuah pintu setinggi kurang lebih sekitar tiga meter.

"Siapa?" sahut sebuah suara dari balik pintu.

"Ini aku, Karin. Aku membawakan makanan untukmu" jawab gadis itu.

Perlahan, pintu yang terbuat dari batu granit itu bergeser kekanan dengan sendirinya.

Karin mengamambil nafas panjang. Perasaan bahagia, penasaran, dan ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan bertemu laki-laki yang pernah diklaimnya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang akan terus ia cintai sejak Madara menawarkan kerja sama dengan Hebi. Sejak itulah Karin tak pernah melihat Sasuke dan kedua teman setimnya. Mereka bertiga terus berlatih didalam sebuah ruangan khusus dalam pengawasan langsung Madara. Entah latihan seperti apa yang diberikan orang itu pada ketiga teman setimnya. Karena itulah ia sangat bersemangat ketika ketua Akatsuki itu memintanya mengantar makanan untuk ketiga teman setimnya.

Pitu geser dihadapannya terbuka lebar. Sesosok laki-laki yang amat ia kenal berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Sepasang mata merah itu terbelalak lebar. Kaki-kakinya melangkah mudur tanpa sadar.

Sosok yang hanya mengenakan hakama berwarna biru tua itu menatap gadis berambut merah dihadapannya dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan terlihat sedikit lebih panjang. Wajah tampan yang selalu dipuja-puja itupun makin terlihat lebih 'indah' dan dewasa, padahal usianya masih belasan tahun, hanya sepasang mata onyxnya yang yang tidak berubah. Tidak, sepasang bola mata sehitam langit malam itu terasa semakin kelam, seperti black hole mini yang mampu membuat setiap orang yang memandangnya terhisap kedalamnya dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"I..ini.. makanannya Sa..Sasuke.."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Karin menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan yang sudah dibuatnya.

Sasuke mengambil nampan itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau segeralah bersiap-siap. Besok kita akan pergi ke Konoha" tak mempedulikan respon dari Karin, Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pintu besar yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan masuk menuju ruangan latihan Sasuke dkk bergeser dan menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Besok? Konoha?"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Naruto..."

Perlahan, Itachi melangkah menghampiri sosok yang meringkuk dibalik selimut. Tubuh itu masih terlihat bergetar. Isakan-isakan pelan juga terdengar jelas.

Itachi duduk disamping futon tempat Naruto 'bersembunyi'. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menyentuh tubuh ringkih itu, namun ia menariknya kembali. Seakan sosok dihadapannya terbuat dari kristal mahal yang akan mudah pecah meski disentuh sedikit saja.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibirnya didekat telinga Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, aku yakin Deidara tidak sengaja mengatakannya..." bisiknya.

Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya kembali saat dirasanya sosok dibalik selimut itu bergerak. Naruto duduk menghadap Itachi, kepalanya tertunduk. Itachi bisa melihat kedua tangan Naruto yang membelai perut besarnya sendiri, seolah-olah ia sedang menenangkan bayi yang belum lahir itu. Seulas senyum miris terukir diwajah Itachi. Rasa bersalah kembali memenuhi dadanya. Yah, ini semua salahnya.

"Apa... Itachi jijik padaku?" suara seraknya berbisik pelan.

"Pertanyaan bodoh..." Itachi membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya, "kalau aku memang begitu, aku sudah meninggalkanmu sejak dulu"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah lelah?"

Lagi, Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan ketika kau bangun nanti"

Setelah membaringkan Naruto diatas futon, Itachipun pergi meninggalkan kamar. Membiarkan Naruto beristirahat.

Baru beberapa langkah setelah ia keluar dari kamar, gerakannya terhenti ketika menemukan sosok Deidara yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan kepala tertunduk, Deidara melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju tempat Itachi. Ragu, takut... Deidara bahkan masih merasakan 'panas' yang sempat membakar pipinya saat telapak tangan Itachi menamparnya.

Deidara berhenti tepat ketika jarak antara dirinya dan Itachi hanya satu meter. Ia bersyukur tidak mengikat rambut panjangnya, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot menutupi wajahnya.

"Ku.. kumohon.. maafkan aku.. aku berjanji akan lebih menjaga cara bicaraku..." suara pemuda bersurai kuning itu terdengar begitu lirih ditelinga Itachi.

"Harusnya kau tahu kepada siapa kau harus mengatakan hal itu"

Tubuh Deidara menggigil saat suara dingin itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Padahal, beberapa bulan yang lalu ia hampir tidak pernah memperhatikan bagaimana sikap Itachi saat berbicara dengannya... tapi saat ini, ketika ia mulai membuka hatinya.. ah, kalau saja Deidara tahu kalau rasanya bisa sesakit ini dia pasti akan berpikir seribu kali sebelum menawarkan bantuan pada Itachi saat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berniat keluar dari organisasi Akatsuki. Namun, seperti kata pepatah, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesali semua keputusannya.

"I.. iya aku tahu"

Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega. Satu masalah sudah selesai. Setidaknya ia menaruh keyakinan besar kalau Naruto pasti akan memaafkan kekhilafan Deidara, asal _mood swing_nya tidak kambuh.

"Tatap aku Deidara" pinta Itachi seraya mengangkat dagu Deidara dengan jemarinya.

Perlahan, Deidara membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat tertutup beberapa saat sebelum Itachi menyentuhnya. Iris berwarna aquamarine itu menatap langsung wajah teduh dihadapannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa kau takut?" Itachi bertanya lembut. Tidak lupa seulas senyum lembut diwajah tampannya. Senyuman yang membuat seluruh beban Deidara serasa lenyap.

Missing nin dari Iwagakure itu menggeleng pelan.

"Syukurlah..." Itachi memeluk tubuh pemuda dihadapannya erat-erat, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Deidara, "aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau pergi dariku" ia berbisik ditelinga Deidara. Sama sekali tak menyadari efek yang ditimbulkannya bagi Deidara.

"Danna..."

Sambil menahan wajahnya yang sudah mirip kepiting rebus, Deidara memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukan Itachi.

'_Sampai matipun, aku tak akan pernah pergi darimu...'_

TBC...

You can call me _'lazy ass'_ but I stiil need your review~~~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Chapter 20

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), pendek, update lama, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

-Previous Chapter-

"Ah! Ternyata selain terlahir menjadi Jinchuuriki ternyata kau memang orang ANEH!"

Seketika ruangan itu terasa membeku. Hingga...

"Kau segeralah bersiap-siap. Besok kita akan pergi ke Konoha"

"Besok? Konoha?"

"Apa... Itachi jijik padaku?" suara seraknya berbisik pelan.

"Pertanyaan bodoh..." Itachi membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya, "kalau aku memang begitu, aku sudah meninggalkanmu sejak dulu"

Deidara memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukan Itachi.

'_Sampai matipun, aku tak akan pernah pergi darimu...'_

Chapter 20, douzo...

Tanpa terasa hari sudah beranjak malam. Gara-gara keterusan memikirkan sang Jounin berambut perak, Iruka jadi melalaikan pekerjaannya. Padahal ia ingin mengunjungi Naruto sore ini, tapi sebagai sosok yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya, mau tidak mau ia harus menunda keinginannya itu dan segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

Iruka mengambil nafas panjang. Seharian berada didalam ruangan membuat paru-parunya serasa 'hidup' saat udara malam yang dingin memasuki rongga-rongga dadanya. Ditambah dengan taburan bintang dilangit kelam yang perlahan memulihkan matanya yang lelah. Dengan begini Iruka pasti dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Baru beberapa langkah sang Chuunin meninggalkan area Akademi, sebuah suara berat menghentikan gerakannya.

"Iruka..."

Kedua mata laki-laki berkulit coklat itu terbelalak lebar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, seakan-akan ingin memberontak keluar dari tubuhnya. Angin malam yang cukup dingin membuat tubuh berbalut kulit coklat itu serasa semakin kaku. Keringat dingin mengalir tenang dari leher jenjangnya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi dulu" semilir angin kembali menghantarkan suara berat itu kedalam indra pendengaran Iruka, "katakan padaku apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga kau menghindariku seperti ini!" kali ini suara itu terdengar begitu depresi. Iruka tak tahu kenapa...

Chuunin berambut coklat itu memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Setelah memastikan hatinya sudah cukup siap, iapun memutar langkahnya menghadap sang pemilik suara.

Iruka mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Sang guru Akademi itu sedikit terkejut saat mendapati wajah Jounin dihadapannya yang tidak terhalang apapun. _Oh Kami... kenapa kau memperlihatkan wajah itu padaku..._

Melihat sang Chuunin yang cukup tenang, Kakashi memberanikan diri untuk mendekati laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Kenapa Kakashi san repot-repot mengurusiku?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika menghentikan langkah Kakashi. Keduanya hanya terpisah jarak 5 langkah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kakashi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Iruka menelan ludah. Meski sedikit ragu Iruka ingin agar masalahnya dengan Kakashi segera berakhir. Ia ingin keduanya bersikap seperti sebelum malam itu...

"Dari awal aku sudah sangat menyadari betapa besar perbedaan diantara kita. Aku hanya seorang Chuunin, sedangkan kau adalah seorang Jounin spesial... mantan ANBU. Kau juga amat sangat populer, tidak hanya di Konoha, meski kau sering mengenakan masker itu. Karenanya... Kakashi-san tidak perlu memikirkan diriku, akupun telah menganggap malam itu hanya... kenangan sesaat..."

Entah kenapa dada Iruka serasa sesak mengatakan hal itu. Ia memandang kedua kakinya, seakan-akan itu adalah pemandangan terindah didunia. Hingga ia tak menyadari sosok Kakashi yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa kau senang? Apa kau puas mengatakan kalau itu hanyalah kenangan sesaat? Itukah yang kau inginkan?"

"TIDAK!" sahut Iruka tiba-tiba. Ia menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya dalam-dalam. Seandainya ia masih diberi kesempatan sekali lagi, Iruka ingin menulusuri setiap inci wajah 'indah' itu dengan jari jemarinya.

Sudut bibir Kakashi sedikit terangkat keatas.

"Akupun tidak menginginkan itu Iruka..." kedua tangan Kakashi bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping Iruka, "aku tidak ingin apa yang kita lakukan dimalam itu menjadi sekedar kenangan sesaat... aku ingin hal itu menjadi permulaan dari kenangan yang akan kita ukir berdua... hingga maut memisahkan kita..."

_Mimpikah? Bila ini memang mimpi, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku dari tidurku... Sebentar saja, aku ingin menikmatinya_

"Kakashi..."

Iruka mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Kakashi. Tanpa perlawanan ia membiarkan Kakashi mengecup bibirnya. Keduanya hanya saling menyentuhkan bibir mereka, namun hal ini cukup untuk mengungkapkan seluruh perasaan yang terpendam didalam hati mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu... Iruka..."

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Ne, Itachi-danna, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menghentikan pekerjaannya menata futon yang baru dikeluarkan dari almari. Sepasang iris kelamnya tertuju kearah sosok Deidara yang kini hanya mengenakan selembar yukata tipis berwarna 'Sakura' milik mendiang ibunya. Itachi tertegun menatap Deidara yang sama sekali berbeda dengn yang pernah dikenalnya dulu. Ditambah dengan rambut kuning keemasan yang tergerai indah menutupi kedua bahunya.

"Tentu, kau pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan" jawab Itachi singkat. Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Terlalu sering menatap sosok Deidara yang seperti itu tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

Deidara duduk disamping futon yang baru disiapkan Itachi. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan keraguan. Deidara tidak ingin membuat Itachi marah seperti tadi siang.

"Waktu itu, kau tidak menjawab dengan jelas pertanyaanku tentang alasanmu kembali ke Konoha dan menetap bersama bocah Uzumaki itu"

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Itachi lalu mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Deidara.

Itachi mengambil nafas panjang.

"Deidara, kau sudah melihat keadaan Naruto saat inikan?"

Missing nin asal Iwagakure itu mengangguk pelan.

"Anak yang dikandung Naruto adalah anak Sasuke, adikku"

"EH? Ke.. kenapa bisa?" Pertanyaan didalam kepala Deidara semakin bertambah.

"Yang kuketahui saat itu hanyalah Sasuke yang menbawa tubuh pingsan Naruto kedalam tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Yah, selama ini aku memang sering mengunjungi Sasuke diam-diam. Menurutku, mungkin Sasuke ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai alat untuk menghentikan niat Konoha yang masih mengejarnya, apalagi Naruto adalah satu-satunya shinobi yang sangat terobsesi membawa Naruto kembali ke Konoha. Tapi… semakin lama, aku menyadari kalau Sasuke mulai tertarik pada Naruto. Aku juga tak menyangka dia akan memperkosa Naruto.."

Kedua telapak tangan Deidara secara reflek menutup mulutnya. Apapun alasannya 'memperkosa' bukanlah sesuatu yang diidam-idamkan orang. Sekarang Deidara tahu kenapa Itachi sangat marah terhadapnya. Kalimat Deidara siang itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"beberapa hari setelahnya, aku mengetahui kalau Naruto mengandung benih Uchiha didalam perutnya"

"Ka.. karena itukah kau berusaha melindungi Naruto? Tapi, bukankah kau ingin agar seluruh klan Uchiha lenyap?" Tanya Deidara beruntun.

Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Deidara.

"Dei, apa kau tahu arti dari seorang bayi yang baru lahir?"

Deidara menggeleng pelan.

"Bayi yang baru dilahirkan didunia membawa masa depan dan harapan baru bagi dunia. Tidak ada bayi yang terlahir dengan membawa dosa ataupun kesempurnaan. Hanya bagaimana cara kita mendidiknya dan menjadikannya sebagai pahlawan ataukah iblis… karena itulah, aku ingin menitipkan sepucuk harapanku kepada bayi itu. Aku ingin agar dia bisa menciptakan klan Uchiha baru dimana tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir demi sebuah kekuasaan, kekuatan, dan keabadian semu. Klan Uchiha yang akan menjadi tempat 'bernaung' bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Yah, jika ada Naruto semua harapan itu pasti akan terwujud!"

Entah kenapa Deidara ingin menangis saat mendengar penjelasan Itachi itu, ditambah dengan senyum bahagia yang terukir diwajah Itachi. Laki-laki yang dikenal akan kekejamannya atas pembantaian klannya sendiri itu kini tak ubahnya seperti bocah 6 tahun yang sedang menceritakan cita-citanya. Hingga seorang Deidara tidak mampu menyela dan mengatakan kalau cita-cita itu hanyalah bunga tidur.

"Aku… sangat menyayangi Sasuke Dei" Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya, senyum bahagia diwajahnya berubah menjadi senyum miris, "tapi aku telah merebut seluruh kebahagiaan dan masa depannya yang cerah. Tapi aku tahu kalau apa yang aku lakukan sekarang tidak akan sia-sia… semuanya belum terlambat. Karena itu… aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu"

Tidak masalah jika Itachi adalah bocah 6 tahun yang naïf, karena itulah saat ini Deidaralah yang akan menjadi pembimbing dan pelindung Itachi.

"Kau tahu aku pasti akan selalu mengiyakan permintaanmu danna!"

Itachi tersenyum lega.

Itachi berbaring diatas futon sambil membawa tubuh Deidara dalam pelukannya. Sesekali diciumnya puncak kepala Deidara. Hangat tubuh Deidara turut menenangkan hatinya. Sejenak ia sedikit bisa menyingkirkan perasaan-perasaan buruk yang sempat membuatnya gelisah.

Sepasang manik berwarna biru itu tertutup perlahan, suara detak jantung Itachi yang memenuhi indra pendengarnya bagaikan alunan _lullaby_. Deidara tak akan pernah melupakan malam ini sampai akhir hidupnya.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Damai…

Satu kata itulah yang mampu menggambarkan pagi hari di Konoha. Nyanyian burung-burung kecil senantiasa menghiasi desa yang berada dalam wilayah Negara api ini. Jalanan besar maupun gang-gang sempit nampak penuh oleh para penduduk yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sinar mentari nan hangatpun dengan setia menemani setiap langkah mereka. Sebuah desa yang menjadi ikon kedamaian diantara hiruk pikuk dunia Shinobi yang kelam.

"Lihatlah Sasuke, orang-orang itu tertawa dengan begitu bebasnya tanpa mengetahui sedikitpun kalau mereka berdiri diatas genangan darah Uchiha…"

Sepasang mata bak elang itu menajam. Pemandangan yang disebut banyak orang indah itu baginya hanyalah tumpukan barang-barang menjijikkan yang kotor dan tak pantas berada diatas bumi. Genggaman pada bilah katananya yang masih tersimpan rapi itu mengerat. Wajah tampan yang sering dipuja kaum hawa itu terlihat tenang, tanpa ekspresi, namun kelima orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya mampu merasakan perubahan aura miliknya.

"Biarkan mereka menghirup aroma kebebasan itu sebentar lagi, karena tidak lama lagi mereka hanya akan dapat menangisinya" suara baritone itu berkata dengan begitu dingin.

Sasuke berbalik dari pemandangan desa Konoha yang dilihatnya dari pinggir tebing curam tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ia memberi isyarat pada ketiga bawahannya untuk mengikuti langkahnya, meninggalkan Madara atau Tobi dan manusia setengah tumbuhan yang namanya sudah tidak diingat Sasuke.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Tobi/Madara.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Atas hal apa kau meragukanku" ujar Sasuke tanpa menengok sedikitpun pada 'leluhur'nya itu.

Tobi/Madara terdiam sejenak. Sebagai orang yang amat sangat berpengalaman, tentunya ia memiliki intuisi yang lebih tajam. Suka tidak suka, Madara bisa mencium setitik bau kejanggalan dalam rencananya kali ini. Tapi, bukan Madara namanya kalau dia akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Tidak ada, hanya memastikan!" serunya yakin.

Tak ingin memperpanjang obrolan tak berguna dengan Madara, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Juugo, Karin, dan Suigetsupun turut mengikuti Sasuke, tidak ada satupun dari ketiga orang itu yang berani untuk membantah ketua mereka. Bahkan telur semutpun tahu kalau Sasuke tidak dapat diganggu sedikitpun, tentunya hal ini hanya untuk mereka yang masih ingin menikmati mentari esok pagi.

"Madara, kau yakin dengan bocah itu?" Zetsu menatap sang pemimpin sedikit ragu.

Pria yang mengenakan topeng spiral berwarna oranye itu hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Zetsu.

"Tentunya ka tahu kalau aku bukanlah orang seceroboh itu hingga mempercayakan seluruh rencana yang kurancang bertahun-tahun pada anak kecil seperti Sasuke. Selama dia terfokus pada Itachi, kita akan mengambil anak rubah itu"

"Yah, aku mengerti"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Suasana diruang makan itu terlihat tenang. Ketiga orang yang duduk mengitari sebuah meja kayu berbentuk persegi menyantap hidangan sarapan mereka tanpa suara. Hanya sesekali ketika dua orang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna senada saling melempar tatapan yang berlawanan. Yang satu dengan tatapan tak suka sedang yang lainnya hanya mampu menatap miris 'rival'nya itu.

Bukannya Itachi tidak menyadari perang dingin diantara keduanya ini, namun ia tahu jelas kalau keikut campurannya dalam permasalahan yang amat sangat sepele dan kekanak-kanakan ini hanya akan menjadi boomerang bagi Itachi sendiri. Karena itulah kenapa Itachi tetap terlihat tenang.

"Terima kasih makanannya.." Itachi meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuk nasinya diatas meja. Merasa tidak ada perubahan atmosfir diruangan itu, Itachipun meninggalkan kedua pemuda berambut pirang tersebut diruang makan.

Deidara menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia menatap pemuda yang mengenakan yukata dihadapannya itu lekat-lekat. Segaris senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya.

"Ne, aku minta maaf atas ucapanku kemarin" ujar Deidara pelan.

Naruto reflek menghentikan acara makannya. Ia kini sedang sibuk memperhatikan Deidara, mencari titik-titik kebohongan yang mungkin akan ditemukannya. Dan Naruto cukup terkejut saat ia tak menemukannya.

"Itachi-danna sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku" Deidara melanjutkan, "aku sadar kalau tidak sepantasnya aku mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu padamu"

Sejenak, kesunyian menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu.

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang. Mimpi buruk itu kembali berputar didalam memorinya. Perlu kekuatan besar untuk membendung air mata yang siap mengalir.

"Karena kau tidak tahu, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi. Perminta maafanmu kuterima" ucap Naruto seraya memberikan senyumannya pada Deidara.

Mantan anggota Akatsuki itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Rasa berat yang sempat membebani dadanya seakan hilang begitu saja. Sekarang Deidara tahu kenapa Itachi begitu ingin melindungi pemuda ini.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kita berteman?" tanya Deidara malu-malu.

"Hehehe… tentu saja!"

Itachi tersenyum mendengar suara tawa dari kedua pemuda itu. Satu demi satu permasalahan mulai terselesaikan. Itachi hanya bisa berdo'a semoga permasalahan selanjutnya juga akan terselesaikan dengan lancar.

**BLAAARRRR!**

Suara ledakan hebat menggetarkan dinding kediaman Uchiha. Deidara yang merasakan adanya bahaya langsung melompat ketempat Naruto dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu erat-erat.

"Su.. suara apa itu Dei?" Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang teman barunya itu. Deidara hanya bisa menggeleng pelan mendapati pertanyaan Naruto. Firasat buruk mulai menyelimuti dadanya.

Pintu geser ruang makan itu terbuka kasar.

BRAK!

"Deidara, Naruto, kalian tidak apa-apa?!"

Sosok Itachi dengan persenjataan lengkap muncul dari balik pintu. Laki-laki itu segera menghampiri kedua pemuda berambut pirang yang saling berpelukan itu.

"Itachi-danna, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Deidara.

Itachi hanya memberikan tatapaan penuh arti pada Deidara. Ia tidak ingin Naruto semakin ketakutan. Pemuda asal Iwagakure itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Itachi, apa yang terjadi diluar?" kali ini pertanyaan yang sama diutarakan oleh Naruto.

Dengan memasang wajah setenang mungkin, Itachi memandang Naruto dalam-dalam. Dibelainya dengan lembut helaian berwarna pirang yang kini tumbuh semakin panjang itu.

"Bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tapi aku ingin kau tetap bersama Deidara, kau mengerti Naruto?"

"Lalu, kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau tidak bersama kami?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan, aku akan menyusul kalian nanti"

Tak ingin mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto lagi, Itachi segera member isyarat pada Deidara untuk mengikutinya bersama Naruto.

Itachi berjalan cepat menuju bagian belakang kediaman Uchiha diikuti oleh Deidara dan Naruto. Sesampainya disebuah ruangan altar, Itachi menyingkirkan tatami dibagian sudut ruangan. Ia membuka lantai kayu yang ternyata adalah sebuah pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Dibawah sana ada sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas untuk kalian berdua. Persedian air dan makanan cukup untuk dua bulan. Dei, aku ingin kau bersama Naruto didalam sana hingga aku menjemput kalian" jelas Itachi.

Deidara tidak menyukai hal ini. Bukan karena permintaan Itachi untuk melindungi Naruto, Deidara sendiri memang ingin melindungi Naruto, tapi…

Melihat keraguan diwajah Deidara membuat rasa bersalah menyelimuti Itachi.

"Naruto, kau masuklah kedalam sana terlebih dahulu, aku ingin berbicara sedikit dengan Deidara"

Meski Itachi mengtakan hal itu sambil tersenyum, tapi Naruto tahu jelas kalau laki-laki ini sedang tidak ingin dibantah. Narutopun menuruti permintaan Itachi dan segera turun menuju ruang bawah tanah, tidak lupa Itachi memberikan sebuah lilin kepada Naruto sebagai penerangan dibawah sana.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Itachi menarik tubuh Deidara dalam pelukannya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan pemuda itu, Itachi mencium bibir Deidara.

Pemuda bermbut pirang itu sangat terkejut atas 'serangan' mendadak dari Itachi. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi kenyalnya. Itachi menjauhkan bibirnya beberapa senti dari bibir Deidara. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan.

"I.. Itachi-danna…"

"Dei, aku mencintaimu… sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Setelah ini berakhir, maukah kau menemaniku hingga akhir dunia?" suara bisikan Itachi itu terdengar begitu indah didengar Deidara. Ia tak bisa menahan senyuman dan air mata kebahagiaan dari wajahnya.

"Itu tidak perlu ditanyakankan?"

Itachi tertawa pelan.

"Syukurlah, sekarang aku tidak perlu menghawatirkan hal ini lagi"

Itachi menangkupkan wajah Deidara dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Ia kembali meraup bibir mungil berwarna merah muda itu dengan miliknya. Kali ini ciuman keduanya terasa lebih 'panas'. Deidara memejamkan kedua matanya dan membuka sedikit mulutnya, mempersilahkan bibir dan lidah Itachi menginvasinya.

Itachi memiringkan wajahnya kesamping. Sesekali lidah keduanya saling melilit, namun Itachi yang sudah tidak sabar lebih sering menghisap lidah Deidara hingga pemuda itu mengerang. Keduanya saling bercumbu seakan ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Danna… ahh…"

Setiap sentuhan laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Deidara yakin sebentar lagi kedua kakinya tak akan mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia meremas bagian depan baju Itachi.

Untuk kedua kalinya suara ledakan itu kembali terdengar. Mau tidak mau Itachi terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Itachi memberikan kecupan lembut didahi Deidara.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali… berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup!" ini adalah pertama kalinya Deidara memohon kepada orang lain.

Itachi memandang ragu kearah iris saphire dihadapannya.

"Dei, aku tidak tahu apakah aku dapat menjajikan hal itu padamu. Tapi ingatlah, apapun yang terjadi, aku adalah milikmu…"

Deidara menghambur dalam pelukan Itachi. Air mata mengalir tak terkontrol lewat sudut matanya. Belaian lembut dikepalanya sama sekali tidak membantu mengurangi kegalauan dalam hatinya.

"Deidara, aku percayakan sisanya kepadamu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan lilin pemberian Itachi diatas sebuah piring keramik kecil disudut ruangan. Meski disebut ruang bawah tanah, tapi tempat ini cukup luas dan nyaman. Kurang lebih seukuran apartemen Naruto. Ventilasi-ventilasi yang dibuat khusus mengalirkan udara sejuk kedalam ruangan ini, tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin. Naruto mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Ia duduk bersandar disudut ruang sambil menunggu Deidara yang belum juga kembali.

Naruto membelai perutnya yang semakin besar. Ia terkikik pelan saat merasakan tendangan kecil dari dalam perutnya. Tanda bahwa ia memang sedang membawa sebuah kehidupan baru kedunia.

"Ne, kapan kau akan keluar? Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu.."

Dinding batu tempat Naruto bersandar sedikit bergetar saat sebuah suara ledakan kembali terdengar. Insting Shinobi Naruto merasakan bahwa ada masalah besar diluar sana. Betapapun Itachi berusaha menenangkannya, Naruto tetaplah seorang shinobi, ia bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi dengan mudah. Dalam keadaan normal, Naruto pasti sudah lebih dulu berada digaris depan dan melindungi penduduk desa juga teman-temannya. Tapi, sekarang Naruto harus tahu kalau ada janin kecil tak bersalah yang menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Desa yang tadinya amat tenang dan damai itu berubah drastis. Teriakan-teriakan histeris terdengar dari segala penjuru desa. Beberapa Chuunin dan Jounin tampak sibuk mengevakuasi warga. Wanita, anak-anak, dan para lansia menjadi prioritas utama mereka. Titik-titik api mulai terlihat dibeberapa bagian desa.

Kakashi dan Iruka yang baru tiba dipusat desa tertegun saat melihat tiga ekor ular raksasa memporak-porandakan desa. Makhluk itu cukup membuat memori keduanya memutar salah satu mimpi buruk yang pernah menimpa Konoha.

"Kakashi, bukankah Orochimaru sudah mati?" Tanya Iruka tak percaya. Kedua matanya masih terfokus pada tiga ekor ular yang mulai memisahkan diri dan saling bergerak melawan arah.

Kakashi menggeram kesal.

"Ini pasti Sasuke!"

Menyadari perubahan sikap Kakashi, Iruka mengalihkan wajahnya pada sang Jounin.

"Sasuke? Untuk apa dia ke Konoha?!"

"Sepertinya dia tahu Itachi ada di Konoha, ini buruk"

Pikiran Iruka segera beralih pada 'anak semata wayang'nya.

"Naruto! Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu dengan Naruto?"

Kakashi berbalik menghadap Iruka. Kedua tangannya mencengkram masing-masing lengan Iruka.

"Sasuke tidak boleh tahu kalau Naruto mengandung anaknya" Kakashi merendahkan suaranya, "kau pergilah ke distrik Uchiha dan lindungi Naruto! Aku akan membantu yang lain melawan ular-ular itu"

Meski sedikit ragu Iruka hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Didalam hati ia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga semuanya segera berakhir.

Sepeninggal Iruka, Kakashi segera beranjak menuju salah satu dari ketiga ular itu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri diatas atap sebuah apartemen. Kakashi memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

"Itachi!"

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san"

Jounin berambut kelabu itu mengarahkan pandangan menyelidik kepada sosok Itachi yang telah membekali dirinya dengan senjata lengkap. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau seorang Itachi Uchiha tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Beberapa orang ANBU tidak akan bisa menahan orang ini.

"Kau sepertinya sudah menyiapkan semuanya Itachi?" Kakashi berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan mengetahui keberadaanku" jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Naruto dan Deidara sudah kutempatkan ditempat yang aman" Itachi menatap salah satu mata Kakashi yang tak tertutup apapun dalam-dalam, "masalah Sasuke, kumohon serahkan padaku!" Itachi mengakhiri permintaannya dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" pertanyaan ini akhirnya terluncur juga dari bibir Kakashi.

Itachi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kebahagiaan adikku"

Jawaban singkat namun sarat makna itu seketika membekukan udara disekitar Kakashi. Perlahan namun pasti, perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai bisa menangkap maksud dari rencana Itachi sebenarnya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi dengan syarat, aku harus ikut denganmu"

Sekilas, sepasang iris sekelam malam itu menampakkan sinar kebahagiaan. Tapi dengan mengalirnya darah Uchiha didalam nadinya membuat Itachi harus menghapus sinar itu jauh-jauh dari dalam dirinya.

"Baik!"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya, dimana Itachi Uchiha?"

Laki-laki dengan lambang Konoha didahinya itu hanya memandang tak percaya pada sosok –yang menurutnya- menakutkan dihadapannya. Pertanyaan dari sosok itu tak mampu dicerna otaknya lagi, mengingat pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis akibat dua ekor ular putih yang melilit tubuhnya. Bahkan rasa sakitpun sudah tak lagi ia rasakan.

"Sasuke, dia akan mati kalau kalau kau terus melakukan itu" ujar seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar berambut jingga.

Dua ekor ular itu perlahan meninggalkan tubuh korbannya.

"Ini sudah shinobi kelima belas. Apa kau yakin Madara tidak membohongi kita Sasuke?" seorang gadis berambut merah bertanya ragu.

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Sejenak kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. Sebuah pemandangan yang amat familiar kembali terulang dihadapannya. Yang berbeda hanya posisinya saat ini. Dimana dia bukan lagi shinobi kecil yang masih polos, melainkan 'mesin pembunuh' yang sedang menghancurkan desa kelahirannya sendiri.

"Juugo dan Suigetsu, kalian ikuti aku. Untuk kau Karin…" ia berbalik kebelakang, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut merah itu, "cari Naruto sampai dapat. Bawa dia pergi dari Konoha begitu kau menemukannya"

Karin tahu kalau saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk protes dan beradu argumen dengan Sasuke. Iapun mengangguk mengiyakan. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Karin segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan kedua anggota timnya yang lain.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

CRACK!

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bingkai foto yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari atas meja kerjanya. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu membungkuk meraih bingkai foto yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Didalam foto itu terdapat wajah-wajah yang amat dikenal Gaara. Ada Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Guy, serta dirinya dan kedua saudaranya. Dan tentunya sang sahabat, Naruto. Foto itu diambil sesaat sebelum para Shinobi Konoha meninggalkan Suna setelah kasus Akatsuki yang merenggut nyawa nenek Chiyo. Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Kesibukannya sebagai Kazekage membuatnya harus terkurung didalam ruang kantor yang menjemukan ini. Biasanya Gaara akan mengutus Temari untuk mengurus kepentingan diluar desa. Bohong kalau Gaara tidak ingin keluar dan mengunjungi teman-temannya di Konoha. Yah, walaupun dengan begitu maka ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya berekspresi dihadapan mereka.

Entah karena rindu atau sedang jemu, ada perasaan aneh saat melihat retakan dipermukaaan kaca itu.

Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya. Lagipula, ia juga belum istirahat sejak 4 jam yang lalu.

"Tok.. tok.. tok.." suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi lamunan Gaara, "boleh aku masuk Gaara?" itu suara kakak laki-lakinya, Kankurou.

"Masuk saja"

Pintu berbahan kayu itupun terbuka perlahan. Sesosok laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajah dihiasi cat merah memasuki ruangan. Ia langsung berjalan mendekat pada Gaara setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu ruangan sang Kazekage.

Melihat Kankurou masuk dengan wajah kalut seraya membawa selembar kertas ditangannya membuat perasaan aneh Gaara semakin menguat.

"Ada apa Kankurou?" Tanya Gaara –berusaha- tenang.

Kankurou menyerahkan lembar kertas yang dibawanya pada sang adik.

"Ada pesan dari Hokage. Konoha diserang"

Kedua iris zamrud sang Kazekage terbelalak lebar. Dia benar-benar benci saat firasatnya benar. Tapi sedetik kemudian Gaara kembali terlihat tenang.

"Siapa penyerangnya? Akatsuki?"

"Untuk itu masih belum dipastikan. Tapi yang jelas ada Sasuke dan orang-orangnya disana"

Gaara mengambil nafas panjang. Pikirannya segera tertuju pada sahabat pirangnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto sekarang?

"Bagaimana situasi terbaru disana?"

"Proses evakuasi sedang dijalankan. Sepertinya Sasuke berniat menghancurkan Konoha, ia menggunakan ular-ular milik Orochimaru. Sama seperti 3 tahun lalu"

Tanpa disadarinya, Gaara meremas kertas ditangannya hingga tak berbentuk. Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar pribadinya, meninggalkan Kankurou yang masih kebingungan dengan sikap adiknya.

"Segeralah berkemas. Perintahkan Ibiki menggantikanku. Kita berangkat ke Konoha sekarang!"

"Ta..tapi Gaara, kau seorang Kazekage! Kau tidak bi_"

BRAK!

"_sa pergi begitu saja…"

Saat itu juga Kankurou menyadari kalau Naruto belum sukses mengubah adiknya seratus persen.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Ne Deidara, apa kau menyukai Itachi?"

Sebuah pertanyaan tidak biasa itu sukses membuat pemuda asal Iwagakure itu terpaku ditempat. Ia menatap pemuda berwajah polos itu ragu-ragu.

"Ke.. kenapa kau begitu Naruto?"

Naruto memandang keatas, ujung jari telunjuknya diketuk-ketukkan pada dagunya.

"Hmm… sebenarnya kelihatan sekali lho" ucapnya jujur.

Deidara hanya mampu terdiam.

Naruto tersenyum maklum melihat sikap sahabat barunya itu. Ia beranjak dari atas futonnya dan mendekat pada Deidara.

"Kau tidak mengira aku menyukai Itachi-kan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berbisik.

Deidara menoleh cepat kearah Naruto. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Ta.. tapi kau terlihat begitu dekat dengannya!?" Deidara beralasan.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Bibir mungilnya sedikit dimajukan kedepan.

"Itachi itu penyelamatku. Aku juga tahu kalau sebenarnya dia baik, terlalu baik malah…" suara Naruto terdengar sedih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, tapi ia kembali memasang senyum saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Deidara, "aku lebih suka kalau dia menjadi kakakku sih, hehehe…"

Deidara menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Terima kasih, Naruto…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NARUTO! Naruto, kau ada dimana?"

"Itu suara Iruka! Aku harus keluar!"

Deidara menahan kedua bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ingat kata Itachikan? Kita tidak boleh keluar dari tempat ini kecuali kalau Itachi sendiri yang membukanya!" Deidara mengingatkan.

"Tapi itu Iruka, Dei. Kumohon biarkan aku keluar sebentar, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau sampai Iruka dalam bahaya!"

Melihat sepasang saphire yang mulai digenangi air itu membuat hati Deidara menjadi bimbang. Disatu sisi ia tidak ingin menghianati perintah Itachi, tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ikut denganmu"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

Deidara membuka segel yang mengunci pintu dari ruang rahasia tempat keduanya bersembunyi. Perlahan, ia membuka lantai kayu beralaskan tatami diatasnya. Dengan sigap Deidara membimbing Naruto untuk keluar dari ruang rahasia buatan Itachi. Sesampainya diatas, keduanya disambut oleh sosok Iruka yang berdiri terpaku memandang Naruto.

"Iruka? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Kedua mata iruka terbelalak lebar, pandangannya bergerak meenelusuri tiap inci tubuh Naruto sebelum akhirnya terhenti pada perut pemuda Uzumaki yang membesar.

Deidara mengernyitkan dahi. Iruka terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok Naruto, padahal Iruka sangat sering datang ke kediaman Uchiha untuk menjenguk Naruto. Tapi 'Iruka' dihadapan mereka saat ini seperti 'Iruka' yang tidak pernah dikenal mereka.

Sebelum Deidara sempat bertindak, sosok Iruka yang lain menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan sambil menggenggam kunai ditangannya yang terluka.

"Naruto, Deidara! Dia palsu. Laki-laki itu Sasuke!" serunya.

Sang 'Iruka' palsu mulai memperlihatkan sosok aslinya. Seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi besar cukup membuat Naruto dan Deidara terpaku.

Naruto melangkah mundur, mengingat jaraknya dengan Iruka palsu a.k.a. Sasuke Uchiha hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh pori-pori kulitnya.

"Sa.. suke…"

Dan nama terlarang itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya sebelum seluruh dunianya menjadi gelap…

TBC….

Terima kasih atas kesabarannya dengan terus mengikuti jalan cerita dari fanfic amatiran ini. Karena Momo jg seorang reader, jadi Momo paham betul keluhan anda semua atas super telatnya fanfic ini. Selain karena jalan cerita yang makin rumit, sebagai orang normal didunia nyata Momo tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, apalagi laptop jg musti berebut ama Chichi-ue yang ingin bangkit dari ke-gaptek-annya. Jadi mohon pengertian reader and reviewer semua.

Review?


	21. Chapter 21

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), pendek, update lama, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 21, douzo…

**Flashback**

"Sasuke!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah berlari mendekati sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Karin? Apa kau sudah menemukan Naruto?"

Karin, nama gadis itu, menggeleng pelan. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Aku mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan chakra Naruto, terakhir kali aku merasakkannya, dia berada didistrik terlarang Konoha, tapi beberapa menit yang lalu chakranya menghilang begitu saja" jelasnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada pangkal katana miliknya. '_Distrik Uchiha.._' batinnya

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi. Apa kau bisa merasakan chakranya?"

"Itu… aku merasakannya bersama dengan Naruto, chakranya juga menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya chakra Naruto.."

Suigetsu saling berpandangan dengan Juugo.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" pertanyaan Suigetsu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Kita akan pergi ke distrik Uchiha. Bunuh setiap orang yang mencoba menghalangiku!" perintahnya.

"Baik!"

.

.

.

.

'_Kenapa Itachi ada bersama Naruto? Bukankah dia sudah keluar dari Akatsuki? Atau Madara telah menipuku selama ini? Dan dia telah mengutus Itachi untuk menculik Naruto?'_

Berbagai pertanyaan terus memenuhi otak Sasuke. Tak dipedulikannya para shinobi Konoha yang mencoba menghentikan langkahnya, karena ketiga anggota timnya akan segera menghalau 'para penghalang' itu. Hingga…

"Sasuke? Kau Sasuke-kan?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan luka diwajahnya berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan timnya yang berhenti bergerak.

"Guru Iruka, lama tidak bertemu" ucap Sasuke datar.

Ia bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi yang tergambar diwajah Iruka. Senang, kesal, dan marah. _'apa dia tahu kalau aku yang menyekap Naruto beberapa bulan lalu?'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau datang ke Konoha?" Iruka berusaha untuk tak berteriak pada mantan muridnnya, "ka.. kalau kau memang tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha, pergilah! Lalu untuk apa kau menyerang Konoha seperti ini?!"

Baik Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin melempar pandangan pada Sasuke. Mereka ingin mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke juga, meskipun mereka tahu dengan jelas apa alasan pemuda Uchia itu menyerang Konoha.

"Apa kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kalian menyembunyikan Itachi disini?"

Kedua mata Iruka terbelalak lebar. Ekspresi keterkejutan tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. _'setidaknya Madara tidak membohongiku'_ batinnya.

"selain itu…" lanjut Sasuke, "aku akan mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikku"

"A… apa maksudmu?" Iruka bertanya takut-takut.

"Naruto. Aku akan membawa Naruto kembali bersamaku"

"TIDAK AKAN! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto tersakiti lagi olehmu Sasuke! Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu kalau sampai kau menyentuhnya!"

Iruka memasang kuda-kuda. Sebuah Kunai tergenggam erat dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membunuhku kalau kau sudah mati terlebih dahulu, guru Iruka?"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah ketiga anggota timnya.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri ke distrik Uchiha. Kalian bereskan laki-laki itu, jangan sampai dia menggangguku"

Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin hanya bisa menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Iruka bersama timnya, laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya, dan mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok 'Iruka'.

Tubuh Iruka terpaku ditempat. Sama sekali tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya kalau murid yang selalu dielu-elukannya dikelas Akademi bisa berubah menjadi monster tak berperasaan seperti ini. Bagi seorang guru, ini adalah kegagalan terbesarnya.

'_Naruto… maafkan aku..' _

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

End of Flashback

"Naruto!"

Deidara menangkap tubuh Naruto sebelum menyentuh lantai tatami. Iruka yang melihat murid kesayangannya pingsan segera berlari menuju tempat Naruto, tak dipedulikannya rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu hanya terpaku ditempat ia berdiri sekarang. Sel-sel otaknya sedang bekerja keras untuk memproses kejadian yang berlalu cepat dihadapannya kini. Namun, hal yang paling menyita perhatiannya –tentu- adalah perut besar Naruto. Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?

Apa dia sedang sakit? Penyakit apa yang bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti orang yang sedang hamil? Lalu, kenapa dia begitu ketakutan saat melihat kedatangannya? Bukankah Naruto harusnya senang melihat kedatangannya?

"Iruka san, tolong bawa Naruto keruang bawah tanah, aku akan menghadapi Sasuke" ujar Deidara, setengah berbisik.

"Tapi Deidara, kau tak akan mampu melawannya!"

"Ne, kau lupa kalau aku mantan anggota Akatsuki, un?" ucapnya bangga.

Iruka berpikir sejenak. Ia ingin percaya pada laki-laki dihadapannya ini, tapi ada banyak keraguan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Namun, sepertinya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah…" Iruka mengnggukkan kepala dengan terpaksa. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada, dia membawa tubuh Naruto kembali kedalam ruang bawah tanah.

Deidara mengikat rambut panjangnya keatas, sama seperti saat ia masih menjadi anggota Akatsuki. 'Mulut' ditelapak tangannya yang akhir-akhir ini sengaja disembunyikannya muncul kembali. Ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya kedalam saku kecil yang terikat di pinggangnya.

"Sasuke, aku lawanmu"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia sedikit kesal saat menyadari kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada dihadapannya lagi, melainkan sosok Deidara yang sudah siap bertarung.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" pertanyaan itu meluncur pelan dari kedua bibir Sasuke. Sepasang manik onyxnya nampak kosong.

Deidara mendecih kesal.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan keadaan Naruto? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya… kau bahkan tidak berhak menyebut namanya!"

Deidara melemparkan sepasang burung dari kedua telapak tangannya kepada Sasuke yang secara reflek langsung menghindar.

Kedua burung kecil yang terjatuh diatas tatamipun meledak, menghancurkan sebagian ruangan sekaligus dinding kertas yang menjadi pembatasnya.

"Dari informasi yang diberikan Madara, seharusnya kau sudah mati saat pelarian Itachi. Tapi sepertinya kau bersekongkol dengannya untuk keluar dari Akatsuki," Sasuke mengeluarkan katananya, " tapi tenang saja, kali ini kau akan benar-benar mati!"

Sasuke berlari mengejar Deidara yang melompat dari jendela dan pergi menuju taman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke menebaskan katana yang sudah dialiri Chidori setiap kali jarak keduanya menyempit. Namun mantan anggota Akatsuki itu bisa menghindarinya dengan lihai.

Sementara itu, Deidara terus berlari sambil menghindari serangan katana milik Sasuke. Dia ingin sebisa mungkin menjauhkan area pertarungandari tempat bersembunyi Naruto dan Iruka. Ia beruntung tidak mengenakan yukata perempuan seperti yang dikenakannya semalam, tapi kimono dan hakama yang dikenakannya saat ini tidaklah senyaman seperti pakaian yang dikenakannya saat masih dan sebelum menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Pengaruh Itachi telah banyak merubahnya.

Deidara kembali membuat sebuah burung kecil dari tanah liatnya, ia melempar burung itu keatas tanah.

**BOOM!**

Sebuah ledakan kecil tercipta sesaat setelah burung kecil itu menyentuh tanah. Dan sebuah burung berukuran raksasa muncul dari balik asap. Deidara melompat keatas burung itu. Kini ia siap melawan sosok dihadapannya.

Raut kekesalan tercipta jelas diwajah sang bungsu Uchiha. Deidara benar-benar telah mengacaukan rencananya. Apalagi ia belum bisa menemukan Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah puas berlari? Sebaiknya kau katakan dimana Itachi agar aku bisa segera membunuhmu dan membawa Naruto!"

Burung tanah liat yang ditunggangi Deidara mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dan mulai melayang-layang diatas tanah.

"Huh, kau kira aku akan memberitahumu dimana Itachi? Dan lagi, kau kira Naruto akan mau pergi denganmu?" Deidara tertawa mengejek, "dengar Sasuke, Naruto sudah membencimu! Ia bahkan tak ingin mendengar namamu!"

Rahangnya mengeras. Aliran petir ditangan dan katananya juga makin kuat. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan rasa sakit didadanya. Kenapa?

"Selama ini Naruto selalu mengejarku… dia pasti akan dengan sangat senang kalau aku mengajaknya pergi bersamaku. Naruto milikku!" seru Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Deidara memandang jijik sosok yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Itachi itu. Sasuke sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Deidara hanya bisa mendo'akan keselamatan Naruto.

"Orang gila sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi saudara Itachi…" ucap Deidara pelan. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke bisa mendengar cukup keras.

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah. Kulit seputih porselen perlahan berubah menjadi coklat gelap. Rambut Sasuke memanjang dengan warna kelabu yang sedikit demi sedikit terus mendominasi setiap helai rambutnya. Sosok yang selalu dipuja-puja itu kini berubah layaknya monster yang dapat menghantui mimpi siapa saja. Sepasang sayap berbentuk tangan monster membentang dipunggungnya, merobek kimono putih yang dikenakannya.

Deidara menyeringai puas. Sudah lama ia tidak menghadapi lawan seserius ini. Segala peringatan Itachi sebelumnya sudah lenyap entah kemana.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Titik-titik api bermunculan didesa Konoha. Tak terhitung berapa banyak bangunan yang hancur akibat aktivitas ketiga ular raksasa berwarna coklat itu. Para ninja medis yang dipimpin Sakura dan Ino tak henti-hentinya menforsir chakra mereka untuk mengobati para shinobi yang terluka. Sementara itu, para shinobi yang masih kuat bertarung, terus berusaha mengalahkan ular-ular yang berukuran 500 kali lipat dari mereka. Tapi, berapa kalipun para shinobi Konoha itu mengeluarkan jurus-jurus andalan mereka, ketiga ular itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Perasaanku saja atau ular-ular ini terasa jauh lebih kuat dari pada 4 tahun lalu?" Raido berkata.

"Tidak, ini bukan hanya perasaanmu saja" Genma yang berada disampingnya menjawab, " ular-ular ini memang lebih kuat, sepertinya pemiliknya yang baru sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka"

Disaat para Shinobi Konoha sedang sibuk, tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras mengalihkan perhatian para Shinobi itu. Sekumpulan asap putih terlihat berada tidak jauh dari pusat pertempuran. Seekor katak raksasa berwarna oranye muncul dari balik kumpulan asap.

"Itu tuan Jiraiya!" seru Raido.

Salah satu dari tiga sannin itu menatap daerah sekitarnya.

"Setelah mendengar kematian Orochimaru, kukira aku tidak akan pernah melihat ular-ular itu lagi" ucap Jiraiya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bertindak sebelum ular-ular itu meratakan Konoha dengan tanah" sahut Gamabunta.

"Hm, itulah kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini. Aku harus melihat keadaan yang lain"

"Baiklah, aku akan membereskan yang ada disini"

Jiraiya melompat dari atas kepala Gamabunta, meninggalkan katak raksasa itu 'bersenang-senang' dengan mangsanya.

Jiraiya berhenti diatap sebuah rumah dimana Genma dan Raido berada.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu siapa pemakai jurusnya?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya, menurut keterangan saksi mata terakhir, Sasuke Uchiha dan anggota hebi-nya memasuki Konoha sebelum ular-ular itu datang. Sebagai murid dari Orochimaru sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Sasukelah yang mengendalikan ular-ular itu" jelas Genma.

Jiraiya berpikir sejenak.

'Kemungkinan dia sedang mengejar Itachi, tapi dari mana ia tahu kalau Itachi ada di Konoha? Atau mungkin…'

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ketempat Tsunade. Gamabunta akan membantu kalian menghabisi ular-ular itu"

"Baik!" jawab keduanya serentak.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Iruka menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan selembar selimut yang kebetulan ditemukannya diruangan kosong itu. Meski dengan tubuh penuh luka dan kehilangan banyak darah, Iruka tetap berusaha untuk sadar, apalagi Naruto sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Laki-laki berkulit coklat itu mebelai perut besar Naruto dengan tangannya yang tak terluka, seakan ingin menenangkan 'kehidupan' didalam sana. Seulas senyum tersemat diwajah lelahnya saat ia merasakan pergerakan kecil dari perut Naruto. Tapi senyuman itu akhirnya harus lenyap saat harus mengingat kenyataan yang harus dialami murid kesayangannya itu saat ini.

"Ngghh~"

"Naruto!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu perlahan mulai menampakkan iris birunya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, tapi ia senang melihat guru akademinya itu baik-baik saja.

"Iruka-sensei tidak apa-apa?" Naruto berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dibantu dengan Iruka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, sebaiknya kau lihat dirimu sendiri. Coba lihat, wajahmu sedikit pucat"

Naruto menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan bertatami itu. Semuanya terlihat berantakan, pintu-pintu geser yang menjadi pembatas ruangan terlepas dari tempatnya, bau anyir darah dan benda terbakar menusuk alat penciuman Naruto yang sensitif.

"Deidara… dimana Deidara, Iruka-sensei?!"

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu Naruto, Deidara sedang bertarung melawan Sasuke"

Tubuh Naruto membatu seketika. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Nama 'orang itu' ternyata masih berpengaruh besar bagi dirinya.

Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini bukan saatnya menangisi nasib sang murid. Meski sedikit, tapi Iruka ingin menjadi salah satu penopang bagi Naruto. Ia membawa tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Iruka berbisik pelan.

"Sensei… aku takut… aku takut dia akan membawaku lagi ke tempat itu… aku tidak mau" terdengar isakan kecil dari kedua bibir mungil Naruto.

"Hei, kau kira aku akan membiarkan itu terjadi? Walaupun harus mati, aku pasti akan melindungimu"

Iruka mengambil nafas panjang saat dirasanya gemetaran tubuh Naruto sudah mulai berkurang.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Deidara menyandarkan punggungnya disebuah pohon besar. Ia sudah kehabisan chakra dan tanah liatnya. Ternyata melawan Sasuke tidak semudah seperti apa yang dibayangkannya. Tapi paling tidak, konsentrasi Sasuke sudah berhasil dialihkannya.

"Rencanaku tidak akan berhasil kalau kau masih tetap hidup" perlahan tubuh Sasuke kembali seperti semula.

Sasuke mengangkat katana-nya tinggi-tinggi, siap menghunuskannya kearah Deidara. Sepasang mata bak elang itu menatap 'mangsa'nya dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi, dingin.

Deidara memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Lagipula dari awal Deidara tidak berharap untuk dapat selamat dari Sasuke. Dan lagi…

'_hidupku tak akan lama Dei…'_

Ia tak ingin hidup sambil melihat Itachi pergi dari sisinya. Mungkin lebih baik ia saja yang pergi.

JLEBB!

"Sa.. suke…"

Kedua iris berwarna onyx itu terbelalak lebar saat mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya. Sebuah suara yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Ia baru sadar betapa hatinya terasa hangat saat mendengar suara itu menyebut namanya.

Sasuke memandang sosok dihadapannya tak percaya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Berharap kalau pemandangan dihadapannya ini hanya ilusi. Sayangnya, pemandangan itu tak menghilang dari hadapannya seperti yang ia harapkan.

Sosok itu… masih disana. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu ditujukan padanyapun masih terpahat di wajah pucat itu, cairan merah kental yang masih mengalir dari mulut itu sama sekali tak mengganggu senyumannya.

Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada bilah katana-nya yang dilumuri dengan cairan berwarna merah, dan terhenti pada tempat dimana katana-nya menancap.

"Naru.. Naru.. to…"

Lengan yang nampak kokoh itu bergetar. Pegangannya pada pangkal katana-nya mengendur. Sejulur lengan kurus berbalut kulit kecoklatan yang memucat meraih lengan kokoh itu sebelum melepaskan pegangannya pada katana itu.

"Aku… seharusnya membencimu… tapi, meski kau telah melakukan segala hal itu… ti... tidak bisa benci… bagiku, Sasuke te.. tap orang yang berharga… juga bayi ini…"

Sepasang iris saphire itu tertuju pada perut besarnya yang kini sudah terkoyak oleh sebilah katana milik sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Ba.. bayi…?" kedua bibir Sasuke menggumam pelan.

Sosok berambut pirang cerah itu mengangguk lemah.

"I.. iya, ini bayi milik Sasuke… dan a.. aku.."

Tubuh itu terperosok ke bawah. Sepasang saphirenya menutup perlahan. Namun bibir mungilnya masih setia mengukir seulas senyum. Membuat wajah pucatnya terlihat begitu damai. Seakan ia sedang tertidur bersama mimpi-mimpi indah yang siap menantinya.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih gemetaran. Iris kelamnya nampak menyedihkan. Sakit, kecewa, marah… Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus dirasakannya. Bukankah ia harusnya senang? Kini orang yang selalu mengganggunya telah mati ditangannya sendiri. Tapi… tidak! Sasuke sudah tak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Sebaliknya, ia ingin hidup bersama orang itu. Ya, orang yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa tepat dihadapannya. Seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang meninggal bersama bayi yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya, darah keturunan Uchiha.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disamping mayat Naruto. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari sang pemuda Uzumaki.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Tetes-tetes cairan bening jatuh satu persatu membasahi wajah pucat Naruto.

"Naruto… hey, dobe… usuratonkachi… a..aku sudah pulang, lihat, sekarang aku ada di Konoha… bersamamu, bersama bayi kita…" Sasuke membelai bagian perut Naruto yang tak terluka, "karena itu… bukalah matamu Naruto… ku, kumohon…"

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Naruto. Tak peduli dengan bau anyir yang makin menyengat, tak peduli dengan suhu tubuh Naruto yang makin terasa sedingin es, menyengat tubuhnya yang masih hangat.

Deidara hanya bisa terpaku melihat adegan dihadapannya kini.

'_sekarang kita teman..'_

Padahal, baru beberapa saat lalu kalimat itu menyapa indra pendengarannya, menghangatkan hatinya. Padahal… baru saat itulah pertama kalinya ada orang yang dengan tangan terbuka menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tapi, hanya dalam hitungan detik, pemuda yang juga adik dari orang yang dicintainya itu mengambil nyawa temannya. Begitu cepat, hingga Deidara sempat ragu kalau hal ini mungkin hanyalah mimpi biasa.

"Kau… membunuh Na.. Naruto…" dengan lutut gemetaran, Deidara berusaha berdiri. Kedua mata birunya berkilat tajam, bahkan genangan air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya tak mampu meredam amarah.

"MATI KAU SASUKEEEEE!"

**BRUKK! **

Sasuke tak mengindahkan ancaman dari Deidara. Tak pelak, tubuhnya terpental dari tempatnya berada. Lemah. Sasuke terlihat begitu lemah. Kedua matanya berkunang-kunang. Tubuh dingin Naruto menjadi hal terakhir yang dilihatnya saat itu.

'_Naruto… maafkan aku… maaf'_

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Satu demi persatu ular-ular raksasa yang telah berhasil memporak-porandakan sebagian desa Konoha berhasil dilumpuhkan berkat bantuan Gamabunta juga para shinobi Konoha yang telah berjuang keras.

Hokage telah mengirim ratusan Katsuyu untuk merawat para shinobi dan warga sipil yang terluka. Sedangkan penduduk Konoha yang sebelumnya telah dievakuasi mulai berbondong-bondong keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan kembali kerumah mereka.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit Konoha…

Sakura berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Wajah gadis itu terlihat datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu bertuliskan '324'. Ia memasuki kamar itu. Sakura meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu disamping ranjang. Ia terdiam sejenak. Kedua iris hijaunya melirik kearah sosok yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang. Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang saat menyadari sosok itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sakura menghadap kearah sosok itu.

Menyedihkan. Begitulah hal yang dilihatnya pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Kedua bola mata sekelam langit malam itu terlihat kosong, seperti ikan mati yang sudah membusuk. Begitu berbeda dari apa yang dilihatnya selama ini. Kebencian, dendam, amarah… dimana semua itu?

"Bukankah itu yang kau harapkan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sarkastik, "atau kau kecewa, karena secara ternyata kau juga turut membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri? Tapi, kurasa itu bukan masalah bagimu. Aku yakin ada banyak orang diluar sana yang rela menjadi budak nafsumu dan melahirkan anakmu"

Diam.

Tak ada sedikitpun respon yang diberikan Sasuke. Seakan-akan indra pendengarannya telah lumpuh.

Sakura menatap mantan teman satu timnya itu sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia lebih memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membiarkan Sasuke merenungi perbuatannya. Mungkin, setelah ini ia akan sadar. Yah, seperti apa yang selalu dipercaya Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam ini terlihat lebih gelap dari pada malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak ada satupun bintang maupun bulan yang memberi cahaya. Seakan ingin menggambarkan perasaan pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini.

Kehilangan. Kalimat itu sudah melekat begitu rapat dengan kisah hidupnya. Seolah-olah tuhan Kami-sama telah mengukirkan kalimat itu dalam buku kehidupannya. Ayah, Ibu, klan Uchiha, sosok kakak yang dulu amat disayanginya, masa kecilnya, dan mungkin juga masa depannya. Dan sekarang ia kembali dihadapkan dengan kehilangan orang yang berarti baginya. Mungkin, dia adalah orang terakhir yang benar-benar mempedulikannya. Orang yang diam-diam telah dikaguminya. Orang yang telah menjadi obsesi terbarunya. Dan mungkin juga… telah membuat bungsu Uchiha ini jatuh cinta. Sayangnya, kenyataan itu baru disadarinya saat katana miliknya menembus perut orang itu, bersama dengan bayi yang belum merasakan angin dunia. Ironis, sungguh menyedihkan.

**Kriieekk…**

Sekali lagi pintu kamar itu terbuka. Kali ini sang Hokagelah yang mengunjungi Sasuke. Ia datang bersama Shizune dan Kakashi. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya menatap kedatangan ketiga orang itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit malam dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Kapan… pemakamannya?"

Ketiga orang itu saling bertatapan. Tak menyangka kalau bungsu Uchiha itu akan membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

Bukannya jawaban, Tsunade malah tertawa kecil.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya terlihat tenang-tenang saja? Apa Naruto sudah tak lagi berarti bagi mereka?

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu. Apa kau senang dengan kematian Naruto?" Tsunade bertanya.

Pemuda itu terdiam, merenung.

"Jawabanmu akan menentukan nasibmu selanjutnya" sambung Kakashi.

Sasuke menatap wajah ketiga orang itu satu persatu. Lagi-lagi bayangan tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas kubangan darahnya sendiri membuat tubuh Sasuke menggigil.

"Aku… tidak ingin membunuhnya…" ia berkata lirih, "aku ingin membawanya bersamaku"

Kakashi menghadap kearah Tsunade. Sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup apapun terlihat bersinar.

"Nah, Hokage-sama… sebaiknya kita segera memberitahu Sasuke rencana rahasia kita sebelum dia menjadi lebih bingung" sahut sang mantan ANBU berambut perak itu.

"Rencana rahasia? Apa yang kalian rahasiakan dariku?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah ikut dengan kami"

Tidak lama kemudian Tsunade memanggil dua orang ANBU. Mereka segera menghampiri Sasuke dan mengawalnya mengikuti Tsunade, Kakashi, dan Tsunade yang sudah meninggalkan tempat itu lebih dulu.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Rombongan Tsunade yang diikuti oleh Kakashi, Shizune, dan Sasuke beserta dua orang ANBU akhirnya tiba didepan sebuah pintu.

Tsunade berbalik, menghadap kearah Sasuke yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran. Sepasang iris sewarna madu itu menatap tajam sosok Sasuke.

"Apapun yang ada didalam sana, aku peringatkan kau untuk tetap tenang dan tidak bertindak bodoh" perintah Tsunade.

Kedua ANBU itu lalu memborgol kedua tangan Sasuke kebelakang punggungnya. Borgol yang terbuat dari titanium itu sudah dirancang khusus untuk menahan chakra penggunanya hingga 87%. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai terasa lemas.

"Kami masuk!" seru Tsunade sebelum membuka pintu itu.

Keadaan kamar itu sebenarnya tak beda jauh dengan kamar Sasuke. Namun suasana saat berada didalamnya terasa berbeda.

Keduaua anggota ANBU langsung menggiring Sasuke menuju satu-satunya ranjang didalam kamar itu. Tiga orang lain yang sudah lebih dulu berada didalam kamar tersebut, Jiraiya, Deidara, dan Shikamaru, seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Sasuke. Sedangkan sang bungsu Uchiha sendiri masih terdiam mematung ditempatnya. Kedua iris onyxnya melebar saat ia menyadari siapa sosok yang tengah duduk bersandar diatas ranjang rumah sakit dihadapannya kini.

"Itachi…" Sasuke menggeram. Dua lengannya yang terborgol mengepal erat. Sharingannya sempat aktif selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali normal akibat chakra yang terbatas. Mimik tak suka terlihat begitu jelas diwajah tampannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke, Itachi terlihat tetap tenang, ia malah tersenyum maklum saat mendengar adik satu-satunya itu menyebut namanya dengan penuh kebencian. Sayangnya ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena perban putih yang menghalangi pandangannya dari sosok sang adik. Itachi bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Deidara ditangannya menguat.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau pasti sudah semakin besar dan kuat sekarang, sayang… aku tidak bisa melihatmu, Sasuke" ucap Itachi tenang.

Sasuke berusaha meredam amarahnya, ia tahu kalau tindakannya itu hanya akan sia-sia. Lagipula ia ingin tahu apa alasan Itachi di Konoha, dan juga… kenapa kedua mata Itachi dibalut perban.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah tahu tentang kehamilan Naruto?" tanya Itachi, kali ini ia terdengar lebih serius.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar nama itu disebut. Rasa bersalah kembali menghantui hati Sasuke.

"Tubuh Naruto berubah begitu kau –tanpa sengaja, memasukkan chakramu kedalam tubuhnya. Awalnya ia tidak bisa menerima keadaan itu dan berniat mengaborsi bayinya…"

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya, tak percaya dengan ucapan Itachi. Naruto yang dikenalnya tidak akan setega itu.

"… ia takut teman-temannya akan menjauhinya, dan penduduk desa akan memperlakukannya lagi seperti dulu"

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, dan Shikamaru menundukkan kepala. Masih teringat jelas di benak mereka bagaimana keaadaan Naruto saat itu. Sikapnya yang selalu terlihat ceria membuat orang-orang disekitarnya sangat terkejut. Wajah yang diliputi ketakutan dan kesepian yang dirasakan Naruto… adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin mereka lihat lagi.

"Tapi karena suatu hal, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi ada satu masalah"

"Masalah?"

Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Kyuubi. Ia berencana untuk keluar dari tubuh Naruto begitu bayinya akan dilahirkan. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum kalau jutsu yang menyegel Kyuubi akan melemah begitu sang Jinchuriki akan melahirkan, dan satu-satunya yang bisa menahan segel Kyuubi adalah Uchiha, pemilik Shari…"

"Untuk apa kau menjelaskan semua ini padaku!" sela Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak menyadari cairan bening hangat yang kini membasahi pipinya, semua orang dalam ruangan yang menyaksikan hal itu tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka, "di.. dia… sudah mati. Aku yang membunuhnya… aku sudah membunuhya…" rasa penyesalan itu tak dapat disembunyikannya lagi.

Meski tak dapat melihat, Itachi bisa merasakan apa yang saat ini dirasakan Sasuke. Karena hal itu juga pernah dirasakannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia tersenyum maklum.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Sasuke, tapi Naruto belum mati" ucap Itachi.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok Itachi yang sedang tersenyum padanya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sekilas, ia merasakan kalau orang dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan 'kakak'nya yang dulu.

"A.. apa maksudmu?! Kau kira aku anak kecil yang bisa semudah itu dibohongi? Aku yang menusuknya… AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"Kau memang masih anak kecil, Sasuke…" Itachi berkata tenang.

"Tapi…"

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau dengarkan penjelasan Itachi" sahut Jiraiya tak sabar, "sebelum kau akan menyesali segalanya"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut bingung.

"Aku… telah memasang genjutsu sesaat sebelum kau menjatuhkan Deidara" sambung Itachi.

"A.. apa?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Sasuke… aku tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto"

Dada Sasuke terasa sesak saat mendengar hal itu.

"… tapi aku tak ingin kau bersama Naruto dengan hati yang masih tertutup kabut. Aku tahu, ini semua salahku. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir kalau aku membiarkanmu membunuhku dan menjadi lebih kuat, kau akan bisa hidup mandiri tanpa membutuhkan orang lain. Tapi… perasaan dendammu padaku benar-benar diluar perkiraanku. Aku berpikir… apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau membunuhku? Apa kau akan bahagia? Lalu, aku melihat bagaimana sikap Naruto kepadamu, juga bagaimana kau memperlakukan Naruto. Ada ikatan kuat diantara kalian, ikatan yang lebih kuat dari persahabatan dan persaudaraan. Karena itu aku merencanakan kematian palsu Naruto, agar kau bisa menyadari bagaimana perasaanmu pada Naruto sebenarnya. Sayang, Naruto sudah terlalu membencimu…"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

"aku sudah melakukan segala hal yang kubisa. Sisanya… aku serahkan padamu" Itachi mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Sasuke…"

"Kau bohong!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tidak berhak menghakimi Itachi seperti itu, bocah!" balas Deidara tak terima, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hampir saja Deidara akan membuat sebuah bom tapi sebuah genggaman dilengannya menghentikan niat pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu. Menyadari kalau Itachi tak suka dengan tindakannya, Deidara kembali duduk ditempatnya.

Tsunade memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan dua jari. Sepertinya masalah yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini akan menjadi semakin rumit. Tapi satu hal yang melegakan hatinya adalah kalau bocah kesayangannya itu baik-baik saja. Yah, hal itu sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama setelah ia mengetahui rencana yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya dan Itachi.

"Baiklah, kurasa penjelasannya sudah cukup sampai disini. Itachi juga masih butuh banyak istirahat"

Tsunade memberi isyarat pada kedua ANBU tadi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya.

"Yah, setelah seharian yang merepotkan ini aku jadi harus mengurangi waktu istirahatku…" celetuk Shikamaru yang sedari tadi lebih memilih diam.

Sebelum rombongan itu meninggalkan kamar Itachi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka paksa. Seorang Kunoichi berambut merah muda muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah pucat dan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Beri alasan yang tepat kenapa kau mengagetkan kami, Sakura?!" bentak Tsunade.

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Na.. Naruto menghilang dari kamar, para ANBU yang menjaganya terbunuh…"

TBC….

*Holaaaaa~~~~

Senangnya, senangnya… setelah berhari-hari berkonsentrasi membuat skripsi akhirnya bisa juga nyelesein chap ini. Sebelumnya Momo minta maaf karena sudah hiatus mendadak, tp jgn salahkan Momo, salahkan dosen Momo #dipecatjadimahasiswi#.

Oh iya, menurut reader/reviewer sekalian klo ni fic ada lagu soundtrack-nya kira2 yg cocok lagu apa y? soalnya dah jd kebiasaan Momo utk 'ngasih' lagu soundtrack d setiap novel yg biasa Momo tulis. Dah tanya d fb tp g' ada yg nanggepin .

Btw, sbnrnya ni chap mau di posting pas tahun baru, tp krn idenya 'mandek' di sini jd Momo posting sekarang. Chap berikutnya akan Momo buat stlh Momo plg dr Bali y? Semoga cukup memuaskan dahaga para reader dan reviewer sekalian ^^

P.S

D fb lg rame berita meninggalnya Neji y? tp tu cm bg Masashi kan? Di dunia fanfic mah dia masih segar bugar! Tp sedih jg g' bisa ngeliat Neji lg padahal dia chara k2 favoritku stlh Orochimaru.


	22. Chapter 22

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), pendek, update lama, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 22, douzo…..

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Naruto menghilang dari kamarnya' Sakura?!"

Tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu berjengit mendengar bentakan sang Hokage. Sepasang iris hijaunya menatap satu-persatu wajah-wajah familiar yang juga menanti jawabannya.

"A.. aku tidak tahu. Saat aku akan mengantarkan makanan untuk Naruto, aku melihat tubuh dua orang ANBU tergeletak didepan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, saat aku memeriksa mereka, keduanya sudah tak lagi bernafas…"

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto!?" sela Sasuke. Ia tak mempedulikan pandangan Sakura dan orang-orang diruangan itu atas pertanyaannya.

"Dia tidak ada dikamarnya, tapi jendela kamarnya terbuka" lanjut sang kunoichi.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Sesosok pria bertopeng meletakkan 'sesuatu' diatas meja batu. Ia memandang puas akan hasil buruannya kali ini. Meskipun apa yang didapatnya sekarang bukan seperti bayangannya sebelum ini, tapi tidak terlalu buruk dari perkiraannya meskipun ia harus mengakui kalau hal seperti ini tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Hoo, jadi benar kata Zetsu, bocah ini benar-benar hamil" sahut Kisame yang baru tiba, "lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? 'Mengekstrak'nya seperti biasa?"

Sosok bertopeng yang tidak lain adalah Madara Uchiha itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi usang yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja batu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bayinya tetap hidup. Kita akan 'mengekstrak' Kyuubi setelah bayinya lahir" jelas Madara.

"Hmm… apa itu tidak merepotkan?"

"Sebenarnya tugas kita akan menjadi lebih mudah, segel seorang Jinchuriiki akan melemah saat mereka melahirkan. Apalagi anggota Akatsuki hanya tinggal beberapa, aku lebih memilih opsi ini"

Kisame memandang sosok yang sedang tertidur dihadapannya ini seraya memikirkan perkataan Madara barusan.

"Kau benar juga. Mengekstrak Kyuubi dengan anggota yang sesedikit ini pasti akan sangat menguras tenaga. Tapi… kenapa kau menginginkan bayi ini?"

Madara menyeringai dibalik topengnya, ia bisa melihat masa depan yang lebih menjanjikan dibanding apa yang sudah direncanakannya dalam tahun-tahun kehidupannya.

"Hey Kisame, tidakkah kau berpikir bagaimana anak yang terlahir dari seorang Jinchuriiki berdarah Uzumaki dan Uchiha? Bukankah itu adalah senjata yang menjanjikan?"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Krekk… krekk..

PYARRRR!

Botol sake yang terbuat dari keramik itu hancur berkeping-keping dalam genggaman Tsunade. Ketiga 'manusia' lanjut usia yang sedang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Sepertinya mereka mulai menyesali tindakan mereka untuk 'menceramahi' Hokage wanita pertama di Konoha itu. Meski tak ada kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibir merahnya, bukan berarti Tsunade sedang 'berbaik hati'. Apalagi masalah ini bersangkutan dengan 'bocah' kesayangannya, Naruto.

"Ya.. yang jelas kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi apa-apa. Dan Naruto harus segera ditemukan!" seru satu-satunya makhluk bergender wanita dari 3 serangkai itu.

Mereka yang dikenal sebagai tetua di Konoha itupun segera beranjak dari ruang Hokage tempat Tsunade berada, tentunya setelah memberikan tatapan mengancam pada Tsunade. Walau hal itu sama sekali tidak berarti bagi wanita berambut pirang ini.

(A/N: Disini, Danzo g' punya kekuatan 'gaje' macam di komik)

Shizune memandang khawatir pada wanita yang kini tertunduk lemas diatas meja kerjanya itu. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat sang 'tuan' serapuh ini. Dia hanya berharap Naruto akan baik-baik saja, jika Naruto juga 'pergi'…. Shizune tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Tsunade nantinya.

"… kandungan Naruto sudah berusia 7 bulankan, Shizune?" tanya Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Ah, i.. iya! Tepatnya 7 bulan lebih 3 minggu" jawab Shizune. "Me.. memangnya ada apa nona Tsunade?" Shizune bertanya, dia sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Tsunade yang mendadak serius.

Wanita cantik berdada besar itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Sebenarnya… aku belum meneliti kapan Naruto akan melahirkan" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Biasanya 9 bulankan?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala.

"Untuk wanita biasa, mungkin iya. Tapi Naruto bukan wanita, dan dia juga bukan manusia biasa. Sebagai Jinchuriiki, hormon dalam tubuh Naruto akan selalu berubah-ubah. Jika memang Akatsuki yang membawa Naruto saat ini… itu artinya mereka akan menunggu kelahiran bayi Naruto sebelum mengekstrak Kyuubi…"

"I.. itu artinya Naruto akan…" Shizune menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya, lidahnya terasa kaku ketika otaknya mengirimkan satu kata yang tidak ingin diucapkannya.

Kedua tangan Tsunade terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sang Hokage terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Shizune.

"Kita membutuhkan Sasuke"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa mereka memenjarakan kita. Yah… kita sudah menghancurkan sekitar 60% bagian dari desa ini, walaupun sebenarnya itu perbuatan ular-ular milik Orochimaru sih" ucap Karin, "tapi, hal yang tidak kumengerti adalah…"

Gadis berkaca mata itu menatap dua orang laki-laki dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"KENAPA MEREKA MENEMPATKAN DIRIKU YANG WANITA INI BERSAMA KALIAAAANNN!?"

Laki-laki berambut putih a.k.a. Suigetsu menyesap air minyumnya saraya memandang Karin bosan.

"Kau ini hanya bisa mengeluh ya? Tempat ini jadi tambah terasa pengapkan…" ujarnya.

Karin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Juugo.

"Juugo, kenapa kau juga terlihat tenang begitu?!"

Juugo terdiam sejenak.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke juga tidak ada didekatku, aku tidak ingin 'berserk'. Jadi aku harus tetap tenang"

Karin menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia tidak bisa mengingkari perkataan Juugo. Keadaan bisa gawat kalau Juugo 'berserk' di tempat tertutup seperti ini bersama dirinya. Kalau hanya Juugo dan Suigetsu sih, Karin tidak akan peduli.

"Lalu… apa kalian tidak ada yang punya rencana untuk keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Sebelum ada perintah dari Sasuke, aku akan tetap disini" jawab Juugo singkat.

"Aku masih lelah setelah pertarungan kemarin. Lagipula orang-orang Konoha ini juga memberiku makan dan minum yang cukup. Jadi, aku akan tetap disini" kali ini Suigetsu yang menjawab, "kalau kau ingin pergi, silahkan saja" tambahnya.

Karin mendudukkan dirinya ditempat semula. Rasanya sia-sia saja ia berbicara pada mereka berdua. Yah, bukan berarti Karin ingin 'kabur' dan menghianati Sasuke, tapi… sebenarnya Karin merasa kasihan pada sang bungsu Uchiha dan laki-laki bernama Naruto itu. Karena ia yakin 100% kalau Naruto tak akan mau pergi bersama Sasuke, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Naruto. Walau hanya mendengar 'gosip' yang beredar, tapi Karin bisa membayangkannya dengan jelas.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Sasuke kecil tersenyum saat ibunya menggenggam lengan mungilnya. Keduanya berjalan pulang menyusuri jalanan yang ramai. Bocah yang masih berusia 4th itu baru saja menemani sang ibu pergi belanja. Namun ditengah-tengah perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha, langkah sang ibu terhenti, Sasuke juga turut menghentikan langkahnya, sepasang iris onyxnya menatap bingung sang ibu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapati raut kesedihan yang kini menghiasi wajah cantik ibunya. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti sang ibu. Disana, ia melihat seorang bocah kecil seumuran dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna kuning cerah, kedua mata yang nampak sedih itu berhias iris berwarna biru, tubuhnya terlihat lebih kecil dari Sasuke. Merasa diperhatikan, bocah itu berbalik menatap Mikoto dan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kearah keduanya. Sasuke melihat sang ibu membalas senyuman bocah asing itu. Ia kembali menatap sosok itu. Dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Sasuke kecil….

.

.

.

.

"…chiha… Sasuke Uchiha, bangunlah!"

ANBU bertopeng anjing itu menghembuskan nafas lega saat pemuda yang sedang terlelap diatas bangku panjang diruangang tunggu Hokage itu akhirnya terbangun. Sudah hampir 5 menit ia berusaha membangunkan sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

'_mimpi…?'_

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. Benda penahan chakra itu benar-benar merepotkan.

"Hokage ingin bertemu denganmu. Ia ingin mendiskusikan keadaan Naruto" jawab ANBU itu singkat.

Mendengar nama itu, entah kenapa tubuh lemasnya serasa diliputi api semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Ayo, cepat bawa aku pada Hokage!" serunya.

Mendengar kalimat perintah dari Sasuke, ANBU itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dalam keadaan apapun, Sasuke Uchiha tetaplah Sasuke Uchiha.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Aku… dimana?"

Sepasang iris saphire yang telah terbuka sempurna itu bergerak menelusuri ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya lilin. Ia lalu menyadari kalau dirinya kini sedang terduduk diatas meja batu yang dilapisi dengan tumpukan selimut tebal berbagai warna. Dibelakangnya terdapat ventilasi kecil berukuran persegi dengan terali besi, dari posisinya saat ini, ia bisa melihat langit biru yang dihiasi kempulan awan kelabu. Naruto yakin 100% kalau sekarang dirinya tidak sedang berada di Konoha. Lalu dimana?

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jauh dari Konoha artinya ia berada diluar zona amannya.

'_Ti.. tidak! Bagaimana kalau 'orang itu' sampai menemukanku?'_

Tanpa disadari Naruto, satu-satunya pintu menuju ruangan itu terbuka. Sesosok pria bertopeng yang muncul dari balik pintu itu berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju tempat Naruto. Sebuah seringaian tajam tersembunyi dibalik topengnya.

"Kau terlihat sehat Naruto-kun.." sapanya.

Suara –yang dibuat-buat- ramah itu menginterupsi konsentrasi Naruto. Remaja berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada laki-laki misterius itu.

"Kau… siapa?" kalimat tanya itu reflek meluncur dari sepasang bibir mungilnya.

"khukhukhu… pertanyaan bagus Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini orang memanggilku dengan nama 'Tobi', tapi namaku sebenarnya adalah Madara Uchiha" ia menjelaskan.

Naruto belum pernah mendengar nama pertama yang disebutkan orang ini. Tapi nama kedua yang disebutkannya sama sekali tidak asing, khususnya kata 'Uchiha' yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Hey, kalau ingin bercanda sebaiknya lakukan kapan-kapan saja! Kalau kau memang Madara Uchiha berarti kau lebih tua dari nek Tsunadekan?! Lagipula, semua orang tahu kalau Madara Uchiha itu meninggal setelah pertarungan dengan Hokage pertama" jelas Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat penjelasan guru Iruka saat masih di Akademi.

Bukannya kesal, Madara malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah polos saat Naruto menjelaskan pendapatnya itu begitu menggemaskan. Ia jadi tidak tega harus menghancurkan imajinasi remaja berambut pirang itu meski Naruto dengan terang-terangan telah menyatakan kalau dirinya telah 'kalah' dari Hashirama Senju. Tidak sepenuhnya salah memang, tapi dia tidak matikan?

"Hmm… tidakkah cerita yang dikarang para tetua kalian itu sedikit janggal?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Konoha… ah tidak, maksudku dunia shinobi tidak pernah menemukan jasadku. Bagaimana mereka bisa semudah itu menyatakan aku telah mati tanpa bukti yang jelas?"

Naruto sudah bisa menangkap maksud orang ini. Tapi kini ia jadi sangat kesal karena perkataan orang ini memang benar.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?"

"Pertanyaan bagus bocah Jinchuuriki" Madara mengambil tempat duduk ditepi meja batu Naruto, remaja berambut pirang itu mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Madara seraya tetap melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperutnya yang besar, "Akatsuki… ah tidak, tapi akulah yang akan mengambil Kyuubi darimu. Juga… bayi kecil diperutmu saat ini"

Kedua mata saphire Naruto membulat.

"U… untuk apa kau mengambil bayi ini? Kalau ingin merebut Kyuubi ambil saja! Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh bayiku meski hanya seujung rambut!"

"Hoo… sekarang kau sudah berani menyebutnya 'bayiku' ya? Apa kau lupa dia juga milik 'orang itu'?, keturunanku…"

Kepala bersurai pirang itu tertunduk lemas, hawa dingin menyelinap masuk lewat tengkuknya.

"Tidak… dia milikku…" Naruto mengelus permukaan perutnya dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan makhluk kecil didalam tubuhnya sekaligus dirinya sendiri, "dia bukan milik 'orang itu' ataupun Uchiha. Bayi ini hanya milik Naruto Uzumaki!" serunya tegas.

Sayangnya Madara bukan tipe orang yang mudah terpengaruh dengan 'kata-kata bijak ala Naruto'. Ucapan Naruto hanya menjadi angin lalu ditelinganya.

"Kau bicara seakan-akan kau bisa hidup saja Naruto… aku tidak perlu mengingatkan apa yang terjadi pada Gaarakan?"

Mimik wajah penuh semangat itu serta merta meredupkan sinarnya.

"Jika Kyuubi diambil paksa keluar dari tubuh Jinchuuriki, otomatis sang Jinchuuriki juga akan kehilangan nyawanya. Lalu, siapa yang akan merawat bayimu? Kau tentu tidak ingin ia memiliki nasib yang sama denganmukan? Atau… kau ingin Sasuke yang merawatnya? Dari semua orang, dia yang paling berhak untuk itu. Tapi… tanpa seorang ibu nasib bayimu sebenarnya tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan nasibmu, lain lagi kalau Sasuke mencari penggantimu sebagai ibu bayi ini. Karena itulah aku yang akan merawatnya"

Naruto tidak bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Madara. Bayangan akan dirinya yang menangis sendirian ditengah malam dan bayangan akan sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia segera memenuhi kepalanya. Keraguan memang sempat memenuhi hatinya saat pertama kali ia mengetahui kehamilannya. Tapi itu bukan karena ia membenci bayi ini tapi karena ia membenci 'orang itu'.

'_Lalu, apa bedanya? Darah 'orang itu' juga mengalir didalam tubuh bayimu, apa kau masih bisa mencintainya?'_

Bisikan itu mengalir begitu halus, dan sukses meracuni setiap sel otak Naruto. Ia hanya terdiam. Kedua tangan yang melingkar diatas perutnya bergetar.

Madara menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Merasa kalau 'korban'nya telah cukup lemah, iapun beranjak dari ruangan itu. Ia masih harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk kemenangannya nanti.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Sepasang iris sewarna coklat madu itu menatap tajam kearah enam shinobi Konoha dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin pergi sendiri untuk menjemputnya. Tapi sebagai Hokage, aku harus menyingkirkan keegoisanku jauh-jauh. Aku hanya bisa menitipkan seluruh kepercayaanku pada kalian"

"Tenang saja Hokage-sama. Naruto juga orang yang penting bagi kami. Tanpa anda mintapun, kami akan dengan senang hati pergi menyelamatkan Naruto!" seru Sakura mantap.

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas lega. Naruto beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang peduli padanya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah mantan nukenin, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, aku telah menanamkan sebuah jimat kedalam tubuhmu. Kau bisa menggunakan chakramu sesuka hati, tapi bila sedikit saja kau melakukan hal yang dapat membahayakan timmu dan Naruto, Kakashi akan mengaktifkan jimat itu. Mungkin akan lumpuh sementara, tapi kemungkinan besar kau bisa mati"

Sang bungsu Uchiha itu tetap tak bergeming. Ia tak peduli dengan tim atau yang lain. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang lebih pantas menjadi pemikiran utamanya.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Percuma saja berbicara pada orang ini.

"Baiklah, kalian berlima dipilih dalam misi ini bukan tanpa alasan. Apalagi yang jadi lawan kita adalah Akatsuki. Karena hanya Sasuke yang tahu dimana tempat persembunyian mereka, ia akan menjadi penunjuk jalan, tapi Neji dan Kakashi juga akan ikut memantaunya. Sedangkan Sakura akan melindungi sekaligus membantu Shizune bila terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Dan untuk Yamato, ia bisa menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mencari informasi. Selain itu, kalian harus memberi kabar pada kami setiap 5 jam sekali. Bantuan akan diberangkatkan besok. Yang terakhir… sebisa mungkin bawa Naruto kembali"

"Baik!" seru kelimanya serentak.

Kakashi mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Iruka. Meski kepala dan tangannya masih dibalut perban ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar Kakashi yang akan pergi dalam misi untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Iruka tersenyum kearah sang kekasih.

"Hati-hati, jaga diri kalian baik-baik"

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Kami pergi dulu!" seru Shizune.

Dan keenam shinobi itupun menghilang dari hadapan Tsunade dan Iruka.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja" ucap Iruka pelan, Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Iruka, "mereka akan segera membawa Naruto kembali"

Tsunade memulas senyum kecil diwajah cantiknya.

"Yah, tentu. Nah, sebaiknya aku membawamu kembali kerumah sakit"

Iruka mengangguk setuju. Belum sempat membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba kedua mata coklatnya tertumbuk pada sosok orang yang cukup familiar dari kejauhan. Dahinya berkernyit.

"Kazekage?"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

_Mado o akehanashitara_

_Fuuyu no yozora ga kirameita ta_

_Hitobito no omoi subete ga_

_Ano hoshi tachi ni natta no ka na_

_{When I flung the window open_

_The winter night sky was glittering._

_I wonder if everybody's feeling and wishes_

_Have turned into those stars.}_

Naruto hanya bisa menatap langit kelam bertabur bintang dari ventilasi 'kamar'nya. Terkadang ia berpikir apakah bintang-bintang diatas sana adalah perwujudan harapan manusia kepada Kami-sama? Ia berharap seluruh harapannya juga menjadi bintang dilangit, agar Kami-sama bisa melihatnya dan segera mengabulkannya. Perkataan Madara tadi pagi sudah berhasil memuncakkan kebimbangan hatinya. Ia berharap ayah dan ibunya ada disini untuk menenangkan hatinya. Naruto yang selama ini selalu memiliki pendirian yang kuat harus menyerah pada takdir. Kini ia bukan bocah ingusan yang selalu memikirkan kehidupannya sendiri, tapi Naruto yang sekarang adalah seorang 'ibu' yang akan bertanggung jawab pada sebuah kehidupan baru yang murni.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam melaju tanpa henti, akhirnya tim shinobi Konoha yang dipimpin Kakashi berhenti diatas tanah lapang di sebuah bukit. Meski awalnya Sasuke memaksa agar mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan, namun atas ancaman Kakashi akhirnya pemuda itu terpaksa menurut. Sasuke mengambil tempat cukup jauh dari timnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas permadani rumput berwarna hijau seraya menatap langit kelam yang kini dihiasi ribuan bintang.

_Toki o koeta ano yakusoku o_

_Ima mou dakishimete iru yo_

_Nemureru you wa yume no naka de_

_aa…_

_{Even now, I'm still embracing_

_Thet promise from long ago_

_In my dreams, on the nights when I can sleep}_

'Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha Sasuke!'

Kalimat itu biasanya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke, meski ia tak dapat melupakannya sedikitpun. Bahkan dalam mimpi ia juga mendengarnya. Sasuke tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau kalimat itu sangat berarti untuknya. Karena dengan adanya kalimat itu, Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto peduli akan dirinya.

_Namida hitotsu koborete mo_

_Wasurenai hohoemi o_

_Itoshii hito yo eien ni nukumori o tsutaete_

_{Even if a single tear spills down,_

_I won't forget that smile._

_My beloved, share your warmth with me forever}_

Jika sasuke menutup matanya, ia bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang tersenyum manis, seperti saat semua hal buruk itu terjadi. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memulas senyum diwajahnya, meski air matanya juga turut mengalir membasahi kulit putihnya. Mungkin Sasuke memang telah terobsesi oleh Naruto, tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu hingga tak mengetahui betapa ia kini amat dibenci pemuda itu.

_Anata wa moeru taiyou de_

_Boku wa mizukara kagayakenai tsuki_

_Douka sono hikari de_

_Kono mune no oku o terashite_

_{You are the flaming sun_

_I'm the moom that cannot shine on my own_

_Please, with that light_

_Shine on me}_

Mungkin perkataan Itachi memang benar. Sasuke membutuhkan Naruto. Sama halnya seperti bulan yang tak dapat bersinar tanpa pantulan cahaya dari matahari. Keberadaan sasuke tak akan ada artinya tanpa Naruto disampingnya.

_Yume no kakera atsumete_

_Mirai e to todokeyou_

_Kanashii ame ni utarete mo_

_Ai dake wa kienai_

_{Collect the fragments of dreams_

_Let's reach the future_

_Even if I'm struck by a melancholy rain,_

_Love doesn't disappear}_

Seperti kata mendiang sang ayah, 'apa yang seorang Uchiha inginkan, pasti akan didapatnya'. Itu juga yang akan menjadi pegangan Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Naruto. Sasuke akan membuktikan kepada Naruto bahwa ia pantas hidup bersama dengannya dan bayi didalam perut Naruto. Dan keping-keping impian yang saat ini masih menjadi angan akan disempurnakannya didunia nyata.

_Namida hitotsu koborete mo_

_Wasurenai hohoemi o_

_Itoshii hito yo eien ni nukumori o tsutaete_

_{Even if a single tear spills down,_

_I won't forget that smile._

_My beloved, share your warmth with me forever}_

"Tunggu aku, Naruto…"

TBC….

Hola minnatachi~~~~~

Lagi-lagi telat update 'n ni chap juga pendek. Yah sekali lagi Momo mohon kemaklumannya. Selain ada UAS, Momo juga dapet tugas dadakan. Tapi ni chap pendek soalnya emang musti diberhentiin disini. Gomen kalo rada gaje. Btw, lirik+translate-an diatas itu judulnya "Itoshi hito yo eien ni nukumori o tsutaete" by Tetsuya Kakihara (judul lagu kok panjang banget ya?!). hayo tebak itu soundtracknya apa? Petunjuknya… pokoknya anime yaoi, si seme mafia 'n si uke yang super imut 'n manis! Ngaku fujodanshi 'n g' tau anime yaoi ini? Kebangetan tuh.

OK! Enjoy this chap minna~

Now, I wanna make the sequel from Oro-Neji. Bye, bye~~~


	23. Chapter 23

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON, Rape scene, HardYaoi (may be), pendek, update lama, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

#Karena agak longgar, Momo akhirnya sempet bales review~

(Maaf, klo semuanya g' kebales)

-Siwonest612: Arigatou ^^ Momo akan terus usahakan untuk tetep lanjut! Untuk anggota Akatsuki yg tersisa… tinggal Madara, Kisame, ama Zetsu… (klo g' salah, Momo lupa sih).

-tadamax: Terima kasih atas peninggalan jejaknya~ ^^

-The Mysterious Hidden: HA'I!

-ricky namikaze: Gomenne~~~ Momo bnyk kerjaan di 'real world' jd bakal lama update kelanjutannya.

-CheryBlossomDreamness: Arigatou~ syukur dah klo emang makin seru, soalnya Momo sering kehilangan 'feel' ditengah2.

-hatakehanahungry: Hehehe… klo diperhatiin, si naru di fic ini emang demen diculik ya. Momo jg br sadar. Naru g' akan menderita2 amat, tp gantian si sasu tuh. Hohoho…

-uzumaki: Arigatou. Momo akan usahakan untuk terus lanjut ^^

-Hana Sackura: Salam kenal Sackura-chan… Momo akan usahain si naru bisa pulang ke Konoha, n krn yg menyelamatkan naru bkn cuma sasu jd sebenernya keberadaan sasu g' ngefek *tenggelamdiselatMadura*, Gaara g' akan jd org ketiga tp sebagai org yg peduli ma naru pastinya akan mempersulit sasu buat dapetin naru.

-Momuri nee: halo jg Momuri~ Momo pasti upgrade cmn bakal lama ^^

-Guest: OK!

-Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: Hehehe… bener2, itu ending ost-nya Okane ga nai. Pertama kali nonton tu anime Momo dah kecantol ma lagu2nya. Artinya dalem bgt~ tp klo blh jujur Momo kurang suka ama 'Ayase', dia terlalu kayak cewek. Momo suka uke yg rada 'manly'. Btw, emang Madara itu seme y? klo ma Hashirama kayaknya pantesan jd uke dah. Well, everythings gonna be okay!

-ChaaChulie247: Ha'i! ganbarimashu!

-BaekRen, miszshanty05: OK!

-yuki amano: Si Madara emang dah diplot jd org jahat sejati emang. Gaara kayaknya bakal ikut sih (pas nulis blsn review ni Momo blm ngetik ffnya). Btw, itu bkn viewfinder tp Okane ga nai.

- : Sebenarnya… Momo jg bingung gmn buat naru ngelahirinnya nanti.

-Chooteisha Yori: Happy end? Krn blm 'end' jd blm tau.

-virgi. : Arigatou sdh mau nunggu ^^

-RYUKEY: Sasu sedang menjalani masa2 tobat, Momo kasian aja ama tu anak, bnyk yg nge-bash jg. Hm… emang ada adegan sasu senyum2 ndiri ya? #plak! Eh, Momo g' mau hiatus kok, cmn updatenya bkl lama. Soalnya Momo udah smstr 4 jg skrg.

-kagurra amaya: Nama animenya Okane ga nai. Klo link download di google ada bnyk sih tp biasanya musti register dulu, spt di .com. Ato download di youtube pake idm.

-sheren: Thnxs dah nungguin. Tp Momo g' bisa janji utk 'update kilat'nya ya

-HaikuReSanovA: Hehehe iya betul!

-kinana: Ok, pasti!

-devilojoshi: Yup, Okane ga nai. Salah satu anime yg bnyk menginspirasi para author ff yaoi didunia. Kita tunggu nasib naru di chap selanjutnya.

-shizu indah: Momo g' hiatus kok, cmn lg sibuk aja jd banyak ketundanya

-dame dame no ko dame ku chan: Semoga Momo bisa tetep mempertahankan feeling itu~ Btw, thnx atas perhatiannya. I need that so much!

-sea07: Naru lg galau berat, jd gampang terpengaruh.

-izanami kayo: Hontou? Semoga kegalauan chap kemaren g' ngefek buat izanami kayo. G' lama lg mrk bkl ketemu n kelahirannya jg dah dekat.

-Kyuubi kim: Tidak lama lgi~

-kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: Org bilang penyesalan itu selalu dtg terlambat. Jd itu jg yg dialamin sasu. Dichap sebelumnya dah dijelasin klo Kisame g' akan dipihak Itachi stlh ngebantu dia keluar dr Akatsuki, jd Kisame bkl di pihak Madara. Sebenarnya Momo sering kesulitan klo buat adegan fighting, tp Momo akan coba untuk fic ini.

-aLice Yukimura: Arigatou~~

-Kira Hanazawa: Gomenne lama, tp thnx dah mau nunggu fic dr author super lelet ini

-UzumakiKagari: Chap kmrn emang sengaja dibuat pendek. Si naru emang galau berat nih!

Chapter 23, douzo…..

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto, huh?! Dan sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha bergerak bersama shinobi Konoha!"

Sepasang iris berwarna zamrud itu menatap nyalang kearah Tsunade. Namun wanita berambut pirang itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Naruto dan Sasuke adalah shinobi Konoha. Segala hal tentang mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kazekage" jawab Tsunade singkat.

**BRAK!**

Gaara memukulkan tinjunya pada meja Hokage.

"Jangan memberikan alasan bodoh itu padaku! Naruto adalah sahabatku… tidak, dia adalah saudaraku! Jadi aku berhak mengetahu segala yang terjadi padanya!"

Tsunade mengambil nafas panjang.

"Ceritanya panjang… masalahnya tidak sesederhana seperti sebelumnya…"

"Kalau begitu singkat saja ceritanya!"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti rombongan lain dibelakangnya.

"Kita sudah sampai?" bisik Sakura. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Sasuke berbalik menatap anggota timnya.

"Markas anggota Akatsuki selalu berpindah-pindah, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau Naruto dibawa ke tempat ini" jelas Sasuke.

Neji membentuk segel dengan tangannya, bersamaan dengan aktifnya Byakugan. Setelah menyusuri tempat yang ditunjuk Sasuke beberapa saat, iapun menonaktifkan Byakugannya.

"Sasuke benar. Aku bisa merasakan chakra beberapa orang disana" lapornya.

"Tapi tempat itu terlihat tidak lebih dari sebuah batu besar bagiku…" ujar Sakura.

"Markasnya ada dibawah tanah Sakura, batu besar itu adalah pintu masuknya" jelas Neji.

Kakashi memberi isyarat pada bawahannya untuk berkumpul. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Yamato, dan Shizune duduk diatas tanah dengan membuat lingkaran.

"Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan sekali lagi. Misi kita adalah untuk membawa kembali Naruto hidup-hidup. Karena itu kita akan melindungi Sakura dan Shizune yang ditugaskan merawat Naruto nantinya. Kalian mengerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu sek_"

Keenam shinobi itu reflek melompat menjauh dari tempat mereka semula ketika tanah yang mereka injak bergetar. Tidak beberapa lama tampak sesosok pria aneh muncul perlahan dari dalam tanah. Ada dua warna diwajahnya, hitam dan putih, sedangkan disekitar tubuhnya terdapat semacam daun berukuran besar. Pria berwujud aneh itu menatap para shinobi Konoha yang berdiri diatasa dahan-dahan pohon besar, dan tatapannya terhenti pada sosok Sasuke.

"Hoo… jadi dugaan Madara memang benar. Shinobi Konoha akan datang kemari, yah… hanya saja aku tak menyangka kalau Sasuke sang pengkhianatlah yang akan menuntun mereka kesini" ujarnya dengan nada main-main.

"Zetsu… sebaiknya kau beritahu dimana Naruto sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

"Sasuke hentikan!"

Seruan Kakashi tak dipedulikannya. Bungsu Uchiha itu melompat dari tempatnya berdiri, katananya teracung keatas, bersiap membelah tubuh Zetsu. Tapi sayang, secepat apapun pergerakan Sasuke, Zetsu sudah beralih tempat sebelum ujung katana sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Oi, oi, spesialisasiku bukan dalam hal pertarungan. Tidak adil kalau kau menyerangku begitukan?" protes Zetsu tak terima.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia segera mengaktifkan Sharingannya, bersiap menyerang Zetsu kembali.

Kakashi mendecih kesal. Ia tak menyangka sikap tak sabaran Naruto ternyata juga menurun pada Sasuke. Ia harus segera bertindak.

"Yamato! Bawa Sasuke, Shizune dan Sakura ke markas itu! Aku dan Neji yang akan menahan orang ini!" perintah Kakashi cepat.

Yamato mengangguk dengan patuh. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Sakura, ia memberi syarat dengan menunjuk kearah Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk. Yamato dan Sakura melompat dari atas pohon diikuti dengan Shizune. Keduanya segera 'menyambar' tubuh Sasuke yang masik sibuk dengan Zetsu.

"Lepaskan aku Sakura!" Sasuke meronta tak terima.

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan Naruto atau bertarung dengan orang aneh itu, huh?!" seru Sakura dingin.

Sasuke segera terdiam mendangar nama 'Naruto' disebut. Nama itu selalu berhasil membuatnya lepas kendali, sekaligus yang dapat menenangkannya. Yah, bukankah ia kesini untuk menyelamatkan Naruto?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Deidara dimalam sebelum ia pergi kembali berputar dikepalanya.

**Flashback…**

Sasuke menutup pintu dibelakangnya, ia baru keluar dari kamar Itachi. Karena ia harus menggantikan kakaknya untuk menahan Kyuubi disaat Naruto melahirkan nanti, Itachi harus mengajarkan teknik-tekniknya pada Sasuke.

Diluar kamar Itachi, Deidara sudah menanti kedatangan Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Deidara berkata dengan nada pelan.

Sasuke melirik kearah dua orang ANBU yang masih setia mengikutinya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari 'pengawal' Sasuke, Deidarapun mengajak pemuda itu berjalan menuju beranda yang berada cukup jauh dari kamar Itachi dirawat. Kedua ANBU yang diperintah untuk mengawal Sasuke mengambil jarak cukup jauh untuk memberi keduanya sedikit privasi.

Langit berwarna hitam nan gelap menyapa sepasang iris aquamarine milik Deidara. Pemandangan langit tanpa bintang itu sedikit mengingatkannya pada warna mata milik Itachi, dan sejak menyadari perasaannya pada sang sulung Uchiha itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menatap langit dimalam hari seperti ini.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku"

Suara baritone Sasuke menginterupsi lamunannya. Berbeda dengan milik Itachi, suara Sasuke terdengar lebih dingin dan 'asing' ditelinganya.

Deidara berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini padamu, tapi…" Deidara meremas ujung lengan bajunya, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, "aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melihat Itachi menderita seperti itu. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita…"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Pemuda itu tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau sikap Itachi akhir-akhir ini membuatnya bernostalgia akan sosok sang kakak dimasa lalu. Tapi sayangnya… virus kebencian itu sudah terlalu dalam menggerogoti hatinya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Itachi membantai seluruh klannya?" tanya Deidara.

"Karena dia ingin mengukur kekuatannya" jawab Sasuke malas.

"Apa kau pikir itu alasan yang sebenarnya?" Deidara bertanya lagi. Kali ini pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu melempar tatapan tajam nan serius pada Sasuke.

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku" Sasuke mendesis kesal.

"Apa kau yakin itu benar Sasuke? Apakah alasan sesederhana itu bisa dijadikan dasar atas pembantaian sebesar itu? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Sasuke, tidakkah kau merasa ada banyak hal janggal yang tidak kau ketahui?"

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit tajam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Deidara?"

Deidara mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sepasang aquamarinenya menatap lurus kearah Sasuke.

"Pembantaian klan Uchiha bukan keinginan Itachi…"

Deidara reflek memejamkan matanya saat sosok Sasuke mendekat kearahnya, ia bisa merasakan bagian depan pakaiannya ditarik kasar. Deidara membuka matanya dan mendapati kalau Sasuke kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera hentikan omong kosongmu itu Deidara!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut Sasuke? Kau takut kalau kau tahu jika kebencian yang telah merusak hidupmu selama ini adalah palsu?" tantang Deidara.

Sasuke mengeratkan cengkramannya. Jika saja chakra didalam tubuhnya normal, ia pasti sudah mematahkan leher kecil dihadapannya ini.

"Kalau bukan keinginan Itachi, lalu… kenapa dia tetap melakukan itu!"

"Itachi sangat menginginkan kedamaian…" nada suaranya melembut, "dia juga sangat mencintai Konoha. Karena itulah para tetua desa ini memanfaatkan kelembutan hati Itachi, mereka memerintahkan Itachi untuk membantai seluruh klan Uchiha yang saat itu sedang merencanakan kudeta yang dipimpin oleh ayahmu sendiri, Fugaku Uchiha"

Cengkraman dipakaian Deidara terlepas. Mau tak mau Deidara juga merasa iba pada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ia adalah satu dari sekian banyak korban.

"Dan lagi… Itachi tidak sendiri"

Kepala Sasuke terangkat.

"Sehebat apapun Itachi, ia tidak akan bisa melawan banyak shinobi yang masing-masing juga memiliki Sharingan. Karena itulah, Madara menawarkan bantuan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?"

Suara Shizune menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Hn.."

"Baiklah, kita harus bergegas!" Yamato memberikan perintah setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu rahasia yang menuju markas Akatsuki dengan elemen kayunya.

Keempat shinobi Konoha itu segera memasuki pintu setelah akhirnya kembali menutup.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeritan panjang memenuhi ruang bawah tanah yang cukup luas itu. Tubuh Naruto dibaringkan diatas meja panjang yang terbuat dari batu tepat didepan patung Gedoumazu (A/N: tell me if I'm wrong). Disekelilingnya sudah ada empat anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa. Pein, Konan, Madara, dan Kisame.

"Kandungannya belum menginjak delapan bulan, tapi dia sudah mulai mengalami kontraksi" ujar Konan, satu-satunya wanita ditempat itu.

"Hm… kita belum mengekstrak Hachibi, tapi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sudah bereaksi seperti ini. Bagaimana Madara?" tanya Kisame.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Hachibi sendiri adalah satu-satunya Jinchuuriki yang bisa mengendalikan Biju, apalagi ada Raikage dan shinobi hebat lainnya. Sepertinya Itachi sudah membocorkan pergerakan kita. Kita tidak bisa menolak kalau Kyuubi sudah ingin 'keluar'" jelas Madara.

"Lalu… bagaimana caranya anak ini melahirkan? Setahuku… dia masih laki-lakikan?"

Sesaat ruangan itu diliputi dengan kesunyian.

"Kita bisa mengoperasinya" sahut Konan.

Madara mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, bukankah diantara kita tidak ada shinobi medis?" tanya Kisame lagi.

"Prioritas kita adalah Kyuubi dan bayi didalamnya, tidak masalah kalau Jinchuurikinya harus mati" jawab Madara.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Gaara terduduk lemas setelah mendengar penjelasan Tsunade. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto telah melalui begitu banyak hal yang menyakitkan, padahal pemuda periang itu telah banyak membantunya untuk bangkit dari kegelapan panjang yang selama ini telah menghantui hidupnya, dan Naruto jugalah yang selalu menjadi orang luar pertama yang mengulurkan tangan untuk menolongnya. Sedangkan ketika Naruto membutuhkan bantuan… Gaara tidak ada disampingnya.

"Kenapa… tidak ada yang memberitahuku dari awal?" ia bertanya lirih.

"Sekarang kau adalah seorang Kazekage yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar terhadap desamu, Naruto juga tidak ingin kau ikut terbebani dengan masalahnya. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana sifat anak itu" jawab Tsunade lembut.

Sang Hokage duduk disamping Gaara. Ia menepuk pelan bahu pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara menoleh kearahnya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto itu anak yang diliputi dengan seribu keberuntungan. Ia akan baik-baik saja" ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Gaara terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak suka dengan 'dia'!" ucapnya geram.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Saat ini Itachi sekarat. Sedikit saja kesalahan… bahkan akupun belum tentu dapat menyelamatkannya…"

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh ramping itu jatuh terduduk didekat pintu masuk menuju ruang Hokage. Tapi perkataan Hokage yang barusan didengarnya tak pelak membanjiri kedua aquamarinenya.

"_Saat ini Itachi sekarat. Sedikit saja kesalahan… bahkan akupun belum tentu dapat menyelamatkannya…"_

Akankah ia harus kehilangan _'danna'_nya lagi? Apa ini karma bagi orang jahat sepertinya? Tapi, apa ia tidak diizinkan untuk –setidaknya- mencicipi sedikit kebahagiaan?

Deidara menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menahan isakannya yang semakin tak terkontrol. Ia tak menyadari ketika Tsunade telah keluar dari ruangannya dan berjongkok didekatnya.

Tsunade memandang sendu pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya. ia mengulurkan kedua lengannya, menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya.

'_Kami-sama… seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah memohon apapun padamu. Tapi, sekali ini saja, hanya sekali ini… aku memohon dengan sangat… tolong jangan bawa Itachi pergi dariku. Aku akan menerima segala hukuman yang kau berikan padaku nantinya, aku berjanji akan melakukan banyak hal baik, tapi tolong kabulkan satu permintaanku ini…'_

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Lorong-lorong bercahaya temaram itu tidak terlalu berbeda dengan markas milik Orochimaru. Hanya saja cahaya redup yang 'berusaha' menerangi lorong-lorong itu bukan potongan lilin yang sudah meleleh melainkan bohlam-bohlam lampu oranye berwatt rendah. Dinding-dinding batu tak rata disekitarnya mirip seperti dinding galian bekas areal pertambangan.

Keempat shinobi itu terus berlari menyusuri lorong. Minimnya oksigen ditempat mereka berada kini tak sedikitpun menyurutkan semangat mereka. Gema suara teriakan dari orang yang kini sedang mereka cari menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk kemana arah tujuan mereka.

Yamato yang memimpin keempat Shinobi itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang langsung disambut dengan protes dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa berhenti?! Kau tahu Naruto sedang kesakitan!"

Yamato menarik kerah baju Sasuke, ekspresi 'horor' andalannya terpasang diwajah yang biasanya tampak ramah itu. Dan sepertinya cukup bisa membuat bungsu Uchiha dihadapannya meneguk ludah.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini pertama kalinya kau mendengarnya, tapi aku ingin menegaskan hal ini padamu… bukan hanya kau yang peduli pada Naruto. Kami semua disini datang untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Dan lagi, kau harus sadar kalau posisimu saat ini tidak lebih tinggi dari anjing penunjuk jalan!"

Yamato melepaskan tangannya. Tubuh Sasuke limbung kebelakang, menabrak pelan dinding batu yang tak rata.

Sakura menepuk pelan pundak pemuda yang sedang dalam situasi labil itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Selamat datang di tim Kakashi, Sasuke…"

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BLAAAARRRR!**

Suara ledakan keras diikuti bebatuan gua yang berjatuhan mengalihkan konsentrasi Madara, Kisame, Pein, dan Konan.

"Hahaha… sepertinya Zetsu tidak berhasil mencegah orang-orang dari Konoha itu" ujar Kisame seraya tertawa lebar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Zetsu bukan ninja tipe petarung" balas Konan.

Madara berjalan menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang terkulai lemas diatas 'ranjang' batu, ia pingsan setelah kelelahan berteriak. Pria bertopeng oranye itu lalu membawa tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalian bereskan mereka, aku akan bawa Naruto kedalam!" seru Madara sambil berjalan menjauhi ketiga anggota Akatsuki lainnya bersama Naruto dalam gendongannya.

Setelah berhasil membuat 'pintu masuk' dengan meledakkan dinding batu, Yamato beserta Sakura, Shizune, dan Sasuke akhirnya dihadapkan dengan tiga anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa. Meski dalam jarak yang tidak begitu dekat, para shinobi Konoha ini bisa merasakan kalau ketiga anggota Akatsuki dihadapan mereka ini memiliki level yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding ninja yang sempat menghadang mereka sebelumnya.

Kedua onyx Sasuke yang telah berubah merah menyapu seluruh tempat itu. Dan berkat Sharingannya, meski hanya sebentar, ia berhasil menangkap sosok Madara yang membawa tubuh Naruto memasuki sebuah lorong gelap.

"Sasuke!" seru Yamato, "pergilah mengejar Madara. Kami akan menahan mereka disini"

Sasuke menatap para anggota Akatsuki itu, lalu beralih pada sosok-sosok anggota timnya.

"Mereka bertiga adalah anggota terkuat Akatsuki! Kalian bertiga tidak akan bisa melawan mereka!"

"Hey, Sasuke. Selama kau pergi meninggalkan Konoha, aku bukannya berdiam diri dan menangisi kepergianmu. Aku bukan gadis cengeng yang lemah seperti yang kau kenal dulu. Lagipula aku juga pernah melawan Sasori" jelas Sakura bangga.

"Sasuke, meremehkan orang lain itu tidak baik lho~" sahut Yamato seraya memasang wajah horornya.

"Lagipula Kakashi dan Neji akan segera menyusul kita. Bantuan dari Konoha juga akan datang tidak lama lagi" kali ini giliran Shizune.

Sasuke tampak masih ragu.

"Tenang saja" Yamato berkata, "kakakmu memberi kami informasi yang cukup banyak. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto lagikan?"

Tubuh Sasuke serasa tersengat kejutan listrik saat nama itu menyapa telinganya.

"Baiklah… aku serahkan mereka pada kalian" ucapnya lemah.

Setelah mengumpulkan chakra dikedua kakinya, Sasuke segera berlari menuju lorong gelap dimana Madara membawa Naruto. Namun bersamaan dengan itu satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok Akatsuki a.k.a Konan mengerahkan lembar-lembar kertas putihnya, mereka berterbangan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuat barikade dimulut lorong. Sasuke menarik pedang Kusanaginya, dengan cepat ia menebas dinding kertas yang diliputi chakra itu dengan pedang miliknya hingga mereka menjadi serpihan kertas.

"Tch.." Konan mendecih kecil meski wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

Baru saja wanita berambut biru itu melangkahkan kakinya, lima buah jarum beracun yang terbang tepat didepan wajahnya. Konan mengambil dua langkah kebelakang. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada sang 'pelaku'.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan menjadi lawanmu kali ini" ujar Shizune.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Hmm… kami sepertinya terlambat ya?"

"Tim Asuma ya? Kalian belum 'terlalu' terlambat kok. Kami butuh sedikit bantuan untuk 'finishing'nya. Chakraku sudah berkurang banyak gara-gara pakai Mangekyo" ujar Kakashi seraya menyandarkan punggungnya disebuah batang pohon besar yang dipenuhi lumut hijau.

"Kalau begitu dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mereka ada di dalam markas Akatsuki" jawab Neji seraya menunjuk kearah sebuah batu besar yang menjadi pintu masuk kedalam markas Akatsuki, "sebaiknya kalian segera menyusul mereka"

"Tenang saja Neji, ada tim bantuan lain yang dikirim nona Tsunade" sahut Ino.

Asuma menatap dua orang shinobi 'berbentuk aneh' yang kini terkapar tak berdaya diatas tanah. Salah satu dari mereka memiliki kulit berwarna putih pucat dan yang satunya berkulit hitam. Ternyata informasi tentang Akatsuki yang didapatnya memang benar, selain hebat para anggota kelompok itu juga 'aneh'. Tapi dua orang itu bisa membuat Kakashi dan Neji kewalahan seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh lengah.

"Sebagian dari kita harus tetap membantu Sakura dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak yakin dengan tim baru bentukan Hokage kali ini. Ino dan Choji tetap disini bersama Kakashi dan Neji, Ino bisa membantu menyembuhkan luka Kakashi. Aku dan Shikamaru akan menyusul yang lain" perintah Asuma yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Ino-Shika-Cho.

"Tim baru? Aku tidak pernah tahu" celetuk Kakashi.

"Oh, bukan sesuatu yang hebat kok. Hanya Kage merepotkan, tukang plesetan, dan paman-paman berjiwa remaja" jelas Shikamaru malas.

Kakashi sweatdrop mendengar julukan yang disebutkan Shikamaru. Ia tahu siapa orang terakhir yang dimaksud pemuda Nara itu, tapi Kakashi tidak mengenali dua orang pertama.

**Flashback…**

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Baru saja ia dapat 'menjinakkan' Gaara, sekarang ia sudah dihadapkan dengan dua orang aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja didepan mejanya.

"Tsunade, aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memberi kami informasi tentang penyerangan Akatsuki, karena itu kami bisa mempertahankan Bee. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan berefek besar pada Kumogakure, mereka sudah menghancurkan lebih dari setengah desa Kumogakure. Dan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Sebagai Raikage aku akan membalas perbuatan rendah mereka!"

_Kenapa hal-hal yang merepotkan selalu datang disaat yang bersamaan? Padahal Shizune sedang dalam misi, dan hanya dia yang tahu dimana sake-sakeku disimpan_. Batin Tsunade.

"Anda tenang dulu Raikage. Bukan hanya Kumo yang terkena serangan, Konoha juga menjadi sasaran mereka. Apalagi sekarang Kyuubi ada ditangan Madara"

"Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ada ditangan Akatsuki dan kau masih bersikap tenang begini!?"

**BRAKK! **

Dan meja kayu malang tak berdosa itupun harus menjadi korban entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Meja kayu yang tebal dan sangat kuat itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ya, bukan hanya terbelah menjadi dua tapi benar-benar HANCUR.

Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu terpaku ditempat, mereka tidak tahu harus marah, terkejut, atau malah kagum dengan kekuatan sang Raikage. Sementara Izumo dan Kotetsu yang juga berada diruangan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Dahi Tsunade berkedut kesal. Ia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi pria berkulit gelap ini. Persetan dengan nama Hokage.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar tapi kau sudah menginjak batas kesabaranku Raikage!"

"Bagus kalau kesabaranmu sudah habis, dengan begitu sekarang otak bekumu bisa bekerja dengan baik!"

"Apa maksudmu,HAH?!"

-30 menit kemudian…-

Tsunade mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kerjanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Walau kesal, tapi pria dihadapannya itu berhasil mengurangi stressnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa maumu?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin ninja Konoha menjadi peninjuk jalan bagi aku dan Bee menuju ke markas Akatsuki. Aku tahu kalian sudah mengetahui letak markas mereka. Tapi aku tekankan, kami tidak melakukan ini untuk membantu Konoha, tapi ini murni balas dendam atas nama para ninja dan warga Kumogakure!" jelas sang Raikage. Air mata mengalir deras dari wajahnya.

Semua penghuni ruangan itu tak dapat menahan pandangan aneh pada sosok Raikage itu. Entah kenapa laki-laki ini mengingatkan mereka pada 'makhluk hijau' Konoha.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu melirik kearah laki-laki yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan buku notes kecilnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memerintahkan ninjamu saja? Sebagai Raikage seharusnya kau tetap berada didesa"

"Tidak. Akatsuki sudah memporak-porandakan Kumogakure. Sebagai Raikage aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka"

"Bagaimana menurutmu Asuma?" Tsunade menatap laki-laki yang sedang menghisap sebatang rokok.

"Aku rasa tidak ada masalah. Menurut laporan terbaru Kakashi, kelompok mereka terpisahkan? Kemungkinan besar kelompok lainnya juga terpisah. Lagipula lawan kita adalah Akatsuki sekaligus Madara Uchiha. Kita membutuhkan kekuatan sebanyak mungkin" jelas Asuma.

Tsunade mengambil nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain… tim Asuma!"

"Baik!" seru Asuma, Shikamaru, dan Choji serempak.

"Kalian akan pergi sebagai tim bantuan. Sedangkan untuk Raikage dan Killer Bee… kalian bisa ikut. Tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Katakan saja apa syaratnya!" seru Raikage tak sabar.

"Aku akan mengutus seorang ninja dari Konoha untuk mengawasimu"

"Hah! Ternyata hanya itu!"

"Oh satu lagi…" Tsunade menunjuk serpihan meja kerjanya diatas lantai, "kau harus mengganti mejaku!"

TBC…..

Next chapter, Madara VS Sasuke!

Sebelumnya Momo berterima kasih pada para reader dan reviewer.

Terima kasih sudah mau menanti fic super pendek dan abal-abal ini…

Karena sepertinya Momo bakal kena wb, jadinya Momo post sekarang, klo nunggu ide selanjutnya bisa 2 bulan br kelar. Tapi Momo ingin menegaskan kalau Momo nggak Hiatus kok, tapi yang namanya ide nggak bisa terus-terusan muncul diotak Momo, apalagi Momo juga banyak kerjaan didunia nyata, jadi Momo mohon pengertiannya yang amat sangat. Untuk chap depan akan fokus Madara VS Sasuke.

Nb: Jika ada scene atau apapun yang 'berasa' nggak match ato aneh, mohon beritahu Momo yah. Soalnya Momo suka _ngawur_ pas ngetik.


	24. Chapter 24

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON,HardYaoi (may be), pendek, update lama, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Sebelumnya, Momo ingin menginfokan kalau Momo benar-benar LEMAH dalam membuat adegan fighting dalam tulisan. Jadi Momo benar-benar mengharap kemakluman reader sekalian. Dan lagi karena ini juga fanFICTION, apa yang ada dlm fic ini murni krn kelemotan otak konslet Momo, jadi jgn protes ya (^_^)V

Chapter 24, douzo….

Madara meletakkan tubuh berbalut yukata berwarna putih itu diatas tumpukan akar pohon raksasa yang membentuk seperti sarang burung.

"Lari seperti apapun tetap saja percuma, iyakan… Sasuke?"

Madara memutar tubuhnya. Menatap pemuda yang memiliki mata yang 'hampir' sama dengannya. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau pemuda itu memiliki jiwa yang sama dengannya, tapi sayang, ternyata dia sama saja dengan anggota klan Uchiha yang telah menghianatinya.

"Kau cocok juga dengan pakaian Jounin itu. Kau jadi terlihat lebih mirip dengan ayahmu"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu!" desis Sasuke, "kau… kau juga membantu Itachi membantai klan Uchihakan?! Kau jauh lebih buruk dari Itachi!"

Madara tertawa pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu asap hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kakinya dan 'tumbuh' semakin besar, membentuk tornado lalu bergerak mengelilingi seluruh tubuh Madara hingga tubuh pria bertopeng itu tak lagi terlihat oleh indra pengelihatan.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada pangkal katana miliknya. Menunggu sosok dihadapannya siap untuk menghadapi dirinya. Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat. Sesiap apapun dirinya, ia tahu benar kalau Madara memiliki level yang jauh dari musuh-musuh yang pernah dihadapinya sebelum ini.

Kepulan asap hitam dan tebal itu terbelah. Sesosok pria dengan rambut hitam panjang melesat dari kepulan asap hitam itu menuju kearah Sasuke, sebuah _Nodachi*_ teracung keatas, siap menebas pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya. Namun sedetik sebelum ujung _Nodachi_ itu menyentuh Sasuke, pemuda itu segera menahannya dengan katana miliknya.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar ketika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah penyerangnya. Dahinya berkernyit bingung. Bukankah seharusnya ia bertarung dengan Madara? Tapi kenapa sosok dihadapannya berbeda dengan Madara yang ia kenal? Tidak. Sosok dihadapannya memang Madara, hanya saja ia terlihat jauh lebih muda dari yang seharusnya. Bukan. Pria dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah, dia lebih seperti… tidak menua sama sekali!

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau terlihat seperti baru melihat hantu"

Madara menekan _Nodachi_nya lebih kuat hingga membuat tubuh Sasuke terdorong kebelakang.

"Ternyata kau sama saja seperti Orochimaru… menjijikkan!"

"Hoo… pikiranmu sempit sekali Sasuke kecil. Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang masih belum kau lihat. 'Keabadian' yang kudapat bukan dari seekor ular putih seperti mantan gurumu itu"

"Orochimaru. Bukan. Guruku!"

Sasuke memusatkan chakranya ditangan, ia menekan katananya kuat-kuat hingga tubuh Madara berhasil terseret mundur.

Sasuke melompat menuju dahan pohon terdekat sebelum Madara kembali menyerangnya. Onyx gelapnya tertuju kearah tubuh Naruto, memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

'_aku harus menggiring Madara menjauh dari tempat Naruto..'_ pikir Sasuke.

KATON, Goukakyou no jutsu!

Sebuah bola api raksasa bergerak cepat menuju tubuh Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu dengan cepat mengubah bentuk tubuhnya dalam _Joutai_ level dua. Sepasang sayap berbentuk telapak tangan monster berkuku tajam segera membawa terbang tubuh Sasuke menjauhi serangan Madara.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Yamato melirik kearah Shizune dan Sakura yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Padahal mereka bertiga 'hanya' melawan Kisame dan wanita 'origami' itu. Sedangkan Pein masih berdiri tenang disudut ruangan. Entah kenapa kini ia merasa sangat bodoh karena telah menyuruh Sasuke pergi. Yah, tapi akan menjadi terasa lebih bodoh lagi kalau Sasuke tetap disini, karena prioritas utama mereka adalah Naruto.

"Hahaha…. Memangnya siapa yang mengirim kalian pada misi bunuh diri seperti ini hah? Apa Hokage wanita itu? Hm.. siapa namanya.. Tsumire? Tsunako?"

"NAMANYA TSUNADE, SIALAN!"

Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam wajah Kisame, tubuh tinggi besarnya terlempar sejauh 4 meter kebelakang dan berakhir dengan menabrak dinding batu.

Yamato meneguk ludah. Gadis berambut merah muda yang kini berdiri membelakanginya itu tampak amat menyeramkan. Ternyata rumor yang menyebutkan Sakura sebagai 'Tsunade ke2' bukan main-main.

"Yamato-san!" suara Shizune membuyarkan lamunan Yamato. Junior dari Kakashi itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shizune yang sedang merangkak kearahnya. "Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, kita harus segera menyusulnya" ucapnya.

"Aku tahu…" balas Yamato, wajahnya tampak ragu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, setiap tindakan yang dipilihnya sama-sama memiliki tingkat resiko yang tinggi. Jika saja saat ini ia adalah 'ANBU' pastinya pilihan itu tidak terlalu berat, namun sayangnya dia tidak sedang sendiri, ada teman-teman yang tidak dapat diabaikannya. Mungkin ini akan terdengar tidak elit, tapi Yamato benar-benar mengharapkan bantuan segera datang.

Kisame bangkit perlahan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada Samehada (A/N: Samaheda?). Seringaian lebar terukir jelas pada wajahnya.

"Menarik sekali… pukulanmu mengingatkanku pada pria serba hijau itu" ujarnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Apa yang dimaksudkan laki-laki aneh dihadapannya itu guru Guy? Karena seingatnya hanya guru Guy dan Lee yang 'fanatik' dengan warna hijau. Apa orang ini mengenal guru Guy? Ah, mungkin saat misi penyelamatan Gaara beberapa waktu lalu.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, bersiap menerima serangan Kisame yang sedang berlari kearahnya seraya menyeret Samehada.

Deg.. 3 meter

Deg.. 2 meter

Deg.. 1 meter

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak memejamkan matanya ketika pedang Samehada itu bergerak lebih cepat dari dugaannya dan siap mengoyak tubuhnya. Tapi…

**DUAKK! BRAKK!**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?"

Suara yang cukup familiar itu segera menyadarkan Sakura dari rasa terkejutnya. Ia meneliti tubuhnya. Tidak ada luka. Emeraldnya lalu terarah pada sosok Kisame yang –sekali lagi- menabrak dinding batu yang sama, tapi kali ini terdapat lubang yang cukup besar 'memerangkap' tubuh besar Kisame, tanda kalau pukulan yang diterima manusia setengah ikan itu sangat besar.

"Sakura?" suara itu menyapanya sekali lagi. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan mendapati guru Guy yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Menyerang seorang gadis lemah~ sama sekali tidak keren~ ikan, si manusia ikan sama sekali 'tak gentelmen, yo~"

Dahi Sakura berkedut tak suka saat mendengar ucapan aneh dari laki-laki asing berkulit gelap yang berdiri didekat Guy.

"Guru Guy, mereka… siapa?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Oh, mereka adalah Raikage dan adiknya Killer Bee. Mereka datang untuk membantu kita!" jawab Guy.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak datang kemari untuk membantu Konoha!" bantah Raikage.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang, walau ia tahu kalau ini semua belum berakhir.

"Terima kasih telah datang membantu, aku dan Sakura harus segera menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto!" ujar Shizune yang kini dipapah oleh Yamato.

"Baiklah, Hokage juga sudah memberitahuku tentang keadaan Jinchuuriki itu. Tapi sebaiknya Yamato ikut bersama kalian" Raikage mengusulkan.

"Apa kalian bertiga tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yamato memastikan.

"Kau pikir kami lemah yo~ Brother 'n Bee adalah yang paling terkuat didesa!" sahut Killer Bee.

"Tuan Killer Bee benar Yamato. Sakura dan Shizune lebih membutuhkanmu" timpal Guy seraya memasang pose andalannya.

Yamato mengangguk mantap. Ia memberi kode pada kedua ninja medis itu untuk bersiap pergi.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Haah… haah…"

Sasuke terduduk lemas dibalik batang-batang pohon yang bertumbangan. Chakranya menipis dengan cepat, ditambah lagi Madara bisa dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangannya sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya yang kehabisan chakra. Madara mungkin memang melatihnya untuk menghancurkan desa Konoha, tapi ia tak pernah melatih Sasuke untuk mengalahkannya.

'_Apa aku akan mati disini? Tidak, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Aniki, aku belum meminta maaf pada Naruto. Yah, aku juga belum memberitahunya betapa dirinya sangat penting bagiku, aku juga belum mengatakan padanya kalau aku sangat berterima kasih karena ia mau mempertahankan bayi kami… Itu benar! Aku tidak boleh mati ditempat ini!'_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menenangkan pikiran. Dia bukan Naruto yang bisa bertindak tanpa harus banyak berpikir, Sasuke tidak dapat menghentikan logikanya. Dan sayangnya logika itu membuatnya tak dapat berkutik, karena bagaimanapun Sasuke memikirkan jalan keluarnya… Madara terlalu kuat untuk menjadi lawannya. Seandainya… seandainya dia lebih kuat lagi!

"Sedang bermasalah Sasuke kecil?"

Iris onyx gelapnya terbelalak lebar. Tubuh Sasuke mematung dihadapan Madara yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikanmu muridku, karena kita memiliki jiwa yang sama. Tapi sepertinya Itachi dan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu telah banyak mempengaruhimu. Lagipula… didalam tubuhmu juga masih mengalir darah klan Uchiha yang telah menghianatiku, karenanya… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup!"

Ujung tajam _Nodachi _Madara terpantul jelas dipermukaan onyx Sasuke. Tapi otaknya serasa membeku hingga tak mampu memerintahkan otot-otot saraf di tubuh Sasuke untuk bergerak menghindar.

'_Naruto…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang saphire biru itu terbuka perlahan. Naruto mengerang kecil. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, pemuda berambut pirang itu menegakkan tubuhnya, ia lalu bersandar pada batang pohon besar. Indra pengelihatannya menyapu seluruh pemandangan disekitarnya sementara otaknya mulai mempertanyakan dimanakah ia saat ini.

Dari jauh tampak matahari mulai ditelan gumpalan awan putih, pendaran warna oranye menghiasi langit sore. Ditambah dengan pemandangan padang rumput hijau yang membentang disekitarnya. Angin lembut berhembus pelan membelai kulit Naruto. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Benar-benar serasa disurga…

"Onii-chan, apa kau tersesat?"

Kepala Naruto segera menoleh kearah asal suara nyaring yang menyapa telinganya. Ia menemukan seorang anak kecil berdiri didekatnya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, tapi ia masih tidak dapat menangkap wajah anak kecil itu.

Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk menganggukkan kepala. Toh ia memang tidak tahu dimana ia berada saat ini, jadi posisi Naruto saat ini sudah dapat dikategorikan sebagai orang tersesatkan?

"Hm… apa kau tinggal disekitar sini?" tanya Naruto.

Anak itu mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sedang bermain bersama Tou-chan disana!" ia menunjuk kearah tanah lapang yang dihiasi dengan berbagai permainan, "ah! Aku akan memanggil Tou-chan kesini. Dia pasti bisa membantu Onii-chan"

Belum sempat Naruto membuka mulutnya, bocah kecil itu sudah berlari pergi. Naruto tersenyum maklum. Sekarang ia hanya bisa duduk menanti anak itu kembali.

Tidak beberapa lama, siluet seorang laki-laki nampak mendekati tempat Naruto. Anak kecil yang mendatanginya tadi kini berada didalam gendongan laki-laki itu. Suara tawa ringan mengiri langkah keduanya. Namun, ketika kedua saphirenya dapat mengenali siapa laki-laki itu… senyum diwajah Naruto perlahan menghilang. Kemudian, dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan. Dan Naruto tak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya saat laki-laki yang ternyata sangat familiar untuknya itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Sa.. su.. ke?"

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cairan merah kental mengalir deras dari dagu dan sela-sela jemari Sasuke yang menutup wajahnya. Seluruh tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat seiring dengan terkurasnya darah dari dalam tubuhnya. Sementara Madara yang baru saja menebas kedua mata Sasuke tertawa puas melihat salah satu keturunan klannya itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Dengan begini hanya tinggal Itachi yang harus kubunuh!"

Mendengar nama kakakknya disebut, darah dalam tubuh Sasuke mendidih. Setelah apa yang telah dialami Itachi selama ini… Sasuke tidak akan mebiarkan siapapun membuat kakaknya menderita, bahkan seorang Madara Uchiha sekalipun. Yah, Sasuke kini harus dapat membuktikan kepada kakaknya kalau ia bukan lagi seorang adik kecil yang harus selalu dilindungi sang kakak.

Seraya menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, Sasuke merangkak dari tempatnya semula. Tapi sebuah tendangan dari Madara membuat tubuhnya terjerembab diatas tanah. Segala sumpah serapah tak henti-hentinya dilantunkan Sasuke didalam hatinya. Sekarang ia tidak lebih dari seorang buta yang tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Sasuke!"

Suara teriakan Sakura, walau Sasuke ingin menyangkalnya, terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga Sasuke. Tapi disisi lain ia tidak ingin orang yang pernah hampir dibunuhnya melihat keadaannya saat ini. Dan lagi, keberadaan Sakura tidak akan mengubah banyak.

Madara membiarkan gadis berambut merah muda itu menghampiri Sasuke. Ia melompat keatas dahan pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke. Seringaian penuh kepuasan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Ya, ia senang melihat lawan yang juga keturunan clannya itu menderita.

Sakura mengangkat wajah Sasuke yang telah dilumuri darah dengan perlahan. Kedua iris hijaunya terbelalak lebar saat ia mendapati luka sayatan vertikal yang melintang dikedua mata Sasuke. Gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

"Sa.. kura… kau harus segera membawa Naruto pergi…"

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara! Kau kira untuk apa aku mempelajari Ninjutsu Medis ka_"

"APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT KEADAANKU SEKARANG!" pekik Sasuke. Tangan-tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura, "aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto…" kepalanya tertunduk lemas, darah segar kembali meleleh dari kedua matanya yang terluka. "Jika kau membawa Naruto pada Itachi sekarang… mungkin semuanya masih sempat"

"Aku kecewa padamu Sasuke…"

Meski tak dapat melihat, tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan maksud dari ucapan gadis itu.

"Kau meninggalkan desa demi mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membunuh Itachi, tetapi ketika kau mulai menerima kakakmu kembali… kau dengan mudahnya menyerahkan kewajibanmu padanya! Aku tidak percaya kalau Itachi mempertahankan hidupnya sampai saat ini hanya untuk dibunuh oleh orang selemah dirimu…" Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari bahunya.

"Hei gadis kecil!" seru Madara.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam pada sosok Madara yang tengah berdiri diatas dahan pohon.

"Sebaiknya kau segera sembuhkan dia! Aku tak suka melawan orang lemah. Aku akan memberi waktu 3 jam untuk kalian!"

Sebuah letusan kecil menjadi tanda kepergian Madara dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dirasanya cukup aman, Yamato dan Shizune segera bergegas menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke. Setibanya ditempat itu, mereka dikejutkan dengan keadaan Sasuke yang amat memprihatinkan.

"Sasuke, kau sangat beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Itachi" ujar Yamato tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu lemah. Ia telah kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

Shizune mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil dari tas ransel yang dibawanya.

"Sebelum kita berangkat, Itachi memaksa nona Tsunade untuk membawakan 'kedua mata'nya dalam misi kali ini. Ia sudah memperhitungkan kalau Madara pasti akan mengincar Sharingan milikmu" jelas asisten Tsunade itu.

"Untuk.. untuk apa dia harus melakukan itu! Kenapa tidak dia saja yang membantu kelahiran Naruto?!" seru Sasuke kesal. Ia benci sifat kakaknya yang selalu mementingkan dirinya, meski pada akhirnya akan membuat Itachi sendiri menderita.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Sasuke, tapi Itachi sekarat. Ia belum tentu masih bisa bertahan setelah kepulangan kita dari misi ini"

Pernyataan Yamato sukses membuat Sasuke dan dua ninja medis itu terdiam sesaat.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu" Shizune memecah keheningan itu, "aku dan Sakura akan segera melakukan operasi transplantasi mata pada Sasuke. Yamato-san, tolong jaga Naruto"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Deidara melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar. Ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk sup hangat dan segelas the hijau diatas tangannya. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir diwajahnya saat ia mendapati satu-satunya penghuni kamar itu telah menyadari kedatangannya.

"Aku membawa makan siang untukmu Itachi-danna" ujar Deidara seraya berjalan menghampiri ranjang tempat Itachi berada.

"Terima kasih… maaf, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu"

Deidara meletakkan nampannya diatas meja kecil disisi ranjang. Menggeleng pelan, pemuda itu membantu Itachi bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang dibuatnya.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku malah bersyukur bisa ikut merawat Itachi-danna. Kau tahu? Kadang aku sedikit cemburu pada gadis-gadis perawat cantik itu. Aku takut kau akan jatuh cinta pada mere_" kicauan Deidara terhenti saat sebelah tangan Itachi menarik kerah baju pemuda pirang itu kearahnya.

"Deidara…" suara serak Itachi segera membuat tubuh Deidara bergetar, ditambah dengan jarak wajah keduanya yang hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja, "aku mungkin tak lagi dapat melihat, aku juga tidak dapat turun dari tempat tidur ini… tapi bukan berarti perasaan dan kewarasanku tidak lagi berfungsi"

Deidara terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau malah menangis. Sebuah belaian lembut dipipinya membuyarkan lamunan Deidara. Aquamarine miliknya kini bertemu dengan perban putih yang membalut area pengelihatan Itachi. Ya, sepasang mata milik Itachi sekarang tak lagi berada di tempatnya semula. Namun seperti perkataan Itachi sebelumnya, Deidara masih bisa merasakan tatapan sang kekasih yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Aku bisa mendengar suara jantungmu Dei… apa kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Itachi seraya menempelkan telinga kirinya didada Deidara.

Semburat merah mulai menghiasi kulit wajah Deidara.

"Ja.. jangan menggodaku!"

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh menggoda kekasihku sendiri?"

Belum sempat Deidara membuka mulut, Itachi sudah mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyerah, ia tahu kalau sedikit saja ia terjerat dalam 'jebakan' seorang Itachi Uchiha, ia tak akan dapat melarikan diri.

Lidah Itachi menelusup masuk kedalam mulut Deidara, menggelitik, dan mengeksplore setiap inchi liang basah itu. Deidara melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang sang kekasih, kedua tangan Itachi dengan sigap merangkul tubuh Deidara erat-erat.

'Tes..'

Gerakan Itachi terhenti, setetes cariran dingin menyentuh kulit pipinya. Meski tak rela Itachi memisahkan bibirnya dari Deidara, sebelah tangannya bergerak meraba wajah sang kekasih. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendapati cairan bening yang ternyata berasal dari mata Deidara.

"Dei… ada apa? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?" tanyanya lembut, ada ketakutan yang terselip dalam pertanyaan Itachi.

Deidara menggeleng pelan. Kali ini ia tak lagi dapat menahan suara isak tangis yang sudah sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Aku… aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi… kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki didunia ini. Kumohon, katakan padaku… katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolongmu…"

Itachi menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Deidara, mendekatkannya dengan bibir Itachi. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menjilat aliran air mata diwajah sang kekasih.

"Tetaplah bersamaku… hingga setiap detik nafasku berkurang… kumohon tetaplah disisiku"

Deidara memeluk tubuh Itachi erat-erat. Sedikitpun ia tak ingin melepasnya. Deidara takut, jika ia merenggangkannya sedikit saja… maka Itachi akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"_People get fooled by relation and become miserable by scar of love. But we still love" (Myunse)_

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Operasi transplantasi mata, berhasil!"

Shizune dan Sakura akhirnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Keduanya berhasil mentransplantasikan mata Itachi pada Sasuke serta menutup luka sobekan pada kelopak matanya.

"Semoga saja tidak ada penolakan dari tubuh Sasuke" ujar Sakura.

"Donor dan penerima memiliki ikatan darah, kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk terjadi penolakan" jawab Shizune.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil jam saku miliknya.

"Sudah satu setengah jam dari waktu yang ditentukan Madara…" gumamnya. "Sasuke, kau sebaiknya beristirahat sekarang, waktu kita tidak banyak"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia harus menghemat banyak tenaga untuk pertarungan yang lebih besar.

Shizune memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk meninggalkan Sasuke didalam kubah kayu buatan Yamato. Setelah memastikan kalau Sasuke terlihat cukup baik iapun mengikuti langkah Shizune yang sudah berada diluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata berwarna tan itu terbuka perlahan. Warna biru saphire seindah langit dimusim semi seketika muncul dari baliknya.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto?"

Kedua iris saphire itu tertumbuk pada sosok laki-laki yang barusan menyapanya.

"Ke… tua.. Yamato…?" Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. "Aku dimana?"

"Kita masih berada dihutan tempat markas Akatsuki menyekapmu. Kau tidak ingat?"

Naruto berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia tersenyum lega saat mendapati perut besarnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Sebelah tangannya membelai-belai permukaan perutnya, berusaha menenangkan bayi kecil yang juga sama ketakutannya dengan dirinya.

"Naruto?!"

Sakura yang baru keluar dari kubah kayu buatan Yamato segera berlari kearah Naruto, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu erat-erat, namun tidak sampat menyakiti kandungan Naruto.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah kau baik-baik saja… hiks.. hiks… aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melukaimu…" air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata berwarna zamrud itu.

Naruto tak lagi dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia amat bahagia mendapati Sakura yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Satu hal yang terlintas dipikirannya saat itu, ia tak sendiri.

"Terima kasih… sudah datang, Sakura…"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu, bodoh! Kau kira aku akan diam saja saat sahabatku dibawa pergi orang jahat?!" bentaknya kesal.

"Sakura benar Naruto, teman-temanmu yang lain juga menghawatirkanmu. Jadi kau harus membuang jauh-jauh sifat pesimismu itu" sahut Shizune yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

Iris saphire itu memandang satu persatu ketiga sosok yang berada didekatnya itu. Naruto mengusap air matanya dengan lengan yukatanya.

"Apa nek Tsunade hanya mengirim kalian bertiga? Lalu, apa itu kubah kayu buatan ketua Yamato? Apa disana ada yang lain?"

Shizune, Sakura, dan Yamato saling berpandangan.

"Kami tidak sendiri, ada tim lain yang sedang bertarung melawan Akatsuki yang tersisa," jelas shizune, "dan yang ada dikubah itu… adalah Sasuke" lanjutnya pelan.

Tubuh Naruto seketika membeku saat mendengar nama itu. Raut ketakutan segera mendominasi wajahnya.

Yamato mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto, membawa tubuh pemuda itu untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Dengar Naruto, aku tahu kau membencinya. Kami dan teman-temanmu yang lain juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Kita membutuhkan Sharingan miliknya untuk membantu kelahiran bayimu dan juga untuk melawan Madara. Hokage sudah menyiapkan hukuman untuknya setelah semua ini selesai juga setelah kau dan bayimu selamat. Jadi aku mohon bertahanlah sejenak" ucap Yamato panjang lebar.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberi anggukan kecil.

"Kenapa… dia disana sendiri?" tanya Naruto sepelan mungkin, takut jika orang yang bersangkutan mendengarnya.

"Kami baru saja melakukan operasi pendonoran mata pada Sasuke" jawab Sakura.

Dahi Naruto berkernyit mendengarnya.

"Madara telah melukai kedua mata Sasuke, tapi kami berhasil menyembuhkannya dengan mendonorkan mata Itachi pada Sasuke. Kami juga menggunakan jutsu medis untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya" sambung Shizune.

"Donor mata… Itachi? Jadi_"

"Ya Naruto, Itachi yang merencanakan semua ini. Ia memaksa Hokage untuk mengambil matanya untuk diberikan pada Sasuke, Itachi sudah memperkirakan kalau Madara pasti akan menyerang sumber kekuatan Sasuke" jawab Sakura lagi.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk lesu. Bayangan Itachi dan Deidara berkelebat dikepalanya. Rasa bersalah memenuhi setiap rongga kosong didadanya, karena pada kenyataannya ialah penyebab dari penderitaan keduanya. Jika sampai sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Itachi…

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, Naruto.."

Sebuah suara baritone yang amat familiar menyapa pendengaran Naruto dan ketiga shinobi Konoha lainnya. Pandangan mereka langsung tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri didepan kubah kayu buatan Yamato seraya berpegangan pada sebilah katana.

"Sasuke!" pekik Sakura seraya berlari menghampiri pemuda itu. "Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk istirahat, keadaanmu masih belum pulih!"

Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaliknya, kalianlah yang harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Madara akan segera datang"

"Sasuke, Itachi memang meminta kami untuk mendonorkan matanya padamu, tapi bukan berarti kau yang harus melawan Madara sendirian!" seru Shizune.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Madara yang telah melukai kedua matanya, karena dengan begini ia tidak perlu takut melihat reaksi Naruto saat melihatnya.

"Ini adalah hukuman atas semua kesalahanku selama ini, juga pembalasan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada orang-orang yang kucintai…"

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sang pemuda Uchiha.

"… ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan. Tolong jaga Naruto dan anak kami…"

Tetesan cairan bening berjatuhan dari kedua saphire itu. Jauh didalam hatinya, Naruto berteriak pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, tapi air matanya tak lagi menuruti keinginan sang pemilik. Ya, tidak seharusnya Naruto menangisi orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya. Itu benar kan?

"Baiklah, kami akan membawa Naruto pergi dari sini. Tapi jika situasi memburuk, kami akan bertindak" ujar Yamato.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu dulu!"sela Sakura tak terima, "ketua Yamato, kau tidak bisa memutuskan hal yang berisiko seperti itu begitu saja! Madara tidak bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan seorang saja!"

"Sakura, seperti yang kubilang tadi, kita akan bertindak jika situasi memburuk. Dan lagi, dengan tidak adanya kita disini Sasuke akan dapat lebih berkosentrasi" jelas Yamato.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Meski sedikit terpaksa, gadis berambut merah muda itu akhirnya harus menyetujui keputusan Sasuke dan Yamato.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Iruka meletakkan segelas teh hangat diatas meja Hokage. Meski luka-lukanya belum sembuh benar, ia memaksa untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan menggantikan pekerjaan Shizune yang ikut dalam misi. Iruka bukan tipe orang yang bisa diam disaat semua orang sedang berjuang. Bahkan sang Hokagepun harus menyerah untuk membuat laki-laki itu beristirahat.

Iruka mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat wanita berambut pirang a.k.a. sang Hokage tampak serius membaca sebuah buku yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis.

"Anda terlihat sangat serius Hokage-sama, anda sedang mencari sesuatu?" Iruka mencoba bertanya.

Tsunade menegakkan punggungnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Iruka. Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 jam ia terus memandangi buku tebal dihadapannya ini.

"Yah, aku sedang mempelajari sejarah klan Uchiha. Aku ingin mencari cara untuk menolong Itachi" jawabnya seraya mengambil gelas teh yang dibawakan Iruka.

"Apa anda menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Iruka lagi.

"Sejauh ini aku hanya menemukan kalau sebagian besar kekuatan dari klan Uchiha terletak pada mata mereka. Ini berbeda dengan klan Hyuuga, kekuatan mereka tidak hanya bergantung pada Byakugan saja, meskipun mereka kehilangan kedua mata mereka, anggota klan Hyuuga masih bisa mengendalikan chakra mereka" jelas Tsunade. "Tanpa Sharingan, klan Hyuuga jauh lebih unggul dari Uchiha".

"Jadi… anggota klan Uchiha hanya membutuhkan mata saja untuk bertarung" Iruka menyimpulkan.

"Kurang lebih seperti it_"

Iruka menatap Tsunade yang entah kenapa terdiam.

"Hokage-sama…?"

**BRAK!**

Tubuh Iruka tersentak saat telapak tangan Tsunade memukul permukaan meja kerjanya.

"ITU DIA!" pekik wanita berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba.

"Iruka, aku harus mengirim pesan penting untuk tim Kakashi. Aku mungkin bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Itachi Uchiha!"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Daun-daun kering berterbangan diudara, terbawa oleh hembusan angin musim gugur. Dari jauh tampak sinar oranye kemerahan mulai mendominasi birunya langit. Sesekali terlihat koloni burung-burung kecil berterbangan kembali menuju sarang mereka.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Kedua matanya masih tertutup oleh perban putih. Ia memang belum bisa melihat, tapi dinginnya angin yang membelai kulitnya sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk bisa menggambarkan seperti apa keadaan disekitarnya. Pernyataan yang mengatakan 'jika satu indra manusia tak berfungsi maka sisa indra yang lain akan menjadi lebih peka' sepertinya memang benar. Karena saat ini Sasuke mulai dapat membiasakan diri dengan keadaannya sekarang, karena ia tahu benar kalau mata pemberian sang kakak tidak bisa langsung ia gunakan, meski Sakura sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat luka pasca operasinya dapat sembuh lebih cepat.

"Wah, wah, wah… kau cukup berani untuk menghadapiku sendirian, Sasuke.."

Sasuke menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan, tepat dimana sosok Madara berdiri 5 meter dari tempatnya.

"Cukup aku seorang untuk melawanmu"

"Hahaha… kau memang menarik Sasuke. Yah, walau sebenarnya aku lebih ingin melawan keturunan Senju tapi… mungkin kau bisa cukup menghiburku"

Madara melompat dari tempatnya, melesat cepat menuju Sasuke. Dengan sebilah katana yang tergenggam ditangannya, pemuda itu mengalirkan chakra berupa listrik dari katananya. Sesaat sebelum Madara menyerang dirinya dengan _Nodachi_, Sasuke sudah menebaskan katananya yang dialiri listrik pada Madara. Pria berambut panjang itu segera melompat mundur, menghindari serangan Sasuke.

Madara menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Detik berikutnya ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, kali ini Sharingan miliknya telah berubah bentuk menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan.

'Amaterasu!'

Percikan api berwarna hitam mulai mengelilingi tumpukan daun kering yang menjadi pijakan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendecih kesal. Dengan bantuan katana miliknya, ia segera melompat dari tempat itu.

"Khukhukhu… seberapa kuat dirimu, kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku tanpa Mangenkyo sharingan, Sasuke kecil…"

Sasuke yang kini berdiri diatas dahan sebuah pohon menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju balutan perban yang menutup matanya.

"Sharingan harus dilawan dengan Sharingan… aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu. Tapi, kali ini akulah yang akan menghancurkanmu!"

Tangan Sasuke menarik perban berwarna putih itu. Hembusan angin musim gugur segera membawanya pergi lewat jemari Sasuke.

Madara membelalakkan kedua matanya setelah mendapati Mangenkyou Sharingan yang berbeda dari miliknya pada kedua mata Sasuke.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Yamato meletakkan tubuh Naruto didekat dinding gua yang berhasil mereka temukan. Sakura dan Shizune segera mengambil tempat tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Yamato. Lokasi mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh dari dua pertempuran di dua tempat yang berbeda saat ini, tapi cukup aman untuk menghindar dan bersembunyi dari jangkauan musuh.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" suara Sakura bergema dalam gua yang tak terlalu luas.

"Kita hanya harus menunggu…" Yamato menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, meski dirinya sendiri tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan jawaban yang baru dia berikan.

Sakura kembali terdiam. Kedua emeraldnya kini tertumbuk pada sosok Naruto yang bersandar pada dinding gua. Meski sosok itu berada dalam jangkauan Sakura, tapi hati dan pikiran pemuda itu tidak sedang berada disini.

Naruto berusaha memejamkan matanya, ia lelah, ia ingin tidur. Berharap segala hal buruk yang terjadi padanya hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ia bangun nanti.

_Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?_

Tubuh Naruto berjengit ketika mendengar pernyataan dari dalam kepalanya. Tapi, bukankah jawabannya sudah amat jelas? Naruto membenci orang itu, ia membenci Sasuke. Sangat, sangat, sangat benci.

_Apa kau sebegitu membencinya hingga kau tidak dapat memberinya kesempatan kedua?_

Orang itu… Sasuke telah menodai tubuhnya, ia telah membuat hidup Naruto menderita, mengukir kenangan buruk itu dengan belati pada hatinya yang sudah rapuh, menghancurkan harga dirinya, menghancurkan masa depannya. Tidakkah semua alasan itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk membenci Sasuke?

Meski setiap inchi tubuhnya hanya mengingat sentuhan buruk dari tangan kotor Sasuke, Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan hatinya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang sedang bertaruh nyawa diluar sana. Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak begini? Kenapa Naruto tidak bisa sepenuhnya membenci Sasuke?

'_Karena aku sudah terlalu menyayanginya…'_

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Api hitam _Amaterasu_ yang menjadi salah satu jurus andalan klan Uchiha tampak 'menghiasi' pepohonan yang bertumbangan, membentuk lingkaran raksasa, mengubah pedalaman hutan yang awalnya hijau nan asri menjadi panggung pertempuran antara dua laki-laki berbeda generasi dari klan yang sama. Asap tebal mengepul mengotori udara, menghalangi cahaya matahari yang semakin meredup meninggalkan peraduan.

Madara tampak kewalahan melawan Sasuke, selain karena kekuatannya belum 100% sempurna, ia juga tidak dapat menggunakan kuchiyose andalannya, Kurama atau lebih dikenal dengan Kyuubi no kitsune, hewan Bijuu terkuat yang kini tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto. Bisa dibilang, Madara yang sekarang tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Cairan kental berwarna merah yang keluar lewat luka didahinya menghalangi pangelihatannya.

Ah, entah kenapa Madara melihat 'orang itu' dalam diri Sasuke, Hashirama Senju, rival abadinya. Sekali lagi Madara bisa melihat senyum misterius milik Hashirama, senyuman yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai cemoohan kepada dirinya. Padahal dia bukan seorang Uchiha, tapi dia memiliki senyuman penuh kebanggaan seperti milik klan Uchiha. Betapa Madara membenci hal itu.

"Dikalahkan oleh keturunan Senju atau keturunan penghianat dari klan sendiri… sama sekali tidak ada pilihan yang cocok untukku hmm, Sasuke kecil…"

Bertopang pada katanayang berlumuran darah segar, Sasuke menatap tajam pria yang seharusnya menjadi kakek buyutnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendam para anggota klan Uchiha yang telah kau bantai, penderitaan yang selama ini diderita kakakku… serta apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto dan bayi kami… selain itu semua, aku tidak peduli dengan obsesi burukmu itu…"

Gelegar guntur dan kilatan petir memecah langit yang semakin menggelap. Tetes-tetes air hujan mulai berjatuhan dari kumpulan awan kelabu yang menggantung diudara. Suhu udara yang menurun serasa menusuk kulit.

Madara mengangkat wajahnya keatas. Guyuran air hujan membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. Kelopak matanya terkejam.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, detik berikutnya tampak kilatan petir berkumpul diatas tangannya, sekilas kumpulan petir itu membentuk seperti seekor hewan. Sasuke berlari kencang menuju sosok Madara dengan sekumpulan petir yang mengikuti pergerakan tangannya. Tanpa sedikit keraguan apapun, pemuda itu menembakkan petirnya ke dada Madara.

"KIRIN!"

**BLARRRRRRR!**

Tubuh Madara terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum akhirnya terjatuh keras diatas tanah yang gembur. Petir yang menyerangnya berhasil menghancurkan sebagian besar organ dalam Madara. Darah segar mengalir bebas lewat lubang berdiameter 8cm didadanya.

Keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda juga terlihat pada sosok Sasuke. Jutsu yang mengandalkan petir alam ciptaannya itu tidak terlepas dari resiko. Seluruh otot ditubuhnya menegang, sebentar saja dia terlambat menembakkan petirnya, Sasuke bisa meledakkan jantungnya sendiri. Kedua onyx itu tertuju pada tubuh Madara yang tergeletak cukup jauh didepannya. Melihat dada pendiri klan Uchiha yang masih bergerak, Sasuke tahu kalau lawannya itu belum mati.

Setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali, perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat Madara terbaring tak berdaya.

"Bayi itu… uhuk… akan banyak membawa masalah.. bagi dunia shinobi…"

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi..."

"Huh, kau… sudah benar-benar terikat pada Jinchuuriki itu, Sasuke kecil?"

Sasuke mengangkat katananya tinggi-tinggi tepat diatas jantung Madara.

"Namanya 'Naruto Uzumaki', camkan itu baik-baik!"

JLEB!

"Sudah… selesai…"

Bruk!

Sasuke jatuh terduduk didekat tubuh tanpa nyawa Madara. Onyxnya mengikuti darah kental yang terbawa hujan. Ia mencabut katana miliknya dari jantung Madara, cipratan darah menodai sebagian wajah Sasuke, namun ekspresi kelegaan itu tak dapat disembunyikan. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, ia akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Udara sedingin es di malam itu serasa membersihkan beban yang menyumbat paru-parunya.

"Okaasan… Otousan… Aniki… Naru..to"

TBC…

A/N: You have noooo idea how happy I am when I post this chap!

Please forgive me for my lateness, I've been very busy these days. FYI, I hardly make fighting scene.

I knew some of you must be disappointed with the result. And I don't like the fact that my skill isn't

enough. The only thing I can promise is trying to make it better.

Thank you all for your patience and understanding. See you later on the next chapter ^^/


	25. Chapter 25

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON,HardYaoi (may be), pendek, update lama, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Holaaa, minna-tachiiii~~~

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup berat di chap kemarin, Momo bener-bener lega! Ternyata banyak

yang puas atas hasil otak pas-pasan Momo. Dengan begini 'Love or Lust' mulai mendekati chapter

final! *Banzaaaaai~~~* (perkiraan Momo sekitar 2 ato 3 chap lg!) FYI, Momo tipe orang yang

gampang bosen, pas blm kenal lappie ama ffn, Momo biasa nulis dua jenis novel dengan genre

berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan, horror dan romance. Hasilnya, butuh satu tahun lebih untuk

menamatkan semuanya (gara2 itu Momo sering didemo ama temen2 yg nunggu lanjutnya ).

Karena itu jgnlah kaget kenapa Momo kadang malah ngepost fic oneshot baru dan dengan

santainya 'mangkir' dari fic ini :P

Yup, segini dulu ngobrolnya.

Chapter 25, douzo…

"_Who_ _can make a rule for people who are in love. Love itself is the gratest rule of all_" (Voetius)

Tetesan air hujan mulai berkurang. Kilatan cahaya fajar diufuk timur menandakan pergantian hari yang baru. Awan gelappun mulai menghilang, memberi ruang bagi sang mentari untuk bersinar. Meski keadaan masih cukup gelap, hal ini tak menyurutkan para burung-burung kecil untuk meninggalkan sarangnya seraya bernyanyi riang.

Sakura melangkah perlahan keluar dari gua. Udara pagi yang masih bercampur embun menyambutnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak menyangka akan menemui pagi yang sejuk dan setenang ini setelah pertempuran semalam. Beberapa kali ia mendengar ledakan dari dua tempat berbeda hingga menggetarkan dinding gua tempatnya berlindung bersama Naruto, Shizune, dan Yamato. Tiba-tiba sepasang emeraldnya memandang sedih kearah jalan setapak dimana ia dan 3 Shinobi Konoha lainnya meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Meski ia sempat sangat marah pada pemuda itu setelah semua perbuatannya pada Naruto, tapi Sakura tidak dapat berhenti menghawatirkannya. apalagi rasa khawatir itu juga dapat dilihatnya pada diri Naruto. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, rasa sayang Naruto pada Sasuke jauh lebih besar dari pada kebenciannya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Tampak Kakashi, Sai, Neji, Asuma, dan Shikamaru berlari menghampirinya. Senyum lebar segera menghias wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Naruto baik-baik saja, tapi Sasuke sendirian melawan Madara!" seru Sakura.

"Hm… seperti dugaanku, manusia merepotkan itu selalu ingin bertindak sendiri" ujar Shikamaru.

"Kakashi, sebaiknya kita segera menyusul Sasuke" Asuma mengusulkan.

Pria yang mengenakan masker disebagian wajahnya itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sakura, kami mendapatkan pesan dari Hokage untuk membawa tubuh Madara, hidup atau mati, menurutnya ia bisa menyelamatkan Itachi dengan tubuh Madara"

"Benarkah?!"

"Tapi aku ingin kau rahasiakan ini dari Naruto. Kita masih belum tahu apakah metode yang ditemukan nona Tsunade akan berhasil atau tidak"

"Aku mengerti"

"Baiklah, kami pergi menyusul Sasuke dulu. Tolong jaga Naruto, Sakura" sahut Neji sebelum pergi menuju hutan.

"Pasti"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Kakashi dan keempat Shinobi Konoha itu melaju cepat melewati pepohonan rimbun didalam hutan. Suasana asri dan hijau yang awalnya menemani langkah mereka mulai berubah menjadi miniatur Neraka yang mengerikan. Batang-batang pohon bertumbangan, tidak sedikit yang masih digerogoti oleh kobaran api yang menyala merah, asam yang mengepul berwarna kelabu pekat terasa menyesakkan dada, aroma bangkai heawan-hewan yang turut terpanggang semakin menambah kengerian.

Asuma menelan ludah, ia bisa membayangkan betapa dahsyatnya pertempuran di area ini. Disatu sisi ia sangat penasaran bagaimana pertempuran dua orang dari klan Uchiha itu, namun disisi lain ia bersyukur tidak berada ditempat ini. Karena mungkin dirinya tidak akan selamat jika berada dalam tempat yang sama dengan Madara dan Sasuke.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian kelima Shinobi itu akhirnya tiba disebuah tanah lapang. Pohon-pohon yang hancur bertumbangan disekitarnya, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tinggal berupa serpihan-serpihan kecil. Puluhan shuriken dan kunai berserakan diatas tanah yang gembur bersama cipratan darah yang mulai mengering.

"Sasuke!"

Suara teriakan Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan keempat Shinobi lainnya. Mereka segera mengikuti Kakashi yang telah berlari lebih dulu menuju ke tengah-tengah tanah lapang.

Dari jauh tampak sosok pemuda tengah terduduk diatas tanah. Bagian belakang pakaiannya terkoyak, rambut hitam kebiruannya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat para Shinobi Konoha ini bergidik ngeri, melainkan sosok lain yang terbaring kaku dihadapan pemuda itu. Sosok yang dikenal mereka sebagai Madara itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Luka didadanya terkoyak lebar, sementara jantungnya yang sengaja dikeluarkan dari tempatnya tercincang tepat didekat tubuhnya, kedua matanya masih terbuka dengan bercak darah yang telah mengering, sebuah katana berwarna hitam legam masih tertancap diperutnya.

Sai bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Selama menjadi ANBU di Ne, ia tidak pernah melihat kondisi mayat semengerikan ini. Keadaan semakin terasa tak menyenangkan ketika ia menyadari kalau sang pembunuh berada tak jauh darinya.

"Sudah selesai…" terdengar suara Sasuke menggumam pelan, "dia tidak akan kembali lagi… dia tidak akan bisa menyakiti Naruto dan yang lainnya lagi…"

Kakashi menjadi orang pertama yang memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sasuke. Ia menepuk pelan bahu sebelah kanan pemuda itu.

"Ya, semuanya sudah selesai. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang"

Hanya kalimat-kalimat penenang seperti itu saja yang bisa terucap dari bibir Kakashi.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Mentari semakin tinggi. Cahayanya menghangatkan hutan yang dingin. Nyanyian burung kecil dan suara hewan-hewan hutan lainnya menambah semarak kehidupan didalamnya. Menandakan kehidupan masih dapat ditemui didalam hutan ini setelah pertempuran dahsyat semalam. Entah bagaimana makhluk-makhluk tuhan yang terlihat lebih lemah daripada manusia itu dapat bertahan hidup, sungguh tuhan begitu adil.

Rombongan Shinobi asal Konoha itu bergerak cepat menembus rimbunnya hutan. Mereka memang masih kelelahan setelah pertempuran panjang kemarin. Namun rasa rindu akan 'rumah' memaksa kaki-kaki mereka untuk terus berjalan. Semilir angin sejuk turut mengiringi para Shinobi itu, raut wajah penuh kelegaan terpancar jelas menghias wajah mereka.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat, memastikan kalau sahabat yang telah dianggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri itu masih berada disampingnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil menanggapi sikap Sakura. Namun ketika iris birunya mengarah pada sosok lain yang berjalan tidak jauh dari tempatnya… senyum itu lenyap seketika. Meski sedikit, Naruto masih memendam amarah dan kebencian pada orang yang namanya sudah lama ia lupakan. Melihat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil sesekali bersandar pada batang pohon terdekat, raut kelelahan napak jelas diwajah tampannya, tapi tak sedikitpun ia mengeluh. Sudah 3 jam sejak mereka berjalan dari tempat persembunyian, sudah sewajarnya jika mereka merasa kelelahan.

"A.. anou… apa kita bisa istirahat sebentar?"

Suara Naruto menghentikan langkah rombongan Shinobi itu.

"Ah maaf aku tidak memperhatikanmu, apa kau lelah Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Naruto benar, istirahat sebentar tidak akan menghabiskan waktu" sahut Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat 20 menit!" seru Kakashi.

Para Shinobi itu segera mencari tempat masing-masing untuk sekedar menyandarkan punggung yang kaku. Meski keinginan untuk sampai ditempat tujuan amat besar, tapi mereka tidak dapat membohongi jeritan tubuh mereka yang kelelahan. Naruto mengambil tempat disamping Sakura. Tepat 2 meter dihadapannya, tampak Sasuke tengah bersandar dibatang pohon. Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum penuh kelegaan saat melihat sosok itu tampak tenang. Kedua iris onyxnya terpejam, dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan teratur, alur nafasnya semakin stabil. Naruto tidak tahu jika gadis berambut merah muda disampingnya diam-diam memperhatikan, segaris senyuman menghiasi pemilik iris emerald itu.

.

.

.

.

.

20 menit berlalu begitu cepat. Para Shinobi yang nampak lebih segar segera bangkit dari tempat mereka setelah Kakashi, yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua tim, menginstruksikan mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha.

Baru selangkah Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba seluruh otot ditubuhnya menegang. Disusul dengan rasa perih yang membakar diarea perutnya. Sontak kedua tangan Naruto merangkul perut besarnya. Kulit coklat madunya perlahan berubah merah seakan ada bara api yang sedang membakar didalam tubuhnya.

Sakura yang menyadari kejanggalan pada Naruto segera memeriksa nadi dipergelangan tangan pemuda itu, namun ia langsung menarik tangannya menjauh setelah merasakan 'panas api' yang membakar kulit Naruto.

"Semuanya BERHENTI!"

Rombongan yang dipimpin tim Kakashi reflek menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Neji bertanya. Ia tidak suka dengan ekspresi yang nampak amat menghawatirkan itu.

"Naruto akan segera melahirkan!"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap..

Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap..

Tsunade meletakkan alat tulis yang dipegangnya. Menghela nafas panjang. Kedua iris coklat madu itu menatap tajam sosok laki-laki yang kini tengah berjalan berputar-putar didepan meja kerjanya.

"Iruka… aku mengerti kalau kau khawatir, tapi… BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERPUTAR DIDEPANKU!?"

Laki-laki itu bergidik, pasalnya ia merupakan satu dari sedikit orang yang amat sangat jarang mendapatkan 'teguran' dari sang Hokage. Tapi perasaan itu segera menghilang dan kembali digantikan dengan rasa khawatir yang sebelumnya memenuhi kepalanya.

"Kenapa anda bisa begitu tenang, Hokage-sama?!" protes Iruka.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Jemari lentiknya memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa berat.

"Aku bukannya sedang tenang Iruka… tapi setidaknya dengan kematian Madara, Kakashi dan yang lainnya sudah dalam status aman" jelas Tsunade.

Iruka terdiam sejenak. Laporan dari tim yang dipimpin Kakashi tentang kematian Madara dan keadaan Naruto memang telah memberi sedikit kelegaan bagi Tsunade, Iruka, dan teman-teman mereka yang ada di Konoha. Tapi setelah lebih dari 7 jam sejak laporan terakhir, baik Kakashi atau anggota timnya yang lain belum juga memberi kabar. Hal ini tentunya membuat Iruka amat khawatir, apalagi mengingat keadaan Naruto yang sedang hamil besar. Tsunade memang telah mempersiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto diperjalanan. Tapi perasaan khawatir ini tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeritan Naruto dengan segera mendominasi sunyinya hutan. Chakra berwarna oranye kemerahan menguar dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya, hal ini tak pelak membuat para hewan penghuni hutan yang berada disekitar kelompok itu pergi menjauh.

"Neji, cari air! Kakashi dan Asuma, buat api unggun! Yamato, segera buat 'tenda'! yang lainnya, sebaiknya kalian menyingkir dari tempat ini" perintah Shizune.

"Maksudmu anak itu akan melahirkan disini?! Tidak bisakah dia menunggu sampai Konoha?!" seru Raikage histeris.

"Tidak bisa!" balas Shizune, "lagipula kita tidak tahu apakah Kyuubi bisa ditahan atau tidak. Dengan berada cukup jauh dari Konoha, kita bisa meminimalisir kerusakan" jelasnya.

Killer Bee menepuk pundak Raikage dari belakang. Pria berambut putih dan berkulit gelap itu berbalik menghadap sang adik dengan wajah kesal.

"Hey Brother, sepertinya ada pertanyaan yang kurang" ujarnya.

"Apa?!"

"Naruto itu laki-laki~ bagaimana dia melahirkan bayi~"

Raikage terdiam, namun ia membenarkan ucapan Bee.

"Kami akan melakukan prosedur _caesar_ untuk mengeluarkan bayinya" sahut Shizune cepat.

Raikage dan Bee mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi… CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak perintah Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Raikage dan Killer Bee segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Naruto segera menghampiri pemuda yang tengah dilanda rasa sakit. Tampak Sakura dan Shizune kesulitan menangani Naruto, pasalnya chakra Kyuubi yang 'mengalir' keluar dan menyelimuti hampir setiap inci tubuh Naruto membuat kulit pemuda itu menghantarkan hawa panas yang mampu membakar kulit orang yang menyentuhnya.

"Sasuke, kau harus mengendalikan Kyuubi didalam tubuh Naruto!" perintah Shizune, "kami tidak akan dapat menolong Naruto jika keadaannya tetap seperti ini"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Ia segera duduk bersimpuh disamping tubuh Naruto. Perlahan, ia memeluk separuh tubuh Naruto, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya sedekat mungkin dengan kepala Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengaktivkan Sharingan dikedua matanya. Rasa panas yang mulai membakar permukaan kulit tak dipedulikan Sasuke. Keselamatan Naruto dan sang jabang bayi menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Naruto… kumohon bukalah matamu…" bisik Sasuke lembut.

Mengerang pelan, Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dari wajahnya saat mendapati kalau sosok Sasuke berada begitu dekat dengannya, namun Naruto tak dapat menolak, chakra Sasuke yang bercampur dengan miliknya terasa sangat nyaman. Naruto juga tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke ingin membantunya. Meski kenangan buruk itu masih menghantui, Naruto berusaha menahannya. Demi bayinya…

"Uughh…. 'suke…."

"Naruto, aku ingin kau terus menatap mataku. Aku harus menemui Kyuubi, lalu Sakura akan menolong bayi kita. Kau bisa?"

Naruto mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara auman Kyuubi menggetarkan dinding-dinding beton yang menjadi penjaranya. Genangan air turut bergetar tak tenang. Disudut ruangan, tampak sosok Naruto yang tengah meringkuk menahan sakit diperutnya akibat kontraksi yang bertubi-tubi.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Sasuke segera mengambil gulungan segel yang sebelumnya telah dipersiapkan oleh Itachi. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan didepan 'penjara' Kyuubi. Kedua Sharingannya berputar cepat. Lalu ia mengunci gerakan sang rubah berekor 9 itu segera saat pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"GROOOAAAGHHH! Uchiha sialan! Mau apa kau kesini?!"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?"

Chakra berwarna biru menguar menyelimuti terali besi milik Kyuubi. Nampak Sharingan dikedua mata sang rubah menjadi penanda kalau ia telah sepenuhnya dikendalikan Sasuke. Perlahan namun pasti chakra Kyuubi mulai meredup, rubah itu tampak tenang meski raut kekesalan masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya 'anak' dari klan Uchiha mengendalikan tubuh dan chakranya, hal yang bahkan Minato dan Kushina tak bisa lakukan. Jadi tidaklah salah kalau Kyuubi menyatakan kalau kekuatan anggota klan Uchiha lebih terkutuk dibanding miliknya.

"Padahal Madara akhirnya mati… dan aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bebas…" suara seraknya berbisik lirih. Namun Sasuke dapat mendengarnya cukup jelas.

Chakra berwarna biru milik Sasuke yang menyelimuti terali besi penjara Kyuubi 'mengeras', membentuk lapisan berupa batu yang memperkuat terali besi yang sebelumnya mulai retak.

"Aku hanya menginginkan keselamatan untuk Naruto dan bayi kami… jika ada cara untuk membebaskanmu tanpa melukai mereka berdua, aku tak akan ragu untuk melakukannya.."

Tubuh Kyuubi terbujur lemah diatas lantai, sementara terali besi yang memenjarakannya terbentuk semakin kuat.

Tubuh Sasuke jatuh tersungkur diatas genangan air. Kehilangan chakra yang cukup besar membuat tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga.

"Sasuke!"

Suara teriakan Naruto membangkitkan semangat Sasuke. Dengan susah payah pemuda itu berusaha menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Raut kelelahan terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya. Ini sudah melampaui batas kekuatan Sasuke.

Mengandalkan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih duduk meringkuk disudut ruangan. Kedua saphirenya tak bergeming menatap sosok Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa… semuanya sudah selesai…" dua kalimat itu meluncur lembut dari bibir Sasuke. Sementara tangan kanannya terulur dihadapan Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya terpaku melihat tangan Sasuke yang terulur kepadanya. Logikanya memaksa untuk tidak menyambut tangan yang sudah berkali-kali menyakitinya, menorehkan luka yang tidak sedikit di tubuh dan memorinya, tapi sekali lagi… hatinya berkata lain. Sasuke telah menduduki singgasana tertinggi didalam hatinya, ia terlalu berarti untuk dilupakan Naruto.

Meski masih diliputi banyak keraguan, Naruto akhirnya meneguhkan hati untuk menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau tindakan kecilnya telah mengembangkan bunga-bunga kebahagiaan didalam hati Sasuke.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Chakra berwarna biru milik Sasuke nampak 'membungkus' seluruh tubuh Naruto. Shizune dan Sakura yang menyadari kalau Sasuke telah berhasil menenangkan Kyuubi segera melaksanakan tugas mereka. Pedalaman hutan itu mendadak berubah menjadi ruang operasi darurat. Berbagai jenis pisau operasi tergeletak diatas beberapa lembar dedaunan hijau yang bertugas layaknya meja operasi. Semburat aroma alkohol mulai mendominasi udara disekitar mereka.

Sejenak Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan Naruto, ia penasaran kenapa Naruto tidak menampakkan reaksi apapun sementara perutnya dibedah, pasalnya mereka tidak menggunakan obat bius seperti pembedahan pada umumnya, mereka harus tetap mempertahankan kesadaran Naruto. Warna merah segera menghiasi wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu ketika mendapati kedua sahabatnya tengah berciuman, entah sejak kapan. Sekarang ia tahu apa alasannya.

"Sakura, aku ingin agar kau segera menjahit lukanya setelah aku mengeluarkan bayinya!" perintah Shizune.

"Baik!"

Beberapa detik kemudian suara tangis bayi dengan cepat memenuhi area hutan. Sakura dan Shizune tak bisa menahan air mata bahagia mereka saat melihat bayi yang masih berlumuran darah itu mengangis kencang seraya terus meronta digendongan Shizune. Detik-detik menegangkan itu akhirnya berakhir sudah.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, para Shinobi Konoha bersama Raikage dan Killer Bee bersorak gembira saat mendengar suara tangisan sang bayi, dengan begini artinya mereka telah sukses melaksanakan misi.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat Naruto yang tertidur. Tubuh Naruto harus membiasakan diri dengan segel baru yang dipasang Sasuke, karena segel yang baru dapat menekan chakra Kyuubi hingga 80% tentunya akan mengacaukan 'pencampuran' dengan chakra Naruto sendiri. Untuk di awal, hal ini akan membuat tubuh Naruto menjadi mudah lelah. Tapi hal ini hanya akan berlangsung selama beberapa minggu. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang dijelaskan Itachi padanya.

"Sasuke, kau mau menggendongnya?" suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke membalikkan badan. Seketika tubuhnya membeku. Kedua onyxnya terpaku pada sesosok bayi yang telah dibalut dengan selimut berwarna biru muda. Bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki bertubuh montok itu memiliki kulit putih dengan beberapa helai rambut berwarna hitam dan sepasang mata berwarna biru yang jernih, tangan mungilnya terangkat kearah Sasuke sesaat setelah kedua mata besarnya melihat sang bungsu Uchiha.

Setetes cairan bening mengalir dipipi Sasuke. Ia mengangkat tangannya menyambut uluran bayi mungil itu, ia tak dapat menahan senyuman kebahagiaannya saat jari telunjuknya berhasil digenggam sang bayi.

"Apa kau tak mau menggendongnya, Sasuke?" Sakura kembali menawarkan.

Pemuda yang telah berstatus sebagai 'Ayah' itu menggeleng pelan seraya menarik tangannya kembali selembut mungkin.

"Tidak, aku belum siap" lirihnya seraya melepaskan jarinya dari genggaman sang bayi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, tapi Sakura tidak lagi bertanya lebih jauh karena bayi didalam gendongannya kembali menangis seraya berusaha menggapai jemari yang tadi digenggamnya.

Para Shinobi yang sebelumnya 'berlindung' tak jauh dari lokasi Sakura dan yang lain mulai berdatangan menghampiri bayi kecil yang masih terus menangis. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang penasaran bagaimanakah rupa anak hasil pencampuran keturunan Uchiha yang dingin dan Naruto yang kelewat ceria itu. Dan mereka semua setuju kalau bayi milik dua pemuda berbeda sifat itu adalah bayi tercantik yang pernah mereka lihat.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Tuk, tuk, tuk, tuk…

Tsunade terus mengetukkan sebelah kakinya diatas tanah. Wajahnya yang masih cantik itu menampakkan mimik tak suka. Sudah sejam lebih sang Hokage bersama Iruka, Jiraiya, Kurenai, dan beberapa Shinobi Konoha juga 3 orang Shinobi dari Kumogakure yang baru datang tadi pagi menunggu didepan gerbang utama Konoha. Tsunade segera bergegas pergi menuju gerbang utama Konoha dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya setelah tim Kakashi mengirim laporan yang berisi tentang lokasi terbaru mereka dan kelahiran bayi Naruto. Jantung Tsunade tak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang menanti mereka.

Tak terasa matahari mulai bergerak turun menuju ufuk barat, semburat cahaya oranye menghiasi gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih.

Dari jauh tampak Kakashi dan seluruh timnya berjalan menuju gerbang utama Konoha. Mereka semua tampak kacau, tapi raut bahagia dan kepuasan tecetak jelas diwajah mereka. Gai dan Asuma terlihat sedang mengangkut sebuah peti kayu, Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto, dan Sakura membawa buntalan berwarna biru muda.

Tiba-tiba Iruka berlari menghampiri mereka. Kakashi tersenyum diam-diam melihat tingkah sang kekasih. Dia telah bersiap membuka kedua tangannya sebelum sosok Iruka ternyata malah melewati dirinya. Kakashi terpatung. Dengan wajah kecewa ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Iruka yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Plok!

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat dibahu kanan Kakashi. Pria itu menoleh kearah sang pelaku a.k.a. Jiraiya.

"Tidak lama lagi dia akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu, jadi… bersabarlah"

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tsunade mengambil alih 'bungkusan' dalam gendongan Sakura. Air matanya menetes saat melihat bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Bayi laki-laki yang sehat" Sakura menginformasikan.

"Semuanya lancar?" tanya Tsunade, kedua matanya tak bergeming dari sosok mungil dalam gendongannya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Naruto baik-baik saja, dia hanya perlu membiasakan tubuhnya dengan segel baru. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya butuh banyak istirahat. Aku tidak percaya dia bisa berjalan berjam-jam sambil membawa Naruto dalam kondisi seperti itu" jelas Sakura.

Tsunade mengarahkan kedua iris coklat madunya pada pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. Jelas sekali kalau Sasuke dapat ambruk kapan saja.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, datanglah dua orang ANBU tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Salah satu dari mereka memasangkan borgol penahan chakra seperti yang sebelum ini dipakai Sasuke. Neji yang berda paling dekat dengan Sasuke membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Hokage-sama, apa maksudnya ini?!" protesnya tak terima.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap pemuda Hyuuga itu dalam-dalam. Neji bisa melihat kilat kekecewaan dimata sang Hokage.

"Setelah misi selesai Sasuke akan kembali ke penjara untuk memenuhi masa hukumannya selama satu tahun sebelum ia diterima kembali menjadi penduduk Konoha" jelas sang Hokage.

"Tapi Sasuke sudah membunuh Madara dan membantu mengendalikan Kyu_"

"Sudahlah Neji" potong Sasuke, "Hokage sudah memberitahukan semuanya. Asalkan mereka baik-baik saja, hal ini bukan masalah besar untukku"

Seluruh orang ditempat itu terdiam mendengar penuturan terakhir Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu dibawa pergi bersama dua orang ANBU yang mengawalnya.

TBC….

There is no easy way to make a perfect work!

Butuh waktu 2 bulan lebih untuk bisa menyelesaikan chap ini. Well, I can't work with empty stomach. So, I almost didn't 'touch' this thing for a whole month! Tapi Momo harap readers puas.

FYI, adegan ketika Naruto dioperasi tanpa obat bius dan hanya fokus 'make-out' sama si mesum Sasuke itu terinspirasi dari kisah nyata lho! Ada seniorku yg pernah cerita, pas ada prajurit yg ketembak waktu perang (Momo lupa g' nanya lokasinya) tim medis disana lagi kehabisan morfin a.k.a. obat bius trus si dokter nyuruh salah satu susternya yg juga pacar si tentara buat cium bibir si tentara sampe si dokter ngeluarin pelurunya, dan si tentara sama sekali g' ngerasain sakit! Yg ada malah keenakan, hohoho…

But! Do not EVER try this at home! Apalagi yg mau cabut gigi, yg ada malah diusir dokternya lagi.

Saran dan kritik amat sangat membantu.

See you next chap! (^,^)/


	26. Chapter 26

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON,HardYaoi (may be), pendek, update lama, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Gomen neee~~~~ di review-an chap kemaren banyak yg protes karena apdetan lelet, Momo (dan mungkin banyak author yg lain) sangat ingin bisa update cepet. Tapi apa mau dikata, menulis fanfic (karangan ndiri) g' sama dengan ngerjain PR yg jawabannya bisa didapat di buku ato net. Apalagi Momo orgnya rada _perfectionist_ dan sangat menjunjung tinggi keorisinilan (cieeh~ bahasanya), dan Momo juga SANGAT butuh ketenangan dan konsentrasi tinggi untuk bisa nulis, baik itu fic ato novel, tapi sayangnya suasana dan keadaan d rumah amat tak mendukung. Apalagi sejak sehari sebelum lebaran idul fitri hingga lebih dari 2 minggu Momo terserang anemia, tekanan darah cuman 90! jangankan ngetik dilaptop, duduk sambil nonton tv aja Momo g' tahan.

Momo sering takjub dengan para author yg bisa mengupdate fanficnya dlm waktu yg tidak terlalu lama. Jadi Momo mohon pengertian reader semua ^_^

Chapter 26…

Langit-langit berwarna putih serta aroma obat-obatan menjadi hal pertama yang menyambut Naruto dari tidur panjangnya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari kalau ia sedang berada dikamar rumah sakit. Naruto mengerang pelan. Seluruh sendi ditubuhnya terasa kaku, kepalanya juga terasa berat, sepertinya ia telah tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata birunya terbelalak lebar. Tangan kurusnya merayap pelan menuju area perutnya yang datar.

"Ba.. bayiku…?" gumamnya pelan. Saphirenya mulai terrgenangi air mata.

Jemarinya mengepal erat. Naruto berusaha menenangkan diri, mengingat kejadian sebelum ia berakhir diatas tempat tidur ini.

Ah, iya… Madara menculiknya. Ia lupa apa yang terjadi padanya. Seingatnya, dia telah berada bersama ketua Yamato, Sakura dan Shizune-san, tapi ada seorang lagi. Ya, seorang laki-laki dengan perban di matanya. Tapi laki-laki itu lalu pergi sendirian… Naruto memegang dadanya, entah kenapa ia merasa rindu setiap kali sosok itu terbesit didalam ingatannya.

"_Naruto… kumohon bukalah matamu…"_

"_Aku hanya menginginkan keselamatan untuk Naruto dan bayi kami…_

"_Tidak apa-apa… semuanya sudah selesai…"_

"Sa.. suke.."

Tanpa disadari, kedua saphirenya mulai meneteskan cairan bening.

Naruto tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaran dan kekhawatiran yang membuncah didadanya. Melawan Madara dan Kyuubi dalam jangka waktu yang tidak lama sudah cukup untuk membuat seorang Shinobi kehabisan chakra, lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang? Naruto ingin melihatnya. Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia memang belum bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan perbuatan buruk Sasuke, tapi rasa sayangnya pada pemuda itu tak lagi dapat diingkarinya.

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka pelan. Seorang gadis bermata hijau tampak terkejut sesaat setelah melihat sahabatnya telah membuka mata.

"Naruto!"

Tanpa ragu Sakura segera menerjang sahabatnya itu. Dipeluknya tubuh Naruto yang makin kurus itu erat namun tetap hati-hati.

"Syukurlah… aku kira kau tidak akan membuka mata lagi…"

Perlahan Naruto membalas pelukan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tapi segera ia teringat dengan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menggrogoti rasa ingin tahunya.

"Sakura… bayi… Sa.. 'ske.." suara seraknya berbisik.

Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh gadis dalam pelukannya itu menegang sebelum akhirnya Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa memberitahumu" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kau pasti ingin melihat bayimu! Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membawanya kemari dan memanggil yang lain"

Tanpa memberi waktu bagi Naruto untuk mengucapkan satu patah katapun, Sakura segera melesat meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang itu sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk memberi kabar pada Hokage dan yang lainnya tentang kesadaran Naruto beberapa saat lalu. Derap langkah kaki segera menggetarkan lantai rumah sakit dimana Naruto dirawat.

Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, dan Jiraiya adalah kelompok pertama yang datang ke kamar Naruto. Rasa lega dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu disaat mereka melihat pemuda berkulit tan pucat itu telah membuka mata saphirenya. Satu persatu dari mereka bergantian memeluk Naruto. Pemuda itupun turut terbawa suasana, air mata kebahagiaan berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. Bagi Naruto, tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan dibanding dengan mendapati orang-orang yang disayanginya menerima kehadiran dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bangkit bocah, nanti aku akan mentraktirmu ramen di Ichiraku" ujar Jiraiya.

"Hehehe… aku pegang janjimu, pertapa genit!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Kau sudah bisa memanggilku begitu berarti kau sudah sembuh, bocah~ aduh!"

Jiraiya mengusap kepalanya yang baru mendapat pukulan dari Tsunade.

"Jangan sembarangan! Tubuh Naruto membutuhkan banyak nutrisi dan vitamin, bukannya gumpalan lemak!" protes Tsunade.

"Moouu~ ramen itu bukan gumpalan lemak, lagipula didalam ramen juga ada sayurannya kok. Mengatakan ramen itu tidak sehat! Kau seperti Sasuke-teme sa_"

Seketika ruangan bercat putih itu hening. Tak ada siapapun yang berani membuka suara, tak terkecuali Naruto.

Cairan bening bernama air mata kembali meleleh dipipinya. Tidak, Naruto bukannya ingin menagis, tapi rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanyalah yang memaksa air mata itu berjatuhan dari tempatnya.

"A.. hahaha… sepertinya mataku jadi lebih sensitif ya, tiba-tiba berair begini" ujarnya seraya tertawa canggung.

Iruka menyeka air mata yang terus menerus keluar mengalir dipipi Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut saat pemuda berambut pirang itu menatapnya. Tidak sia-sia Iruka hidup bersama Naruto bertahun-tahun, tidaklah sulit bagi guru Akademi itu membaca perasaan Naruto.

Suara tangis seorang bayi memecah keheningan diruangan itu. Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada daun pintu yang terbuka. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang memasuki ruangan bersama seorang bayi yang tengah menangis keras.

Tubuh Naruto masih terpaku saat pemuda bernama Deidara itu mendekatkan bayi mungil itu kepadanya.

"Kau mau menggendongnya Naruto?" tanya Deidara lembut.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tsunade.

Sang Hokage mengangguk. "Ya, itu bayimu" ucapnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia membawa bayi mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Seketika tangisan sang bayi berhenti.

Kakashi mendesah lega. "Akhirnya dia berhenti juga. Semalaman bayi itu tak berhenti menangis dan membuat insomniaku kambuh~"

"Kakashi!" Iruka memukul pundak sang kekasih yang diikuti tawa dari yang lainnya.

Bayi mungil itu tertawa geli saat jemari Naruto membelai pipinya. Tidak beberapa lama kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, ia tertidur.

"Hmm… dia tidak pernah tidur setenang ini sejak datang ke Konoha" ucap Deidara pelan, "sepertinya dia sudah merasa aman dipelukan orang tuanya"

Naruto mengulum senyum. Hatinya terasa hangat. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa benar-benar memiliki keluarga yang sedarah dengannya. Mulai saat ini, Naruto tidak akan sendiri lagi…

Lalu Naruto teringat satu hal yang penting.

"Ah! Itachi-san! Bagaimana dengan Itachi-san?!" tanyanya panik, tapi ia berusaha menekan suaranya agar bayi dalam gendongannya tidak terbangun.

Melihat Deidara yang tersenyum lembut, Naruto merasa sedikit lebih lega.

"Dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Hokage sudah bekerja keras membantu nyawanya"

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa?"

"Sharingan" Tsunade menjawab, "sebagai klan besar yang masih bertahan hingga saat ini, klan Uchiha memiliki banyak keistimewaan yang tidak dimiliki klan 'Kekkei Genkai' (A/N: tell me if I write it wrong) lainnya. Salah satu contohnya adalah klan Hyuuga, jika ada orang biasa yang mentransplantasikan salah satu atau kedua mata Hyuuga pada dirinya maka dia akan mendapatkan kekuatan dan kemampuan yang sama dengan pemilik mata yang asli, namun mereka tidak akan mendapatkan chakra yang sama seperti pemilik aslinya, adakalanya mereka yang mencoba hal ini akan mati karena penolakan gen dan chakra dari pemilik asli. Tapi untuk mata Sharingan milik Uchiha, kekuatan, kemampuan, dan chakra dari pemilik asli dapat ditransfer kepada orang lain yang bukan dari klan Uchiha. Karena itu keberhasilan transplantasi bisa mencapai 98%"

"Tapi dalam kasusku, chakra Obito tidak bisa kukuasai, karena itulah aku selalu kelelahan jika terlalu banyak memakai chakra dalam pertarungan" sambung Kakashi.

"Setelah aku mengetahui hal itu, aku menyimpulkan jika Itachi mendapatkan mata klan Uchiha yang 'sehat' maka nyawa Itachi dapat diselamatkan. Kau mengerti Naruto?" Tsunade mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Etoo~…. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan kalian barusan. Tapi itu artinya Itachi-san baik-baik sajakan?" tanyanya polos.

Iruka menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, sebagai guru yang mengajar Naruto di Akademi Irukalah yang paling bertanggung jawab. Naruto selalu bisa membuat dirinya merasa gagal sebagi guru.

Jiraiya dan Kakashi mendengus geli, mereka berdua sudah sangat terbiasa dengan daya tangkap Naruto yang dibawah IQ rata-rata.

Tsunade mengepalkan tangan erat, menahan diri untuk tidak meremukkan dinding kamar diruangannya. Berapa kalipun dia dihadapkan dengan kepolosan Naruto, Tsunade masih belum terbiasa.

Deidara yang menyadari perubahan aura pada sang Hokage segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah… Naruto… Itachi-danna sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Dia sedang beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Minggu depan dia sudah boleh pulang!" ujarnya ceria. Deidara tidak dapat menyembunyika rasa bahagianya saat memikirkan kesembuhan kekasihnya.

"Wah, itu bagus! Lalu, kapan aku keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Sebenarnya kau sudah boleh pulang kapan saja" Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang sekarang!" serunya semangat.

"Tidak bisa" sahut Jiraiya, "apartemenmu hancur tak tersisa setelah penyerangan itu. Itu artinya kau tidak bisa tinggal disana"

"EEEEHHH?!"

Kedua saphire itu berkaca-kaca. Disaat ia berpikir kalau kehidupan bahagia dambaannya sudah berada tepat didepan mata, ternyata penderitaannya belum usai. Bayangan hidup menggelandang dengan bayi mungilnya terbayang dibenaknya.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa tinggal di kediaman Hokage keempat, toh kau memang anaknya" ujar Tsunade santai.

Raut wajah suramnya mendadak cerah kembali.

"Tapi kami tidak akan mengizinkanmu tinggal disana" sambung Iruka.

"Eh? Kenapa?!"

"Kami belum bisa mempercayakan perawatan bayi itu sepenuhnya padamu, kau membutuhkan banyak bantuan. Dan lagi kediaman Hokage keempat juga butuh renovasi. Jika bayimu sudah lebih besar, kau baru bisa menempati rumah itu" jelas Tsunade.

"Jadi… aku harus tinggal dimana~" rengek Naruto.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dan Itachi!" sahut Deidara riang, "lagipula selama kau tidur akulah yang merawat bayi kecilmu" tambahnya.

"Ahahaha… itu bagus! Jadi kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Besok" jawab Tsunade singkat.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"_Three matches are being lighted one by one at night. First one is to see your face, next one is to see your eyes, and last one is to see your lips, other dark places are to remember all of you and embrace you" (Jack Prebere)_

Malam demi malam berlalu dalam kesunyian. Bulan dan bintang menjadi petunjuk bagi Sasuke untuk menghitung hari. 25 goresan terukir rapi didinding, menandakan kalau dirinya telah berada didalam sel ini selama 25 hari. Bahkan belum satu bulan masa hukumannya, tapi sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menyesali segala perbuatannya. Dan seperti narapidana lainnya, Sasuke juga ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Bukan, ia bukannya tidak tahu, tapi Sasuke takut… ya, dia takut menghadapi masa depannya yang buram.

Setiap hari, Sasuke selalu menanti kapan malam tiba. Karena disaat itulah ia akan tidur dan kembali memimpikan masa depan impiannya. Sebuah kehidupan dimana dia dapat mengaturnya sesuai apa yang yang ia idamkan, yang mungkin… hampir tidak mungkin dapat terjadi dikehidupan nyata. Terkadang Sasuke ingin menyalahkan Itachi, kenapa kakaknya itu tidak jujur saja pada dirinya? Dengan begitu Sasuke tidak akan tergelincir pada jalan yang salah, atau mungkin lebih baik Itachi membunuhnya pada malam tragedi itu, dengan begitu ia tidak akan menyakiti orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tapi disaat Sasuke memposisikan dirinya sebagai Itachi, ia tahu benar kalau dirinyapun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bukankah dunia akan terasa membosankan jika semuanya berjalan terlalu baik?

Krieekk….

Daun pintu berbahan besi baja itu terbuka lebar. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah ini terlalu awal untuk makan malam? Pikirnya. Pemuda itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya berada.

Sesosok pria dengan sebuah lampu minyak ditangannya memasuki 'kamar' Sasuke. Dari penampakannya terlihat jelas kalau dia bukan anggota ANBU yang biasa berjaga di penjara yang berkeamanan ketat seperti ini.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Sasuke…"

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya saat sosok kakaknya yang terlihat sehat dan bugar berdiri dihadapannya. Sayangnya gelang chakra yang mengikatnya membuat tubuh Sasuke terlalu lemah, jika tidak mungkin saat ini ia telah menerjang tubuh kakak tercintanya itu.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…" suara serak Sasuke berbisik lirih, ini pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan suara sejak 25 hari ia ditahan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Itachi segera membawa tubuh sang adik kedalam pelukannya. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihat adik semata wayangnya mendekam dalam penjara seperti ini. Meski baru 25 hari, Itachi yakin kalau jauh didalam hatinya, Sasuke pasti sudah tidak tahan berada ditempat ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menolongmu keluar dari sini" ujar Itachi.

Kedua tangan lemahnya melingkar dipinggang sang kakak, hal yang sering dilakukannya saat masih kecil.

"Tidak, aku tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Ini bukan salahmu…"

Seulas senyum terukir diwajah Itachi. Ia membelai kepala Sasuke.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah Sasuke… aku bangga padamu"

Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, ini pertama kali sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya ia mendengar kalimat itu dari sang kakak. Ini artinya… ia telah melakukan hal yang benarkan?

Itachi menyandarkan punggung Sasuke ke dinding. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Dikeluarkannya sebuah botol kaca buram pemberian Hokage.

"Aku ingin kau meminum ini, Hokage yang membuatkannya langsung untukmu. Ini akan membuatmu kembali bugar" ia menyodorkan botol itu kepada sang adik.

Sasuke meneguknya perlahan hingga tersisa setengahnya. Dahinya berkerut saat rasa pahit menyapa indra pengecapnya. Ia menatap Itachi tak suka saat sang kakak malah tertawa melihat 'penderitaan kecil'nya.

"Itu tidak lucu! Bukan kau yang harus minum" Sasuke merajuk tak suka, "katakan pada nenek tua itu untuk memperbaiki rasa pada minuman aneh ini"

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menyampaikannya. Tapi kau harus siap dengan konsekwensinya" Itachi memperingatkan.

Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Naruto ingin bertemu denganmu"

Ucapan singkat dari Itachi itu sukses membuat seluruh otot ditubuh Sasuke menegang. Butuh beberapa detik bagi pemuda itu untuk merespon.

"Kau tidak perlu menghiburku dengan memberi berita bohong seperti itu, Itachi" ujarnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu!" ia berusaha meyakinkan sang adik, "tapi ketahanan tubuh Akio masih terlalu lemah untuk pergi ketempat seperti i_"

"Akio?" sahut Sasuke memotong ucapan sang kakak.

"Ya, Akio… 'pahlawan yang mulia', itu nama putramu. Kami semua tidak bisa terus-terusan memanggilnya 'bayi kecil' jadi Naruto memberinya nama. Sebelumnya dia berniat menamainya 'Ichirou' (anak pertama) tapi menurut Deidara itu terlalu sederhana" jelas Itachi.

"Akio…" kuncup-kuncup bunga seakan bermekaran didalam hatinya saat bibirnya mengeja nama itu. Akio, nama yang sempurna dari putra dua Shinobi hebat di Konoha.

"Jika Akio sudah siap, Naruto akan membawanya kemari"

"Apa… Naruto benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku?" Sasuke memastikan.

Itachi mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

_Ah.. zutto kurikaeshiteta_

_zutto kanashimasete bakari datta  
>Ah.. kitto anata sae mo kizu tsukete,boku wa ugokenu mama<em>

_Ah.. always, over and over again  
>Always, I did nothing but make you sad<br>Ah.. surely I've hurt you, even now I still can't move_

Sasuke membuka amplop berwarna coklat pemberian Itachi 2 bulan lalu. Selembar foto tersimpan rapi didalamnya. Sasuke mengambilnya dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan-akan lembar foto itu terbuat dari daun kering yang mudah hancur. Seulas senyum tersungging diwajah tampannya. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menahan senyum ketika sosok putra kecil dan orang yang amat dicintainya tercetak indah dipermukaan foto yang sedang dibawanya saat ini. Sosok Naruto dengan _jumper suit_ oranye-hitam kesayangannya tengah tampak menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang dibalut selimut wol berwarna biru tua.

_Ah.. anata ni fureru koto ga,naze konna ni kurushii no desu ka?  
>kitto onaji koto wo kurikaeshi anata wo ushinatte shimau no ga kowakatta kara<em>

_Ah.. why does it hurt so much to touch you?  
>Surely, the same things will repeat themselves<br>Because I'm scared I'll lose you_

Ketika mendengar dari Itachi kalau Naruto juga ingin menemuinya, Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia. Seakan ada ribuan cahaya lentera yang siap menerangi jalannya menuju masa depan. Tapi disisi lain… Sasuke tidak tahu apakah hidup bersama Naruto merupakan keputusan yang benar? Jika melihat kesalahan-kesalahan yang diperbuatnya pada pemuda itu akan lebih terasa wajar jika Naruto meninggalkannya membusuk sendirian dan terpuruk dalam jurang penyesalan tanpa dasar.

_Yori sou koto de nuguou to shita wasurekirenakatta hi wo  
>anata wa nani mo kikazu ni kono te wo nigitte kureta ne<em>

_By drawing close I tried to wipe away  
>That day which I couldn't completely forget<br>You just held these hands without asking anything, didn't you?_

Tapi sekali lagi, pemuda itu adalah Naruto, sosok yang telah berhasil 'menyembuhkan' hati banyak orang. Entah apakah ini hanyalah ilusi atau keyakinannya, namun Sasuke tahu kalau pemuda itu akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Dan hal ini membuat dadanya semakin sakit. Pernyataan itupun kembali memenuhi kepalanya, apakah ia pantas bersanding disisi Naruto?

_ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo kitto kawarazu aishiteiru  
>ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo kitto kawarazu aishiteiru<em>

_Even if your feelings fade tomorrow  
>I'll still love you unchangingly<br>Even if you can't see me tomorrow  
>I'll still love you without fail<em>

_I will walk together, the future not promised  
>It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are...<em>

Malam-malam penuh kesunyian dilaluinya. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar menutup wajah yang dipenuhi dengan air mata. Bibir tipisnya terus melafalkan sebuah nama yang sama, seolah-olah ia akan kembali jatuh dalam kegelapan yang selama ini membelitnya jika sedetik saja nama itu tidak diucapkannya.

"Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…"

Sasuke ingin bertemu dengannya, ia ingin memeluk tubuh itu, ia ingin memanjakan bibir mungil itu, ia ingin memandang kedua saphire itu, ia ingin membisikkan satu kalimat yang menggerogoti hatinya hingga saat ini:

'Aku mencintaimu…'

Ini bukan lagi sebuah nafsu sesaat, tapi sebuah perasaan yang telah dipupuk sejak lama. Sebuah perasaan yang jauh lebih kuat dari kebencian, sebuah perasaan yang dapat menghancurkan satu bangsa, sebuah perasaan yang dapat melelehkan hati yang sudah lama membatu, sebuah perasaan yang dapat membutakan seseorang. Cinta…

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Cahaya mentari pagi yang datang lewat ventilasi udara mengusik tidur Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka kedua matanya. Seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya saat kedua saphirenya terpaku pada sesosok bayi mungil yang masih tertidur pulas. Naruto tidak pernah berhenti berpikir jika semua kejadian yang dialami selama setahun terakhir ini adalah mimpi. Meski sebagian besar adalah kenangan yang tidak mengenakkan, tapi saat melihat putra kecilnya, Akio, Naruto kini merasa jika segala penderitaannya itu sebanding dengan kelahiran Akio. Betapa Naruto sangat bersyukur karena dia tidak menggugurkan Akio saat itu. Jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, mungkin saat ini Naruto masih terpuruk dalam penderitaan panjangnya.

Naruto membelai wajah mungil Akio dengan jari telunjuknya. Bayi yang baru berusia 8 bulan itu menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya sebelum akhirnya siap membuka kedua mata yang sama seperti milik Naruto.

"Hey pangeran kecil, bagaimana dengan tidurmu?"

Akio menggenggam jari telunjuk Naruto, kedua mata saphirenya berbinar-binar saat menatap wajah 'sang ibu'.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menggendong Akio dalam pelukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Meski sudah terbiasa menggendong sang bayi, tapi Naruto terkadang masih merasa takut akan menyakiti putra semata wayangnya itu barang sedikit saja.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan memandikanmu~"

Ketika keduanya melewati ruang makan, Naruto mendapati Deidara tengah meringkuk diatas meja makan. Naruto menatap Akio sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu sejenak.

"Anoo… Deidara, kau baik-baik saja?"

Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas dibawah mata aqua marinenya, wajah cantiknya juga terlihat kusut dan lelah. Ditambah dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang berantakan, maka sempurnalah Deidara menjadi hantu pendendam yang siap menakuti siapa saja yang berani mendekat.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Bahkan Akio sudah memasang wajah ketakutan dengan kedua mata besarnya yang digenangi air.

"Ne, Naru… kau tahu kalau aku sangat senang jika Itachi-danna kembali sehat seperti sedia kalakan? Tapi… semenjak itu pula, dia selalu 'memperkerjakanku' setiap malam. Pada akhirnya aku hampir tidak pernah tidur! Apalagi, dia selalu memaksaku 'keluar' berkali-kali! Jika ini terus berlanjut, aku tidak tahu apa tubuhku bisa bertahan~!" Deidara kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam kedua lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja setelah cukup puas mencurahkan keluh kesah yang selama ini dipendamnya sendiri.

Naruto membeku ditempat. Entah kenapa ia bisa membayangkan 'penderitaan' Deidara. Tapi hal yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah fakta kalau sang pelaku adalah Itachi Uchiha, sosok yang setiap harinya selalu terlihat dewasa dengan senyum gentleman yang dapat meluluhkan hati setiap gadis (dan para uke), sosok yang bahkan tak tega menyakiti seekor lalat. Dan berterima kasihlah pada Deidara, berkat penjelasan singkatnya itu kini image laki-laki sempurna seorang itachi dimata Naruto sirna sudah. Jika Naruto boleh menyimpulkan, apakah itu artinya semua lelaki keturunan Uchiha memang semesum itu? Karena hal yang sama JELAS berlaku pada Sasuke. Naruto menatap Akio dengan wajah khawatir, dia lupa kalau bayi polos ini juga memiliki darah Uchiha. Apa dia juga akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki mesum seperti pendahulunya? Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Eto.. apa kau tidak bisa menolaknya?" Naruto mencoba memberi saran.

Deidara menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi kepalanya masih tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya diantara helaian panjang berwarna pirang.

"Dia sungguh hebat dalam hal merayu… aku tidak pernah bisa menolak ajakannya…" ujarnya pasrah.

'ITU ARTINYA KAU YANG BODOH!' Sebenarnya Naruto ingin meneriakkan itu keras-keras, tapi ia sedang tak ingin melihat 'kembang api' didalam rumah dan lebih memilih untuk diam.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Puluhan murid Akademi Konoha berhamburan keluar dari gedung tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Iruka berdiri didekat gerbang Akademi, mengantar kepulangan murid-muridnya kembali ke rumah masing-masing, sesekali ia memberi nasehat singkat agar para calon-calon Shinobi penerus desa Konoha itu. Meski ia hanya ditugaskan menjadi pengajar di Akademi, Iruka tidak pernah mengeluh, sebaliknya ia sungguh bangga. Karena ia tahu para Shinobi-Shinobi hebat yang sekarang telah berhasil membantu banyak orang terlahir dari bangku-bangku kayu digedung Akademi yang menjadi tempatnya membagi ilmu.

Hari semakin sore ketika para murid Akademi mengosongkan gedung bercat putih itu. Iruka menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kewajibannya mengajar sudah selesai, tinggal membenahi beberapa hal sedikit diruang guru maka Iruka akan bisa kembali ke apartemennya dan beristirahat.

Baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok berambut perak yang tengah bersandar disebuah pohon sakura yang belum berbunga. Wajah Iruka seketika menghangat. Dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan menghampiri sang mantan ANBU.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi.

"Begitulah. Kau sudah lama disini?"

"Hm… lumayan. Iruka, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Iruka mengangkat kedua alisnya, tapi ia akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku di ruang guru sebentar"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini"

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi menggandeng tangan Iruka, keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki hutan. Dalam hati, Iruka bertanya-tanya kemanakah Kakashi akan membawanya tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan melihat keadaan.

Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit berjalan, Kakashi akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Iruka terpaku saat melihat batu peringatan yang berdiri kokoh didepan mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, Iruka telah meneteskan air mata. Pasca kekacauan beruntun yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini membuat Iruka tidak punya waktu mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Aku minta maaf baru bisa datang kemari Tn. dan Ny. Umino" suara Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Iruka, ia menatap sang mantan ANBU dengan pandangan penuh dengan tanda tanya, "tapi ketahuilah bahwa keinginanku untuk menjadikan Iruka sebagai pasangan hidupku amatlah sangat serius"

"Eeeh?!"

Kakashi tak mempedulikan raut kebingungan diwajah Iruka dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebagai Shinobi yang sudah lama hidup menyendiri, aku tak pernah memikirkan suatu hubungan yang serius seperti ini. Aku selalu berpikir pasangan hanya menjadi pengisi kebutuhan biologis, karenanya aku tidak pernah berencana mencari wanita untuk kujadikan pasangan hidupku. Tapi semenjak mengenal Iruka lebih dalam…" Kakashi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "aku akhirnya menyadari kalau Iruka adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Karenanya… aku datang kemari untuk meminta izin dari kalian berdua. Aku berjanji, selama aku masih bisa bernafas, aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti putra semata wayang kalian yang berharga, aku akan selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia dan akan selalu mencintainya. Kumohon terimalah aku!"

Kakashi mengakhiri ikrarnya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Iruka tidak percaya kalau seorang Kakashi Hatake mampu melakukan hal seperti ini. Iruka tak mampu berkata apa-apa, hanya senyum dan air mata kebahagiaan yang tampak diwajahnya.

"Aku yakin mereka menerimamu"

Ucapan singkat Iruka sukses membuat Kakashi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Raut keterkejutan diwajahnya lalu berubah menjadi kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.

"Ya…"

Kakashi menarik tubuh Iruka kedalam pelukannya.

"Iruka…"

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih… kau sudah mau menerimaku"

Iruka tersenyum.

"Terima kasih… karena sudah memilihku, Kakashi"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

10 bulan masa tahanan Sasuke Uchiha…

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau punya waktu 30 menit untuk menemuinya. Kami akan menunggumu disini"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu ANBU lalu membukakan pintu baja itu untuknya.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan gelap nan pengap itu. kedua saphirenya menyapu setiap detil ruangan. Padahal diluar masih siang, tapi ruangan ini seakan tak mengizinkan cahaya apapun masuk meski ada sebuah ventilasi kecil disalah satu sudut ruangan.

"Siapa?"

Sebuah suara berat dan serak menggema. Kini kedua lututnya terasa lemas, jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau ia sedang menggendong 'sesuatu' mungkin ia sudah jatuh terduduk diatas tanah. Namun belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan dari suara tadi, tiba-tiba bayi dalam gendongannya merengek dengan suara yang cukup keras, sepertinya ia merasa tidak nyaman terus berada dalam gendongan dan tertutupi selimut hingga membuatnya kepanasan.

"Naruto? Apa itu kau?! Apa itu Akio?!"

Sang pemilik suara kembali bertanya, kali ia terdengar begitu gembira. Tapi ia tetap berada ditempatnya, ia tidak ingin pengunjung misteriusnya berubah pikiran dan lari ketakutan.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebatang lilin pemberian dua ANBU tadi dan dengan hati-hati ia menyalakannya. Seketika, ruang gelap itu terlihat begitu terang meski hanya ada satu cahaya lilin temaram yang menerangi.

Sasuke kini dapat melihat sosok dari sang pengunjung misterius yang tengah membawa sebatang lilin dan menggendong seorang bayi. Sasuke terpaku ditempatnya, air matanya tak lagi dapat terbendung. Entah berapa malam ia memimpikan hal ini. Saat dimana ia dapat bertemu dua orang yang kini telah menempati sebagian besar ruang dihatinya.

Dua, tiga, empat langkah dan Naruto beserta Akio telah berada tepat didepan Sasuke. Mendengar suara isakan dari bibir Sasuke tak pelak membuat Naruto tak lagi dapat menahan air matanya pula. Naruto mendudukkan diri diatas lantai semen dan meletakkan lilin yang dibawanya tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Ano… Akio merengek ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi… aku membawanya kemari" ujar Naruto memulai percakapan.

Sasuke yang masih belum berani menatap lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil, ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya yang sudah lusuh.

"Dia baru berumur 10 bulan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia ingin bertemu denganku? Dasar Dobe"

Twitch!

"Oy! Aku sudah mencoba baik disini! Tapi kau malah memanggilku 'Dobe', dasar Sasuke-Teme~~!"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawa mendengar protes Naruto barusan. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu sangat bahagia, segala hal yang membebaninya selama ini seakan menghilang begitu saja. Ah, Sasuke ingat sekarang, perasaan inilah yang selalu ia rasakan setiap dirinya berada didekat Naruto. Tapi kebencian dan kebodohan dirinya membuat sosok Naruto menjadi tak terlihat. Pada akhirnya… Naruto jugalah yang menariknya dari dalam kegelapan itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto…"

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu bingung.

Dengan ragu Sasuke menyentuh tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas, ia menggenggamnya dengan lembut saat Naruto tak memberikan reaksi penolakan.

"Untuk segalanya…" Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat, "terima kasih kau mau mempertahankan Akio, aku… selama ini selalu memikirkan diriku sendiri. Padahal, kau telah jauh lebih banyak menderita dibanding denganku, tapi kau juga jauh lebih kuat dariku. Dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang lebih kuat dibandingkan diriku, karenanya… aku tak pernah mau mengakuimu. Dan… terima kasih karena telah menerima diriku yang bodoh dan lemah ini, terima kasih atas segala perjuanganmu untuk membawaku kembali dan semua dukungan yang kau berikan padaku…"

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf darimu, karena dosa yang telah kuperbuat terlalu besar. Aku bisa memahami benar jika kau masih enggan memaafkanku. Dan sangat wajar jika… kau membenciku. Kau tahu Naruto? Terkurung disini sendirian bukanlah hal buruk asalkan kau bahagia diluar sana, tapi… aku tak ingin membohongi diriku lagi jika kerinduanku padamu adalah hal yang paling menyiksaku! Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas mengatakan ini tapi aku ingin mengatakannya langsung padamu. Naruto… aku mencintaimu…"

Tidak ada jawaban atau balasan apapun dari Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menangis seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Kedua orbs onyx milik Sasuke lalu berpindah pada Akio. Bayi berusia 10 bulan itu tampak tenang, kedua mata birunya yang besar mengelilingi seluruh sudut ruangan yang masih didominasi oleh kegelapan, mengobservasi segala hal baru yang ditemuinya demi memenuhi rasa keingin tahuannya. Meski baru pertama kali bertemu sejak kelahirannya, Sasuke sudah bisa melihat kalau Akio akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat nantinya. Sasuke membelai pipi Akio dengan jemarinya, seketika bayi mungil itu memakukan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Kedua tangan kecilnya tiba-tiba terangkat kearah sasuke, ia mulai merengek, Akio ingin laki-laki dihadapannya ini menggendongnya.

"Aku dengar dari Sakura kalau kau tidak mau menggendongnya waktu itu" ujar Naruto, "dan sepertinya dia sangat ingin kau menggendongnya" Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Akio dan mengarahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Ta.. tapi aku…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau itu 'ayah'nya kan?"

Disaat Sasuke masih terpaku atas ucapan Naruto barusan, Akio sudah berada didalam pelukannya. Jari jemari mungilnya mencengkram pakaian lusuh Sasuke kuat-kuat. Suara rengekannya tak lagi terdengar. Akio malah terlihat bergitu nyaman didalam gendongan Sasuke, kepalanya disandarkan didada bidang Sasuke, dan beberapa detik kemudian kedua kelopak matanya menutup perlahan. Naruto lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan Sasuke ditubuh Akio.

Sesaat, waktu serasa berhenti berputar. Meski tidak jelas terlihat, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke amat menikmati momen ini. Melihat Sasuke dan Akio bersama mengingatkan naruto akan mimpinya dulu. Hatinya menghangat, seulas senyum tipis menghias wajahnya. Mungkinkah… mimpinya untuk memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia bisa terwujud?

'Pilihan itu ada ditanganmu, Naruto!'. Suara didalam hatinya menjawab.

Tak terasa sudah 30 menit sudah Naruto dan Akio berada didalam 'kamar' Sasuke. Tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga seorang ANBU mengetuk pintu untuk memberitahu Naruto jika waktu berkunjungnya sudah habis.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tega mengambil Akio yang tengah tertidur pulas dari dalam pelukan Sasuke. Baik Akio maupun Sasuke sama-sama terlihat nyaman. Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Sasuke, memberi isyarat agar Sasuke memberikan Akio padanya sebelum para ANBU diluar menyeretnya keluar.

Sasuke menghujani putra mungilnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut diwajah dan puncak kepalanya. Dan dengan berat hati iapun meletakkan Akio yang masih terlelap digendongan Naruto.

Sebelum mereka pergi, Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memberi sebuah kecupan lembut dikening Sasuke, ia bisa merasakan tubuh sasuke menegang, tak percaya jika Naruto melakukan hal itu.

"Cepatlah keluar dari tempat ini, Sasuke… kami menunggumu"

Sasuke masih membeku ditempatnya saat Naruto dan Akio meninggalkan 'kamar'nya. Tapi sebuah senyuman segera tercetak diwajahnya. Malam ini ia akan dapat tertidur pulas seraya tersenyum.

TBC…

The next chapter is the last chapter? Let's hope so (^_^)


	27. Chapter 27

Tittle : Love or Lust

Author : Momo

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc.

Rate : M

Warnings! : Yaoi, OOC, typos, LEMON,HardYaoi (may be), pendek, update lama, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Perkiraan usia yang telat banget (Momo's version):

Itachi : 20

Deidara : 19

Sasuke : 18

Naruto : 17

Kakashi : 25

Iruka : 23

Others : use your imagination

(The Last) Chapter 27, Douzo…

"Ne… Aki-chan, ayo coba bilang 'O-T-O-U-C-H-A-N'"

"….mmm… mmaamaa…"

"He~ bukan 'mama' Aki-chan, tapi 'Otou-chan'… oh, atau 'chichi-ue'! ayo coba lagi"

"mm… mmama?"

Kepala naruto tertunduk pasrah. Sejak datang ke Ichiraku 10 menit lalu, Naruto mencoba mengajari Akio beberapa kata –sebenarnya baru beberapa kata, seraya menunggu paman Teuchi menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya a.k.a. ramen.

"Hahaha…. Akio tidak salah Naruto, kau kan memang 'Mama'nya!"

Suara Kiba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh kebelakang. Tampak Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Chouji sedang berdiri dibelakangnya seraya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak membantu!" gerutunya.

Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Chouji lalu mengambil tempat didekat Naruto.

"Akio masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa bicara Naruto" ujar Neji. Ia mengangkat Akio dari atas meja dan mendudukkannya diatas pangkuannya.

"Hmmm….. tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat mendengarnya memanggilku 'Otou-chan'~"

"Maksudmu 'Okaa-chan'?" goda Kiba (lagi).

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sementara teman-temannya tertawa keras.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau ini seperti tidak mengenal Kiba saja" sahut Shikamaru.

Beberapa saat kemudian ramen pesanan Naruto dan yang lainnya datang, hanya Neji yang tidak memesan ramen seraya menjaga Akio. Bayi laki-laki yang tidak lama lagi akan genap berusia 1 tahun itu juga tampak nyaman duduk diatas pangkuan Neji.

"Hey Naruto, kau sudah memikirkan acara ulang tahun untuk Akio?" tanya Choji sesaat setelah ramennya habis.

Naruto terdiam, berpikir.

"Hmm… aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Lagipula dia masih kecil, kalaupun dirayakan Akio pasti belum bisa mengerti" jawabnya.

Choji mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kalau tidak salah Sasuke juga akan keluar dihari yang samakan?" sahut Shikamaru.

Naruto menggendong tubuh Akio dari Neji. Dua pasang mata berwarna senada saling bertatapan. Sebuah senyum kecil tampak diwajah Naruto.

"Iya. Itachi dan Deidara juga sudah mulai menyiapkan kamar untuknya" jawab Naruto pelan. Mengingat detik-detik keluarnya Sasuke dari penjara selalu dapat membuat jantung Naruto berdetak cepat. Ia dan Akio tidak pernah mengunjungi Sasuke lagi sejak saat itu, pasalnya Tsunade dan Sakura memarahinya karena membawa Akio turut masuk kedalam penjara yang notabene memiliki lingkungan yang tidak baik untuk bayi yang usianya masih dibawah 1 tahun. Jika bukan karena Akio, untuk apa Naruto mengunjungi Sasuke? …. Kan?

Perubahan wajah Naruto itu tidak luput dari pandangan Neji dan Shikamaru. Tapi keduanya tahu kalau masalah yang kali ini sedang dihadapi sahabat mereka bukanlah masalah yang bisa diselesaikan oleh campur tangan pihak lain.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega ketika para ANBU dihadapannya melepaskan rantai-rantai besi yang telah membelenggunya selama setahun penuh. Beban yang selama ini menekan chakra dan tubuhnya terlepas sudah. Kebebasan sudah didepan mata, tapi bukan rasa senang yang saat ini Sasuke rasakan, melainkan rasa gugup.

"Yak, kau sudah bebas sekarang, Sasuke Uchiha. Tolong jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi diluar sana" ujar seorang ANBU.

Tidak ada jawaban dari si bungsu Uchiha, wajahnya tetap datar seperti seorang pemain poker. Merasa tak dihiraukan, ANBU tadi akhirnya memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar penjara yang ditempati Sasuke. Padahal dibalik _poker face_ itu tersembunyi kegugupan yang luar biasa.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sasuke dan para ANBU yang mengawalnya untuk segera keluar dari penjara dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi itu. Sesekali Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya ke sisi kanan dan kirinya, semakin dekat mereka kepintu keluar Sasuke tidak lagi melihat pintu-pintu baja seperti miliknya, melainkan hanya terali-terali besi berisikan para tahanan yang meringkuk didalam kegelapan . sasuke mengenali beberapa wajah tahanan yang dulu pernah dilawannya, Sasuke bisa melihat jelas cahaya kehidupan dimata mereka telah hilang tak berbekas, mirip seperti singa jantan yang terkurung dalam kotak besi. Sasuke meneguk ludah, ia mungkin akan menjadi seperti mereka jika dirinya tidak segera keluar dari tempat ini. Sekarang dia baru mengerti betapa beruntungnya dirinya kini.

Siluet dua orang pria dewasa nampak berdiri didekat pintu keluar, sorotan cahaya matahari dibelakang keduanya membuat mata Sasuke yang masih sensitiv terhadap cahaya tak dapat mengenali keduanya. Sasuke menggunakan sebelah lengannya untuk melindungi kedua matanya. Saat kedua langkahnya sudah cukup dekat dengan pintu keluar, Sasuke akhirnya dapat mengenali siapa dua orang yang menjemputnya.

"Maa~ akhirnya kau keluar juga, Sasuke" sapa Kakashi.

"Selamat datang Sasuke" Itachi menimpali.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang melanda hatinya. Bukannya Sasuke tidak senang dengan sambutan dua orang yang juga memiliki peran penting didalam hidupnya itu, tapi Sasuke tak dapat memungkiri hatinya jika ia sangat mengharapkan orang yang telah menduduki tahta tertinggi dihatinya menyambut kebebasannya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, memaklumi kebisuan Sasuke. Kakashi dan Itachi mengabil alih tugas ANBU yang mengawal Sasuke, karena saat ini Sasuke bukan lagi seorang tahanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin lembut menerpa tubuh sang bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, tubuhnya menjerit penuh suka cita setelah akhirnya dapat kembali menghirup udara ini… udara yang hanya ada di Konoha, kampung halamannya.

"Sasuke!"

Kedua onyxnya reflek terbuka saat mendengar suara yang amat sangat familiar. Tapi kejutan untuknya belum berakhir, karena kini dihadapannya bukan hanya ada Naruto dan Akio tapi juga shinobi-shinobi lainnya… atau mungkin lebih cocok disebut… teman-temannya.

"Hahaha… baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke terlihat sekacau ini!" seru Kiba yang duduk dipunggung Akamaru.

"Kau baru melihat Sasuke sekacau ini baru sekali, tapi aku sudah melihatmu lebih kacau dari Sasuke berkali-kali, Kiba" sahut Sai, tidak lupa degan senyum familiarnya.

"APA KAU BILANG!"

Shikamaru dan Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Rasanya sangat memalukan kalau harus mengakui kalau dua orang itu teman yang seumuran dengan mereka. Ah, tapi tidakkah mereka kehilangan satu orang?

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura lalu menunjuk kearah sosok Naruto yang sedang menghampiri Sasuke. Kedua gadis itu tak bisa menahan senyum yang kini terukir diwajah mereka. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Akio nampak seperti gambaran keluarga bahagia yang sesungguhnya. Entah kenapa mereka tidak menyadari ikatan tak terlihat yang menghubungkan Sasuke dan Naruto lebih awal.

"Haaah… menyedihkan sekali ternyata semua laki-laki dari klan Uchiha adalah gay" celetuk Ino.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Mungkin ini juga yang disebut takdir, jika klan Uchiha tidak mati, Sasuke dan Naruto akan sulit bersatu seperti sekarang"

"Hey Sakura, aku dengar Madara Uchiha lebih keren dari Sasuke dan Itachi ya?!" tanya Ino semangat.

"Hm… sepertinya sih begitu…" jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tapi… bukannya Madara belum pernah menikah ya, jangan-jangan dia juga gay?! Lalu, kira-kira pasangannya siapa ya?"

Kedua emerald sakura tertuju pada wajah Hokage pertama yang terukir di bukit batu dibelakang desa Konoha. Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding.

"Aku… tidak mau memikirkannya…"

Sasuke membawa tubuh Akio kedalam pelukannya setelah sebelumnya terus merengek sejak Sasuke keluar dari pintu keluar penjara. Bayi yang kini telah genap berusia satu tahun itu tertawa geli digendongan Sasuke, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat bagian depan kaos berwarna hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke sedangkan tangan kirinya masih tak mau melepaskan jari telunjuk Naruto, alhasil keduanya tidak bisa berdiri berjauhan. Naruto bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memerah.

"Nah, karena pesertanya sudah lengkap, bagaimana kalau kita langsung menuju tempat pesta?!" seru kakashi semangat dan disambut oleh jawaban Shinobi lain dengan tidak kalah semangat.

"YEEAAHHH!"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Kediaman Uchiha yang 'seharusnya' sepi dan sunyi kini tampak dipenuhi dengan keramaian dan gelak tawa. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini sebagian besar Shinobi Konoha mulai dari kelas genin seperti Konohamaru cs hingga Jiraiya dan sang Hokage sendiri sedang berpesta menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan ulang tahun pertama Akio Uchiha-Uzumaki, yah… walaupun mereka sepertinya terlalu sibuk untuk bersenang-senang sendiri daripada menghiraukan Sasuke dan Akio.

"Kenapa ada banyak Sake diulang tahun anak kecil?" Sasuke menatap datar sang Hokage yang mulai mabuk.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau harus relaks sedikit~ lagipula pesta ini juga untukmukan~" Jiraiya mulai meracau.

"Usiaku belum 20 tahun" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Maa~~ Sasuke… jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri~ aku saja sudah mulai minum Sake diusia 15 tahun!" timpal Kakashi yang keadaannya tidak kalah kacau.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak menyangka orang-orang yang berlabel 'hebat' di Konoha ternyata bisa terlihat sekacau dan sesantai ini.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu menoleh kebelakang saat ia merasakan tepukan ringan dibahu kanannya.

"Tolong kau jangan dengarkan Kakashi, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu minum Sake sebelum ulang tahunmu yang ke-20 nanti" ujar Itachi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

Hanya segaris senyum misterius yang diberikan Itachi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ditiang kayu dibelakang rumahnya. Akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan. Bukannya Sasuke membenci pesta seperti itu, hanya saja dia tidak terbiasa berada dalam keramaian dan lagi Sasuke bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, ia tidak ingin mengacaukan acara yang sudah dibuat teman-temannya untuk dirinya dan Akio.

"Ternyata benar kau disini Sasuke"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh, menghadap kearah sang pemuda berambut pirang.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Tenang sekali ya… semua keributan sebelum ini jadi terasa seperti mimpi" Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Hm… semoga saja kedamaian ini bisa bertahan lebih lama"

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ditiang kayu. Kedua onyx kelamnya tertuju pada sosok Naruto. Cahaya rembulan menyinari pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah memandang langit yang dipenuhi dengan taburan bintang. Tubuh sintal Naruto yang dibalut dengan yukata berwarna oranye dengan motif ikan Koi membuat pemuda itu semakin terlihat menggoda.

"Kau indah Naruto…"

Ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu tak pelak membuat wajah Naruto memerah, ia menatap Sasuke sambil menahan malu.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku selalu tahu kalau kau memiliki magnet untuk menarik banyak orang…" Naruto terpaku mendengarnya, "kepolosan dan kebaikan hatimu dapat meluluhkan hati seseorang, sekeras apapun itu. dan aku juga tahu, hanya orang-orang bodoh yang tak memiliki hati yang bisa membenci dirimu. Kau tahu Naruto, ketika aku meninggalkan desa… aku mengira kalau aku dapat terlepas dari pesonamu, tapi tanpa kusadari ternyata aku sudah terjerat terlalu kuat…"

Naruto menyunggingkan segaris senyum tipis, kedua matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Ia merangkak mendekati tempat Sasuke dan berhenti tepat disaat tubuhnya berada diatas pangkuan Sasuke. Naruto mencengkram kerah baju bungsu Uchiha kuat-kuat. Kedua saphirenya menatap lurus kearah onyx milik Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberitahumu salah satu rahasiaku" ucap Naruto lirih, "aku… selamanya… tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, Sasuke…"

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan hingga bibir kedua lelaki itu saling bersentuhan.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Deidara menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tugas mencuci piring dan gelas kotor akhirnya dapat ia selesaikan.

"Ternyata aku lumayan hebat dalam hal mengurus pekerjaan rumah" gumamnya.

Sebagai pecinta 'seni', kesempurnaan adalah suatu hal yang wajib. Tidak sedikit yang menganggapnya agak perfeksionis, mungkin itu adalah salah satu faktor kenapa ia bisa mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga dengan baik. Tapi sebagai 'laki-laki sejati'… harga dirinya cukup terganggu.

GRAB!

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar dipinggang Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sempat terkejut sebelum akhirnya kembali tenang setelah menyadari siapa pemilik lengan itu.

"Itachi! Kau sudah mengagetkanku tahu!"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tertawa pelan. Ia meletakkan dagunya dipundak Deidara seraya menyapukan pandangannya pada tumpukan piring dan gelas yang baru selesai dicuci.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kau jadi kerepotan" ujarnya lirih.

Deidara meletakkan kedua lengannya diatas tangan Itachi. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan kok. Toh, aku juga ikut mengusulkan pesta ini. Yah… walaupun hasilnya sedikit berbeda…"

"Hm.. jika ada Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-san, mau tidak mau harus ada Sake… tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Kakashi-senpai juga ikut-ikutan"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Iruka-san nanti" ujar Deidara seraya tertawa geli. Dia tidak pernah bosan melihat guru Akademi yang biasanya baik itu 'menganiaya' Kakashi.

"Yang pasti tidak akan sesadis biasanya, karena sekarang ada Akio ditempat iruka"

Iruka memang tidak mengikuti pesta itu, dia membawa Akio ke rumahnya disaat bayi mungil itu sudah mulai mengantuk dan meminta Naruto agar Akio dititipkan padanya untuk satu malam, karena ia tahu kalau pesta itu tidak akan berakhir hingga lewat tengah malam, dan benar saja, para Shinobi yang sebagian besar sudah dalam keadaan mabuk baru meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha pada pukul 1 pagi.

Itachi menarik tubuh Deidara semakin masuk kedalam pelukannya. Bibirnya mulai mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut di pipi si pirang. Kedua tangannya tak lagi diam, mereka mulai merangkak menelusuri lekuk tubuh Deidara.

"Akh… Itachi!"

Sebelum Deidara memprotes lebih lanjut, Itachi segera membungkam mulut Deidara dengan bibirnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kewalahan menerima serangan sang kekasih. Kedua lututnya mendadak lemas, beruntung Itachi telah merangkul tubuh ramping itu erat-erat. Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya untuk memberi Deidara kesempatan mengatur nafasnya yang kacau. Seringai penuh kepuasan terlihat jelas diwajah Itachi saat ia mendapati sang kekasih telah mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Aku senang kau sudah bisa memanggilku hanya dengan 'Itachi' saja" ucapnya lirih.

"Itu… karena kau yang minta" jawab Deidara malu-malu.

Itachi mengecup kening Deidara.

"Hey, aku masih punya sisa Sake, bagaimana kalau kita minum?" ajak Itachi.

"Bukannya kau bilang harus berusia 20 tahun baru boleh minum Sake?"

"Hm… tapi asalkan kalau aku didekatmu tidak apa-apa kok. Apa kau tidak penasaran bagaimana rasanya?"

Deidara terdiam sejenak. Ia tak menyadari rencana tersembunyi yang sudah disiapkan Itachi.

"Umm…" Deidara mengangguk antusias.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ruang tamunya kini telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Sampah-sampah beserta gelas dan piring kotor yang tadi 'mewarnai' telah disingkirkan. Beruntung Iruka mau 'menampung' Akio untuk malam ini, jika tidak maka bayi malang itu tidak akan dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, apalagi para lelaki di kediaman Uchiha harus disibukkan dengan bersih-bersih sebelum akhirnya dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Salahkan para Shinobi yang pergi tanpa pamit, sepertinya mereka tahu kalau para penghuni kediaman Uchiha akan menyuruh mereka untuk ikut membersihkan kekacauan ini.

"Ne Sasuke, aku sudah menyiapkan futon untukmu!" seru Naruto.

"Kau tidurlah dulu, aku akan membuang kantung sampah ini ke depan"

Naruto mengangguk lalu pergi menuju kamar.

.

.

.

.

Tiga kantung hitam besar penuh sampah tergeletak tak berdaya di bak sampah didepan kediaman Uchiha.

"Haah… akhirnya selesai juga"

Sasuke menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Dinginnya malam masih dapat menusuk kulitnya yang terbalut sweeter berwarna biru tua. Segala hal yang terjadi hari ini membuat satu tahun hukumannya didalam penjara terasa seperti mimpi. Apalagi Naruto kini sudah dapat menerima dirinya lagi, kakaknya juga tampak lebih sehat dan bahagia, hal yang jarang didapatinya saat pembantaian itu terjadi. Penderitaan Itachi telah berakhir, ia layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini. Sepertinya Sasuke juga harus berterima kasih pada Deidara. Satu hal yang kini disadari Sasuke… ternyata Itachi memiliki selera yang sama dengan dirinya. Laki-laki. Pirang. Bermata biru.

Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Udara malam semakin dingin saja. Pemuda itupun melangkahkan kaki menuju kedalam rumah. Sesampainya ia didekat pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya, langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia teringat jawaban dari Naruto saat dia bertanya kenapa Itachi dan Deidara memilih tidur dikamar yang dulu ditempati kedua orang tuanya.

"_Percayalah, mereka punya alasan yang sangat kuat. Kau tidak akan mau tahu!"_

Kamar asli Itachi sebenarnya ada tepat disamping kamarnya, sedangkan kamar kedua orang tuanya berada dipaling barat rumah bergaya semi tradisional ini. Apa mungkin Itachi ingin kamar yang lebih luas?

"Akh! Itachiii~~~~"

Seluruh bulu kuduk Sasuke mendadak berdiri saat mendengar suara rintihan yang sepertinya milik Deidara. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut. Sasuke menelan ludah. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu kamar itu. kedua onyxnya tertuju pada celah dari dinding kayu yang merenggang. Setelah beberapa saat mendengarkan perdebatan hatinya, dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke mendekatkan sebelah matanya pada celah dinding kayu tadi.

'Aku bukannya ingin mengintip. Hanya penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan!' pikir Sasuke.

Sepasang onyx milik bungsu Uchiha itu terbelalak lebar. Selain indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya, seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Dari celah yang begitu sempit, Sasuke dapat melihat adegan didalam kamar itu dengan jelas. Sesaat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apakah kelakuan Itachi tetap seliar ini jika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup?

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang a.k.a. Deidara nampak sangat menderita dibawah 'siksaan' Itachi, kedua bibirnya yang terbuka tak henti-henti mengeluarkan rintihan dan teriakan, tubuh rampingnya terlonjak setiap kali Itachi 'menabrakkan' pinggulnya pada tubuh Deidara. Pemuda asal Iwagakure itu hanya dapat terbaring pasrah, apalagi kedua tangannya berada dalam cengkraman Itachi.

"Itachi! Ahhh~ suaraku… akhh… Naru… ahh-hak… Sasuke! Ahhhh~ Itachiiiiiii!"

Rambut panjang Itachi tergerai, menutupi sebagian wajah dan punggungnya, namun ekspresi penuh kenikmatan masih dapat tertangkap oleh penglihatan Sasuke dengan cukup jelas.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan mereka Dei… hahhh… kau hanya perlu menikmati ini semua, aahh… keluarkan suaramu lagi Dei, aku ingin mendengarnya!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! Itachiiiiii~~~~!"

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dengan langkah cepat namun tetap tanpa suara ia segera menyingkir dari tempat itu.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Haah.. haah… seharusnya aku mendengar perkataan Naruto"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya didinding didekat kamarnya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, nafasnya juga terputus-tputus. Dia hanya berharap kalau kakanya terlalu sibuk dengan 'itu' hingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Mulai sekarang Sasuke tidak akan bisa melihat dua orang itu dengan pandangan yang sama. Image kakak baik hati dan kuat hancur sudah dari pikiran Sasuke.

"Itachi sialan!" umpatnya pelan.

Setelah dirinya sudah mulai tenang, Sasuke beranjak menuju kamarnya. Cahaya bulan purnama menyinari kamar yang berada dalam kondisi gelap dari jendela yang sengaja tidak ditutupi kelambu. Baru saja Sasuke hendak melepas kaosnya hingga ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Pemuda itu segera berbalik.

"Kami-sama… apa kau belum puas menghukumku…"

Dihadapan Sasuke kini terdapat dua buah futon yang sudah digelar dan tertata rapi, disalah satu futonnya telah terbaring seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto Uzumaki, putra tunggal dari Hokage keempat dan Kushina Uzumaki serta… uhuk… kekasih dan ibu dari putra semata wayang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke merapikan pakaiannya, jelas sekali kalau dia tidak bisa tidur dengan bertelanjang dada seperti biasanya. Lebih buruk lagi, sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

Sejulur lengan berkulit tan tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggang Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu sontak hanya bisa mematung. Dia baru ingat kalau Naruto adalah tipe orang yang suka memeluk apapun yang dapat diraihnya ketika tidur, dalam kesempatan ini tubuh Sasukelah yang paling dekat.

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

4 Bulan Kemudian….

Sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ada banyak perubahan didesa Konoha. Wilayah yang dulunya adalah distrik Uchiha sebagian besar telah rata dengan tanah, sesuai dengan kesepakatan Itachi dan Sasuke, area itu kini telah menjadi lahan pertanian yang sebagiannya dimiliki oleh beberapa warga desa. Hanya kediaman Uchiha bersaudara dan kuil Uchiha yang masih berdiri kokoh. Baik Itachi dan Sasuke tidak ingin tragedi klan Uchiha menjadi momok berkepanjangan yang hanya akan menjadi pengingat buruk ditanah kelahiran mereka, dengan begini arwah para anggota klan Uchiha bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Hal ini juga disambut baik oleh Hokage dan warga desa lainnya, mereka yang biasanya takut ketika melewati area distrik Uchiha kini dapat berjalan tanpa rasa khawatir, apalagi ada beberapa lampu penerangan yang menghiasi daerah itu. Hal inilah yang sejak dulu Itachi inginkan, hidup berdampingan dengan seluruh warga desa Konoha dan bukannya menutup diri dibalik tembok kusam.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pindah ke kediaman Hokage keempat yang ternyata tidak berada jauh dari kediaman Uchiha yang kini ditinggali Itachi dan Deidara. Naruto ingin membangun keluarga kecilnya dirumah yang telah diwariskan kedua orang tuanya bersama Sasuke dan Akio. Apalagi setelah Sasuke menceritakan tentang 'penampakan' mengerikan yang sempat dilihatnya, Naruto jadi semakin khawatir jika Akio semakin besar dan melihat 'penampakan' yang sama. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tega meninggalkan Deidara sendiri dirumah itu, tapi apa mau dikata, 'kesucian' mata Akio sedang dipertaruhkan disini, dan Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko. Toh rumah keduanya tidak begitu jau jai Naruto masih akan sering mengunjungi pemuda cantik itu.

Dua bulan lalu Itachi diangkat menjadi pemimpin ANBU Ne, menggantikan Danzo yang kini mendekam dipenjara setelah semua penghianatannya terungkap. Sedangkan Sasuke baru saja lulus dari ujian Chuunin dan langsung mendapat gelar Jounin dari Hokage, sekarang dia telah menjadi tutor dari timnya yang terdiri dari 3 Shinobi Genin. Lain halnya dengan Deidara, pemuda asal Iwagakure itu kini telah resmi menjadi guru di Akademi, selain itu dia juga membuat berbagai macam jenis peledak yang dijual pada para Shinobi Konoha untuk memperkaya persenjataan mereka dalam setiap misi yang diberikan. Dan untuk Naruto… dia sengaja mengambil cuti karena ingin fokus merawat Akio. Tapi Naruto juga sering berlatih jika Sasuke tidak sedang dalam tugas. Baik Hokage dan teman-temannya yang lain cukup terkejut mendengar keputusan Naruto, tapi mereka memakluminya. Keberadaan Akio telah membuat pemuda itu menjadi semakin dewasa.

"Mmmhh… tou-tou!"

Akio melempar bola kecil yang tadi digenggamnya. Hidungnya berkerut, bibir mungilnya sedikit dimajukan kedepan. Bocah kecil itu terlihat sedang kesal. Pasalnya ia sudah dua hari tak melihat ayahnya dirumah.

"Iya Aki-chan, Tou-chanmu akan pulang hari ini. Jadi kau makan dulu ya~" Naruto masih berusaha membujuk putra semata wayangmya. Sebuah sendok plastik berwarna biru muda yang penuh dengan bubur berwarna merah pucat disodorkannya didepan mulut Akio. Tapi bayi mungil yang sedang galau itu terus menolak.

Kedua bola mata saphirenya berkaca-kaca. Seakan ingin memberitahu sang ibu kalau ia sangat ingin bertemu ayahnya.

Beginilah keadaan Akio jika salah satu orang tuanya tidak tampak didepan matanya. Ia baru bisa tenang jika Sasuke dan Naruto berada diruangan yang sama dengannya. Sekarang Naruto hanya bisa berharap kalau Sasuke segera kembali sambil terus berusaha membujuk Akio untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat perhatian Akio teralihkan oleh boneka rubah chibi berwarna oranye. Entah apakah karena memang sudah takdir, Akio sangat menyukai segala hal berbentuk Rubah, khususnya boneka rubah berwarna oranye yang sering dipanggilnya Ku-ku.

"Ku-kuuuu~~" kedua bibir mungilnya mengerucut seraya membenturkan boneka rubahnya diatas sofa yang didudukinya. Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memperhatikan sang buah hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Aku pulaaang!" seru Sasuke saat ia baru membuka pintu rumahnya. Seketika sebuah teriakan nyaring terdengar menyambutnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil, itu adalah cara putra kesayangannya untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, Sasuke segera pergi menuju ruang keluarga.

Sesampainya disana ia mendapati Naruto yang tengah duduk bersimpuh diatas lantai tepat didepan sofa dimana Akio duduk. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat kedua onyxnya menangkap mangkuk kecil ditangan Naruto masih terisi penuh.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke"

"Tou-tou ayiieeeee!"

Akio merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, bersiap menerima pelukan dari sang ayah. Sasuke segera meraih tubuh mungil Akio dengan hati-hati dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Bocah mungil itu tertawa geli ketika Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan diseluruh wajahnya.

"Dia tidak mau makan lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya 3 sendok. Setidaknya ada peningkatan" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa kecil seraya mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau susah sekali untuk makan hm…? Kau membuat kaa-sanmu khawatir, Akio" ujar Sasuke, ia tak mendengar protes dari Naruto yang tidak terima dipanggil 'Kaa-san', meski ia tidak menolak jika Akio sudah terlanjur memanggilnya begitu.

Bocah mungil itu hanya bergumam dengan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri sambil memainkan rompi Jounin sang ayah dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Ne Sasuke… bisa kau suapi Akio? Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang dan air panas untukmu" ujar Naruto seraya menyodorkan mangkuk kecil itu pada Sasuke.

"Tentu"

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Akio sebelum pergi menuju dapur. Sementara Akio yang menyadari kepergian sang ibu mulai merengek.

"Aaaa-chan~~!"

_######****Sasu'momo'Naru****#####_

"Oyasumi, Aki-chan…"

Naruto berbisik lembut ditelinga Akio yang telah terlelap diatas ranjang mungilnya. Selembar selimut berwarna biru muda membungkus hampir seluruh tubuhnya, sebuah boneka rubah berwarna oranye dengan setia menemani Akio mengarungi mimpi.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu keluar dari kamar anaknya setelah sebelumnya menutup jendela dan mematikan lampu. Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri yang berada tepat didepan kamar Akio. Dua buah futon telah tergelar rapi tepat ditengah-tengah kamar beralaskan tatami itu.

Tidak beberapa lama muncul Sasuke dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Tubuh atletis itu hanya dihiasi dengan sepasang celana panjang berwarna putih dan sebuah handuk yang tergantung dileher. Tetes-tetes air masih terlihat membasahi rambut dan dadanya. Tidak salah jika pemuda keturunan Uchiha ini menjadi idaman para makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan. Naruto menelan ludah. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Akio sudah tidur?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah.. i.. iya"

"Baguslah… dia pasti sudah sangat kelelahan"

Sasuke lalu terdiam menyadari tingkah aneh Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu seperti sedang menghindarinya. Rasa khawatir segera menyelimuti hati sang bungsu Uchiha. Hubungan mereka masih labil, karenanya ia sering khawatir jika ada sedikit kesalahan.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Err… aku mau mandi dulu!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terhubung didalam kamar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diliputi berbagai pertanyaan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Berendam di air hangat setelah seharian bekerja sungguh menyenangkan. Seluruh otot-ototnya yang tegang sudah terasa lebih lemas. Kedua matanya terpejam. Kesunyian ini membuat Naruto memikirkan hal yang terjadi 15 menit yang lalu.

Kedua saphirenya bergerak menuju sebuah cermin besar yang tergantung didinding sisi kanan _bathup_. Naruto memperhatikan wajah dan sebagian tubuhnya yang turut terpantul dicermin. Rambut pirang, mata biru, dan kulit tan. Tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki, setidaknya itulah yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Tapi kenapa seorang seperti Sasuke menginginkan dirinya? Bukankah masih ada orang yang lebih baik dari dirinya? Tidak tahukah Sasuke kalau Naruto terkadang masih malu berdiri disampingnya? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sasuke darinya?

Berbagai pertanyaan terus mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi satu hal yang ditakutkannya adalah… apabila pemuda keturunan klan Uchiha itu meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Ckrek!

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung memutar tubuhnya kearah sumber suara.

Sosok Naruto yang hanya dibalut _bathrobe _berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia duduk bersimpuh tepat didepan Sasuke. Kepalanya yang tertunduk membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menebak arah pikiran Naruto.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Kedua tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke… apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" suara Naruto berbisik lirih.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Naruto benar-benar aneh malam ini.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?"

Kepala Naruto terangkat. Kedua saphirenya menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku… hanya ingin tahu… kenapa Sasuke Uchiha yang dipuja banyak orang bisa memilih aku?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto erat.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya padamu…"

"Tapi, ada banyak orang yang lebih baik dariku diluar sana! Kau tahu? Setiap melihat punggungmu menjauh… aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau kau akan meninggalkan aku sendiri! Apalagi perasaanku padamu sudah semakin kuat. Jika kau pergi…"

Racauan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Aku melarangmu untuk memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu!" perintah Sasuke, "meninggalkanmu adalah salah satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Dan aku tidak terlalu bodoh hingga harus mengulanginya lagi. Aku. Sasuke Uchiha, bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto Uzumaki dan Akio untuk selama-lamanya!"

Naruto tak dapat menahan air matanya yang memaksa keluar. Dia benci laki-laki ini, karena dia selalu bisa membuatnya sangat bahagia hingga menangis.

"Kalau begitu… buktikan! Kalau kau memang mencintaiku dan tak akan meninggalkanku selamanya"

Kini Sasukelah yang terdiam.

"Bukti? Bagaimana caranya?" pemuda berusia 18th itu mendadak terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan yang baru diajukan.

Kedua mata Naruto bergerak kesana kemari, wajahnya merah padam.

"Umm… peluk aku…" ujarnya lirih.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Otaknya masih berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang baru didengarnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah tampan itu terlihat murung. Dilepaskannya genggaman tangan Naruto darinya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Naruto… aku mencintaimu, sangat… sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi. Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku, bahkan nyawa sekalipun, tapi tidak dengan hal itu. Maaf…"

Memang sejak Sasuke keluar dari penjara, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah berhubungan layaknya pasangan yang tinggal satu atap serta telah memiliki keturunan. Sejauh ini hanya pelukan dan ciuman saja yang pernah mereka lakukan. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama berusaha menghindari hal ini, Naruto yang masih trauma, sedangkan Sasuke dengan rasa bersalahnya. Meski dari luar kehidupan mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi jauh didalam… ada rongga rapuh yang cukup besar.

Naruto mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke saat pemuda itu hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Saat Sasuke masih terpaku, Naruto segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Sasuke lalu mendorong sosok yang lebih besar darinya itu keatas futon.

Bruk!

Naruto duduk diatas perut Sasuke yang berbaring terlentang. Sesaat keduanya terdiam, hanya saling menatap dan berusaha menelusuri isi hati masing-masing.

"Harus kuakui kalau aku masih sedikit takut. Tapi aku juga ingin segera lepas dari rasa takut ini!" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak tengah berpikir. Kedua onyxnya lalu menatap saphire milik Naruto tajam. Sebelah tangannya meraih wajah Naruto, membelainya lembut.

"Apa kau yakin? Karena aku tidak akan bisa menghentikannya" Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dengan wajah yang semakin memerah Naruto mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh polos Naruto terbaring pasrah diatas futon. Kedua saphirenya tak berhenti memperhatikan setiap gerakan Sasuke yang tengah duduk diantara kedua pahanya yang terbuka lebar. Kaos berwarna hitam yang tadi dikenakannya terlempar jauh menyusul bathrobe milik Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu menghilang entah kemana. Tanpa sadar jari-jemari Naruto bergerak menyusuri otot-otot yang menghiasi tubuh Sasuke dibalik kulit putihnya. Beberapa luka yang membekas tidak sedikitpun mengurangi keindahan tubuh seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Seraya menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya disetiap sisi kepala Naruto, pemuda bermbut hitam kebiruan itu memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk mempelajari setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Disisi lain, hal ini membuatnya semakin terangsang. Lagipula ia tidak ingin membuat malam ini berjalan terlalu terburu-buru. Sasuke ingin agar Naruto juga menikmatinya.

Sasuke menumpukan tubuhnya diatas kedua sikunya. Ia merendahkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya dapat menyentuh wajah Naruto. Kecupan-kecupan ringan menghujani mata, hidung, pipi, serta bibir Naruto. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Naruto, ia menghisap titik nadi dileher Naruto hingga berwarna merah gelap.

"Ah… ngghh~ Sasuke"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Sasuke erat. Serangan sang kekasih dilehernya telah membuat libidonya naik. Sesekali Naruto menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada milik Sasuke yang masih terbungkus celana panjang yang belum sempat dilepasnya.

Kecupan Sasuke merangkak turun menuju dada Naruto, sepasang putting berwarna merah muda menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan aksinya setelah mengecap rasa manis. Ia lalu menatap wajah Naruto yang tertutupi kedua tangannya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menyingkirkan kedua tangannya perlahan.

"Umm… kau kira darimana Akio mendapatkan ASI?!" gerutunya malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat matang.

Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Beruntung aku juga memiliki kesempatan untuk mencicipinya" ujarnya nakal seraya memijat dada Naruto lebih intens.

Slurp.. Slurpp…

Mulut Sasuke terus bekerja menghisap cairan manis berwarna putih bening yang keluar setetes demi setetes dari ujung puting Naruto. Hal ini tak pelak membuat tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeliat. Pikirannya serasa kosong, hanya kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke saja yang dapat dicerna otaknya. Dadanya membusung tiap kali Sasuke menghisap salah satu putingnya terlalu keras.

"Ahhh~~~ Sasuke… 'suke…"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Naruto mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menenangkan jantung dan nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke melepas celana panjangnya. Ia melenguh saat dinginnya udara malam menyentuh kulit penis sensitifnya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Namun tanpa disangkanya Naruto tiba-tiba menggenggam kejantanannya.

"Agh.. Naruto…"

Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk namun tangan kanannya masih tetap bekerja pada kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Ne Sasuke… ada sesuatu yang ingin kucoba" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Naruto lagi-lagi mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terlentang di atas futon. Namun sebelum ia memprotes tindakan Naruto, sekali lagi ia sudah harus dikejutkan oleh kelakuan pemuda bermbut pirang Naruto.

"Aku pernah melihat Itachi dan Deidara melakukan ini…" ucapnya seraya mengarahkan bokongnya kewajah Sasuke sementara dirinya menghadap langsung pada kejantanan Sasuke yang sempat terabaikan.

Oh _Kami_… Sasuke tidak tahu apakah ia harus marah atau malah berterima kasih pada kakaknya yang brengsek itu. Sasuke meneguk ludah. Dihadapannya kini terdapat sepasang bongkahan pantat bulan nan kenyal. Mungkin dia akan sedikit berterima kasih pada Itachi.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, mencicipi penis Sasuke yang tengah berdiri tegak tepat didepan wajahnya. Entah kenapa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merasa jijik pada benda yang sebenarnya juga dimilikinya, yah walaupun ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Perlahan namun pasti Naruto menjilat tiap inci permukaan penis yang dipenuhi otot-otot itu, kedua tangannya juga tak berhenti menstimulasi kedua testisnya. Setelah beberapa detik, Naruto mencoba memasukkan kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba Naruto harus menerima keadaan kalau mulut kecilnya tidak mampu 'menelan' seluruh batang penis itu. Naruto menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Ia mengerang saat cairan precum mulai dapat dikecap lidahnya.

Sementara Sasuke sedikit mengalami kesulitan untuk menikmati tubuh sang kekasih, pasalnya proporsi tubuh Naruto lebih pendek darinya. Sasukepun harus sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk dapat mencicipi lubang kecil berwarna merah muda itu. Kedua tangannya yang besar tak henti meremas bongkahan pantat kenyal milik Naruto. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang sebelumnya telah ia basahi dengan saliva sudah siap mempersiapkan lubang kenikmatan itu. Meski sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sabar, tapi kali ini Sasuke akan benar-benar membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Terdengar suara erangan dari mulut Naruto saat jari telunjuk Sasuke telah menginvasi isi rektumnya.

"Nghh.. nghh.. Sasuke~~"

Jari kedua berhasil menerobos pertahanan Naruto. Sasuke memutar-mutar kedua jarinya didalam rektum Naruto dengan cepat hingga pinggul pemuda itu turut bergoyang. Erangan Naruto terdengar semakin keras.

"Kau menyukainya Naruto? Akh… aku tahu kalau tubuhmu menyukainya"

Naruto mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari mulutnya. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Ngghhh… iya… aku suka Sasuke~"

"Cih, sial!" umpat Sasuke. Jawaban Naruto barusan benar-benar telah merobohkan benteng pertahanannya. Ia segera membalik tubuh Naruto hingga pemuda berambut pirang itu kini terbaring pasrah dibawah Sasuke yang menatapnya bak seekor srigala kelaparan yang baru mendapatkan mangsa. Namun bukannya takut, Naruto malah membimbing wajah sang srigala mendekat hingga ia dapat melumat bibir Sasuke. Lidah keduanya saling bertaut didalam mulut Naruto. Tetesan saliva nampak berceceran disekitar mulut dan pipi Naruto. Sementara itu tangan Sasuke membawa kedua kaki Naruto keatas pundaknya.

"Naruto.."

Sasuke mengarahkan penisnya menuju lubang rektum Naruto. Dahinya berkerut. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak memaksa masuk dan membuat Naruto kesakitan.

Pemilik iris saphire itu mencengkram seprai futon dibawahnya sementara kedua matanya terpejam. Ia berusaha menikmati setiap detik saat kejantanan sang kekasih memasuki tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Sasuke berhasil memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam rektum Naruto. Keduanya bernafas lega. Naruto tertawa kecil ketika pandangannya menatap sosok Sasuke yang seperti orang yang baru berlari jauh. Sasukepun tak dapat menahan senyumnya seraya kembali melumat bibir Naruto, ia bersyukur Naruto tidak terlihat menderita seperti saat pertama kali.

"Nnn.. ngh… mhhh… 'Shuke~"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, bibir keduanya masih saling bertaut, lalu perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto meremas-remas rambut Sasuke. Sekarang ia dapat merasakan penis Sasuke bergerak kian cepat didalam tubuhnya, Naruto cukup terkejut mendapati dirinya begitu menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. Pikirannya serasa diawang-awang. Ia tak menginginkan apapun selain berada didalam pelukan Sasuke seperti ini. Ada rasa bangga yang menyelinap dihati Naruto, dimana hanya dirinya yang bisa merasakan seks dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha, jika ada fangirl Sasuke yang melihat mereka berdua Naruto akan dengan senang hati menertawakan mereka.

Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya hingga ia dapat melihat keseluruha wajah Naruto. Bibir mungil berwarna kemerahan itu terlihat sedikit bengkak, sementara kedua saphirenya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencintaimu… Naruto…"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ia mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat.. sangat mencintai Sasuke.."

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya. Ia membimbing tubuh Naruto untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Tanpa dikomando lagi Naruto segera menaik-turunkan tubuhnya diatas kejantanan Sasuke. Cairan rektumnya dapat membuatnya bergerak bebas. Naruto dapat memposisikan ujung penis Sasuke pada prostatnya berkali-kali.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menjilat bibirnya. Sang kekasih benar-benar tidak sadar kalau aksinya sangat menggoda. Ah, sekarang Sasuke menjadi semakin possesif pada pemuda berambut pirang ini.

Naruto berhenti. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan. Kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu kiri Sasuke.

Tapi meski Naruto berhenti, dinding rektumnya masih terus berdenyut-denyut memijat kejantanan Sasuke yang tertanam didalamnya.

"Ugh.. Naruto… sepertinya kau harus membiarkanku untuk memegang kendali…" Sasuke berusaha menahan desahannya.

Setelah mendapati anggukan dari sang kekasih, Sasuke membaringkan kembali tubuh Naruto. Kali ini ia meletakkan sebuah bantal di pinggul Naruto, kedua tangannya menahan masing-masing pergelangan kaki sang kekasih didekat kepala Naruto. Tanpa banyak berkomentar lagi, Sasuke segera menghujamkan penisnya kedalam tubuh Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Erangan dan desahan segera memenuhi ruangan berukuran 3x5 meter itu. Cahaya lampu yang sengaja dibiarkan menyala membuat tubuh yang dibalut peluh itu nampak mengkilat.

"Aaaakkhhhh…. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Lebih cepat… lebih cepat… akh..ahh..!"

"Naruto.. Naruto.. Ughhh.. ohh.. kau hebat dobe… aghh"

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, tapi Sasuke berusaha menahannya hingga Naruto keluar terlebih dahulu.

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menegang, erangannya tercekat di tenggorokan. Kelenjar prostatnya yang terus terstimulasi akhirnya mencapai batasnya. Tubuhnya mulai menggelepar layaknya ikan yang sekarat didaratan, bersamaan dengan itu cairan putih kental menyembur dari ujung penisnya.

"AAAAAAAAAKKHHHHHHHHH! SASUKEEEEEE!"

Disaat tubuh Naruto masih mengalami orgasme, Sasuke membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam ketika orgasmenya dirasa juga telah tiba.

Kedua matanya terpejam, punggungnya melengkung, seluruh ototnya berkontraksi bersamaan dengan spermanya yang membanjiri isi rektum Naruto.

"UGHHHH! NARUTO!"

Beberapa detik berlalu. Tubuh pasangan itu melemas. Seakan-akan tulang dan persendian mereka terlepas dari tubuh. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Naruto, seulas senyum kepuasan masih bertengger dibibirnya.

"Ne Sasuke… kau keluar banyak sekali…" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia bisa merasakan sperma Sasuke yang masih terus menetes dari dalam rektumnya.

"Hmm… mau bagaimana lagi, kau kira sudah berapa lama aku menahannya?" balasnya ringan.

Wajah Naruto kembali diselimuti rona merah. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau aku hamil lagi?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir Naruto.

"Baguskan? Dengan begitu Akio bisa segera membunyai adik" jawab Sasuke.

"Ummm… kalau begitu kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan menyiksa hidupmu!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Apapun untukmu… Aku mencintaimu, dobe"

"Aku mencintaimu juga, teme…"

Keduanya saling berpelukan diatas satu futon yang sama. Dengan wajah bahagia mereka memejamkan kedua mata, bersiap mengarungi mimpi indah yang telah menanti. Bersama, dengan saling bergandengan tangan… Sasuke dan Naruto telah siap melangkah maju menuju masa depan.

Yah, Sasuke bersyukur karena Akio sama sekali tidak terbangun malam itu.

~~OWARI~~

A/N:

Holaaaa~~~ Banzaaaaiiiiiii! Seperti mimpi akhirnya Momo bisa nyelesein ni fic. Sebenarnya Momo kurang sreg sama endingnya, tapi semuanya tergantung pendapat reader serta reviewer masing-masing. Kritik dan saran akan ditampung.

Sebelumnya Momo ingin berterima kasih pada reader serta reviewer semua, semua author akan merasa sangat senang jika karyanya dibaca dan direview kalian. Klo author diibaratkan mobil, maka review kalian adalah bahan bakarnya. Meski hanya sepatah kata 'bagus' ato 'jelek' itu sudah cukup bagi author untuk tetap berkarya. Tapi menyematkan satu ato dua kata pada kotak review kadang malah terasa sulit, apalagi jk malas menyerang, karena Momo jg reader. Karena Momo mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada reader serta reviewer (^_^)

Akhir-akhir ni ada sedikit perubahan di Ffn. Udah lama pengen ngomentari ini tapi lupa-lupa mulu. Menurut Momo yg sering baca dari hape, hal ini agak menyulitkan. Apalagi dengan memberi lebih dari 2 character, untuk author yg belum ngerti n mereka lupa untuk menjelaskan pairing serta jenis yg dimaksud (Yaoi, straight, etc.) tentu menyusahkan tipe pembaca fujoshi akut seperti saya. Niatnya baca Sasunaru tapi yg isinya ternyata nggak sesuai. Karenanya Momo sudah hampir setahun ini hampir nggak pernah baca fanfic Indo, seringnya baca yg English baik dari fandom Naruto ataupun Vampir Knight (my new favourite!). karenanya di kesempatan ini Momo menghimbau para author untuk menjelaskan pairing dan jenis fic yg ditulis dalam summary.

Btw, akhir-akhir ini Momo baru menyadari kalau Momo nggak bisa nulis fic tanpa sambil nonton paha Uruha konser the Gazette. Di chap kemaren jg pake lagu mereka, judulnya 'Cassis'.

Momo memang berencana buat sequel oneshot dari fic ini, tapi tidak dalam tahun ini dan tahun besok. Kayaknya Momo mau vakum dulu, kalaupun buat fic pasti cuman oneshot n PWP, sekedar buat penghilang stres. Karena sekarang Momo sudah semester 5, tinggal sebentar lagi Momo lulus (do'akan ya~) jd sebagai mahasiswi yg baik Momo mau konsen dengan kuliah.

Oh iya, ada yg tahu cara ganti password yg lupa diFfn nggak? Soalnya klo g' mungkin Momo akan buat akun baru nantinya.

Akhir kata, Momo minta maaf jika ni fic ending dan lemonannya kurang berkesan. Apalagi updatenya lama banget. Tapi Momo juga minta pengertiannya karena Momo masih berstatus mahasiswi. Again, I can't say anything but thank you soooooo muuuuuuuchhh! Sayounara (^_^) /


End file.
